A Rose By Any Other Name (Sly 2 Oc)
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: A brand new rewrite of my first Sly Cooper story that has been revamped! Raiko Vulpes is the one and only Scarlet Rose master thief, but when she meets Sly Cooper and the gang, she comes face to face with her past, the very thing she tried so hard to escape from. Now Rai must fight to destroy Clockwerk along with the past she tried to bury. Rated M for strong language. Sly/Oc
1. A Rose in the Moonlight

** Crimson Ice Flame: Okay, everyone, it's been a while since I was last here, I know, and for anyone who noticed the name change from Talia to Kisara, I somehow missed that while converting all of this over, but the name change is in fact Kisara, so I'm really sorry for any confusion since I don't start out writing this on my laptop. Please let me know if there any more mistakes so that I can fix them right away! But other than that, please enjoy this rewrite of the Scarlet Rose!**

* * *

_Sometimes, it feels like past ties and forgotten memories should just stay that way. How I wish it were that easy… Unfortunately for me, that just wasn't in the cards, and it all stated on the night I met that sly raccoon…_

* * *

The gentle night breeze of Paris blew, brushing up against a woman's face, or at least, what you could see of it. Her fur was as red as a ruby and as white as snow, her long, black and red hair blowing in the night wind. This scarlet vixen was dressed in a black, sleeveless crop top; black, skintight jeans with a red pouch on her right leg; a black belt with a red rose symbol as the buckle; black and red trimmed, knee high boots; a black, crop top jacket stopping just under her chest with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows; and black gloves with a red rose on the back, as well as on the left side of her chest and the back of her jacket. Finally, what lay upon her face was a black mask covering the top half with a design on its surface, black mesh over the eyes to shield anyone from seeing them and a red rose with thin black feathers on the left side of the mask. This woman stood atop a large building, overlooking the city of Paris, the Eiffel Tower just across the way from her. This fox loomed over what could only be recognized as a casino. A low scoff escaped her lips when she saw her target enter this esteemed casino, obviously going to pawn something off.

"How annoying…" She uttered irritably. "I was hoping that I could do this the easy way, but I suppose it can't be helped… I guess I'll just have to take my beloved jewels back by force." A soft chuckle then followed. "No matter, I've been meaning to blow off some steam anyhow, ever since my last failed heist."

The fox leapt from the building before diving down, quickly whipping something out as she used this hook onto a flagpole having stretched horizontally. She swung around before unhooking herself, gracefully landing on her feet. In her hand was a large, black pole, but attached on the top was a rather big, red hook, indicating this to be an oversized cane. The woman swung this cane up on her shoulder as she made her way around the back. Upon climbing up the building, she managed to fund her way into a ventilation shaft, crawling through the tight space, until she stopped. Upon hearing a familiar voice, she paused before creeping forward only to see her target in a small room with what were assumed to be other thugs; just more crime lords she had been tracking.

The fox smirked. _Man, they're making this too easy for me. Based on the intel I've managed to scrounge up, these crime lords all gather here every other Friday night to play a round of poker so that they can gamble away their winnings from the current heists they've pulled. Heh… Interesting, but very wasteful. I suppose they won't mind if I help myself, heh heh… _

As soon as everyone greeted one another, they sat down at a round table. The fox waited patiently, watched as a game began. She watched them play the cards, throwing more and more money into the center as the game went on. However, just when the final round was going to end, the fox decided to step in. She burst in through the shaft, landing right on the table with money piled high.

"Bonjour, everyone." She greeted pleasantly.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone asked.

"Me?" The fox chuckled amusingly. "Why, don't you know?" She reached into her pouch only to pull out a red rose. "Does this answer your question, cherié?"

_**Bam!**_

The fox suddenly whacked the man in front of her with her cane, everyone reacting, pulling out their weapons. "Oh, come now, everyone, can't we all just get along?" She asked playfully.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Gunshots went off left and right, the fox easily avoiding them. "I guess not. No matter…" She leapt forward, kicking a man in the face and using her cane to swipe at a woman's feet, knocking her down. "Guess I'll just have to get my hands a little dirty." The fox smirked, licking her lips hungrily.

The scarlet fox went around the room, avoiding bullets and knives as she managed to take out every single person in that small room. Finally, with everyone unconscious, the woman let out a sigh, pushing some hair off her shoulder as she examined the mess she had caused. "Oh my... It seems I've made quite the mess here. Oh well, not much I can do about it now. I might as well collect my price and be on my way." She said, picking up bundles of money that had been scattered around the room. "My, my, it seems I've collected quite the profit here tonight. Heh! If I had known how easy it was to pull off jobs like this on my own, I would've done it a long time ago!" The fox laughed a little. "Well, perhaps I should be on my way." And with that, the fox turned to make her leave, only to abruptly pause as a small grin formed on her lips.

"Ah, right… Silly me, how could I forget…?" The fox held up her left hand, her first three fingers extended. "And three... Two... One..."

_**Bang!**_

"Freeze!" A man shouted as several officers busted into the room.

The fox glanced back with a sly grin, clapping her hands sarcastically. "Right on time, lads!" She quipped. "However, I'm afraid that I have somewhere to be, but I at least did you a favor in gathering all these crime lords for you; you can thank me later. For now though, I shall bid you all adieu." She then took off, the officers firing off shots, but of course, missed her entirely.

_Heh! Well, that went better than I expected. Now all that's left to do is—_

"Stop right there, thief!"

The fox instantly froze, glancing back to see a certain cop, causing her to frown this time.

"I've finally found you, Scarlet Rose."

"Congratulations. Would you like a metal for your "valiant efforts," Madam Cop?" She asked sarcastically.

"As soon as I catch you, I'm sure they'll happily give me one."

"Hmph..." The red fox smirked a bit, turning to face the cop. "Really now, Carmelita, when _**are**_ you ever going to give it a rest? You'll never catch me, so you might as well face the facts."

"Maybe if you would hold still for once in your damn life, I'd be able to catch you."

"Sorry, hun, but sitting still just _**isn't**_ my style. After all, I _**am**_ a thief, so thinking on my feet is what I do best."

"Oh, I'm sure..." Carmelita held up her shock pistol, glaring. "Now then, you're under arrest."

"Oh? And what for, might I ask?"

"In case you've forgotten, you commit murder, and you did just admit to thievery."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, and as for the whole "murder" thing, it's called assassination, so get your facts straight, please and thank you."

"And it's still murder; you're nothing but a cold-blooded killer."

"No, I _**do,**_ in fact, have a heart, but I just so happen to kill for a living, because it's my job. If I happen to get a call asking to take someone out, well then that's just what I do." The fox then paused for a moment. "Hm?" She perked up slightly.

"Hmm?" Carmelita raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Hold that thought." The fox said as she lifted a hand, pressing a button on the earpiece in her large ear. "Yes? Rose speaking... ...Mm-hmm. ...Who would like me to take out? ...Yes, I can do that, but once the job is done, we'll talk payment."

Carmelita just stood there, fuming at the fact she was being ignored just because of a stupid phone call. She grit her teeth and aimed her shock pistol before firing it. However, the crimson fox titled her head and avoided the shock blast, the cop fuming even more. "I have to go, I'm actually in the middle of something, but I'll get the job done within the hour. ...Yes. ...Yes, of course. ...Alright. ...Mm-hm. ...Yes, au revoir." She then ended the called, turning back to Carmelita. "Now then, where were we?"

The ginger fox growled. "You can't just ignore me right when I'm in the middle of arresting you!"

"No, you were _**confronting**_ me. In case you haven't noticed, I don't see any handcuffs on me, so you can't really say you were, quote on quote, "arresting me"." She explained, though in a sarcastic manner.

Carmelita growled again. "Shut up! I'll be glad when I finally put you and Cooper away for good!"

"Now, now, no need to bring your lover boy into this little quarrel of ours." The other fox smirked deviously.

"I said shut up! I do _**not**_ like Cooper, period, end of story!"

"No need to lie about it, Carmy. It's pretty obvious you've got it out for that ringtail."

"No, I don't!"

The thief laughed. "Oh, how adorable~" She mused. "Interpol's finest officer and the world's most notorious thief having it out in a scandal. Oh, I can picture the headlines now!"

"I said shut up!" Carmelita shouted.

"Now, now, think of your blood pressure, Carmy."

"Grrr! That's it!"

_**Zap! Zap!**_

The scarlet fox tilted her head to the side, avoiding Carmelita's shock blasts. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I strike I nerve?"

"I'll catch you, damn it! And when I do, I'll put you away for good, then _**I'll**_ be the one laughing while _**you**_ sit there rotting behind bars!"

"You'll have to catch me first, darling, and really, what are the chances of that ever happening, hm?" She chuckled. "My, my, it seems as though you still haven't done your homework on me, have you, Ms. Fox? I mean, surely you must know that ever since I took the world by storm with my infamy, no one has managed to catch me yet, and I intend to keep it that way, which includes keeping your grubby little hands away from me as well."

Carmelita glared. "Just you wait! Soon enough, I'll finally catch you and put you behind bars where you belong, Scarlet Rose!"

The scarlet fox began to laugh. "That's hilarious, Carmy! Oh, how I await the day when that capture actually does happen, not that it will any time soon."

Carmelita just growled. "I'll catch you, Scarlet Rose, I'll catch you, lock you up, and throw away the damn key, then we'll see who's laughing!"

"And again, you'll have to catch me first." Scarlet chuckled. "Now then, as much as I do enjoy our little chats, I'm afraid I have somewhere to be. So, until next time, I bid you aideu, món cherié. Au revoir~" The fox then reached into her pouch and pulled out a small, round ball, yanking the pin out before throwing it on the ground as it exploded, red smoke clouding around.

"Ugh!?" Carmelita gasped as she ran right through the smoke only to see Scarlet Rose was already long gone, growling in frustration. "SCARLET ROSE!" She bellowed.

As the Scarlet Rose dashed off into the night, she could help but chuckle to herself. "When will she ever learn? Using that old trick always seems to confuse without fail every single time. Heh! She's actually quite adorable when she's angrily yelling after me like that, like a toddler throwing a fit because they couldn't have any ice cream before dinner. How amusing…"

"Oh, and I'm sure you've been getting into all sorts of trouble without me, yeah?"

The scarlet fox immediately stopped dead in her tracks, only to whip around toward the feminine voice she heard calling to her. However, upon doing so, her eyes only narrowed upon seeing a pretty black cat perched on a nearby railing. "You have got to be shitting me right now…" The fox cursed just as the clouds moved across the night sky to reveal the smirking kitty in the dim moonlight. "Kisara Bombay…"


	2. Mischevious Little Kitty

"Kisara Bombay..." The fox glared.

"Rai Vulpes..." The cat replied with a sly grin plastered upon her lips.

The fox's brows furrowed, reaching up to remove her mask as she revealed her striking emerald eyes, which were all but pleased. "What do you want, Kisara, and how did you find me?"

This ebony cat with stripes of electric blue going by the name of Kisara was dressed in a hot pink and black trimmed, sleeveless V-neck crop top with a high neck collar, the bottom pulled up to create an upside down V-shape; a pair of matching hot pink with black trim shorts; a black belt; a black choker with a hint of electric blue around her neck; and a pair of black high heeled, knee high boots trimmed with that same hot pink color. She chuckled whilst innocently twirling a lock of her black and electric blue tipped colored hair, trying to act like she hadn't done anything wrong. "What? I can't drop in to see my old bestie, Rai-Rai?" She asked coyly, batting her fierce amber eyes.

Rai, however, was not about to be fooled by this tricky kitty. "Cut the act and just answer the question. And don't call me that stupid nickname either, it's Rai."

Kisara rolled her eyes, dropping the lock of hair between her fingers as she placed her hand against her hip. "You know, Rai, you really are a hard one to find."

"That was the point, now how did _**you**_ find me?" She emphasized.

"I tracked you down by following the little trail you left."

"Trail? I don't recall ever leaving a trail, especially for you to find. In fact, I made damn sure to clean up after myself to ensure that you _**wouldn't**_ find me again."

"You missed one minor little detail, I'm afraid." Kisara smirked as she reached for her pocket. "This cute little card is what led me right to you."

Rai's eyes widened for a moment upon recognizing the rose shaped card held in between Kisara's fingers, only to narrow soon after while clutching her cane tightly in her hand. "Shit..." She cursed.

"I see you've managed to catch on, have you?" Kisara mused.

"Tch... Damn my horrible force of habit..." Rai cursed herself. "Well, I have no business with you, Kisara, not anymore, so leave me be."

"Oh, but I might have some information that you may find interesting."

Rai scoffed, turning to leave as she got ready to place her mask back onto her face. "Yeah, I seriously doubt that." She said, unconvinced, getting ready to take off.

"It involves the Klaww Gang~" Kisara sang.

Rai suddenly froze, glancing back at the smirking cat. "What was that now?"

"I said—"

"No, I heard you, don't say it again." Rai cut her off. "What _**about**_ the Klaww Gang? I have no business with them either, just like I shouldn't with you." She folded her arms.

"Heh... Perhaps mentioning Clockwerk might get your attention then?"

Rai clenched her fist, whipping around to face the damn cat as she yanked her mask from her face. "This had better be good..."

Kisara chuckled, hopping down from the railing she was perched on as she approached the impatient fox, swinging her hips as she did so. "From the recent intel I've gathered, it seems as though the Klaww Gang might be trying to put the old bird back together."

"Okay, but why? What purpose would that serve them exactly?" Rai asked.

"Why else? How did Clockwerk survive so long throughout history?" Kisara inquired.

Rai paused. "His hatred, which fueled his immortality... No, don't tell me..."

Kisara snapped her fingers. "Bingo~"

"Then I've gotta stop them! Clockwerk can't be revived, no matter what..."

"Ahem... Don't you mean_** we**_ need to stop them?" Kisara corrected.

Rai just frowned, folding her arms. "No. I meant what I said, Kisara. I'm going at this alone, _**without**_ your help, because I'm not about to make that same mistake twice."

"Come on, it was just an accident!" The feline whined.

"What you pulled _**wasn't**_ an accident, Kisara! You knew what you were doing just to get some sick satisfaction out of it! You're not about to stab me in the back again!" Rai snapped, only to abruptly turn away from her, letting out an annoyed huff. "Just stay out of my way, or this time, _**I'll**_ be the one to put the knife in _**your**_ back..." She hissed, turning away from the shifty black cat, but not before giving Kisara one last glance. "Also, that outfit of yours..."

Kisara smirked in interest. "Oh? You like it?"

Rai scoffed. "Actually, it makes you look like a two-dollar whore, though that almost seems fitting for someone such as yourself."

The cat frowned. "And what exactly is _**that**_ supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means, Kisara." Rai replied coldly. "Now then, I suggest that unless you wanna get hurt, it would be in your best interest to stay the hell out of my way." And with that, Rai took off into the night, leaving the ebony cat alone in the moonlight.

Kisara, however, smirked, almost laughing as Rai made her leave. "Oh, Rai-Rai, don't you know? Sooner or later, I _**always**_ get what I want, and that includes you as well. Heh heh heh..."

* * *

Rai slid a window open, slipping into a small apartment. After closing the window, the fox let out an annoyed sigh, setting her cane down against the nearby wall. "Damn that Kisara..." She cursed. "And just when I thought I had finally escaped her clutches, but now I have another problem to deal with... God... I suppose the saying "ignorance is bliss" feels very true in my case... Just why would the Klaww Gang want to even revive Clockwerk in the first place, much less, want his scattered parts? What do they gain from doing that? Urgh..."

Rai bit the middle finger of her glove on her left hand, pulling it off before removing the other. She then slipped her jacket off and removed her boots before reaching up and taking the mask from her face. "I was just starting to enjoy my time here in Paris too, my quite life of thieving, but now..." Rai sighed heavily, gripping a chunk of her hair in frustration. "Damn her!"

_**Slam!**_

Rai slammed her fist into the wall, anger burning within her. "I thought I had escaped them... I thought that once I managed to escape, they couldn't hurt me anymore..." Rai lifted her mask, staring down at it with sorrowful eyes, only to sigh again, softly this time as she lowered her mask. "I even took up a new name and created this persona for myself... I changed everything about who I was, and for what? Just so I could run and hide for the rest of my life? What kind of life is that?" She asked herself. "But I was content with that, content with being on the run if I meant I wouldn't have to deal with them or Kisara ever again, and yet...I somehow find myself back where it all started – dealing with my parents' killers... What a cruel sense of irony..."

The fox sighed yet again, setting her mask down on the table. "This is seriously stressing me out... I came to Paris so that I could relax for a change, and now I have this damn problem to deal with... I just can't let them revive Clockwerk, not now... I have to stop them, for good, that way they can't taunt me anymore. I have to—"

_**Bang!**_

"Huh?" Rai's ear perked up at a low banging sound, turning toward the nearby window. "...What was that?"

_**Bang!**_

"Ugh...! There it is again... Just what is that?" She wondered.

_**Bang!**_

Rai let out an irritable sigh, tilting her head back in annoyance. "Are you kidding me right now?" She said with blatant irritation. "I seriously did not want to be dealing with this tonight... Ugh... I'd better go see what's going on, because it's going to irritate me otherwise." The fox groaned, quickly putting her thief outfit back on and placing the mask on her face as she grabbed her cane and slipped out of the window back into the night.

Rai dashed along the rooftops, until she came to an abrupt stop. She glanced down toward the ground only to see sparks coming from what she assumed to be some sort of security alarm. It had been brutally destroyed, nothing left but frayed wires and sparks now. "What the hell...? Who could've...?"

The fox suddenly turned her head when she heard soft, but quick footsteps coming toward her general direction. However, it was then Rai saw the one and only raccoon, the ringtail himself, Sly Cooper dashing past her. Curious, she decided to follow him, but made sure to keep her distance and stay out of sight as not to arouse and suspicion. When Sly finally stopped, he was near a boat, pulling out some sort of device to hold up to his eyes. It almost seemed like he was talking to someone, but at a distance, Rai couldn't really tell. When she saw him put the device away, he went up to the boat, which had some sort of bell on it, and then—

_**Ring!**_

The raccoon had used his cane to ring the bell, and moments later, a purple lizard dressed in an ugly green suit came out, Sly making sure to keep out of sight when he came out. Rai, however, raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Dimitri? What does this raccoon want with him? Something just doesn't seem right here..." She said under her breath.

When Sly began to follow after Dimitri, Rei followed after the raccoon, again, keeping her distance. She watched as Sly followed after Dimitri, but couldn't help but wonder what his intention was. Was he trying to catch him? If he was, why would he keep such a wide distance between them? That couldn't be it... Sly was looking for something, that much was clear, but what, and why? Rai didn't bother trying to figure out his intentions and merely continued railing the two of them, making sure not to lose them with the wide gap she was leaving as not to be discovered. Suddenly though, Dimitri stopped by a door, and Sly made sure to put out that device again, watching as the lizard was typing in a secret code. Once Dimitri had entered through the door, the raccoon put the device away and smirked.

"Too easy. That moron led me right to it, and I got the code I needed. Heh, this guy is so predictable." Sly chuckled.

"_What is he planning on doing to that pump room Dimitri went into?_" Rai muttered out loud.

"Hm?" Sly perked up, quickly glancing back.

_Crap!_

Rai gasped and ducked down, placing a hand over her mouth as not to make anymore noise and alert Sly of her presence. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, the raccoon merely shrugged. "Must be my imagination." He said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'd better get this info back to Bentley so we can keep moving along with this plan. I can already tell that this is gonna be fun." Sly chuckled to himself before dashing off, Rai letting out a low sigh of relief once he was gone.

"That was too close... I need to be more careful..." She said to herself. "Hmm... I wonder though... What exactly does Cooper want with the Klaww Gang, and why? What business does he have with them?" Rai thought for a long moment. "I know I shouldn't snoop, buuuutttt..." A small smirk curled on her lips. "...I _**am**_ a thief, and sticking my nose in places where it doesn't necessarily belong is all apart of my job description, so I guess it couldn't hurt. Besides, I already have to see what the Klaww Gang is up to anyway, so I can just add this to my checklist." The fox then dashed off.

_Whatever the Klaww Gang has planned, it can't be good for anyone... I've got to get to the bottom of this, and fast, otherwise it might be too late..._ Rai thought to herself, though begrudgingly. _And then there's the matter of Cooper... He shouldn't get involved with the Klaww Gang, because they're not ones you should mess around with unless you know what you're doing. I've just got a bad feeling about this..._


	3. Moonlight Encounters

Sly was out on another mission, heading for the nightclub, when out of the blue, he briefly saw someone dash right past him. He immediately came to a halt, only to see a red and black blur whip right by, perking up a bit. "_Hello~ Who are you?_" He wondered aloud, quickly following after the mysterious figure.

"_Sly, what are you doing? You're going in the wrong direction, you know that, right?_" Someone said in his ear.

"Yeah, I know, Bentley, but something came up." He replied in a rushed tone.

"_What could __**possibly**__ be more important than your mission_?"

"I think I found something...interesting. Look, I'll call you back when I have some more info."

The one known as Bentley sighed irritably. "_This had better be worth it..._" The line then disconnected.

Sly continued to follow after the figure when it stopped. In the darkness of Paris, lit up by the city lights and the full moon, Sly could easily make out the figure to be female, and she seemed to be some sort of fox at that, with red and white fur, dressed in black and red, and in her hand, a cane. Sly's eyes widened a bit, until the cane changed into a sword, surprising the raccoon.

_It can transform...?_

It was then she leapt from the building she had been perched on, Sly following after her. She seemed to be following someone, that much Sly was able to tell, though couldn't be sure as to who she was following. Suddenly though, the fox appeared behind what seemed to be some sort of dog, quickly covering his mouth as she rammed her blade into his back and out through his chest, killing him instantly. She then yanked her blade out, allowing the body to fall limp on the ground before she reached up and pressed on her earpiece. As she was dialing a number, she reached into her pouch and pulled out a cloth to clean her blade.

"Yes, this is the Scarlet Rose. ...I've completed the task you have asked of me. I will drop by to collect my payment, and I suggest you have it ready, because I don't like to be kept waiting." She then ended the call, only to pull out her cell phone and dial a different number. "I need a clean-up. ...No, nothing big. This one should be simple to deal with since I managed to keep it as clean as possible. ...I'll leave your payment by the body, just make sure you get it before disposing of him. ...Yes. ...Of course. ...Alright. ...Yes, I'll be sure to give you a call if I ever need you again, so until then. Ciao." She then ended the call, reaching into her pouch to take out a wad of money, placing it by the body along with a red calling card of a rose. "Now then... I should go try to catch that jewel thief; can't let those beautiful gems go to waste, now can I?"

"Need some help, hun?" A feminine voice chirped.

Sly perked up, his eyes scanning the area, until he managed to spot a black and blue feline sat atop a nearby building. _A cat...? Who is she, and where did she come from? I don't remember her being there a second ago..._ Sly wondered in confusion.

When the fox turned to face the cat, she scoffed, frowning. "Oh, wonderful... Look at what the cat dragged in... What do you want with me now, Kisara?" The fox asked, sounding annoyed.

The cat chuckled. "Play on words, nice. And I was just wondering if you'd like some help on those jewels I overheard you musing about."

"I've said it once before, and I'll say it again: My answer is still no." The fox replied sternly.

"I know what you said, but—"

"No, Kisara, and that's my final answer on the matter." The fox emphasized.

"Oh, come on, Rai-Rai—"

"Call me that irritating nickname one more time, and I'll rip out your vocal cords and show them to you. It's Rai, so stop calling me that damn name."

Kisara raised her hands, but was still giving that same sly grin. "Alright, alright, no need to get violent."

"With you, that seems to be the only way I can get you to listen..." Rai replied harshly. "Now get lost, I have jobs to attend to."

"You mean like murdering the innocent?" Talia teased.

Rai rolled her eyes. "Oh, spare me the dramatics... He was a corrupt business man, so he had it coming."

Kisara merely shrugged. "I'm not judging."

"I didn't say you were. And besides, it's not like you're gonna try and arrest me, because you're just as corrupt too."

The cat shrugged again, holding her hands out as she did so. "True, but I digress."

Rai rolled her eyes again. "Whatever... Just do me a favor and stay outta my way, why don't you?" And with that said, the fox took off into the night.

Once gone though, Kisara chuckled whilst getting to her feet. "Oh, Rai... You haven't a clue what you're getting yourself into." She mused. "Well, no matter, because sooner or later, I'll still get what I want, so I won't stress, for now at least." She said before turning and strutting off.

Meanwhile, Sly was all around confused as to the confrontation he just witnessed, shaking his head in confusion. "Alright, just what did I watch, and who exactly were those two?" Sly questioned out loud. "Rai and Kisara... Hmm..." He pondered. "I already knew of the Scarlet Rose's reputation, but now I know the name of the fox lady behind that mask of hers." Sly then smirked. "Heh, well, notes for later. I'd best get back to my mission before I get chewed out again." Sly said to himself before taking off, though the Scarlet Rose never once left his mind.

* * *

"Hey, Bentley..." Sly called from the couch.

"Yeah, what?" Bentley asked from his computer.

"What do you know about this Scarlet Rose character?" Sly asked.

"Hmm... The name does ring a bell, but let me look into it on ThiefNet. Just give me a sec." He replied, typing.

The Scarlet Rose... Sly had heard about her, and even more once he had arrived in Paris, but after seeing her in action, she had caught his attention. There was just something about her that seemed to interest him; maybe it was the fact that she was a master thief like him as well as a secret assassin, from what he's heard and witnessed. He wanted to get to know her; what drives her, makes her tick, everything he could get his hands on, he wanted to know.

"Ah, here she is." Bentley called.

Sly got up and walked over to the turtle, leaning over to see the computer screen. "So, what do we got?"

"Well, she's a master thief, like you, obviously, but no one seems to know her name or where she came from, except for maybe Carmelita, though even that's a stretch, but there's not much hard background information on her from what I can see." He explained.

Sly smirked to himself. _No one knows her name, huh? No one except for me, and that_ _cat, Kisara she was talking to, of course._

"From what I can see, it appears as though she's an assassin and doesn't like to stay in one place for too long – maybe a few weeks at most. Also, it seems like she's never been caught without this black mask that covers part of her face, and it looks like she has a..." Bentley suddenly stopped short.

"A what, Bentley?" Sly raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you stop like that? And it was just getting good too..." Sly complained.

"A cane..." Bentley then said. "Satisfied now?"

"Ah, yes, I remember seeing that." Said the raccoon, a bit of confidence in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Bentley raised an eyebrow.

"That was what came up the other night. She had breezed past me and I decided to follow her." Sly explained. "Oh, and as for her name, it's Rai, but that's all I've got for you on that front."

"Right... Anyhow, yes, she uses a cane, but it's a special type, one she modified, and quite well too since it's been reported that it has multiple forms."

A smirk formed on Sly's lips as he stood up straight, placing a hand on his hip. "That right? Does it say what kind of cane it is?"

"It can separate into two smaller canes, turn into a katana sword, twin daggers, oh, and twin batons."

"Interesting... Maybe we could use her to help us get the Clockwerk Parts back, eh, Bentley?" He nudged the turtle, who rolled his eyes.

"Sly..." Bentley started in a warning tone.

"Hey, does it say anything else about her?" Sly quickly changed the subject.

"Hang on, let me see..." He said, beginning to scan through the files that were available to him. "Past experiences with the Klaww Gang, though it was short lived. Other than that, I can't find much else..."

"Really, the Klaww Gang?" Sly questioned, seeming very interested now. "Oh, we have _**got**_ to find her, because she might know something about the Klaww Gang that we don't."

"One thing at a time, Sly. First, let's just get the tail feathers." Bentley cut him off. "I can't have you getting distracted over some fox you haven't even met and only encountered once. We need to focus here, Sly."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to lecture me, Professor." Sly waved him off.

Bentley just rolled his eyes. "Just get out there and go bug Dimitri's office before I have a mental breakdown." He pointed.

Sly chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Take a chill pill why don't ya?" Sly joked before making his leave.

Meanwhile, Bentley just sighed. "How has he not been the death of me yet, I wonder?"

* * *

Rai slipped into the window of her apartment, letting out an annoyed sigh as she tossed her cane onto the nearby couch. "I swear, that damn cat just doesn't know when to quit!" She exasperated, removing her mask as she tossed it onto the couch in a fit. "She pisses me off..." Rai huffed, flopping down onto her velvet sofa. It was then though that she lifted a hand, placing it just above her bust, letting out a sigh this time. "It was because of her that I almost lost my own life, and got this damn scar as a result because of it... I don't trust her, I _**can't**_ trust her, not this time... I've already fallen for her traps one too many times, and I'm not about to do it again. Still though, at the very least, I have to look into what the Klaww Gang is up to..."

Rai sighed again, getting up from the sofa as she head into her bedroom. She hastily changed out of her thief costume and into a simple tank top with some shorts, throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail. However, just before exiting her room, Rai couldn't help but pause for a moment, glancing back as her eye caught something on her nightstand. Slowly, the fox trudged over toward the bedside table as she reached out, only to grab a photograph sat atop. She stared at the photo, which was of a beautiful woman with the that same vibrant red as Rai's, and in her lap sat a child. This child...was Rai herself, sitting with her late mother. For a moment, Rai grit her teeth before taking the picture frame and placing it face down on the nightstand before turning and exiting her bedroom with her laptop under her arm.

_Even now, it still hurts, even after it's been over a decade since then..._ Rai thought sorrowfully. _They say that wounds heal if you give them time, but scars... Scars don't ever heal, only remind you of the pain you felt... This is just one scar that won't ever get easier to deal with over time; the pain will always linger..._

Rai let out another sigh, seating herself back on her sofa as she placed her laptop in her lap, opening it up so she could get into ThiefNet. "At the very least, I should get to know my enemy before I do anything hasty, especially if I'm going at this alone." She said aloud as she began to type.

For the next couple of hours or so, Rai just sat there, doing her research and finding any and all information she could on every single member of the Klaww Gang. True, Rai was familiar with them, but ever since her time with them, she had gone off in radio silence, wanting nothing to do with them, especially since Kisara was a contributing factor to that. Regardless, most of the information Rai came across wasn't anything relatively new to her, but anything that was current was worth looking further into. To start, she wanted to go through each member, thinking that dealing with them one by one was the best course of action in picking them off before getting to the mastermind behind it all, whoever that may be. Rai started off with getting to know the first member of the Klaww Gang, Dimitri. He was the local disco dancer host at his very own nightclub, who also specialized in late night back alley crimes, so it was pretty standard stuff to say the least. However, what Rai found most interesting about this disco-loving lizard, was what he was in possession of, and that was the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. With this part of the old bird, Dimitri seemed to be using the tail feathers as printing plates so that he could forge his own counterfeit money, so he was basically rolling in it. Needless to say, forging money was certainly a federal offense, but Rai wasn't interested in any sort of counterfeit money, she was more drawn towards the tail feathers themselves. Now the task of the day was to somehow figure out how to get her hands on those tail feathers...

"Hang on..." Rai just had an epiphany as she began typing furiously. "Ahh, there you are... Sly Cooper... You also seemed to be pretty interested in the ugly suit wearing lizard, so I wonder what your story with the Klaww Gang might be." Rai smirked a bit. "Tell me all your little secrets, Monsieur Cooper. Just what kind of dirt do you have on you, I wonder~"

The longer Rai looked further into Sly Cooper's history, the more she began to piece everything together. Given all the information she's gathered, Sly had encounter Clockwerk when he was only eight years old. At the time, Clockwerk was apart of a group known as the Fiendish Five, and they were the ones who killed his parents and tore the pages of his family book, scattering them everywhere as they all traveled to separate parts of the world. Soon enough, by the time Sly was around maybe nineteen or twenty years old, he finally managed to confront the members of the Fiendish Five, taking them all out one by one, including Clockwerk, all the while, reclaiming all the pages of his previous family book. Needless to say, Sly did his part in taking down the ancient bird, but now his parts were scattered. Sure, he wasn't in one piece, but even so, the threat of Clockwerk still lingered, and that was something that had to be stopped. After a little while longer, Rai closed her laptop and set it aside, rubbing her eyes for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Well, given his history involving Clockwerk, I can understand why he was tailing Dimitri now... He's after the same thing I am - the Clockwerk Parts." Rai pondered to herself for a moment before letting out an irritable groan. "I need to go at this by myself, but...both of us have a history involving Clockwerk, so... Ugh..."

Rai got up from the couch, stretching her stiff muscles, a few of her joints popping in the process, before finally letting out a content sigh. "I need to shower... I can't think straight like this..."

The fox head into the bathroom, turning on the water for a nice hot shower, and as the water was heading up, she undressed herself. However, before stepping into the shower, she paused in front of the mirror. Rai turned a bit, pulling her long hair over her shoulder, but frowned a bit when she managed to notice a small indentation that was a bit down and off to the right of her left shoulder blade where no fur was growing in this small section of her back.

_Had she been just a little more toward the left, she would've struck me right in the heart..._ Rai turned to face the mirror again, placing her hand against her chest, just above her left breast as she exhaled through her nose.

"Just a couple of inches closer, and I'd be dead, yet she feels no remorse and brushes it off like it's no big deal. And she wonders why I'm so adamant on keeping her away..." Rai turned, quickly climbing into the shower as the hot water hit her back.

As the water came cascading down, soaking into Rai's fur, she let out an exhausted sigh as she began to rub her tense shoulders. _This is stressing me out... Kisara is nothing but toxic, I'm aware of that, and I hate how she constantly loves to drag me into more and more bad situations. I'm just setting myself up to fall once again, but..._ Rai tensed up for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip. _...I have to put an end to Clockwerk, permanently. After all, he's the reason I became who I am today... How could I ever forgive something like that? How could I ever forgive them for the deaths of my parents?_

Rai merely shook her head, deciding not to dwell any further into it, otherwise she would just end up stressing herself out even more than she already was. With that in mind, the fox hastily washed her hair and body, trying to distract herself from her own thoughts. After rinsing off all the body wash from her fur, Rai turned the water off, pushing the curtain to the side. With a quick shimmy, she managed to shake away most of the water from her body before grabbing a set of towels, wrapping one around her hair and the other over her body. Once her towels were on, Rai opened the door to the bathroom, steam flooding out the doorway as she head for her bedroom, where she proceeded to slip into a pair of black panties. She got ready to pull a tank top over her head, when suddenly-

_**Bang!**_

"Ugh?!" Rai jumped a little when she heard a sudden banging noise coming from outside. "What was that just now?" She asked aloud, quickly grabbing her towel to wrap around her body as she hastily approached the nearest window.

After pulling back the curtain to peer outside, Rai was a bit confused when, off in the distance, she could see the front peacock sign of Dimitri's nightclub, but it was driven into where the fountain used to be. "What in the...? Who could've...?" The realization then hit her. "Don't tell me... Only two people could've done that, and I think I know who my money's on... I'd better go check this out, otherwise I won't get another chance to get those parts."

And with that, Rai quickly tossed her towel aside before throwing her thief outfit on. After grabbing a black backpack and stuffing a few items inside of it, she slung it onto her shoulders before grabbing her cane and placing her mask on her face as she made her leave from her small little apartment. However, little did she know that this was about to be the start of an adventure she was not planning on making...


	4. One Hell of a Night

Rai dashed along the rooftops, quickly trying to make her way towards the nightclub so that she could figure out what was going on. She had two guesses, and was praying for one of them to not be true. Upon the arrival of the scene, however, Rai could clearly see that a grapple line had been attached to the front of the peacock sign, which explained why it was no longer attached and caved in to where the fountain once was, since that was destroyed as well from all the debris lying around. As Rai got a bit closer, she was a bit confused, but also intrigued when she saw what appeared to be some kind of opening that was apparently underneath the fountain, something that was clearly new to her.

"A secret entrance? But where does it lead exactly?" Rai asked aloud.

She went to inspect the scene a bit more, but upon doing so, something managed to catch the corner of her eye off to the far left. The fox lifted her gaze, both surprised and a bit taken back upon seeing an unfamiliar van, that same grapple line attached at the top. "A van? What is that doing here?" She asked herself, taking a few steps toward the right, and in doing so, Rai now seemed unsurprised as to who this van belonged to. "I should've known... Looks like that raccoon beat me to it..." She sighed. "Well, if that's the case, I'll just head around the back side so I'm not spotted, and so I can see exactly what I'm gonna be dealing with."

The fox then took off and head around the back of the nightclub, entering through the ventilation shaft. For someone as thin as her, it seemed like an easy task to crawl through a tiny shaft, but even though she was thin in some places, she was also curvy in others, so she was having a bit of a hard time squeezing through. However, once she managed to squeeze through the shaft, Rai had reached her destination. She quietly crawled out of the ventilation shaft and down onto a nearby pipe, perching on it as she noticed the money-loving lizard and the snarky raccoon himself, his ringed tail swaying a bit as the two were going back and forth in a pointless argument.

_"Ringtail..." Well, the name sure is fitting,_ _I'll admit. I wonder what that cop, Carmelita sees in you, raccoon... _She pondered, intrigued.

"Dimitri, hand over the tail feathers and we can both walk out of this without getting the police involved. We can-" Sly was abruptly cut off by Dimitri.

"So...Raccoonus Doodus, you're totally bumming my house up and bringing me down! So very uncool... Why can't you let the birds and bees be free, bro?" Dimitri said with his terrible grammar.

"Listen, Dimitri, you have no idea what you're dealing with; it'll bring more than your house down." Sly warned.

"Look, bro, I see that you are a tough cowboy, a man with taste, style, vision, a connoisseur of the finer things, like me. Look, I'm sure that two cats in a bag like us can work something out, yeah? We smoove, yeah? Look... You see the money, you like the money, you can take all you want! I can-" Sly cut the lizard off.

"No deal. You and the Klaww Gang have to be stopped. Clockwerk will never again see the light of day."

_Hmm... What could the Klaww Gang be planning with those parts if not to put Clockwerk back together? Does each of them have a role to play, or...?_

"What is with this clocks, bro!? Have you no vision? Are you hearing what I beam to you? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when talking about such big things... You think you can swing the bat? Show your bling and let me shine you!"

_Alright, I think I'm done listening to this nonsense, because it's gong nowhere..._ Rai thought annoyingly.

"I have no idea what you're saying, and your suit-"

Before Sly could finish his insult, Rai had suddenly leapt down from the pipe she was perched on, causing an echo to sound upon landing. Both Sly and Dimitri turned toward the sound as the fox rose to her feet, strutting closer to them with her boots echoing on each step she took. Upon emerging from the shadows, Rai finally came into full view, swaying her hips and tail as she strut toward the two boys. "I think I've had just about enough of listening to you two argue like children. So instead of toying around with one another, why not settle this like real men, hm?"

"Ah, so you must be the famous Scarlet Rose, I'd assume. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sly greeted gentlemanly.

_I will say one thing, she's a whole lot better looking in person..._ The raccoon noted, clearly eyeing Rai up and down for a moment.

"You would be assuming correctly, and the pleasure's all mine. I'm the one they call Scarlet Rose, which means that you must be the one known as Sly Cooper from the notorious Cooper Gang, am I right?"

"The one and only, but you're rather popular yourself as well, Miss Rose." He replied. "You're quite the thief and assassin from what I've researched on you, and witnessed, of course."

Rai perked up a but, slightly raising an eyebrow. _Witnessed? Since when? Just what does he know that I'm not aware of?_

"However, I do have to wonder...is there a pretty face hiding beneath this lovely mask of yours?" He leaned in a bit, his fingertips grazing her chin to lift it upwards so she could gaze up at him as the raccoon cracked a smirk.

Rai merely chuckled, brushing his hand aside. "You're quite the sweet talker too; no doubt, the rumors they say about you don't lie, that's for sure."

"Rose, baby, come crawlin' back to me, yeah?" Dimitri cut in.

Rai paused for a moment before directing her attention to the annoying lizard. "I didn't come here for you, Dimitri, I came for the tail feathers, and that's all. Although, putting your petty counterfeit operation to rest would certainly be a bonus for me as well, so why don't you just make this easy on all of us, hm?"

He merely shrugged before walking over to the fox, standing before the her. "Why don't you show me that pretty face of yours, my flower?" He asked, lifting a hand.

Rai abruptly snatched his wrist, her fierce emerald eyes struck with anger as she glared. "I suggest that, unless you want to lose this hand of yours, you would do well to not test what little patience I have left with you, because I'm _**really**_ not in the mood to deal with your lackluster flirting."

"The rose sure does have them thorns." Dimitri purred, Rai growling.

"For the last time, quit trying to hit on me, you 80's disco buff!" She suddenly grabbed her black cane from her hip, spinning it in her hand before swinging the cane, only to knock the lizard's feet out from under him. "You never learn, do you? Well then, perhaps it's time I beat that lesson into you so you finally get it through that thick skull of yours."

"Now, now, why not let me handle this?" Sly cut in. "I wouldn't want a lady, such as yourself, to dirty her hands."

The fox flashed a glare in his direction. "Believe me, sweetheart, I've already got blood on my hands, and adding his to the mix surely won't make much of a difference. Besides, I've been meaning to blow off some steam as of late."

Dimitri let out an annoyed groan as he stumbled back onto his feet, Rai directing her attention back over to the flirtatious lizard.

"So, you wanna try hitting on me again, or have you learned your lesson?" She questioned, perching her cane on her shoulder. "Because believe me, I would be more than happy to do this in a more...violent manner." The fox smirked, spinning her cane in her hand before tapping it onto the floor, a hand against her hip. "So, big boy, what's it gonna be? The easy way, or the hard way, because I'm fine with both."

He merely growled in frustration.

"Oh, and by the way, this has been bugging me, but that suit of yours, it sucks." Rai than said.

"Ooohhhh! Let's dance, foxy!"

Rai got in a ready position, smirking. "Hard way it is then. Just know that I did warn you." She said before taking off.

And with that, they were off, Rai and Dimitri going at it like cats and dogs, though with Rai's skill set as an assassin, she was more than capable of handling anything Dimitri tried to throw at her. This fight seemed pretty one-sided, what, with Rai basically toying around with him, and all just so she could show off a little in front of Sly, but even then, he was having the time of his life just watching Rai playing with Dimitri like some cheap doll. It was almost like she was dancing circles around him, and it was amusing to watch to say the least. When Rai finally stopped to take a breather for a moment, she turned toward the smirking raccoon. "You know, you can join in any time." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I know it's nice to watch me and all, but I'm sure you'd like to get in a hit or two sometime tonight."

Sly chuckled. "Oh, well, if you're offering, then don't mind if I do." He replied, heading off to join in on the fun.

The two decided to team up and take on Dimitri, managing to get in some more good hits just to piss him off, or at least, more than he already was from the suit comment. However, as the fight began to drag on, Rai began to notice something was off about Dimitri. Somehow, he was becoming faster...? That didn't really make sense though... Somehow, someway, this lizard had been holding out on them, because he was getting faster, and it was steadily becoming more and more difficult to land a hit on him. One second he was there, then the next, in a completely different location across the freaking room. That was beginning to pose as a problem, a big one... Dimitri had then begun to fire off some kind of purple light, almost like a lightning bolt of sorts. When Dimitri had suddenly appeared in a different location again, Rai wasn't able to find him in time for Dimitri to fire off one of his purple lightning bolt attacks. Her eyes widened, of which, Sly hastily managed to tackle her to the ground just in the nick of time to save Rai from the incoming shot.

It was then though that fox smirked, not wanting to miss such a perfect opportunity for a snarky remark. "You know, you should at least warn a girl before tackling her like that, ringtail." She teased.

Sly chuckled in response. "Sorry, but I didn't exactly have the time, so I figured you wouldn't mind me saving that pretty little head of yours." He replied in that same teasing tone, getting back on his feet while extending a hand towards the fox. "Here, let me help you up."

"My, my, such a gentlemen." The fox exaggerated, taking Sly's hand as she got back onto her feet as well. "Heh, and some say chivalry is dead."

Sly winked. "Just for you, Red." He teased, Rai chuckling.

"Cute." She brushed him off. "Now then, if you don't mind, I'd really like to find that damn lizard so I can kick his teeth in. Just where did he go—"

"Behind you!" Sly abruptly shouted.

"What!?" Rai whipped around to see Dimitri as she quickly got ready to retaliate. "How did-gahh!?" Rai was suddenly cut off when Dimitri grabbed the fox by her neck using his tail, coiling it around her throat tightly as the fox felt her windpipe closing up on her, losing air fast.

She was now being strangled as she gasped and sputtered for air, clawing at Dimitri's tail in a feeble attempt to try and get free, but it all seemed in vain and Dimitri just tightened his hold around Rai's throat. She dropped her cane as she furiously grabbed and clawed at an attempt to get out of his death grip, Dimitri snickering at her feeble struggles. "_Y-you...b-bas-tard...!_" She managed to choke out through her strangled windpipe.

Dimitri let out an annoyed hiss in response as he tightened the grip of his tail, Rai letting out a strangled gasp due to her throat suddenly being crushed. Soon, her arms were going limp and her vision was hazy; she didn't even have the strength left to fight back anymore. Suddenly though, as if on cue, Sly had appeared right behind the lizard and, using his cane, whacked him square on the back of the head. He was knocked out cold upon contact and released his hold on Rai, the fox hitting the floor as she let out an audible gasp, coughing violently from air being forced back into her lungs while gripping onto her throat. Sly hastily got down at Rai's side and gently rubbed her back, the fox merely accepting his small comforting act.

"_O-oww..._" She croaked, rubbing her now sore throat.

"I know, but just try to calm down and breathe, alright?" Sly cooed to her.

It took some time for Rai to finally calm down and catch her breath after her fit of violent coughing, but once she was able to breathe normally again, she let out a sigh. "Are you alright now?" Sly asked, slowly aiding the fox back onto her feet.

She nodded, rubbing her throat again "Yeah... It hurts, but I'll live. Thanks for the quick save; I owe you..."

Sly just waved it off. "Nah, don't worry about it. I was just helping out." He shrugged. "Besides, he had to be taken down anyhow, so it was just luck of the draw."

"Yeah, I guess..." Rai merely agreed, running her fingers through her hair.

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even a little bit afraid that I was going to die just then..._ Rai thought to herself, thoigh begrudgingly. _I guess I should just be grateful that this raccoon literally saved my ass from being strangled to death by that damn lizard... God... What a small world..._

_**Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!**_

"Ugh!?"

Suddenly, the two gasped upon hearing sirens in the distance. Sly quickly grabbed the tail feathers and stuffed them in the pouch on his belt while Rai was hastily trying to find an escape route, snatching up her fallen cane. But before she could find a quick way to escape, Sly had wrapped his arm around her waist and leapt, taking her with him, though to say the least, she was surprised by this sudden action.

"Again, a little warning would be nice, please and thank you." She said, sounding a little annoyed this time.

"And again, I didn't really have the time for formalities, unless you _**like**_ being caught by cops."

Rei just sighed in annoyance at him basically being right. "Fine, fair enough..."

As they were escaping, a truck and police cars broke through the wall, Carmelita scanning around when she saw Sly and Rai, the raccoon giving her a wink and a smile as he made his escape, the orange fox hastily following after them. When Sly made it to the van, he set Rai down on the rooftop they were currently on just as Carmelita called out to them.

"Hold it right there, thieves!"

"Inspector Fox, looking as beautiful and lovely as ever." Sly smirked.

"Save it, Ringtail. What the hell are you doing working with this wench?"

"Oh, _**I'm**_ the wench? Who's the high-strung cop pointing a shock pistol at us again? You wanna rephrase that, honey?" Rai quipped.

"Shut it, Scarlet Rose!"

"My, my, feisty tonight, are we?" Rai mused.

Carmelita gave a growl in response.

Sly then let out a chuckle as he decided to intervene. "Well, as much as I would love to stick around and watch you two lovely ladies bicker, I'm afraid I have somewhere to be. However, before I make my leave, I think I'll take a little something with me."

"Wait, wha—uwah!?" Rai gasped.

Before she could even say anything, Sly had wrapped his arm around her waist again and dove off the building, Carmelita gasping as she ran to the edge. Sly hopped in the van with Rai in his possession as the pair gazed up at the fuming Inspector. "Ciao, Carmy~" Rai smirked as her and Sly quickly closed the van doors and drove off.

Carmelita growled, waving her fist in the air as she bellowed. "COOPER! ROSE!"

* * *

When they were far enough away from Carmelita, Sly set Rai down in the spot next to him so she wasn't in such an awkward position. "Sorry to drag you along like this, but I just couldn't help myself to see that look on her face!" Sly laughed.

Rai merely sighed, but couldn't help but grin as well. "Yeah, that was pretty great, wasn't it?" She agreed. "And I doubt you're gonna just drop me off any time soon, huh?" She then asked.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, it's come to my attention that—"

"—I have information on the Klaww Gang because I used to work with them, am I right?" She cut Sly off. "I mean, come on, why else would you have brought me along like this?"

"Geez... Beat me to the punchline, why don't ya?" Sly griped, pretending to pout.

Rai rolled her eyes, smirking. "Well, in that case, if I'm gonna be tagging along, I might as well tell you my real name and lose this mask of mine." She said reaching for her mask. "Raiko Vulpes, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer it if you just called me Rai." The fox smirked as she removed her mask, revealing those gorgeous green eyes of hers.

Sly nodded in approval. "Rai, you say?" He pondered over her name. "I like that, it suits you quite well actually." The raccoon then said.

Rai chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you approve."

Sly let out a chuckle this time. "So then, Ms. Vulpes, what are you all about?" He then asked.

"Well, now that depends... What would you like to know?"

"What are you willing to tell me?"

She glanced at the two up front then back at Sly. "Well, since you're all thieves just like me, I suppose I can trust you." She noted before continuing. "You came from a long line of master thieves, correct?"

Sly nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Well, I did as well. I come from a long line of foxes and I too have a family book of my own. I don't have it with me now, but it is somewhere safe. My family book is known as the Thievious Foxus and, like you, I'm also a master thief. I've been on my own ever since I was eight years old, honing my skills to become the thief that I am today, though, if I'm being honest..." She paused. "No, never mind, it's nothing."

"Well, where did you get your cane, if you don't mind? It looks just like mine actually." Sly then asked.

Rai grabbed her cane and stared at it for a moment. "You mean this old thing? It was my mother's actually, but after both her and my father were killed, I took her cane before anyone else could and made a few modifications to it. It's now made entirely out of metal, but it can also transform into a katana, dual canes, twin daggers, and two batons, which is why I'm also an assassin on occasion."

"Well alright then." Sly nodded in acknowledgement. "Although, I suppose I might as well address the elephant in the room and ask you this now, but...how would you like to join our gang?"


	5. The Truth She Tried to Forget

"Although, I suppose I might as well address the elephant in the room and ask you this now, but...how would you like to join our gang?"

The question was so sudden; it practically came out of nowhere, Rai a bit taken back as she let out a small, nervous chuckle. "Would you care to explain why first before I decide to agree to anything?" She asked.

Sure, she took the offer of actually joining them into consideration, especially since they were all after the same thing – the Clockwerk Parts. Still though, Rai at least wanted to know why first before making any kind of definitive decision, especially since she barely even knew these guys, and had been working alone for most of her life; she just wanted to be cautious. She couldn't risk making that same horrible mistake again, because that was just something Rai couldn't afford to do, but now.

"You appear to have certain skills that Sly has yet to perfect yet." Bentley chimed in. "And from what I've seen on your file, you have an impressive IQ, so you could be of great help to me as well, but either way, the choice is still yours. We can't force you to do anything you aren't willing to."

"Oh, right." Sly then remembered something. "Forgot to mention this before, but this here is Bentley, the brains of our operation, and our driver right over there is Murray, or more commonly known as 'The Murray', as he prefers."

"Believe me, raccoon, I know who all of you are." Rai replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Anyhow, as I had mentioned before, seeing you in action really intrigued me." The raccoon chimed in. "It's also why knowing your name wasn't much of a surprise to me."

Rai tensed up. _Don't tell me... Did he somehow witness my confrontation with __Kisara? That_ _would be the only explanation for why he knew my name..._

"And since when have you ever bear witness to my work before?" The fox raised an eyebrow, seeming suspicious as she folded her arms.

"The other night, when you whipped right past me." Sly replied.

Rai paused for a moment before averting her gaze. _Damn... It looks like I was sloppy on my last job, but I was too focused on my current task so my target wouldn't escape me. Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter now..._

"I see... Well, in any case, all you witnessed was a simple assassination, something I was paid to do, you haven't seen me when I'm thieving." She explained.

"Oh, I don't need to see that to know how good you are." Sly said, leaning toward Rai in temptation, but the fox just leaned back a bit in response.

Rai merely sighed afterwards, folding her arms again as she leaned back against the van wall. "And what exactly would I be worth to you?" She then inquired.

"You're a master thief just like I am, so you could assist us. And from what I've heard, you've got some history with the Klaww Gang, so we have a common interest." Sly explained, almost nonchalantly.

Rai visibly tensed up, sending a small glare toward the raccoon for a moment. _I figured they'd mention something about my past encounter with the Klaww Gang..._

"And what of it? Yes, I've worked with Klaww Gang in the past, but it's not what you think." Rai began to get a bit defensive.

"Then by all means, please enlighten us." Sly gestured.

Rai then frowned. _Persistent, I see... Why is this raccoon so interested in me anyway? Just what game is he playing at?_

The fox let put an irritable sigh. "Look, I ran into them a little while back, and with my alter ego, along with my skill set, they asked for me to join their cause. Of course, I had no intention of trusting them, and I have my reasons for doing so, but despite my undying hatred for those fiends, I joined up with them. However, my time with them was only short lived, but that's all I'm going to say on the matter as I've said too much already."

Sly took in all of what Rai said, knowing how skeptical she was, but before he could try to pry any further, the van came to a screeching halt. "Alright, guys, this is where we stop!" Murray announced.

"We're going to camp out here tonight and head on to Monaco tomorrow." Bentley added.

Rai then paused. _Monaco...? No, don't tell me that __**he's**__ our next target..._ _And so soon? Shit... This can't be good..._

"Sly, can you go get some firewood?" Bentley then asked, interrupting Rai's thought process as she shook her head a bit, returning to reality.

"Uh, I can help out too." Rai hesitantly spoke up as she put her mask back on her face, a smirk curling onto Sly's lips.

"Is the mask really necessary?" He asked teasingly.

She turned toward the raccoon, frowning. "Yes, Sly, it is. I don't question your life choices, so don't question mine."

"You haven't known me that long to even do that."

"I've known you long enough." Rai then turned and dashed off, Sly following after her.

_This girl... She's a difficult nut to crack, I'll say that much..._ Sly noted.

* * *

Rai dashed around through the forest trees, pouncing off of branches to keep herself going as she often grabbed some branches for firewood, gathering them up in one of her arms. The wind whipped both her hair and fur around as she went from all her pouncing around, almost like a hyperactive cat. Sly just silently watched, leaning against one of the trees with his cane at hand and his signature grin plastered on his face. He studied every little movement the fox made as she switched her cane into what appeared to be some sort of black and red katana. Although, even though Rai was jumping around through the trees like an overly excited dog, she somehow seemed relaxed in his eyes, not a care in her mind as she simply gathered up the wood needed. Soon enough, she finally leapt down from the trees right in front of the ringtail, firewood gathered up in her arms with her sword now switched back into a cane and attached to her back.

"There." She sighed tiredly. "I'm all done."

Sly smirked, hitting the back of his cane against the tree he was leaning on as a pile of wood just fell at his feet. "And so am I." He snarked.

Rai just rolled her eyes, glaring. "And you're a cheater." She replied in a bitter tone.

"Come on, I am a thief, so are you honestly surprised?" Sly asked.

"No, but I can still be salty about it." The fox frowned, walking off.

_Stupid raccoon trying to show off... Why did I even_ _agree to do this?_ Rai then paused. _Wait... I don't actually recall ever agreeing to this!_

The fox groaned to herself. "_How did I end up in this situation?_" She irritably muttered under her breath.

"Because you didn't exactly say that you _**didn't**_ want to come along." Sly pointed out, peering over her shoulder.

The fox closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling through her nose. "And if you don't back away from me right now, I'm going to backhand you." She hissed.

"Oh, come on now, there's no need to be so cold." Sly purred, slipping his hands onto Rai's waist.

This caused the fox to clench her fist, only to then ram her elbow straight into Sly's stomach, causing him to grunt in pain as he immediately backed off, but really, it was to grip onto his throbbing gut. "Wh...what was that for?!" He cringed in pain.

Rai peered over her shoulder back at the raccoon, removing her mask to reveal her blatant glare. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Sly coughed a bit, standing up straight again as he placed a hand on his hip. "You said you were gonna backhand me, not elbow me in the stomach."

"Yeah, well, that one was just for pissing me off after I told you to back off, so you brought it upon yourself." She replied coldly. "Now I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me like that again without my permission, please and thank you." The fox then walked off so she could go set up the fire.

Sly merely sighed as Rai walked away, clearly a little angry with him. "Not my finest moment..." He said, mainly to himself.

"Ya think?" Came Bentley's mocking voice.

The raccoon rolled his eyes. "Okay, I don't need any commentary from the peanut gallery, thanks." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Bentley shrugged. "It's like she said, Sly, you brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, I know, we've already established that." Sly said, sounding offended.

"Then maybe stop trying to be a "ladies man" and at the very least, show some sensitivity. Rai is obviously on edge, especially since we're dealing with a sore spot from her past." The turtle reasoned.

"Yeah, I know..."

"If you know, then go do it and stop trying to be some kind of casanova..."

Sly just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." He brushed Bentley off while walking away.

Meanwhile, once the fire was set up, Rai rolled a nearby log over towards the campfire, seating herself down on said log. After she sat down, the fox let out a sigh, staring into the softly crackling flames of the fire. _Monaco, huh? There's only one member of the Klaww Gang that could be there, and that's exactly what I'm afraid of..._

"Sooo..."

Rai perked up, glancing over only to see Sly approaching before turning her gaze back to the fire.

Sly cleared his throat. "Mind if I sit down?"

She glanced up at him once again before sighing. "Fine, but if you try anything, I'm gonna elbow you again."

The raccoon chuckled. "You have my word."

She merely gestured to her side. "Go ahead then..."

Sly nodded and took a seat next to the fox, who was holding her mask in her hand, almost gazing at it with a bored expression on her face. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, the only thing heard being that of the crackling flames from the campfire, Sly cleared his throat again. "So, uh, what's up with that mask of yours?"

Rai exhaled through her nose, setting her mask down in her lap. "I wear it to hide my face, why else?"

"I got that much, smart one. I meant _**why**_ do you wear it?"

"Be specific next time." She retorted, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "And it's because I don't want anyone to know my true identity."

"Okay, but why though?"

"I've got my reasons." She replied. "Now then, aside from your persistent prying, mind telling me who it is we're looking for in Monaco?" Rai quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, that. Well, we're looking for an Indian tiger by the name of Rajan."

Rai scoffed a bit. "I should've figured as much, so I can't say I'm surprised..."

"You seem kind of...unhappy about knowing that." Sly cautiously pointed out.

The fox scoffed again. "Unhappy doesn't even come _**close**_ to how I'm feeling about that bastard..." She replied harshly.

"O...kay. Mind if I ask why?"

Rai opened her mouth to respond, but before she could even get a word out, Bentley suddenly spoke up. "So, you two are sleeping out here." He bluntly stated.

"Excuse me?" The two asked in unison, sharing a quick glance before turning back to Bentley.

"Well, considering that we only have two tents and I wasn't exactly planning on Rai joining us, and the fact that Murray and I don't share tents, you two are stuck out here."

Rai merely shrugged, not really caring while Sly rolled his eyes with a smirk, of which Bentley caught as he glared through his large glasses. "Goodnight, you two. We'll leave tomorrow morning for Monaco." He turned to leave, but paused, glancing back at the two one more time. "Oh, and Sly, _**behave.**_" He emphasized, which caused the raccoon to chuckle a bit in response.

"Goodnight, my friends!" Murray then roared in his loud voice.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Murray." Rai said with a light chuckle. "I must say, it's a real honor getting to work with 'The Murray.'" She smirked at her own comment.

"I'm glad Sly wanted to keep you with us, Rai! We're gonna have a blast together!" He announced joyfully. "Now, I shall sleep so that 'The Murray' can fight tomorrow! Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight, Murray." Rai replied with a grin.

"'Night, big guy." Sly said before Murray disappeared into the tent, leaving the two alone.

There was a long moment of silence once both Sly and Rai were left alone together, until the raccoon finally decided to speak up. "So, Rai, would you be willing to tell me about that past of yours?"

"I thought I already did." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Correction, you told me bits-and-pieces, not the whole story. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, I just thought I'd get to know you a little more. Also, you never did finish telling me about Rajan, sooo...?"

Rai sighed a bit. "Well, it's not like I've got anything to lose by telling you..." She replied. "So, when I was eight-years-old, it was my parents and myself. One day, my house was broken into, so my mother shoved me into a nearby closet to try and protect me, not that it really helped, because the first one to die was my father. The details are a little here and there, but if memory serves, I believe it was Rajan that killed him before I was pulled out of that closet. I was then held by my neck as my mother fought to try and get to me, but in the end, she was stabbed in the stomach with a large dagger by, who I believe was someone named Jean Bison. I was supposed to be next in line to die, but when one of them managed to find my family book, I used the opportunity I could to bite the spider bitch holding me and ran away. They, of course, chased after me, but when I wasn't found out, those bastards took it out on my home, destroying it. By the time I managed to find my way back home to see what they had done, all I found was my family book torn apart and my mother's cane snapped in half. It's why I had to modify it and why it's made entirely out of metal now. As for my family book, I managed to somehow piece it all back together, but now I keep it in a safe place to ensure no one rips it to shreds ever again. In all honesty though, aside from my screwed up life, I was never supposed to become an assassin... It was because of them that I became a killer... I became who I was out of rage and hatred, and at the time, it was just how I vented all my frustrations. Nowadays though, it became more of a past time than anything... Thieving was more fun to me, and easier, as I soon discovered." She explained. "As I got older, I began to look further into who exactly killed my parents and discovered that it was none other than the Klaww Gang that day... They were the ones who ultimately took everything away from me and changed my entire life, but for better or for worse, I still don't know that answer yet..."

"Rai, I...I'm so sorry—" Sly started, but was abruptly cut short.

"Why are you apologizing?" Rai asked. "You have nothing to apologize for, because it's my burden to bear, Sly, not yours." She said. "I mean, it can't be all that bad, I suppose... At the very least, Clockwerk got what he deserved, right?"

"Yeah, but now his parts have been scattered." Sly said, sounding frustrated with himself.

Rai then sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Look, we all make mistakes." She reasoned. "I mean, how could you have known the Klaww Gang would suddenly come up and steal Clockwerk's scattered parts to use for their own gain?"

"I know, but—"

"It's not your fault, Sly." Rai said firmly. "All we can do now is stop the Klaww Gang and get those parts back."

Sly's gaze flicked over to the fox for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, you're right..."

Rai grinned a bit. "Glad we're finally in agreement on something."

There was another long moment of silence, Sly clearing his throat again. "So, uh—"

_**Boom!**_

Suddenly, as if on cue, thunder roared before rain started to pour down on the two, putting the fire out as if it were nothing but a small candle. "_Damn it_..." The fox then muttered.

"Looks like we're sleeping in the van." Sly chuckled.

"Fine, but I'm changing first, and if you even think about peeking, you're not going to enjoy me shoving my sword right down your throat." She warned before climbing into the van, closing the doors behind herself.

Once she was alone, Rai removed her gloves, boots, belt, cane, pouch, jacket, jeans, and top, leaving the fox in her black undergarments. After grabbing the backpack she had made sure to grab before being dragged along, Rai pulled out a white tank top that fit snug around her torso and a pair of tight black shorts trimmed with white, a small triangular slit on both sides. After slipping into the clothing, Rai grabbed a brush from her backpack and ran it through her thick black and red hair before tying it up into a messy ponytail. Once she was dressed and her hair was out of the way, Rai opened up the van doors to see the pouring rain outside, but no Sly...

"Sly?" She called, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Rai's ear twitched slightly as she felt a pair of hands on her waist and warm breath hitting the ear that twitched. "_Boo._"

She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny..." The raccoon chuckled as he drew back, Rai turning to face him. "Try that again and your stomach is gonna be best friends with my elbow."

Sly laughed a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He brushed her off. "Here, I got you some pillows and blankets." Sly then said as he handed Rai the items while drying himself off with a towel.

While Sly dried himself off, Rai set up a make-shift bed for herself in the back of the van. Once finished, she snuggled up into the blankets given to her, until she glanced over to Sly. He was seated in the passenger seat, his cane over his chest and his hat covering his eyes, seeming like he was going to sleep up there. However, as Rai gazed at the raccoon scrunched up in the front seat, she sighed softly, now suddenly feeling bad as she propped herself up onto her arm. "Hey, Sly?" She called up to him.

"Hmm?" He hummed, pushing his hat up with his cane and opening one eye to gaze at the fox.

"Do you, maybe, wanna sleep down here with me? I kinda feel bad that you don't—" Before Rai could even finish her sentence, Sly had crawled back next to her.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smirked.

Rai just rolled over. "Just stay on your side of the van, Ringtail, and don't try anything funny."

As Rai laid there in the silence, she felt her back being pressed against Sly's in the small space of the van. That didn't really seem to bother her very much, but at the same time, she didn't know if Sly would suddenly try something, which made her a bit nervous. However, thinking about the fact that she would soon have to deal with Rajan seemed to make her even more anxious. She despised Rajan, she despised everyone associated with the Klaww Gang, not that she was wrong to since they were the cause of her parents' deaths. The last thing Rai wanted right now was to deal with the one thing she wanted desperately to forget about, and yet here she was, about to deal with the very thing that made her who she was today... It all just seemed so bittersweet...

"Hey, Rai?" She heard Sly call out to her.

"Hm?" The fox hummed in response. "What?"

"I never would've guessed your bra and panties were black." He teased.

Rai's face lit up with red as she immediately elbowed Sly in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain, but still laughed. "You little shit... I knew you couldn't resist..."

Sly chuckled before rolling over, his chest now pressed against Rai's back as he placed a hand on her waist, his face in her hair and dangerously close to her neck as she blushed again. "Sly...?" She hesitated.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" She questioned irritably.

"Nothing at all." He smirked.

Rai's eyebrow twitched, quickly reaching underneath the blankets as she grabbed Sly's hand and removed it from her side. "Keep your hands to yourself, Ringtail, unless you want to taste my sword."

Sly chuckled. "Wow, I'm so scared." He sarcastically joked.

The fox just rolled her eyes, elbowing the annoying raccoon in the ribs once more. "Watch yourself... I'm not in the mood for stupid games..."

"Chill out, I'm only joking. No need to get so defensive, Rai."

"I'm not defensive, I'm annoyed, there's a difference. Now go to sleep before you give me another reason to want to stab you." She said in an annoyed tone before pulling the blankets further onto herself.

Sly just chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." Was the last thing he said before rolling over so that their backs were touching again.

Rai, however, was still fuming a bit. _Stupid raccoon..._


	6. The Rose Has a Name

Rai's eyes fluttered open when she felt soft rumbling beneath her, meaning the van was moving, and warmth centered around her back. However, as Rai blinked her eyes, trying to wake herself up, she soon became rather confused when she felt warmth around her waist as well. Curious, she lifted the blankets covering her body and Rai's eyes narrowed when she saw her tank top had been pushed up, stopping just under her bust. Rai had then remembered that Sly was behind her and saw one of his arms draped around her waist, snuck up under her tight tank top. For a moment, Rai closed her eyes, exhaling through her nose in an attempt to keep herself calm. Once her eyes opened again, the fox grabbed Sly's arm and removed it from her waist, rolling her eyes when he only stirred a bit, but didn't wake up, rolling onto his other side.

"He's impossible to wake up, I'd assume?" She asked as she sat up.

"You would be assuming correctly." Bentley answered from the passenger seat. "Sly doesn't wake up unless he wants to, or at least, he doesn't _**get up,**_ per sé."

Rai sighed. "Figures... I should've known better than to allow him to sleep next to me last night... Stupid raccoon..."

"I heard that, kitten..." A voice then spoke.

"You were supposed to, you dumb fox." Rai replied back to Sly's comment.

"Correction, _**you're**_ the fox, _**I'm**_ a raccoon..."

"It's called sarcasm, Sly..."

"Oh, I'm well aware of what sarcasm is, since that's about half of my vocabulary."

"Well, in that case, I suggest you don't try another stunt like what I woke up to again, otherwise I'm going to "sarcastically" elbow you in the ribs, again." Rai emphasized.

Sly merely chuckled, rolling onto his other side again as he quickly wrapped his arms around Rai's waist, placing his head right in her lap. Instantly, Rai's face lit up red, only to then glare as she thwacked him on the head. "Get the hell off of me." She demanded.

Sly smirked, and with his eyes still closed, snuggled further into her lap. "Nah, I'm good right here, thanks."

Rai's eyebrow twitched, taking her elbow as she rammed it into Sly's ribs this time. "Is it good now?" She asked sarcastically.

Sly just chuckled. "Worth it."

Rai just sighed irritably. "You know, I really hate you..."

"No, you don't." He replied.

The fox rolled her eyes, gazing down at Sly before letting out a sigh as she placed her hand on his head, ruffling his fur. "You irritate me..." She huffed.

"Then I've done my job." Sly snarked.

"Don't push your luck, raccoon, otherwise your kidney is gonna be next, then you'll get to have fun dealing with dialysis." She warned.

"It'll still be worth it to see your reaction."

Rai rolled her eyes once more. _How do these guys put up with this raccoon every single day? I feel like I would've gone_ _crazy a long time ago..._

* * *

A couple of hours had passed before Sly had finally decided to actually get up for a change, allowing Rai to get up and move around as well, not that she could really move very much inside of a cramped van. As the gang drove, they were getting to know Rai a little more, though she wasn't really too keen on sharing much more on her past. Still though, the van ride wasn't at all boring as the gang was sharing some laughs with her, and for a moment, Rai almost felt at ease. However, their fun time didn't last very long before a siren was soon heard coming in from behind them. "Guys! We've got a big problem here!" Murray exclaimed from the front in a panic.

"What's the problem now?" Sly asked, sounding annoyed.

"Carmelita somehow managed to catch up to us and is coming up fast from behind!" Bentley exasperated.

"Ah, shit..." Both Sly and Rai facepalmed.

"Damn it, of all the times..." Rai said irritably as she yanked her tank top over her head, only to toss it in Sly's face. "No peeking from you." She pointed before proceeding to dress herself.

Sly just chuckled, reaching for the tank too over his face. "It's not like you can stop me."

"No, but I can gouge your eyes out." Rai replied as she was trying to wiggle into her tight jeans. "Christ, this is almost impossible to do in a damn van..." She huffed.

Sly chuckled again as he removed the tank top from his face. "I'll just turn around and let you finish." He pointed before turning away from the fox, who was half dressed by this point.

"Wise choice..."

After Rai somehow managed to get her pants on, she strapped on both her belt and her pouch before slipping into her boots. With that done, the fox grabbed her jacket and threw it on before her gloves followed shortly after. Once the fox was fully dressed, she grabbed both her mask and her cane, now ready for action. "Alright, I'm done. Now it's time to fix this mess." She said.

"Ya good now?" Sly asked, peering back to see Rai was now fully dressed, though couldn't help but give her a quick glaze over. "And I must say, not bad."

Rai rolled her eyes. "Save your jocular comments for when we don't have Ms. Trigger Happy Havoc on our ass." She said bluntly. "Now I'm going outside to go deal with her, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." And with that, Rai climbed out one of the windows and seated herself right on the side of the van.

Suddenly though, as if on cue, a certain orange fox leapt off of her police bike and onto the top of the van, Rai turning her gaze toward the officer with an almost annoyed expression. "Ms. Fox, always showing up at the most inconvenient of times, so I suppose this time is no different."

"Shut up, thief. What the hell are you doing with Cooper?" Carmelita hissed.

Rai sighed. "_And they tell me __**I'm**__ the touchy one..._" She muttered. "Look, if I wanted to do something with your lover boy, I would, but fortunately for you, I'm frankly, uninterested."

The officer frowned. "Oh, and I'm just gonna believe a thief?"

Rai shrugged her shoulders a bit, almost uninterestedly. "You can believe whatever you want, Caremlita, but I've said my peace. I'm not interested in that raccoon, we just have a common threat, and I would like to deal with it as soon as possible. In short, Cooper is merely a means to an end."

"Bullshit." Carmelita hissed.

Rai rolled her eyes, getting to her feet as Caremlita aimed her pistol at the thief. "I'm sure you know of the Klaww Gang, yes?"

"What of it?"

"You want to stop them too, so, and I really can't believe I'm actually going to impose this, but why not, at the very least, help us put a stop to the Klaww Gang? And just as an added bonus, you can have all the credit." Rai suggested.

"Tch! Not a chance!" Carmelita refused. "The moment I actually agree to work with thieves is the day hell freezes over!"

The scarlet fox sighed. "Fine, have it your way, but just know that I tried, so what comes next is all on you."

"Bring it on then! I can't wait to put you behind bars!" The cop dared.

Rai then smirked, hitting the switch on her cane as it transformed into a set of two batons, spinning them in her hands. "Oh, with pleasure. Now hit me with your best shot, Carmy!"

Rai began to rush Carmelita, who began to fire off shots from her shock pistol, but the clever criminal quickly got down, sliding across the van roof as she tossed one of her batons. The officer gasped, using her arm to block the baton, but because it was made of metal, she grimaced a bit in pain as it bounced off. Rai quickly used this opportunity to strike Carmelita in the leg with her other baton before catching the one she had thrown. Carmelita exclaimed in pain, getting down on one knee before growling. Rai smirked, thinking she had this in the bag, until the officer immediately held up her shock pistol. The scarlet fox's eyes widened as a smirk appeared on Carmelita's face this time, pulling the trigger on her gun. Without thinking, Rai quickly leaned backwards, just narrowly avoiding the shot. When she got back up, Rai turned back to the cop, only to gasp when Carmelita backflipped, kicking her in the jaw. Rai stumbled onto her feet, gripping her jaw as she glared, the cocky officer smirking in triumph.

"Come on, Scarlet Rose, is that really all you've got? You've escaped me countless times, so what's so different now?" Carmelita taunted.

Rai just glared, spinning her batons in her hands again. "You wanna know what's different? The fact that I'm about to break your goddamn nose, you arrogant bitch."

"And you're about to have a little shock treatment therapy!" Carmelita said as she fired off her pistol again.

Rai managed to avoid her shots despite the close quarters, but that was also Carmelita's weakness as well. She loves to rely on her trusty shock pistol, which she would soon find out will be her undoing. "Just sit down and stop getting in my way!" Rai bellowed as she hit the switches on her batons, which transformed into a set of twin canes now. "I'll make sure you don't get in my way this time." She declared, getting down as the fox quickly used one of her mini canes to hook Carmelita's ankle, only to arbitrarily yank it out from under her, the officer hitting the roof of the van.

"Urgh! That hurt!" Carmelita whined.

"It was supposed to, but that's nothing compared to what I've got planned for you." Rai said in a daring tone.

The officer growled, scrambling to grab her shock pistol. However, upon doing so, she never got a chance to even aim the weapon, because just as Caremlita began to raised her gun, Rai used one of her canes to hook onto her wrist, only to use the cane to bend her wrist backwards. Carmelita cried out in pain, instantly dropping her shock pistol as she grabbed onto her arm with her other hand.

"Let go! That hurts, damn it!" Carmelita cried out.

Rai just glared, yanking the cop forward so that they were face to face, but as she did so, switched her other small cane into a dagger. "I warned you to stay out of my way, and even gave you the option to help us bring down a common enemy, but you're just so damn headstrong that there's no use in trying to get through to you. So instead, do me a favor," Rai quickly held up her blade right across Carmelita's neck, who visibly flinched, "stop getting in my goddamn way." She hissed.

As the two were sat there, a blade to Carmelita's neck and her wrist caught in between a cane, leaving her immobile, Rai couldn't help but notice that small glint in the officer's eyes. She could very faintly see that hint of fear flickering in Carmelita's golden brown eyes, and it almost made her smirk just at the sight alone. "You know, I quite like that glimmer of fear in your eyes, officer; it almost suits you..."

"Rai!" She suddenly heard someone call.

The fox glanced back, only to see Sly peering his head out the window as her eyes narrowed. "I'm busy, what do you want, Ringtail?"

"Come on, you've made your point, now let her go." He tried to reason. "Don't go killing her now."

Rai scoffed a bit. "If I wanted to kill her, I would've done it a long time ago." She replied, turning back to the cop. "No, I won't kill you, because I wouldn't be getting any sort of payment out of it. That, and you're just not worth my precious time. So instead, how's about you take that pretty little head of yours," Rai retracted her blade, only to use her cane, which was still attached to Carmelita's wrist, and force the cop onto her feet, who gasped in pain of course, "and get lost!" Rai finished as she yanked Carmelita forward, only to knee her in the stomach.

Carmelita gasped in pain again, quickly wrapping an arm around her throbbing gut, but didn't really have time to fully process what had happened as Rai spun around, only to send her foot right into Carmelita's side, sending her flying off the top of the van. "Wait, what are you—!?"

_**Splash!**_

_**Cough! Cough! Cough!**_

Carmelita sprang up from the river Rai had just kicked her into, coughing a bit from unexpectedly swallowing some water. However, soon after, Carmelita heard her shock pistol going off. When she turned to the source, all she saw was her police bike being blasted before crashing in a burst of flames. The officer stared in shock for a moment before glaring, only to shield her face from a sudden splash of water as her shock pistol was thrown into the river with her. When Carmelita opened her eyes again, she glared once more as the Cooper Gang van was speeding away with Rai still on top.

"Hope you have a nice swim, officer." Rai smarked, flipping her hair as she turned away, but paused for a moment, smirking. "Oh, and you can just call me Rai, by the way—Rai Vulpes." She said as the van sped away.

"Urgh! SCARLET ROSE!" Carmelita bellowed. "I'll find you, damn it! Don't think I won't!" She declared as the van sped off.

Once Rai reverted both her dagger and mini cane back to its original cane shape, the fox climbed back into the van through the window, where she was greeted with a smirk from the ringtail, Murray with his usual goofy grin, and Bentley with his face in his hands, groaning and mumbling things under his breath that she couldn't really understand. When Rai was seated inside of the van again, she removed her mask and set her cane aside before glancing over, only to see that smirk still plastered on Sly's face as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rai asked.

"What was that about?"

"What was _**what**_ about?" She questioned, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play innocent with me, you know exactly what." Sly replied in a snarky tone.

"Oh, you mean her?" Rai pointed. "That was nothing..." She then said. "I just wanted to show her where she stands, that's all."

"And where exactly _**does**_ she stand in your case?" Sly quirked.

"You know, for a raccoon, you sure do ask a lot of questions." Rai tried to steer away from the subject.

The raccoon just rolled his eyes, still smirking. "Just answer the question."

Rai leaned back against the van wall, folding her arms and crossing her legs, gazing at Sly dead square in the eye. "She's nothing but a nuisance who's been getting in my way from the very beginning, and if she keeps it up, I might just have to take more drastic measures to keep her from annoying me any further."

"Rai..." Sly warned. "Don't try anything crazy with her, I'm serious."

She just waved him off. "Relax, I don't mean that I'll kill her, just make it so she leaves me alone, that's all." Rai said. "And I'll tell you like I told her: I don't have a reason to kill her, because it wouldn't really benefit me to do so anyway, so chill out; I won't go and kill your little girlfriend."

Sly rolled his eyes again. "She's not my girlfriend, you know."

Rai scoffed. "Yeah, okay, sure." She said, unconvinced.

"She's not." Sly emphasized. "I just like to tease Carmelita to see if can get a rise out of her, that's all, but she's _**not**_ my girlfriend. Besides, she hates my guts anyway."

"Whatever you say, Ringtail, but until I'm proven otherwise, my opinion still stands." The fox replied, shrugging a bit. "Anyhow, aside from police antics, how much longer until we reach Monaco?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

"About four more hours, give or take." Bentley answered.

"Hmph... Four more hours of sitting in this van? Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped..."

Suddenly, Sly got an idea as a smirk crawled up to his lips. While Rai wasn't paying attention, he grabbed one of her wrists and gave it a quick yank, the fox gasping as she was pulled into Sly, somehow ending up in his lap while facing sideways with one hand on her back and the other on her legs. She gazed up to see Sly smirking as she frowned. "So, is there something I can help you with?" The fox asked, seeming annoyed.

Sly pretended to ponder over her question. "Hmm... Nope, not at all."

"Then can you please explain why I'm in your lap?"

Sly shrugged. "'Cuz I just felt like it."

Rai just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, no." She said, getting up from his lap to sit across from the raccoon, folding her arms. "I think I'll just sit over here, thanks."

"Ah, come on, don't play hard to get." Sly teased.

The fox frowned. "I'm not "playing hard to get," there's just this thing called "personal boundaries" that you clearly have no concept of, Mr. Ladies Man."

"Oh, come on, it's not _**that**_ bad." Sly chuckled.

"For you, because again, the concept of personal space doesn't seem to apply to you. At the very least, you could ask, you know, _**like a gentlemen.**_" She emphasized.

"Alright, fine." Sly cleared his throat. "Would you care to sit with me, Rai, so you're a little less uncomfortable?"

She thought for a moment before leaning back against the van wall. "No, I'm good."

Sly scoffed, chuckling a bit. "Then why did you want me to ask?"

"For my amusement, and to see if you would actually do it."

"Well, I did, and you still said no."

"Because I'm perfectly content right here." Rai said, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, I can see that, but—"

"Don't try and argue with me, because you will lose." She cut him off.

Sly sighed, seating himself back on the other side of the van as he folded his arms over his chest this time. "_And they tell me I'm insufferable to deal with..._" He muttered.

"Because you are." Rai then said. "Now do me a favor and stay on your side of the van."

Sly chuckled. "No promises."

She flashed him a quick glare. "Don't push your luck..."

He chuckled once more. "Whatever you say, m'lady."

Rai just rolled her eyes. "_Dumb raccoon..._" She muttered.


	7. Ballroom Recon

_**Screech!**_

The van screeched to a halt, jerking everyone inside. Rai had dozed off along the way since she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before considering she went to go deal with Dimitri, so naturally, she was pretty tired. When the van came to a sudden stop, it jolted her awake, her eyes slowly opening before lifting her head, which had tilted to the side when she fell asleep. Once the fox was awake, she stretched her arms, arching her back a bit before letting out a yawn. "Are we here already?" Rai asked after she finished yawning.

"Yup, and you went and fell asleep." Sly quipped. "So rise and shine, because we gotta go."

"Yeah, yeah..." Rai brushed him off as she followed the raccoon out of the van.

When she was on flat ground again, Rai stretched once more, her joints popping in various places from all the stiffness. But once she was done stretching, Rai let out a content sigh, rolling her neck a bit to try and loosen it up. After stretching all the sleepiness and stiffness from her body, releasing all that tension, Rai scanned her surroundings. It was there she noticed what appeared to be a cave maybe a couple meters ahead of them, but the entrance was covered in vines, so you could easily miss it if you weren't paying attention. On one hand, Rai was curious, wanting to go inspect the cave, but at the same time, she was also cautious, unsure if it could be some kind of trap.

"Hey, let's go check out that cave over there." Sly pointed to the vine covered cave Rai had her eyes on.

She then frowned. "Oh, sure, let's just go into some random cave, because that won't get us killed." The fox said in a sarcastic tone.

Sly chuckled. "Oh, come on, lighten up. Seriously, you're starting to sound like Bentley, and he's the textbook definition of a stick in the mud."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Bentley fumed.

The raccoon just chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, lecture me later. Now come on, let's go check that cave out!" He urged, running on ahead.

Rai merely sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This raccoon is going to be the death of me, I just know it..." She said out loud before her and the others begrudgingly followed after Sly into the cave.

After pushing past all the vines, everyone was pretty surprised to see that this cave wasn't just any old cave. From the looks of things, someone had furnished this cave – which was actually a lot bigger than everyone first thought – almost making it their home. What was even more peculiar was that there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms inside of the cave. It all just seemed so strange that a cave of all things would appear almost to the of a small home, of which, seemed to have been used probably recently. This whole situation was just odd, to say the least. However, despite how weird the situation was, Rai just decided to wander around the cave to get a better understanding of what they had to work with, peering into the first room, which was fairly large, obviously posing as the master bedroom. She then peered into the other two rooms, which were a bit smaller than the first one. "Sly and I will be sleeping in a room together. Meanwhile, Rai, you and Murray can have the remaining two since you're the only female here and I would never be able to get any sleep with Murray's snoring." Came Bentley's voice. "And if I could recommend a suggestion, Rai, why don't you take the master bedroom?"

The fox raised an eyebrow. "Um, can I ask why first?"

"So that you can have that bathroom for yourself since you're the only female among us." Bentley explained.

"Oh, um, okay. That actually makes more sense now that you say it..." She replied, a bit surprised. "Uh, thanks, Bentley."

He waved it off. "Don't mention it. I mean, the least we could do is give you the privacy you need."

Rai nodded. "Well, I appreciate it." She grinned.

_Huh... Well, at least one of them gets it._ The fox thought to herself.

"Hey, Rai!" Murray suddenly called from one of the smaller rooms.

"Hm? Yeah, what's up, Murray?" She called back to him.

"Could ya come here a sec?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rai replied, heading into the room Murray's voice had come from. "So, what's up?"

"Do ya think you can you put these pillows and blankets up in that hammock for Sly? He really likes sleeping in those." The hippo asked with a goofy grin.

"Oh, sure thing." Rai nodded as she took the items from Murray before pouncing off the walls, climbing up to the hammock where she set them down in the empty canopy. She then dropped back down, easily managing to land on her feet again. "There ya go, got 'em up there for ya." The fox grinned.

"Thanks, little buddy!" Murray smiled.

"No problem." She replied before exiting the room.

Once Rai had finished helping Murray, she went into the room that she would be using, setting her backpack down on the bed before seating herself next to her bag. Rai let out a sigh, perching her cane next to the bedside table before grabbing her mask, staring at the front. As the fox gazed at her mask, she let her thumb graze along its surface, exhaling softly through her nose.

_If it weren't for that_ _fateful day, then_ _I wouldn't be living this lie that is me..._ Rai's grip unconsciously tightened on her mask as she grit her teeth slightly. _Maybe once this is all over and I don't have to worry about those horrible people anymore, maybe then I can finally stop living in this shadow of the person I was never supposed to become... Maybe then, I can finally be myself again..._

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

"Hm?" Rai perked up, turning her gaze toward the door as Bentley peered his head in.

"Hey, Rai?"

"Yeah? Did you need something?" She asked.

"Would you mind going with Sly to scope out Rajan's palace?"

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay, but why?"

"Well, I need some recon photos to see what we're up against. Think you can handle that?"

"I mean, it seems simple enough, then again, it really just feels like I'm going to be babysitting Sly..."

Bentley shrugged his shoulder a bit, almost like he was deciding on whether to agree or not. "Kinda, I guess. I mean, you've seen how Sly is, but when it comes down to it, he does usually get the job done, albeit in his own "unique" way."

Rai sighed, getting up from the bed as she grabbed her cane, approaching the turtle. "Alright, I guess I can work with him, just so long as he doesn't try anything funny."

"I can't make any promises on that, but you're free to clock him if need be."

Rai smirked this time. "Oh? Well then, if I have permission to strike if he tries something, then by all means, I'll go. Although..."

"Here." Bentley then said as he held up a pair of black and red binoculars. "That's your binocucom. You'll use that to get any photos I need or to contact us. I made it on the way to Monaco and made sure to test it out as well as ensure everything was functioning accordingly, so you should be all set. Oh, and you'll need this as well." He said, handing Rai a black earpiece. "I'm sure I don't need to explain what that is, right?"

Rai shook her head, sticking the earpiece into her left ear as she turned it on. Once she heard the light powering on noise, she knew it was working. "No, I've got it." She replied, taking the binocucom as she stuffed it into her pouch. "Is that all I'll need?"

Bentley nodded. "Yes, so go ahead and get moving; Sly should be waiting for you outside."

Rai nodded. "Will do. Thanks for the cool gadget by the way, Bentley." She waved before heading outside to see Sly leaning against a nearby tree, his cane at hand.

"Well, you sure took your sweet ass time, now didn't you?" The raccoon smirked, obviously in a teasing tone.

Rai just rolled her eyes in response. "And why don't you just bite me, smartass?"

"Is that a challenge?" Sly quipped.

Rai then glared. "Just come on, we've got a job to do, in case you forgot."

"Oh, I didn't forget," Sly pushed off the tree, only to slip behind Rai as he purred into her ear, causing it to twitch ever so slightly, "_I was just waiting for this pretty little fox to join me._"

Rai frowned, her eyebrow twitching. "Ha ha, very funny, but I'm certain that spot is already reserved for Inspector Fox, Mr. Casanova..."

Sly sighed, coming back in front of Rae as he folded his arms. "I told you already, I only mess around with Carmelita to get a rise out of her, that's all. Don't take it so personally."

"I'm not." Rai replied nonchalantly. "But if you want personal, then you can look toward the Klaww Gang for that, since it's because of them that you've dragged me into this mess."

"Alright, look, I get it, you have a history with them—"

"_**Had**_ a history with them." Rai quickly emphasized.

"Right, _**had**_ a history, but I already told you that we were going to fix this, and I meant what I said."

Rai stared at Sly for a moment, seeming a bit unconvinced before turning her gaze away, placing her hand against her chest. "_That still doesn't excuse what's_ _been done_ _to me by her..._" She muttered under her breath, a bit of sorrow in her mumbled tone.

"What was that?" Sly asked.

"It's nothing, never mind." Rai quickly brushed his question off. "Let's just hurry and get this over with before Bentley has a fit." She said, brushing past Sly as he quickly followed after her, though couldn't help but gaze at Rai with a bit of suspicion.

_Just what is she hiding?_ He wondered. _Has this got something to do with_ _that cat she encountered back in Paris? Kisara, was it? I mean, it is the_ _only lead I've got so far, but I really shouldn't pry... I'd rather not piss her off even more._

* * *

Sly leaped, flipping up onto the balcony with Rai not too far behind him. Quietly, the raccoon opened the double doors as the two slipped inside, but upon entering, both stopped when they noticed spotlights shining just out onto the walkway. "_Sly, Rai, stay out of the walkway so you're not seen._" Came Bentley's voice in their earpieces.

"Roger that." Sly nodded before taking out his binocucom, beginning to snap some pictures of the guests. "Let's see here... The hypnotist, the Contessa, the lumberjack, Jean Bison..." Sly named off a couple guests.

"Looks like the genius himself, Appegio is here, as well as Rajan, not that that's surprising considering he is hosting this gala." Rai commented.

"Looks like both Caremlita and Neyla are here as well. I wonder why though?" Sly questioned.

"Probably to keep an eye on the wings?" Rai suggested. "Or to try and expose Rajan's spice operation, one or the other."

"Okay, but who's the pretty little kitty down there?"

"Wait, what?" Rai asked.

"The cat." Sly then said. "There's a black cat in a skimpy red dress."

Rai paused. "_Shit..._" She muttered, quickly lifting her binocucom as she scanned around, until her gaze finally settled on that white cat Sly mentioned. "You've gotta be shitting me... Of course she had to be here, why _**wouldn't**_ she be?" Rai said in a sarcastic, but clearly irritated tone.

"And who exactly is that?" Sly asked.

The fox sighed, lowering her binocucom. "Kisara Bombay, who just so happens to work for Interpol as well, but is also secretly a thief as well in her spare time. So, in other words, a double agent, you could say." Rai then pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing irritably this time. "Just great... Now I have _**this**_ fucking problem to deal with..."

"I'm assuming that's the same cat I saw you with back in Paris?"

Rai paused again, lowering her hand from her face as she turned to Sly. "Are you seriously telling me that you saw that too? Why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

Sly held his hands up. "Hey, don't hurt me! It was just a question!"

Rai groaned, facepalming. "I _**should**_ hurt you for not saying something sooner, but that will have to wait until after this mission..."

"I've just dug my own grave, haven't I?"

"We'll see, just so long as you don't piss me off anymore while on this mission..." Rai replied.

This black and blue cat, Kisara, had been dressed in a tight red bodycon dress that really hugged her body. It was short and backless, stopping at her upper thighs with the straps lacing up her lower back and crossing in between her shoulder blades for a deep V-neck that exposed quite a bit of her cleavage, not that Kisara was being shy about it. She had also been wearing a pair of matching red stilettos to go with her skimpy dress and silver ring on her right ear. Her long, jet black and electric blue tipped hair was curled at the ends and cascading down her back, her bangs framing those fiery amber eyes of hers.

Rai just rolled her eyes at the sight of Kisara's choice in attire, causing her to scoff a bit. "For God's sake, does she have no sense of class?"

"I'm just gonna go ahead and say no." Sly chimed in.

"Clearly..."

The fox then scanned around the ballroom at the other guests, when she suddenly spotted Neyla amongst the crowd. The purple leopard was dressed in a two-piece Indian dress, the top being a sleeveless V-neck to expose a bit of her chest with a tan collar around her neck. As for the bottoms, it consisted of a tan, Indian skirt that went just below her knees with a pair of Indian style sandals on her feet as the ribbons laced up her shins. Her hair also seemed to be jet black – since she always wears a hijab – as it stopped just above her shoulders and framed her face with a gold chain dangling from her ear and her usual gold headpiece around her forehead with a red gem in the center just above her emerald green eyes. Rai's gaze then traveled around the ballroom again, only to find Carmelita to see that she was wearing a slim black, spaghetti strap, V-neck dress. A large slit was on the left side of her dress, not only exposing her left leg, but her matching black heels as well. Her Interpol collar was still around her neck and her shock pistol most likely hidden underneath her dress as not to draw attention to herself. As for her curly navy blue hair, it was pinned at the crown of her head, her bangs framing those fierce golden eyes of hers.

After studying the three ladies and choice of formal wear, Rai decided to just put her binocucom away. "And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with that cat here too..." Rai sighed, burning holes in the back of Kisara's head. "She just pisses me off, always playing me like a damn fiddle..."

"And what are you implying by that?" Sly raised an eyebrow.

Rai's eyes flicked over to Sly for a brief moment before turning away just as quickly. "Let's just say that I don't particularly like to play nice with Kisara anymore and leave it at that."

Sly lowered his binocucom. "Oh, please, do tell." He smirked.

Rai frowned. "Quit trying to pry into my personal business, Cooper, because I'm seriously not in the mood for a "sharing circle" right now."

"I was just curious, that's all. I mean, clearly you have it out for this Kisara girl, and I was just wondering why you despise her so much, especially from the interaction I saw between the two of you."

The fox gave an annoyed sigh. "It's...complicated." She then said.

"I'm assuming it's got something to do with the Klaww Gang?" Sly inquired.

"Well, yes and no."

Sly raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"It's just—well, err..." Rai stammered, trying to find the right words. "Kisara, she—"

Suddenly though, before Rai could finish her sentence, the sound of heels clicking against the floor caught her ears, causing them to work up. She quickly turned her gaze only to find Carmelita heading right in their direction. "_Shit, Carmelita's coming this way...!_" Rai panicked.

Sly glanced over to see the orange fox when he smirked at the idea that popped into his head. He quickly removed his cap, belt, and pouch, tossing them aside with his cane before her grabbed Rai by the waist and pulled her close, removing her mask and pouch as well, tossing them aside alongside with her cane. "_Follow my lead_." He whispered.

"Wait, what are you—?!"

Before Rai could finish that question, Sly had begun to kiss, lick, suck, and bite at her neck, causing her to gasp. Rai blushed a deep shade of red before trying to push Sly away from her. "_S-Sly...!_" Rai quietly gasped, trying her best to keep her voice down. "_S-stop...!_" She urged, attempting to push him away again. "_I don't—!_"

"_I said to follow my lead, unless you want us to get found out._" Sly told her when he pulled away for a moment.

Rai desperately wanted to just shove Sly away, then beat him senseless for pulling a stunt like that, but Carmelita was getting closer and closer, and she knew it just would blow their cover if she did. In that moment, Rai had a choice to make: Either shove Sly away and blow their cover, or just suck it up and let the situation play out just until Carmelita walks away. Rai thought hard, unsure of what she should do. As she felt Sly's mouth pressed against her sensitive neck and his hands on her hips, she couldn't help but despise this feeling, because all it did was bring back horrible memories, ones Rai wished she could just erase from her mind, permanently. However, in this current situation, Rai didn't really have much a choice but to let this happen. In the end, the fox just swallowed her pride and allowed the scene to continue, despite how disgusted and embarrassed she felt about it.

_I'm going to murder this damn raccoon when this is over with...!_

"_Aah_..." Rai unconsciously let out a soft moan, blushing madly as she did so.

"Oh, get a room, you two; this is no place for that." Carmelita scoffed before walking off, minding her own business from then on.

Once Carmelita was finally gone, reality abruptly struck Rai as she quickly shoved Sly away. "Get off!" She exclaimed, quickly backing up as she clamped her hand over the spot on her neck Sly had been tending too, panting heavily.

"Well, at the very least, you helped to make it a little more convincing." Sly tried to reassure her.

Rai, however, lifted her gaze, glaring as her cheeks were still a bit flushed from the embarrassing act. "You conniving bastard!" She hissed. "What the _**fuck**_ is wrong with you!?"

"What are you getting so worked up for?" Sly asked, acting like this wasn't a big deal to him. "It's not like I did anything to you, and unless you like being caught by Carmelita, I had a choice to make, and that was the first thing I came up with. Sue me."

Rai began to fume. "It's not that, you dumbass! You don't get it, do you?!"

"Then why don't you explain it to me?"

"I've been traumatized because of what Talia did to me, both physically and mentally! Don't fucking touch me like that ever again, you stupid jerk!" Rai blurted out.

"Wait, wha—"

"Just, leave me alone!" And with that, Rai grabbed all of her things and burst out the double doors they had come through, heading back to the Safe House, though as she ran, you could see the tears falling from her eyes...

It was then Sly facepalmed himself, realizing his stupid mistake. "Ah, shit... What the fuck did I just do?"


	8. Her Worst Fears

When Sly had finally arrived back at the Safe House, he was greeted by a frowning Bentley, who was tapping his foot against the floor annoyingly with his arms folded across his shell, giving Sly an unpleasant look. "So, care to explain why Rai came back to the hideout in tears?" He asked.

Sly sighed. "Look, all I did was kiss her neck so Carmelita wouldn't find us, that's all."

"Uh-huh..." Bentley replied, unconvinced.

"It's true!" Sly defended himself. "This time, I'm actually telling the truth!"

Bentley stared at Sly, and just from the look in his eyes, he could see that, for once, Sly was _**actually**_ telling him the truth, causing the turtle to sigh. "Alright, fine, I believe you, this time." He said.

Sly sighed in relief. "Thank God..."

"Now then, feel free to try and fix your mistake." Bentley gestured towards Rai's room.

"Where is she?" Sly asked.

"She locked herself in the bathroom and has been crying in there ever since her return. Neither Murray nor myself have been able to coax her into coming out since she got back, so you're free to try your luck."

"I'll see what I can do..." Sly said before heading into Rai's room.

Meanwhile, Rai was sat on the floor in her bathroom, her back pressed against the locked door with her arms wrapped around herself. She just sat there, her knees tucked into her chest as her tears stained her fur, sniffling a bit. As Rai sat on the floor, the images of her and Sly flashed in her mind again, the fox flinching as she unconsciously clamped her hand over her neck, as she had done earlier before running off. Rai could still feel that sensation of Sly's lips, his tongue, his teeth, even his breath against her neck, her hand clenching a bit around that spot. She knew full well that Sly was a different person, but even so, that didn't excuse what he did to her, and without her permission on top of that. Rai tensed up as those memories she tried so desperately to forget about flashed in her mind again, slamming her eyes shut.

"_Please...! Just let this torment end...!_" She begged in a hushed, yet trembling voice. "_I just want to forget, forget it all..._"

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

Rai visibly jumped when she heard knocking on the bathroom door, glancing back toward the door with caution. "Wh-who...?"

"_Hey, Rai?_"

The fox had settled a bit upon realizing that it was only Sly at the door, but still turned away, pressing her back against the door once again. "Go away..." She said in a saddened voice.

"_Look, I just wanna talk._" Sly tried to reason.

"I have nothing more I want to say to you, Sly... You knew what you did and knew full well that wasn't the best course of action, so leave me alone." Rai said, sniffling softly.

"_Then you don't have to talk, just listen._" He replied, sighing. "_Look, I didn't know, okay? But in my defense, you didn't say much about yourself to begin with, so how was I supposed to know that what we did would set you off?_"

"You still don't just do that to someone, Sly, that's what you're not getting." Rai retorted. "I know I didn't tell you much about myself, and for good reason, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not just some open book for you to flip through."

"_Yeah, I'm aware of that, but I—_"

"Don't try to justify what you did! You knew that was wrong!" Rai cut him off.

"_I'm not, but in the heat of the moment, I just acted. I wasn't thinking because I didn't want us to get caught by Carmelita, so I just acted on a whim, I guess you could call that._"

Rai was silent for a moment, sniffling again. "You could've at least warned me..." She then said. "What you did, it..." Rai tensed up. "...it really freaked me out."

"_Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry... I honestly didn't know that it would affect you like this. I wouldn't have done it otherwise had I known this would be the outcome of my actions..._"

Rai just sat there on the floor, her back still pressed against the door as she listened to Sly's apology, and even though she couldn't see it, she could definitely hear the truth he spoke in that sorrowful tone of his. The fox thought to herself for a moment, knowing that had she told Sly more about herself, maybe then he wouldn't have done what he did to scare her like that. Still though, he was a ladies man, that much she was still very aware of, so if he had the chance to pull a stunt like that, then why wouldn't he? Although, at the very least, now knowing her reasoning behind it, Sly didn't mean to scare Rai on purpose, so she had to give him the benefit of the doubt if anything... And so, with a heavy sigh, Rai dropped her hand from her neck as she grabbed onto the counter, getting back on her feet. The fox then turned toward the mirror, gazing at her reflection. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy from her crying, as well as her tears staining her scarlet colored fur. Rai lifted a hand and sloppily rubbed her fur with the back of her hand before giving a small sniffle. After clapping her hands against her cheeks and letting out another sigh to calm herself down, Rai finally unlocked the door, pulling it open to see the worried expression displayed on Sly's face. Once the door was open and the two were face to face, there was a long moment of silence between them, Rai avoiding Sly's gaze as she kept her eyes trailed on the floor whilst nervously fumbling with her fingers.

Finally though, Rai draw in a breath, breaking the silence between them. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again without saying something first, got it?"

Sly sighed a bit in relief, giving a nod. "Yeah, alright, I get it, message received."

"Good." Rai replied.

There was another moment of silence between them, neither of them meeting the other's gaze this time. The air between the two just seemed so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife as neither of them dared to say a word. It was then though that, almost out of the blue, Rai practically fell against Sly's chest, pressing her hands against his torso, which obviously surprised the raccoon greatly.

"Whoa! Hey, Rai, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, placing his hands against Rai's arms, almost as if to steady her.

"I'm alright, just...a little tired, that's all." She replied. "Would it be alright if I stayed right here for just a little bit? I've been feeling very fatigued ever since we arrived..."

"Um, yeah, okay, I guess..." Sly hesitantly replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

As Rai stood there, her head pressed against Sly's chest, she allowed her eyes to flutter closed, listening to Sly's heart quietly beating. _For some reason, he feels different then..._ Rai paused for a brief moment. _Sly feels more...gentle, and warm._

After a few more moments, Rai pushed away from Sly. "I think I'm going to lay down..."

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay. It's been a long day anyway..." Sly nervously agreed. "I'll, uh... I'll just...go." He then turned and made a hasty retreat.

"Hey, Sly?" Rai called after him.

Sly paused just as he reached to door, glancing back toward the fox. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...about earlier."

"Yeah, I'm...I'm sorry too." Sly then said. "Just...get some rest, okay?"

Rai gave a small nod before Sly finally exited the room, closing the door behind himself.

Once Sly was gone, Rai let out a sigh as she made her way over toward her bed. She reached over and grabbed her backpack, pulling the zipper open as she began to dig around in her bag, until she finally pulled out her tank top, night shorts, and a pair of clean underwear, tossing them on the bed. "I should just shower and get some rest..." She said aloud, grabbing her clothes as she went back into the bathroom.

Once Rai had closed the door, she set her clothes down on the counter and grabbed a set of towels, setting them down as well. Rai then turned on the water for the shower, and while it was heating up, she stripped out of her thief outfit, haphazardly tossing her clothes onto the floor before stepping into the shower, not even turning to see her own reflection this time. When the fox was in the shower, she exhaled through her nose, rolling her neck while rubbing her tense shoulders.

_It doesn't feel like I'm_ _getting better, it feels like I'm only getting worse the longer I'm here, trying to fix this mess... I just_ _can't understand why the things Sly did affected me the way they did... I understand that he doesn't intend to hurt me, I get that, but still... Has what happened back then really damaged me that much?_

Rai shook her head. "I shouldn't be letting this bother me so much... It happened years ago, so I should be over this by now, and yet..."

The fox sighed, irritably grabbing the shampoo bottle as she proceeded to wash her hair. After Rai had frustratingly washed both her hair and body, she turned the water off, pushing the curtain back. Rai gathered up all of her long, thick hair and squeezed as much water out of it as she could before giving her body a quick shimmy, thereby shaking off a good portion of the water from her fur. Once her body was fairly damp, Rai grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around her hair, using the other to wrap around her body. She then used her towel to rub away all the water from her body, shaking one more time just for good measure before she began to dress herself. When the fox was dressed, she removed the towel from her hair before grabbing some detangling spray and spritzing it into her long locks, running her fingers through it a couple of times. Once the fox was finally dressed and her damp hair was left out to dry, she exited the bathroom, heading over to the bed. Rai took her backpack and put her thief outfit back into it before setting the bag down on the floor. With that, the fox pulled the covers on the bed back and climbed into bed, exhaling through her nose.

_These past couple of days have been stressful... Maybe getting some sleep will help to clear my mind..._ She thought to herself hopefully as her eyes slid closed.

* * *

"Kisara, where are we going?" Rai asked impatiently as Kisara was pulling her by the arm. "I seriously don't have time for games, I've got a job I need to finish."

"Come on, this won't take long, I promise!" Kisara reassured.

Rai sighed irritably. "Well, hurry up, because I don't have all day..."

Kisara gave an enthusiastic nod whilst still dragging Rai along. Soon enough though, the two reached a room, the black cat pushing open the door to reveal a large bedroom before them, of which, Rai just raised an eyebrow. "Umm, Kisara? Isn't this Rajan's room?" She asked concerningly.

Kisara nodded with a smile. "Yup! Nice, huh? Man, India has some pretty sweet duds, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, but I think we should go before we're caught in here." Rai rushed, turning to leave the room.

"No, wait!" Kisara quickly grabbed Rai's wrist as she pulled the fox back into the room.

Rai groaned irritably. "Kisara, I don't have time for these games right now. I have a job that I need to finish, and on top of that, I'm pretty certain that we're not supposed to be in this room, now let go of me so I can go get my stuff done." She said, tugging her wrist away.

"Ahem..."

"Ugh...?!" Rai suddenly gasped, glancing back to see someone standing at the door.

_Crap! When the hell did Rajan get here?!_ Rai thought in a panic, hastily fumbling to put her mask on before her face was seen.

"Ah, Rajan! There you are!" Kisara smiled as if it were nothing.

"What is it you want with me, Kisara?" Rajan asked, almost impatiently.

Rai then paused, still turned away from the tiger who was leaned against the door frame of the room, his arms crossed. _Wait... Kisara asked him to come here?_ _Then why did she bring me as well if she wanted to talk with Rajan?_ She thought confusingly.

"Impatient as ever, I see... Well, no matter, because I have something for you that should make your trip worth your while."

"Hm? What are you going on about?" Rajan questioned, unconvinced of what Kisara promised.

It was then though that the mischievous kitty smirked, quickly grabbing Rai by the wrist as she spun her around, only to pin her arm behind her back in between her shoulder blades, the fox grimacing. "U-ugh?! Kisara! What are you...doing?!"

"I present to you, Rajan, the Scarlet Rose herself." Kisara gestured.

Rai's eyes suddenly widened. _Wh...what!?_

Rajan then smirked. "Oh? Well, I must say, this certainly is a pleasant surprise, especially coming from you, Kisara."

Kisara chuckled. "Well, I do tend to keep my promises when it comes to certain agreements, so this was no different. The only condition I have for this arrangement is that I ask for you to, at the very least, treat her nicely, alright?"

Rai then began to struggle. "Kisara, you damn traitor! Let go of me!" She shouted.

Kisara chuckled again. "Ooh~ You got feisty all of a sudden. Well, let's fix that, shall we?"

Suddenly, without warning, Kisara had swiped her leg over, kicking Rai's feet out from under her, but before she could fall, Kisara quickly threw the fox onto the nearby bed, pinning her hands above her head. Rai growled, beginning to struggle in another feeble attempt to free herself. "Goddamn you, Kisara, get off me!" She hissed.

Kisara just smirked, shifting her grip so that she was holding onto Rai's wrist with one hand as she reached for her belt. It was then though that Kisara pulled out a set of handcuffs, which she then proceeded to use to shackle Rai's wrist around one of the bed rails. Once her wrists were clasped in place, Kisara drew back, chuckling sinisterly as she gazed down at the struggling fox for a moment. "Well, now that you're not going anywhere, I think it's time I made my leave and let the two of you have some fun. Although, just one more thing is missing, or..._**should**_ be missing."

Kisara then smirked sinisterly as she reached down, only to remove Rai's mask from her face as she tossed it to the floor, the fox struggling. "Kisara! Damn you! Give me back my mask!" Rai growled.

The cat merely smirked climbing off of the fox. "Why would I do that when it's much more fun to see that look of fear in your eyes as you scream? But try not to fret, love. Soon enough, you'll have your precious mask back, once Rajan allows it, I mean." She chuckled. "Well then, my work here is done, so I'll leave the two of you for some quality "alone time." Ciao, darling~" Kisara winked as she head for the door.

"_**KISARA!**_" Rai screamed, yanking on the cuffs binding her.

Just before Kisara exited the room, she stopped just next to Rajan, glancing back at Rai as she spoke. "Just try not to treat her too roughly, alright? I mean, this is going to be her first time, after all, so be gentle." And with that, Kisara left the room without another room.

Meanwhile, Rai was tugging and pulling on the cuffs that were shackling her to the bed, growling in pure rage. _That backstabbing bitch! I swear on my parent's grave that once I get out of here, that damn cat is going to know pain so horrible, she'll __**beg**__ me for death! I swear it!_

"Well now, shall we get started, my lovely rose."

Rai gasped, freezing in place as the realization of her situation suddenly hit her. Rai's gaze quickly flicked over toward Rajan, who was making his way towards her with a lustful smirk plastered on his face as he eagerly began to lick his lips. In that moment, fear began to set in, Rai beginning to struggle harder. "N-no! Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!" She exclaimed in panic.

Rajan climbed onto the bed, hovering above the fox. He gave a delighted growl as he leaned in towards her, grabbing onto her face, which caused Rai to flinch slightly. "My, my, how that mischievous little cat has managed to bless me with such a treasure." He purred.

Rai just glared. "Get away from me..." She hissed.

It was then though that Rai felt his clawed hand press against her waist, causing her to flinch again as it slid up her stomach until it was right under her top, quickly pulling it over her head to reveal her voluptuous chest and black bra. Rai grit her teeth, tugging her face away from Rajan's hand to turn toward the side, almost as if to look away from the scene she was forced to endure. She then felt her belt being removed next along with her pants being unbuttoned, squirming as the zipper was slowly pulled down. "Stop it!" She pleaded. "Don't touch me!"

Rajan gave a pleased growl as he ripped her pants from her legs, her boots joining them as well to reveal Rai's matching black panties. She quickly pressed her thighs together tightly, trying to bury her face into her shoulder. "Please, stop...!" She begged, her voice breaking.

It was then though that Rai's eyes snapped open when she felt Rajan roughly grab onto the front of her bra, causing her to gasp when it was yanked upwards to join her top, fully revealing her breasts. "Stop it!" Rai pleaded again, tears burning in her eyes as her dignity was slowly and painfully being stripped away from her.

Rai then gasped when she felt Rajan grip onto one of her exposed breasts, roughly fondling it as he began to leave aggressive kisses all along her body. In that moment, Rai couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, clenching her teeth together until they began to grind a bit. This bastard was really about to take advantage of Rai, literally giving her no means of escaping, and all because she trusted Kisara, again... Rai cringed when she felt Rajan kissing up her body until he reached her ear, giving it a quick nip, which caused her to visibly flinch.

"_So beautiful..._" Rajan purred. "_Do not worry, my precious little flower, I won't hurt you too much._"

"_G-get away from me..._" Rai said in a trembling voice, but there was just no anger left in her to back up her words, only fear - pure, unadulterated terror...

Rajan smirked. "_So, you still have_ _a bit of fight_ _left in you, is that right? Well then, perhaps then it's time that this rose...get clipped._"

Her tears burned, Rai slamming her eyes shut as those hot tears slipped down her cheeks. "_**NOOOO!**_" She screamed.

* * *

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_"

Rai's eyes shot open, bolting upright as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was beginning to hyperventilate, her body completely shook with fear. Rai quickly scanned around her while wildly touching her body, only to find that she was still in her room in India in the cave her and the gang found, still dressed in her pajamas. She began to relax a little upon that realization, but that fear never left her body. Rai couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself, her body trembling violently as she sat there in the darkness. That horrid dream - no, that _**nightmare**_ she had just felt so damn real, and that's what scared her the most.

_Damn it! That damn nightmare again! Goddamn it!_ She cursed herself. _When will these horrible memories stop haunting me? How long...? How do I have to suffer before I'll finally be set free from this eternal hell? Just how long will these memories continue to torment me?_

"Rai! Hey, what's the matter?!"

"Ugh?!" Rai quickly lifted her gaze, only to see Sly had suddenly burst into her room in a panic, worry clearly etched onto his face. "S-Sly...?"

"Hey, I heard you scream. Is something wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" He rambled off questions in his concern.

Rai stared at Sly for a long moment, until tears filled her eyes, quickly turning away from him. "Please, just...just go. I'll...I'll be fine." She replied, her voice trembling.

Sly could clearly tell just by Rai's breaking voice that she was definitely not alright, seeming on the verge of collapse. Slowly, Sly began to approach the fox, carefully seating himself on her bed. He then cautiously reached out towards her, Rai visibly flinching when Sly's fingertips gently grazed her cheek. "Hey, Rai... Come on, look at me..." He gently urged.

Slowly and hesitantly, Rai turned her gaze toward Sly, revealing her teary emerald eyes, but he could clearly see the fear displayed behind those tears of hers. "What happened?" He then asked.

Rai shook her head, closing her eyes. "I-I can't...!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright." Sly cooed, gently placing his hands against her cheeks. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt or judge you, I promise, just tell me what happened, alright?"

Rai slowly opened her eyes, her gaze meeting those hazel colored hues of Sly's, finding a sort of gentleness behind them. She gazed into Sly's eyes for a moment before sniffing, lowering her head a bit. "I-it's just...I had a nightmare."

"What happened?" Sly asked gently.

"It was about Kisara and...Rajan." Rai tensed up, gripping onto her arms tighter. "I...I don't wanna say anything more. It's just...too painful to even think about - what he...what he did to me...!" More tears began to fill Rai's eyes again.

Sly's eyes widened. "Hey, it's okay, just calm down." He cooed again, quickly pulling Rai into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand on the back of her head. "It's alright... You don't have to say anything else, I understand..."

Rai sniffled, wrapping her arms around Sly as she clutched onto the back of his shirt, burying her face into his shoulder. "I just..." She hiccupped. "I just want these nightmares to end..."

"Shhh..." Sly hushed, gently stroking her hair. "It'll be alright... I'll stay here as long as you need me to, alright? Just try to calm down..."

Rai gave a shaky nod, gripping into Sly tighter.

Meanwhile, as Sly held onto Rai, he couldn't help but feel his anger begin to burn inside of him. _Just how long has she had to live with this fear? What caused her to feel this way, and what does it have to do with Rajan and Kisara?_ Sly wondered, holding onto Rai tighter. _Well, whatever it is, I'll make sure that she doesn't have to keep living in fear like this. I'll be the one to set her free from the shackles binding her..._


	9. Costume Thievery

Sly's heavy eyes slid open, blinking a few times to try and wake himself up. After letting out a tired yawn, Sly pushed himself to sit up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Sly then glanced over to see a slumbering Rai lying next to him, still sound asleep. After the incident she had last night, Rai felt like she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so Sly had offered to stay with her to at least keep her calm. In the end though, with Sly being by her side, Rai ended up falling back to sleep after maybe forty-five minutes or so since he spent about fifteen minutes just trying to calm her down, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, telling Rai that it was going to be alright and that he was there for her. Sly grinned softly, brushing some stray hair out of Rai's face before he quietly began to climb out of bed, but abruptly halted when he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Sly glanced back, only to see Rai's hand unconsciously gripping onto his shirt in her sleep. He grinned again before gently removing her hand from the bottom of his shirt as he continued to climb out of bed, being careful not to wake her. Once Sly had managed to safely climb out of bed without waking up Rai, who stirred a little, but only rolled onto her other side, Sly pulled the covers back onto Rai before quietly exiting the room, closing the door behind himself. With that done, Sly head toward the kitchen, where he saw Bentley was already awake, typing on his computer. The turtle glanced up from his laptop for a brief moment to acknowledge Sly's presence before his gaze returned to the computer screen, continuing to type.

"Good morning, Sly." Bentley greeted. "You're up earlier than usual." He noted.

Sly shrugged, heading into the kitchen as he began to make some coffee. "Well, usually I don't get up before noon, but I had woken up before Rai and didn't want to wake her, so here we are."

"I see." Bentley acknowledged. "Speaking of Rai, how is she? I heard her last night and how you rushed over to see what was wrong."

"She seems to be alright for the time being." Sly replied. "She said that she had a really bad nightmare involving Talia and Rajan, but didn't say anything more."

"If it was that serious, then I can see why she would be so distraught. I suppose the only real thing we can do is try to support her as best we can, but considering she is dealing with her past, I honestly don't blame her for being so on edge like this."

"Yeah, and that's what worries me..." Sly said, evident concern in his voice. "Anyway, changing the subject here, what's on the menu for today's missions?"

"Well," Bentley began, clicking on a few things on his laptop, "I'm going to need you and Rai to steal a couple of outfits."

"What kind and what for?" Sly asked as he grabbed some coffee mugs from a nearby cabinet, beginning to pour the coffee.

"The outfits are going to be for the ball because I'm going to need you and Rai to pose as distractions so that we can get the Clockwerk Wings."

"Alright, so what exactly do I need?" Sly asked. "Oh, and here." He then said, handing Bentley a coffee cup.

"Thank you." Bentley thanked, taking the mug as he set it down next to his laptop. "And you're going to need a tuxedo so that you can dance with Carmelita, but before you can do that, you'll have to impress her first, because from the research I've done, it seems that she's very picky with her dance partners." He explained.

"Alright, and what about Rai?" Sly then asked.

"What about me?" A voice spoke up, the two turning to see Rai had finally woken up, lazily rubbing one of her eyes as she approached the boys.

"We were just discussing the outfits you two are going to need." Bentley replied. "And good morning, Rai. I trust you slept well?"

Rai gave a tired nod in response. "Yeah, I guess..." She said, walking over to Sly as she leaned against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his right one. "Why didn't you wake me when you got up?" She then asked.

"I didn't want to wake you after last night, so I let you sleep." Sly replied "Coffee?" He then held another coffee cup toward the fox, who tiredly took the mug from him.

"Thanks..." She said, taking a sip from the mug, but paused for a moment, only to raise an eyebrow. "I didn't know you could actually make coffee that wasn't terrible..."

Sly laughed. "Well, geez, who do you take me for?"

Rai shrugged, setting her mug down on the counter as she leaned against Sly's shoulder again. "I dunno... I just thought you were only good at being a thief, and trying to swoon women..."

"Give me some credit, geez..."

"I will now." She replied. "Anyway, you were saying something about outfits, Bentley?"

"Yes, and like I said, I'm going to need the both of you to steal some outfits for the upcoming ball Rajan will be holding so he can show off the Clockwerk Wings. I've already briefed Sly that he's going to be needing a tuxedo so that he can dance with Carmelita."

"And me? What do I need?" Rai asked.

"Well, considering I didn't see any undercover male agents from the photos you both took for me, I was only able to come up with one option, one I'm almost certain you won't like."

Rai perked up, lifting her head. "...Meaning?"

Bentley sighed heavily, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "You're going to need a belly dancer's costume."

Rai visibly tensed up, of which, Sly noticed. "At least tell me why first." She then said, trying to keep her composure.

"Like I said, there were no male undercover cops at the ball, but from my research of the gala, there is going to be a belly dancer performance with Rajan's set of dancers. Your job is to steal the black dancer's outfit because that is going to be the one for the main performer – you."

Rai tensed up again, Sly placing his hand against Rai's as if to silently reassure her.

"I know it's not ideal, but it was the only thing I could come up with for you to help distract Raja—"

"I'll do it." Rai then said, cutting Bentley off.

He paused for a moment, turning to face Rai in confusion. "I'm sorry, but...run that one by me again."

"I said I'll do it." Rai repeated. "I'll...become the main belly dancer for the ball."

"Are...are you sure?" Bentley questioned cautiously.

"If it's to help get the Clockwerk Wings, then I can at least endure dancing for Rajan, but I won't do anything more than that."

"No, I understand, and I would never ask you to do more than this regardless. All you have to do is keep Rajan focused on you while Sly keeps Carmelita occupied so that we can get the wings, that's all."

Rai sighed. "Fine, I can at least pose as the distraction."

"Alright, then if we're all in agreement, you two should probably go get changed so that we can get this mission underway, but before that, Sly, I'm gonna need you to go open the drawbridge for Murray and I. Think you can handle that?" Bentley asked.

Sly gave a nod. "Sounds easy enough. I mean, all I gotta do is steal some keys, right?"

"That's the idea, yes."

"Then I should be back before you know I'm even gone." He joked, setting his coffee mug down as he head to go get changed, Rai releasing the hold she had on his arm.

Once Sly had gone to his room to change, Bentley went back to typing on his laptop, Rai grabbing her coffee mug again as she began to sip on her beverage, pressing her back against the nearby counter. _Belly dancing, huh? Of all the things, why that? And why in front of Rajan? As if I didn't already have enough_ _problems involving him already, and now this... Well,_ _I suppose that just so long as nothing goes wrong, I should be alright to do this mission, I hope..._

* * *

"Hey, Rai, you ready to go?" Sly asked once he had gotten back to the hideout after just finishing with opening up the drawbridge.

She gave a nod while fixing her gloves, her cane tucked into the bend of her arm. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. Now come on, let's go get those outfits and get this show on the road."

Sly nodded. "Yeah, alright." He agreed. "Okay, Bentley, we're heading out to get those outfits!" Sly called.

"Once you've gotten the outfits, I'll brief you on the next step, but go ahead and get going, because as you know, time is of the essence here."

The two nodded, sharing a glance before exiting the Safe House, heading out to go steal some outfits for the gala. However, as they ran through the streets of India, heading for the hotel, Sly was keeping a close eye on Rai, and even though she wasn't showing it, she was still pretty tense, not that anyone could really blame her. As it stands, Rai is going through all this trouble just to try and get rid of those who ruined her life, but with Kisara also in on this whole mess, there's no telling how things could turn out, for better or for worse... When the two had reached the hotel, however, they entered in through the front. For a long moment, there was only silence between them, so Sly, deciding to try and cheer Rai up if he could, attempted to strike up a conversation with her.

"Uh, hey, Rai—"

_**Beep! Beep!**_

"Hm?" The two perked up when they heard their binocucoms going off, quickly picking them up only to find Bentley was trying to contact them.

"_Sly, Rai, do you read me?_"

"Loud and clear, pal." Sly replied. "Alright, Bentley, so now that we're inside, what's the plan?"

"_Well, this isn't an exact science but, I want you to ransack the whole place until you find all five pieces of a tuxedo._"

Sly perked up, smirking. "Hell, anything that involves ransacking is okay with me."

"_And Rai, as for you, you're looking for the black dancer's outfit on the other side of the hotel in the dressing rooms with all the other showgirls._"

"Got it." She acknowledged.

"_Don't screw this up, you two._" Bentley warned. "_Once you've gathered up your costumes for the gala and you've made it to the ballroom, I'll give you further instructions from there. Until then, good luck, and again, don't go screwing this up._"

"Roger that." The two agreed in unison before disconnecting.

"Once I've got my outfit, I'll come look for you, okay?" Rai said.

"Sounds good, but, uh..." Sly paused.

The fox then sighed. "I'm alright, Sly." She said. "I'll be fine, so don't worry about me. I'll...see you soon." Rai then turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

As Rai ran off to go fetch her outfit, Sly couldn't help but stare off in the direction she had gone, a concerned expression dawning his face, sighing. "I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to logic or common sense, but I have enough wits to see that Rai is clearly trying to put on a front. She's trying to tell herself that she's okay, probably so she can get this over with faster, not that I can really blame her... I mean, I'm fairly certain I did the same thing back when I had to face the Fiendish Five, the people who murdered my parents... In that sense, I can relate, but..." Sly paused for a moment. "...it's almost as if her wounds run much deeper than what I had to endure up until that point in my life." Sly then shook his head. "I should just hurry and find that tuxedo before someone catches me here." The raccoon then took off in the opposite direction that Rai had gone.

Meanwhile, Rai leapt up onto the wooden bannisters above in the corridor she had taken, dashing along them with ease. She couldn't help but try to block out her own distracting thoughts in an attempt to focus on her current task at hand. Rai didn't want her own doubts distracting her. As it stands, she was just trying to put on a brave face just so she could get through this whole mess. Soon enough though, Rai somehow managed to stumble upon some of the showgirls heading through a door that she could only assume led right into the dressing room. Scanning around, the fox managed to a nearby opening leading into the dressing room and quickly leapt in through the opening, grabbing onto one of the bannisters before quietly dropping down and landing on her feet. However, as soon as Rai landed on the dressing room floor, the thick smell of hairspray and perfume filled her nostrils, almost causing her to gag. She hastily covered her mouth and nose with her hand, trying to, at the very least, block out some of the sickening stench that filled the room. Despite the fact that the thick odor in the room was nearly causing her to gag, Rai had to find that main dancer's outfit before someone else could snatch it up. She quickly and quietly began to skim through all the racks of multi-colored clothing, searching for the black outfit she was tasked to find. In all honesty though, it was almost as if a rainbow had thrown up onto those racks and turned them into slutty dancer's outfits... Finally though, after hastily searching through all the racks of clothes, Rai managed to stumble on the black dancer's outfit, immediately perking up. She quickly snatched the article of clothing from the rack and stuffed it into the small backpack she had grabbed before exiting through the same opening she had come in from.

"Christ, do those girls not know how to limit themselves? I mean seriously, you can only have so much hair spray and perfume before you start to look and smell like a cheap whore..." Rai rolled her eyes, scoffing to herself. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, because I got what I came here for. Now I should hurry and get back to Sly." She said before taking off to try and search for Sly.

As she ran along the bannisters once again, Rai searched for the ring-tailed raccoon, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere, as she assumed she would hear him destroying everything in the rooms, thereby giving away his current position. Rai had almost given up in frustration, until she suddenly heard the low sound of banging and clattering coming from one of the nearby room as she hastily ran towards the racket. Upon finding the source of the sound, however, Rai leapt down from the bannisters and entered the room the ruckus had been coming from, only to see unconscious guards scattered along the floor. For a moment, Rai's eyes narrowed, knowing these goons worked for that money-grubbing tiger, Rajan. She clenched her cane in her left hand, only to abruptly turn away in blatant irritation.

_They're not worth your time, Rai, so just let them go... Besides, you were never meant to kill, even if it does vent my inner frustrations..._ She silently told herself just as Sly began to come into view.

"Hm? Oh, there you are, Rai. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Sly said when he finally noticed the fox.

"I just got here; it took forever to find you too, by the way." She said, almost in annoyance. "Although, all I had to do was listen for shit breaking, and then it became rather simple to find you after that."

Sly shrugged. "Yeah, well, if I'm given permission to break shit, let's be honest, I'm gonna do it without so much as any hesitation."

Rai rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Now let's get outta here before these morons decide to wake up and attack us, otherwise I'll be forced to murder them simply out of spite." She said, her eyes narrowing again.

Sly sighed softly up in hearing Rai's response, causing him to approach her. Just as Rai turned her gaze toward Sly, she was suddenly surprised when the raccoon had grabbed her wrist, only to pull her forward. Before Rai had a chance to realize what had just happened, she felt Sly's arms tightly wrap around her, one of his hands gripping onto her shoulder while the other held onto her waist. "U-uh, Sly? What are you-"

"You don't have to keep putting up this front just for us, you know..." He then said.

Rai paused. "...What are you talking about?"

Sly drew back so that the two were face to face, a concerned look in those hazel eyes of his. "I'm not stupid, Rai, and I can easily tell when someone is just putting on a brave face so they don't have to show how they're really feeling, and that's exactly what you're doing right now."

Rai gazed at Sly for a moment, only to quickly push his hands away as she turned her back to him, gripping onto her arms. "You don't know anything about me, Sly, so don't just assume things..." She said, obviously trying to stray from the issue here.

Sly sighed. "I don't have to assume when you're just proving my point by avoiding the issue like you are right now."

"Just stop trying to get into my personal business, it doesn't concern you."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, this isn't just about you anymore, because my team and I are involved in this as well."

"I didn't ask you to bring me along in the first place!" Rai snapped, whipping back around to face Sly as she glared. "You basically made that choice without even asking me!"

"Because we're all after the same thing." Sly replied calmly. "Look, I know that I'll never understand the things you went through with both Kisara and the Klaww Gang, I get that. But right now, this isn't just _**your**_ problem anymore, it's _**our**_ problem, so stop trying to carry all of that weight on your shoulders by yourself. Bentley, Murray, and even myself are here to help stop the Klaww Gang so that we can finally destroy Clockwerk, for good this time. Stop trying to bare this burden all on your own, because you're not alone. The guys and I, no matter what happens, are here for you. So please, I'm asking you as a friend, stop trying to take on the world all on your own."

Rai gazed at Sly for a long moment as she was able to hear both the truth, and his plea in his voice. She realized that, yeah, Sly was right, she _**was**_ trying to take on the world by herself, and it was practically tearing her apart. If she kept this up, Rai would eventually crumble, but she had instilled into herself to never rely on anyone ever since Kisara in fear of them turning on her as well, so she wasn't truly all that convinced that what Sly said was completely true. She wanted to be certain that he meant what he was saying as she lowered her gaze down to her feet.

"If that's the case, then tell me, Sly..." Rai paused, drawing in a breath. "...no matter what events may follow, you'll still stick by my side, and continue to fight alongside me to ultimately bring down the Klaww Gang?" She lifted her head again, wanting to meet Sly's gaze to ensure that he was telling her the absolute truth.

Sly raised his right hand, pressing the other against the left side of his chest. "I swear on my life that no matter what happens, I'll never turn on you. I won't do to you what Kisara has done, because that's just not the kind of guy I am."

Rai's eyes widened, because she could very clearly, as Sly spoke, see that truth shine in those hazel eyes of his. For a moment, Rai almost couldn't believe that those words reached her ears, but the moment she was able to really process what had been said, tears suddenly filled her eyes. She was just in utter shock that, for once in her life, someone actually swore to never betray her, something she had been dying to hear all her life, but always thought that dream was just barely out of her reach. Without warning, Rai abruptly dropped her cane to the floor and threw her arms around Sly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I honestly can't tell you how long...I've wished to hear someone say those words to me, and actually mean every single one..." She said through her breaking voice.

For a moment, Sly wasn't sure what to do, until a small grin appeared on his face, wrapping his arms around Rai. "Because I know what it's like to have every door shut in your face, and to have your whole world come crashing down all at once. That's why I have Bentley and Murray, because they've become like a family to me, and to you, someone who has never known what that's like, I just wanna show you that you don't have to be alone anymore, just so long as you let me in, even if it's only one tiny little step at a time."

Rai clutched onto Sly's shirt, balling it in her fists. "All I've ever wanted...was someone who I could trust, someone who wouldn't turn their back on me just for their own personal gain, someone...who won't stab me in the back all over again..."

Sly placed his hand on the back of Rai's head. "I promise you, Rai, that no matter what happens, I won't ever abandon you like everyone before me has. I don't care what secrets you may be hiding, or any of your past mistakes, I just wanna show you what it's like to have someone who actually does care..."

Rai clenched her eyes shut, her tears burning in her eyes. "_That's all I've ever wanted..._" She said in a hushed tone.

Sly drew back so that the two were face to face again. "Then all I ask is that you take my hand – put your faith in me, and I promise to never take you or your trust for granted." He said, extending out his right hand toward the fox.

Rai gazed at Sly's outstretched hand for a moment before reaching out toward it, hesitating for a brief moment, until she placed her palm into his, Sly's fingers curling around her hand as a warm smile appeared in his face, the two locking eyes once more. "I promise you, Rai, that no matter what happens, I won't ever betray you, and all I ask in return is that you put your faith in me and to stop trying to take on all your burdens by yourself."

Rai lifted her other hand, wiping away the stray tears in the corners of her eyes before lifting her gaze again, a small grin appearing on her face as she gave a nod. "Alright... If that's the case, then...I'll trust you, Sly, and just so long as you keep your promise to me, then I'll keep mine."

"Thank you, Rai." Sly thanked.

Rai shook her head. "No, I should be thanking you, Sly. After all, for the first time in my life ever since the deaths of my parents, I think I've finally found someone who I can finally put my trust in." She said. "Now then, with that said, shall we get going? After all, we've got a show to put on."

Sly smirked. "Absolutely."

"Come on, let's get going then." Rai said, grabbing her cane from the floor as the two dashed out of the hotel, heading off to the gala to begin the plan of stealing the Clockwerk Wings.


	10. Belly Dancing Blitz!

When the two had finally reached Rajan's palace, Sly knocked on the large, wooden door, a slot for a pair of eyes sliding open. "Yes?"

"Hello, we're here for the ball." Sly greeted.

"Do you have a tuxedo, sir?" The man behind the door asked.

"Of course, I'm here to dance."

"And the lady?" He directed his attention over to Rai.

"I'm here for the main event dance." Rai answered, having removed her mask as not to give herself away. "I'm supposed to be the main dancer for the showing, outfit and all."

"Then come on in!" The slot then closed as the door opened, the two stepping in through the large entryway.

Suddenly though, before the two could get very far, they were surrounded by people that apparently worked at the palace, beginning to pull both Sly and Rai in opposite directions. For a brief moment, Rai got ready to reach out for Sly, only to quickly retract her hand as she allowed the hairdressers to take her away, but not before sending Sly one last glance. _I don't have time to be getting sentimental, I've got a job to do._ Rai told herself. _All I've gotta do is keep Rajan's eyes on me, but this is only my practice run, so I shouldn't stress too much._

"Excuse me, but do you have your costume for the main event showing?" One of the hairdressers then asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She replied, pulling her outfit out from her bag. "It's right here."

"Then feel free to get all dolled up for the master!" One of the girls giggled.

"Yeah, sure..." Rai begrudgingly agreed.

"Just don't take too long, because you'll be going on soon." Another said.

Rai quickly waved her off. "Yes, I know, I'll be ready shortly." She said, the hairdressers bowing before exiting the room they had practically dragged Rai into.

Once she was finally alone, the fox let out a low sigh, clenching her fists in her lap. _Just calm down, Rai... It's only a dance, so keep your nerve and don't go losing your grip. You can do this...I hope._

* * *

Rai stared at herself in the mirror as she was dressed in her ebony outfit. It consisted of black, laced pants that were a bit flared at the bottom; a back, laced sash tied around her waist; a solid black halter top, her entire midsection exposed; and silver bangles around her wrists. Rai quickly searched around the vanity until she managed to spot a solid black colored cloth. Grabbing the cloth from the vanity, Rai hastily tied the fabric around her head to cover her nose and mouth, only showing her eyes as the cloth wasn't made of a see-through material. Once she deemed herself as ready, the fox was then led to where the other dancers were being held, who were dressed in either red or blue costumes. When Rai was in position before this show got underway, she quickly stretched her arms and legs before running her fingers through her hair, ruffling it a bit to give it a semi-messed up look. It was then though that Rai heard Sly and Bentley in her earpiece on the other end of the line.

"_Your disguise is working perfectly, Sly; no one will recognize you in that outfit. Now during the heist you'll have to distract Carmelita, but first, you need to impress her because, as I mentioned before, she's very picky with her dance partners._"

Sly fixed his bow tie as he spoke, making sure his slicked back hair was still in position. "Alright, I think I know just the girl for the job."

Rai peered around the nearby corner, spotting Sly as he approached the dance floor, and if she was being honest, he did look pretty damn good in a tuxedo, not that she would ever tell him that. Aside from checking out that sly raccoon in a tux, Rai let eyes scan around the room, only to abruptly tense up when her eyes settled on one person in particular. Seated in his throne chair, looking rather bored as he was waiting for the show to start while impatiently tapping his claws against the arm rest, was the Indian tiger, Rajan. Rai quickly turned away, pressing her back against the wall as she covered her mouth with one hand, the other settling on her stomach. Images of her and that tiger flashed in her mind, the fox quickly trying to shake her head in an attempt to regain her focus, but she just couldn't stop her body from trembling, gripping her churning stomach.

"_I feel sick..._" She mumbled breathlessly.

"_Hey, Rai, what's the matter?_" Came Sly's voice on the other line.

"_My nerves, they're shot to hell. I'm not sure if I can hold out like this, Sly..._"

"_Well, what's going on? Why do you feel so sick all of a sudden?_"

"_Do you really need to ask?_"

Sly paused for a moment before sighing. "_No, I get it, but look, all you have to do is distract Rajan, nothing more._"

"_I know, but... God, what if he finds out it's me? I know he's never seen my face, but..._"

"_Is your face covered now?_"

"_Well, yeah, but what does—_"

"_If your face is covered, then you should be alright. Now, just calm down and take a deep breath_."

Rai gave a shaky nod, closing her eyes as she drew in a big breath before slowly exhaling, her nerves seeming to be settling down now.

"_Better?_" Sly asked.

"_No, not really, but I don't have much of a choice right now, so..._" Rai closed her eyes again, giving a sharp exhale. "_Let's just hurry and get this over with, because the sooner, the better._"

"_Okay, but just breathe, alright? Everything will be fine, just do go losing your nerve yet._"

Rai gave another shaky nod. "_Alright, I'll...I'll do My best._"

"_Thatta girl._ _Alright, now it's time to get this party started._" He said, going over to the one and only purple leopard. "Constable Neyla, you're looking lovely this evening." Sly greeted her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Neyla asked, confused.

"I used to chase after you back in Paris."

"Paris?" Neyla amused for a moment before the realization suddenly hit her. "...Sly Cooper!? You don't happen to be turning yourself in; Old Ironsides would fall _**out**_ of her dress." She joked.

"As good as that sounds, how about a dance first?"

"Enchanté." Neyla smirked as she took Sly's hand.

Suddenly, the double doors in front of Rai swung open and fog filled the entranceway, causing her to flinch slightly at the suddenness of it. She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down again, and once she had exhaled, the music began, Rai's eyes snapping open as she twirled out to the center of the dance floor, striking a quick pose. In that small moment when Rai had paused, Sly's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the fox and just how alluring she looked, even from afar, but for the time being, he had to focus on Neyla first. As for Rai, every move she made was executed perfected, from her hips to her arms, everything. With each move she made, the crowd just kept staring, cheering her on with excitement and anticipation. But then she caught _**his**_ gaze.

Rajan.

His razor sharp claws were tapping on the arm of his throne chair again, seeming to grow more and more impatient as the seconds ticked on by. Drawing in a short breath, Rai began to dance over to the Indian tiger as he purred in delight. Her hips swayed back and forth, moving in perfect harmony with her arms. But suddenly, as Rai was in the middle of her dance, she could hear Sly on the other line, indicating he had paused with Neyla held in a dip.

"Are you just using me to get at Old Ironsides?" She asked.

"I am...do you mind?"

"Not at all." She replied nonchalantly before Sly lifted Neyla back up, giving her a quick twirl.

Meanwhile, once Rai was dancing before Rajan, began to tease the tiger, caressing his arms and chest in a seductive manner to try and entice him more. However, just as the song was coming to an end, Rai got ready to pull away, grazing Rajan's chin with her fingertips as she did so, until he abruptly grabbed the fox by the hips, causing Rai to gasp as she was planted right in Rajan's lap. Meanwhile, on Sly's end, he just barely managed to catch a glimpse of all this play out, causing him to frown for a moment, only to quickly shake it off as not to alarm Neyla.

"You're quite an experienced dancer, Ms. Ruby." Rajan purred.

"Ruby?" Rai questioned in confusion, trying to pitch her voice a bit.

"Because your fur is a lovely shade of red, much like a ruby, my dear." He replied, running his fingers through Rai's hair, which caused her to tense up slightly.

"Well, many thanks, my lord, as my fur is naturally this color."

"Yes, indeed, but if I may point out, you do seem to dance exceptionally well compared to the other performers here. Although, I feel as if I may have seen you before? Perhaps I am overthinking this..."

It was then that Rai tensed up again, panic beginning to set in. _Come on, Rai, just calm down and don't go losing your cool. Play it off and just act normal; don't let him see your fear._

Rai then cleared her throat a bit. "Well, as I am a dancer, so perhaps that could be why I may look somewhat familiar, my lord. Or maybe there are others with fur my color as well." She suggested.

"Yes, but you seem to be more experienced than the dancers here is what I'm saying, I just can't seem to figure out why though..."

"Perhaps that is because I have been dancing like this for quite some time, my lord." Rai replied.

_Come on, please let me go, just __**please**__ let me go_... Rai silently prayed.

"I see... Well then, I do hope to see you again, Ms. Ruby." Rajan smirked, kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh, I am fairly certain you will, my lord." Rai said before Rajan finally allowed her off his lap, the fox quickly dancing off back to the center of the dance floor.

_That was a little too close for comfort..._ She sighed in relief.

Once the song had come to an end, Rai quickly did a cartwheel into the center, twirling before going down in the splits as she ended with her left arm bent over her head and her right straight up into the air. Sly on the other hand, when his song came to an end, he ended with Neyla in a dip, smirking down at the Indian leopard, who returned his sly grin. Everyone cheered for the two as Sly helped Neyla back up onto her feet just as Rai got to her feet and head back through the double doors she had come from that slammed shut behind her. As Rai was heading back to the dressing room though, she could hear the conversation between Sly and Neyla on the other end of her earpiece.

"Thank you, that was lovely." Neyla said a bit sheepishly.

"Thank _**you,**_ Constable Neyla. After all, it takes two to tango."

"Yes, and three is always a crowd." Neyla said with a grin just as Carmelita was approaching the two.

"Neyla, your friend here is quite the accomplished dancer." She commented.

"I tried to make him look good."

"Please, Neyla, his skills far surpass you."

Rai was almost taken back by Carmelita's rude comment. _Geez, bitch much?_ She thought to herself. _I mean seriously, you can't just say that to someone. That woman really is something else..._

"Perhaps you and I could share a dance later, Miss...?" Sly started, pretending not to know her name.

"Miss Fox... Carmelita Fox, and...I accept."

Once Rai had gotten back to the dressing room, she hastily changed back into her thief outfit before someone would come barging in unannounced. When she had finished changing, the fox stuffed the dancer's costume into her bag, considering she was more than likely going to need it later. After placing her mask over her face, Rai let out a shaky breath as she gripped onto her arm, rubbing it lightly out of nervousness.

_That was too close... Rajan could've figured out it was me if he wasn't such a simpleton... I have to do everything I can to make sure he __**doesn't**__ find out it's me under that cloth, otherwise I'm screwed. ...This really isn't going to be an easy feat to accomplish_...

Rai exhaled sharply, taking her hand away from her arm as she ran it through her hair, gripping a small chunk of it, only to release it a moment later as her it fell back into place as she got ready to make her leave. However, just before she could leap out of the nearby window, someone called out to her.

"Leaving so soon, Scarlet Rose, or would you prefer your real name?" A woman asked.

"Ugh...?!" Rai gasped, quickly whipping around to see who the voice belonged to. However, upon doing so, Rai's eyes only narrowed when she found the ebony feline, Kisara Bombay herself leaned against the doorframe of the dressing room, a hand placed on her hip. "Oh joy, if it isn't the one and only Wicked Witch of the West come to curse me into oblivion." Rai said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Oh, come on now, don't be like that, hun."

"I'll _**be**_ however I please, Bom-bitch, and neither you nor anyone else is going to tell me otherwise." Rai hissed. "Now leave me alone. You've caused me enough problems as it is..."

Kisara chuckled a bit. "I just came to chat, that's all. I'm not here to rat you out or anything, despite the opening to do so."

Rai rolled her eyes. "You never come to see me just to talk, Kisara, you always wanna try and convince to do something for you, so why should I expect this time to be any different? Besides, I'm not really in a mood to "chat" with you anyway."

Kisara shrugged. "Think what you will, but I am telling the truth this time."

Rai rolled her eyes, turning to face the cat as she folded her arms. "Then I suggest you talk now before I decide to change my mind."

Kisara let out a soft chuckle, pushing off the door frame as she walked closer to the fox. "So, I hear you're hanging out with Cooper now. That true?"

"I really don't see how that's any concern of yours." Rai replied.

"It was just a question, that's all." Kisara defended.

Rai, once again, rolled her eyes. "We had a common interest – the Clockwerk Parts and the Klaww Gang. I had information on the Klaww Gang and he had info on the parts, so I humored him and decided to tag along. Well, that, and he kinda wouldn't take me back to Paris, so here I am in Monaco."

"I see. Although, I was quite surprised when I saw you dancing out there in your cute little outfit." Kisara teased.

Rai frowned. "I only did it so I could make sure Rajan keeps his eyes away from those wings for when we decide to "borrow," per sé, those parts from him. I'm not doing this because I want to, so don't get it twisted."

"Oh? Well, it looked to me like you were having fun out there, up until Rajan pulled you into his lap, that is."

Rai visibly tensed up. "Don't remind me."

"I even think I saw a bit of jealousy coming from Sly as well when that scene played out." Kisara commented, catching Rai's attention.

This caused the fox to perk up a bit, turning her gaze back to Kisara. "Wait, Sly actually watched me?"

"For brief moments, yes, but only because he was preoccupied with Neyla, as I'm sure you noticed. Though, I'm fairly certain that had he not been dancing with her, his eyes would've been glued to you the whole time." The cat smirked.

Rai almost smiled at the thought. _He...he actually wanted to watch me dance..._

"I also saw Carmelita eyeing you too." Kisara spoke up again. "Old Ironsides is still a bit shaken up from when you held your blade to her throat by the way, so well done on that front. Although, try not to kill her off just yet, alright? I mean, she is fun to mess around with."

Rai scoffed a bit. "It's as I told Sly, I have no reason to kill her, so that annoying cop can live another day, even if she does piss me off from time to time. Besides, I have more important things to worry about, like getting the Clockwerk Parts back."

"True. However, before you decide to scurry off, I do have a small tip for you – it's about your hair." Kisara commented. "You should really fix it in some way or Rajan might eventually find out who it really is hiding behind that cloth."

This apparently set Rai off, causing her to growl. "I wouldn't have to hide my face if it weren't for you!" She snapped.

Kisara held her hands up, still grinning. "I'm just trying to help you, no need to get so violent."

Rai just growled again, gritting her teeth together. "Go to hell..." She hissed.

"Well, in any case, I do highly suggest maybe putting a clip or something in your hair, but I would advise doing something because it looks to me like you're a bit shaken up over what happened out there, unless I'm wrong?"

"It was your fault to begin with! I wouldn't be having these damn fears if it wasn't for you and you know that, Kisara!" Rai hissed. "I'm like this all because of _**you!**_"

"Hey, I'm just making a statement, so feel free to take my advice or not, but I would recommend doing something, unless you like getting found out."

Rai just turned away from Kisara, letting out a short growl this time. "I don't need advice from a lying backstabber like you, so just stay outta my way." She hissed before leaping out of the window, heading back to the Safe House.

_It's her fault I'm in this mess... It's because of Talia that I have to hide my face, as if I didn't already have enough of a reason before she came along and ruined everything..._ Rai just let out an irritated sigh, continuing on to the hideout.

Once the fox had finally arrived back at the Safe House, she was set on heading to her room for a moment of peace, but suddenly jumped when Sly appeared in front of her, gripping onto her arms. When Rai lifted her gaze, she was a bit confused when she saw a worried expression etched on Sly's face. "Sly? Is...is something wrong?" Rai asked.

"I should really be asking you that right now." He replied, sighing. "I saw what happened in the ballroom, what Rajan did... Are you alright?"

Rai gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said.

Sly, however, didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really." She replied. "Come on, it...it was no big deal. I'll be alright..." Rai tried to brush it off.

"I know, but—"

"I'll be fine. I just...need a minute to get my head back on straight again." Rai replied, brushing past Sly, until he grabbed onto her wrist.

"Have you already forgotten what we talked about?" He asked.

Rai paused, suddenly recalling the memory of just before the two had left the hotel to head for the ballroom, sighing. "No, but...it's not that easy for me to just up and trust people, not anymore. You of all people should know what that's like, Sly... I just..." Rai paused again, exhaling sharply. "I just need a little time, please..."

Sly stared at Rai for a moment before exhaling through his nose, releasing her wrist. "Alright, I understand."

"Thank you..." Was the last thing Rai said before she head for her room, closing the door behind herself.

_Trust him? That isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to do, especially considering the shit I've had to endure... Trust just wasn't something I could do after_ _everything Kisara and_ _the Klaww Gang had done to me... Honestly, I don't know how I'll ever trust again given all my past mistakes..._ Rai begrudgingly thought to herself.


	11. Hacking Frenzy!

"Alright, Bentley, now that I'm inside, what exactly am I looking for?" Sly asked into his earpiece.

"_I heard from a reliable source that the guards keep their security code to the laser grid underneath one of the brake tables. So, I need you to crawl under each one until you find the code, then type it into the keypad and pull the lever to let all of us in._" Bentley explained.

"Roger that, I'll see ya in a bit, pal." Sly replied before disconnecting.

Once the line had ended, Sly easily managed to avoid all the flashlight guards that were pacing around the room and crawled under each one of the tables. Nothing though. He crawled another. Blank. Then another, and another, but still nothing. The raccoon was becoming slightly annoyed as he crawled under each table, only to find nothing for every single one. He sighed irritably, until he crawled under the last table, his eyes lightning up with glee.

"_Bentley, I found it!_" He whispered joyfully.

"_Great, now go and enter it into the keypad and let us in._"

Sly crawled out from under the table and went over to the laser entranceway, avoiding guards as he went. He gave a small smirk before entering the code he had found, the laser wall in front of him disappearing. His ears perked up when he saw the lever at the other end as he made his way over to it, pulling it down as the double doors upstairs opened and the three entered. But the moment Sly spotted Rai as soon as she entered, a smirk began to curl on his lips. He quietly snuck around behind her, straddling her hips as she glanced back to see the ringtail, frowning.

"So, is there something I can help you with, sir?" She asked sarcastically.

Sly chuckled. "Well, well, what good fortune has been brought upon me to see such lovely vixen before me, hm?" He teased.

Rai raised an eyebrow, seeming unimpressed at his flirting. "Funny, but my answer is still no." She said, brushing his hands off her hips as she began to walk away.

"Oh, come on! What do I have to do just to get you to swoon over me?!" Sly whined.

Rai smirked, now purposely swinging her hips as she strut away from the raccoon. "You seem to forget that I'm not like every other girl who's fallen for your charm." She chuckled. "It's almost cute how you think I'll just fall head over heels for you so easily though."

Sly paused, frowning as he chased after the fox. "And _**what**_ exactly is _**that**_ supposed to mean?" He huffed.

"All in due time, Ringtail, all in due time." She replied as she turned to face Sly again, patting his cheek almost mockingly.

"Okay, now you're just toying with me..." Sly frowned, propping a hand against his hip.

Rai chuckled again. "Well, duh." She winked, cracking a snarky smirk.

Bentley then cleared his throat, getting everyone to turn towards him so he could explain the plan. "Alright, everyone, now that we're all inside, it's time to put my hacking skills to the test and gain control of the electronic wench above the Clockwerk Wings in the ballroom."

"So...why are all of us here then?" Murray asked, confused.

"As soon as I hack into the security mainframe, they'll be onto us. Your guys' job is to cover me until I hack all five levels."

"Hey, uh, Bentley?" Rai then spoke up. "Would you mind if I helped you hack? I mean, I'm pretty good with bypassing security firewalls, so we could get this done faster if you allow me."

"Ah, yes, I completely forgot that you're a skilled hacker as well... Mmm, sure! Two heads are better than one, as I always say!"

"Great. Let's get started then." Rai grinned.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Bentley grinned while Sly was trying not to laugh.

"Something wrong, Ringtail?" The fox asked, glaring a bit at the smirking raccoon.

"No, not at all. I just forgot you actually had brains in that pretty little head of yours." He winked.

Rai just rolled her eyes. "You're such a child... Just make sure you watch my back."

"Oh, I'll do more than that, sweetheart." Sly winked.

Rai just rolled her eyes. "Try anything funny and my cane is getting hurled into your skull." She warned.

"Ooh, scary!" Sly joked, Rai frowning.

"You're pushing it, Ringtail."

"Ahem!" Bentley cleared his throat again. "Starting level five hack." He then announced, Rai quickly joining him at the other terminal.

As soon as the fox and turtle duo started their hack, guards were pouring in as Sly and Murray were doing their best to fend them off, but suddenly, as Rai had her back still turned, a monkey ran up behind her. However, before it could blow its flames at her, she whipped out her cane and turned it into a blade, throwing her katana as it hit point blank in the chest, killing the monkey instantly all the while her gaze was focused on the computer screen. She then somersaulted backwards over to her weapon, which Sly just so happened to be standing near as she landed on her feet in front of the smug raccoon, leaning in so they were face to...mask?

"Watch my back, Ringtail or I'll just do it myself..." She said in a low, intimidating tone, though it didn't really affect Sly either way as Rai flipped back over to the computer. "Level four is a go."

Minutes later, Bentley's voice sounded. "Level three is going down!"

Suddenly, something was launched into the air, nailing Rai in the shoulder as she got on one knee. "Nugh!"

"Rai!" Sly looked back at the fox on her knee, gripping her shoulder.

Rai quickly grabbed ahold of the computer and pulled herself up. "I'm fine, but what part of "watch my back" _**wasn't**_ clear, or do I have to fucking spell it out for you?" She hissed.

Sly and Murray continued fending off the guards while Rai and Bentley did their hacking. "Level two." The fox said.

As if on cue, another object was hurled at her, but Sly quickly caught it as the vixen behind him flinched slightly. Sly then glanced back at the masked fox with a smirk curved on his lips. "I'm not doing what now?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Keep acting like a smartass and you'll find out just what when I shove a baton down your throat, you smug prick."

Sly chuckled. "Alright, chill. I'm just teasing, you know."

"Not while I'm in the middle of something." Rai replied, her gaze focused on the terminal in front of her. "Now go watch my back."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sly waved.

"Level one!" Bentley and Rai then said in unison.

Suddenly though, while Rai was focused on the task at hand, she didn't even notice something flying at her as it hit her in the back, Sly narrowly missing to grab the flying object. She grunted upon impact but kept going, until something else decided to hit her in the back of the head as she fell right to her knees. Rai grunted again, gritting her teeth, and she was about ready to go break someone's neck simply out of sheer spite and utter rage, but she had a hack job to finish first, so she had tied down for the moment. When another object was hurled at her, the fox growled, swiftly snatching the brick that was being thrown at her from the air, only to get up and throw it back, nailing a monkey square in the face. After a few choice words from the angered fox, Rai turned and returned to the computer, finishing her hack. After a few more seconds that seemed to feel like an eternity, Rai finally managed to break through the firewall, letting out a sigh of relief. With the hack now complete, all the remaining guards exited the room as the door closed behind them, and everything soon fell quiet.

"Yes! I'm unstoppable!" Bentley announced proudly. "All five levels have been hacked and I now have complete control over the electronic wench above the ballroom! Thanks for the help guys, you too, Rai. ...Hm? Rai?"

"Rai!" Sly exclaimed when he saw the fox down on her knees, leaned against the nearby railing as she let out ragged breaths. "Rai! Are you okay!?" Sly panicked as he rushed over to the injured fox.

"I'm fine..." She breathed. "It's...just a little scratch..."

The two got to their feet, but as soon as Rai tried to take that first step, her legs gave out from under her as she collapsed into Sly's arms. A wave of dizziness washed over the fox as her vision began to swim, her head beginning to throb. "Shit..." Rai cursed, gripping her head.

"You can't even walk without stumbling," Sly stated, "and on top of that, you're bleeding. Come on, I'll just carry you back to the Safe House."

"No, I can walk, Sly, I'm not helpless." Rai tried to push him away.

"And I'm telling you no, Rai. I'm carrying you back to the hideout whether you like it or not." Sly said firmly, causing the fox to huff.

"Fine, whatever..." She regrettably agreed, despite her protest.

"Once we get back, I'll figure out a plan for tonight. Until then though, Rai needs to get cleaned up and lay down for a bit." Bentley said as he pushed his glasses up on his oversized nose.

"Sounds good to me." Sly nodded.

"Come on, little buddies! Let's get back to the hideout!" Murray's voice boomed, causing Rai to flinch, gripping onto her head.

"_So loud..._" Rai murmured under her breath.

"Maybe just not so loud, 'kay, big guy?" Sly chuckled nervously.

When the four had returned to the Safe House, Sly cleaned the wound on Rai's forehead before bandaging it. He then had her lay down after Bentley had given her something to help her sleep at least for the next few hours. But just before Sly was to leave the room and let the fox sleep, he felt a slight tug on his shirt, causing him to turn towards the fox.

"Hey, Sly...?" Rai croaked, trying to keep her heavy eyes open. "Thanks...for being there, and..." She paused for a moment, almost to try and regain her focus. "...sorry for...being such a..._pain..._" Rai finished as her eyes fell closed, her grip on the hem of Sly's shirt slowly releasing as her hand dropped.

Sly exhaled softly, crouching down in front of the now unconscious fox as his thumb grazed over his cheek. "_Always_..." He whispered, getting back on his feet. "Sleep well, Rai... I'll be back soon." And with that, Sly turned and made his leave.

* * *

Rai's eyes fluttered open to find herself in a dark room, if that, with a single spotlight shining down on her. She glanced down at herself when she noticed her mask missing from her face and that she was bound to a chair. She struggled a bit, trying to wiggle her hands free from the rope binding her, which proved to no avail, only hurting her the more she squirmed from how tight the rope was. Suddenly though, another spotlight came on to reveal Sly, but someone was holding him by his shirt collar, his cap on the ground below. It was then that Rai's eyes widened when she realized the Indian tiger, Rajan, was the one holding the unconscious raccoon, a devious smirk on his face as he held a scimitar blade in his free hand.

"First I will kill this annoyance off, then I shall deal with you." He snickered. "Maybe even have a bit of fun with my beloved rose before I get rid of you."

Rai gasped at those vengeful words, fear clearly displayed in her eyes just from the threat alone. _H-he'll...take advantage of me?_ She thought frighteningly. _N-no...! Not again!_

Rajan then began to stab and slice at Sly's body, Rai gasping again as she tried to shout in protest. "No, stop! Leave him alone, please!" She begged.

All Rai could do was watch helplessly as Sly was being stabbed and sliced to death, at the mercy of this damn heartless tiger. Rai continued to scream her pleas, but Raman clearly wasn't listening. In fact, he could care less about all of Rai's begging. He was too engulfed in making Sly's blood spill as Rai could do nothing but watch as this horrible scene played out before her. "Stop it! He did nothing to you, Rajan!" Rai shouted, tears beginning to burn in her eyes. "Just let him go! I don't care what has to be done, just please-"

_**ROAR!**_

_**Gasp!**_

Rajan roared, causing Rai to yelp as she gazed up to see the rage burning in his eyes. He growled, throwing Sly onto the ground as blood slowly began to pool around him. Rai just stared fearfully as the raccoon began to bleed out right in front of her while he lay there, completely motionless. Suddenly, Rajan went behind the fox and sliced the ropes that were binding her to the chair before grabbing a chunk of Rai's hair and throwing her to the ground. Rai grunted as she stumbled forward, hitting the floor, but before she was even given the chance to react, Rajan hurled his foot straight into her gut.

"Aahh!" Rai exclaimed, quickly wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Rajan then reached down and grabbed Rai by the hair again, forcing the fox back onto her feet before spinning her around and pulling her into his body, Rai's back hitting his chest as he held that same bloodstained scimitar that was just used on Sly not even two minutes ago up against her throat. Rai gasped when she just barely felt the blade press against her neck, her whole body tensing up.

"You have become such a thorn in my side..." Rajan growled. "How fitting for a rose, I should say, as you are the Scarlet Rose." The tiger then scoffed. "I'm almost certain that you should be dead, for that is what that blasted cat was tasked to accomplish, yet here you stand, getting in my way."

Rai gripped onto Rajan's arms, trying to pry it away in a feeble attempt to free herself. "L-let go of me...!" She struggled.

Rajan scoffed again, pressing his blade further against Rai's neck, which seized her meek struggling. "How in the name of Shakti you survived, I will never—hm?" Rajan suddenly paused.

Rai seemed confused for a moment, until she was suddenly spun around again, only to be grasped by her throat. The fox cringed, gripping onto Rajan's wrist as her feet hovered above the ground. However, Rai immediately tensed up when she saw Rajan holding his blade up, preparing to be struck, until she felt the very tip of the blade press against the side of her top, only to push it back just the slightest bit. It was there that Rajan finally understood how Rai survived, his eyes narrowing as a frown formed on his lips. "Ah, now I see... It seems that damned cat didn't finish the job properly, which would explain how you survived. Well then..."

"Urgh!?" Rai grunted when Rajan, with his hold still around her neck, slammed her onto the floor, clutching onto her throat tighter as the fox began to gasp and sputter for air. "G-get...off...!" Rai weakly tried to protest, causing Rajan to chuckle.

"My, my, you certainly don't know when to give up, do you, my precious little rose."

Rai still glared, despite being choked. "D-don't...call me...th-that...! Bastard...!"

Rajan growled, clutching into Rai's throat again. "Gaahh!" Rai exclaimed, now trying to pry his hand away in another feeble attempt.

"Shame... I only wish you weren't so stubborn, otherwise I would've treated you as the beloved queen I had dreamed you could've become. Well, no matter, there will be others." Rajan said, flipping his blade around in his hand before holding it above his head, Rai gasping. "May the afterlife treat you well, for the living has not, Scarlet Rose."

Rai's eyes widened, and just as that scimitar came barreling down, she quickly slammed her eyes shut. "_**NOOOO!**_"

* * *

"_**Aaaahh-aaahhhhh!**_" Rai's eyes shot open as she bolted upright, letting out a blood-curdling scream.

Her breathing became ragged, Rai's whole body trembling more than she ever had in her life. It was strange... For the first time in her life, Rai was more terrified of the thought of Sly being killed than when her own family was right in front of her. She hated it... Rai, more afraid of losing Sly than when she lost her whole family? She felt sickened by the thought of it, mainly because she didn't understand why. Upon the realization though, Rai grit her teeth together, balling her hands into fists until her claws began to dig into her palms. In a fit of anger, Rai threw the covers from her body as she practically pounced to her feet, only to walk over to the nearest wall, and—

_**Slam!**_

"Goddamn it!" Rai bellowed, slamming her fist into the wall. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" She shouted through her rage whilst repeatedly slamming her fists against the wall. "Stop tormenting me! Haven't I suffered enough!?" Rai then pressed her forehead against the wall, only to arbitrarily sink down to the floor, tears beginning to burn in her enraged eyes. "Please... I just want a moment of peace..."

Suddenly, Rai could hear incoming footsteps before the door to her room was flung open, lifting her head only to find a panting Sly in the doorway, worry clearly displayed on his face, just as before. "Rai! Hey, what's the matter?! I heard you scream and came as fast as I could! What happened?" He asked in rushed concern.

Rai just stared at Sly for a moment before pressing her forehead back against the wall. "It...it's nothing... Just another nightmare..." She replied, shaking her head a bit.

Slowly, Sly began to approach the fox, crouching down next to her. "Rai, what happened?" He asked calmly this time.

Rai clenched her teeth together for a moment, visibly tensing up. "I thought..." She sucked in a short breath, trying to keep it together as best she could. "I thought he killed you..." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Who did?" Sly asked.

"Rajan..." Rai replied, though tense. "He wanted to kill me next, but...I woke up just before he did, barely..." She choked out. "It just felt so damn real..."

Sly cautiously lifted his hand, placing it against Rai's shoulder, which caused her to flinch violently. "Hey, it was just a nightmare, and I'm alright, so try to calm down, alright?"

Rai shook her head. "I can't, not after that..."

"Come here..." Sly cooed, gently trying to turn Rai towards him as he pulled her into his chest, the fox gripping onto his shirt with her shaky hands. "It's alright, Rai, I'm right here and Rajan is still at the palace. No one is going to hurt you here, I promise." He tried to reassure her.

"I know, but..." Rai clutched onto Sly's shirt tighter. "...I just can't stop shaking."

Sly wrapped his arms around Rai, placing his hand on the back of her head as if to keep her close. In that moment, it almost felt like Rai was ready to fall apart right at the seams if he left her like that, as she was barely able to keep herself together as it is. _Damn him, damn the whole Klaww Gang! Just how deep do her wounds run, and what'll it take to free her from these shackles chaining her down?_ Sly thought woefully, holding onto Rai tighter. _If she doesn't do it, then I'll kill the bastard myself, just for making her constantly suffer like this..._


	12. OP: Hippo Drop

It took some doing, but after the gang managed to complete a few more tasks, they were ready for the big show. It was now the night of the operation where the gang was to snag the Clockwerk Wings from Rajan's ballroom throne. While Murray was getting into position so that he could saw the wings off using the electronic wench he had gained control of earlier as well as the new saw – thanks to Sly stealing the gems off the elephant's crowns – Bentley was destroying the bridge so that no other guards would be able to get in the way of their escape once they had the wings in their possession. With Bentley currently occupied destroying the bridge to the palace, both Sly and Rai were preparing to wow the crowd once again, distracting Rajan and Carmelita so they could steal the Clockwerk Wings and make their escape. Rai was in her dressing room, getting ready for her last dance, trying to do her makeup and attempting to make herself appear unrecognizable, to Rajan at least. Once her costume was on, she tied that same cloth around her face, but then remembered what Talia had mentioned about her hair before she had stormed off in a fit. Rai sat down at the vanity set and grabbed the nearby curling iron, hastily curling the ends of her hair. When the ends of her hair had a loose curl to them, Rai set the iron down and gathered up all of her hair in her hands. She began to braid the sides of her head before gathering the rest of it into a high ponytail. After wrapping a small lock of her hair around the hair tie and pinning it down, Rai fixed her bangs so that they were framing her face, a bit of the curled fringe on either side as well to give her more of an elegant look. When Rai finally deemed herself as ready, the fox quickly exited the dressing room and head for the dance floor, of which, she was very much dreading.

"_Okay, Sly, the bridge is down. I'll warm up the van and get ready with the RC Chopper; good luck._" Bentley told Sly through his earpiece once his job was complete.

"_What!? The bridge is destroyed!? Take all the manpower you need and __**look into it!**_" Rajan growled lowly to his guards, trying to not alert the crowd as he did so.

Rai then swallowed hard, drawing in a breath to try and keep herself calm, though that nightmare still lingered in her mind, so she had a bit of the jitters still. "_Just stay calm, Rai, you can do this..._" She quietly told herself. "_All you have to do is keep Rajan distracted, nothing more, so just get it over with and never look back._"

It was then though that Rai heard Sly's voice coming in from her earpiece. "_Murray, you in position?_" He asked.

"_Check!_" Murray replied with a thumbs up.

"_Rai, you ready?_" Sly then asked her.

"As I'll ever be..." She begrudgingly replied.

"_Alright then, initiating phase two: I'll distract Carmelita with her dance while you handle Rajan so that Murray can get to the wings._"

Sly straightened his tie before taking a deep breath, approaching the orange fox in her slim, black dress. "Miss Fox, I believe you owe me a dance." He greeted.

"About time, I thought you had left." She said, sounding almost bored.

"Just waiting for the perfect moment." Sly replied, holding out his hand so that he could take hers.

_Alright, just stay calm... Take a deep breath and try to imagine him as someone else if_ _it'll get you through this dance..._ Rai silently told herself. _At this point, I'll imagine that tiger as anyone, __**other**__ than himself... Whatever gets me through this job... Just relax and go with the flow... You can do this; just have faith in yourself that you can pull this off, and don't screw this up._

The double doors had then swung open as fog filled the entranceway, just as it had done before, and once the music began, Rai twirled out to the center of the dance floor, ready to get this show on the road. She danced around the crowd, not only noticing Sly eyeing her every so often, but Kisara as well, who had that irritating smirk plastered on her smug face. Rai just brushed the annoying cat off and tried to focus on her dancing, until she heard Rajan give an impatient growl, indicating that was her cue to start distracting him. Drawing in a short breath, Rai began to dance over to the tiger as Murray was slowly being lowered down with the wench Bentley was controlling from inside the van. Once in front of the arrogant tiger, she just planted herself right on his lap, the tiger giving a pleased growl as he took hold of her waist. Rai flinched slightly when she felt his hands grasp onto her waist, but tried to keep her composure, not showing any signs of faltering. Although, in the corner of her eye, Rai managed to spot Sly, who was seemingly drilling holes, but is wasn't at her, mores towards Rajan. The air suddenly felt thick around her as Rai drew in an even shorter breath before forcing herself to start caressing his arms and chest, mentally beating herself for doing so. But even so, even if she hated herself for forcing herself into doing this, Rai just did everything within her power to keep Rajan's eyes focused on her and her alone while Murray was lugging the first wing up, going back in for the second not long after.

"_It looks like someone wishes to go back to my chambers later._" Rajan growled seductively.

"How lucky I am then." Rai replied, trying to sound excited. "A night with the man of the hour sounds delightful, my lord." She forced out a chuckle, seeming playful.

_So far so good... Let's keep it going..._ Rai then hopped off of Rajan's lap and danced around the crowd again, causing them to cheer for her brilliant moves, which also gave Sly a small sense of relief, though he knew it wouldn't last long. It was then though that Sly was abruptly drawn back into reality when he leaned Carmelita into a dip, the fox deciding to speak up.

"You seem familiar to me... Are you in law enforcement?" Carmelita questioned curiously.

"I often deal with police while on the job." He replied before they continued their dance.

Well, to be fair, he wasn't _**technically**_ lying. It was true – Sly did deal with the police, they would just be chasing him, more so Carmelita than anything... _Just stray from her questions, Sly, don't let her catch on to who you really are, because soon enough, this is gonna go sideways..._ Sly silently told himself as he continued his dance with Caremlita, giving her a quick twirl.

So far, everything seemed to be going rather smoothly – Carmelita was entranced by Sly's lovely tango, and Rajan was thoroughly enticed by Rai's provocative movements. However, things were about to go from bad to worse, because when Rai glanced back to make sure Rajan was still keeping his gaze trained on her, her eyes suddenly widened. Rajan was getting ready to turn around so he could bask in the glory of his Clockwerk Wings, and Murray was just in the middle of hulling the second one up. If he turned around now, the whole plan would be ruined and their cover would be blown!

Rai began to panic. _Shit! Are you kidding me with this crap right now!?_ The fox clenched her fist, clenching her teeth together for a moment. _Lord, give me strength not to kill myself, for I'm about to do the one thing I never thought I would of my own volition..._

In that moment, Rai couldn't think, she had to act, now. She didn't have time to do anything, so without even so much as a glimmer of hesitation, Rai hastily danced over to Rajan and, without a second thought, lifted the cloth over her face, pausing for a split second as a means of mentally preparing herself, before abruptly forcing her lips against Rajan's, slamming her eyes shut. Both Sly and Murray's eyes widened at the shocking sight before them, Rai's lips trembling slightly as she herself was mortified at what she had just done. However, to ensure this wouldn't be happening again, and she knew full well that she would be kicking herself for this later, Rai just bite the bullet and forced her tongue into Rajan's mouth. This caused the tiger to give a lustful growl, roughly grasping onto Rai's hips, which caused her to gasp in surprise. With that, Rai quickly pulled away from the tiger and quickly dropped the cloth back over her face, Rajan smirking he growled in pure delight. Though Rai, still mortified at her own actions, drew in in a breath again as she got close to his face, gently gliding her fingertips along Rajan's jawline as the tiger growled lustfully again.

"_Look at me, tiger or you'll miss the show_." Rai purred.

_Damn_ _it...! I hate myself for doing this, but I..._ Rai cursed herself.

Sly heard this through the earpiece as he groaned internally, but forced himself to keep a straight face as not to concern Carmelita. Rai on the other hand, still trying to convince herself that she had seriously just kissed Rajan, was trying to keep her composure, making it seem like she wanted more. "How did I end up with such a stunning dancer?" Rajan then asked, leaning in towards her.

"I don't know, how did you?" Rai answered with a question of her own, trying to act coy. "Guess you're just lucky." She chuckled seductively.

The moment Rai spotted Murray finally lug up the second wing, the song was coming to an end, almost thankful that the time was coming. "I do hope to see you again, Ms. Ruby. You truly are a sight to behold, just like someone I used to know. You somewhat remind me of her..."

Rai tensed up a bit. "Is that so? Well, then she must've been one special girl, my lord."

"That she was... Until next time, my precious rose." He said before finally allowing Rai up from his lap as she danced back to the center of the dance floor again.

_Remind him of someone...? No, don't tell me... God, for once, I really hope I'm wrong about this..._

Rai just shook her head, trying to forget about this whole incident as she twirled back to the center of the dance floor. She then leapt into the air, twirling midair before landing in the splits, her right arm curled under her belly while her left was curled above her head, almost creating a circle. When Sly's song had come to an end as well, he twirled Carmelita before ending with her in a dip, giving her one of his famous smirks. Everyone cheered as Rai slowly got back to her feet, giving a quick bow as a thank you to the audience before slipping through the double doors. As soon as those doors closed, however, Rai immediately slipped away from the other dancers, making her escape to go and wait for Sly once he finished with Carmelita.

"So, tell me, stranger, what's your name?" Carmelita then asked when she was back on her feet.

"Why ruin the moment?" Sly strayed from her question.

"Huh? I...I don't understand..."

"The wings! What happened to the Clockwerk Wings!?" Rajan then exclaimed.

"What!? How!? Who could've...? Whuh? Cooper...!" Carmelita turned to see the wings gone before she felt something in her hair. She reached up and grabbed the object to see a red rose and Sly's calling card.

* * *

Sly bursted through the double doors onto the balcony, only to find Rai leaned against the railing, her back towards him. After messing up his slicked back hair, Sly slowly began to approach Rai, extending his hand out to try and touch her shoulder, until-

"Disgusting..." She said sickeningly.

"Wha?" Sly questioned, confused.

"I'm disgusting..." Rai clarified, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sly asked.

Rai turned to face him, and he could clearly see the distraught in her unwelcomed expression. "You saw what I did to him, I know you did, so don't try to pretend like it didn't happen." She stated firmly.

Sly sighed, placing his hands against Rai's arms. "I'm not saying that I didn't see what happen, because let's be honest, I'm pretty sure everyone saw what happened, but you're beating yourself up over this one little thing."

"Because it was disgusting!" Rai snapped, clenching her fist. "I can still taste it in my mouth, on my tongue; it just makes me sick!"

"Hey, look at me." Sly said, gently raising Rai's chin so that their gazes met. "I understand how you feel, but it's alright. You did what you had to in the heat of the moment, and once we get outta here, you can guzzle an entire bottle of mouthwash if you want. But for now, listen to me when I say that you are in no way, shape, of form disgusting, alright?"

Rai stared at this cunning raccoon for what felt like an eternity before her eyes finally softened, sighing. "Alright, I understand."

Sly grinned. "Good, but if it'll make it better, I could, maybe..." Sly leaned in toward Rai a bit, that look of temptation gleaming in his eyes.

For that split second, Rai was almost in consent, willing to let this sly raccoon steal a single kiss from those tainted lips of hers. Rai's eyes flicked down at Sly's lips, biting down on her bottom lip for a moment before she, even just the slightest bit, began to lean upwards, wanting to accept that kiss which was full of nothing but sin, until—

_**Bang!**_

"Freeze, Sly Cooper and Scarlet Rose!" A set of rhinos had bursted through the double doors, both Sly and Rai turning to see the guards as their moment together was abruptly cut short.

Sly just let out an amused chuckle as he turned to Rai again. "And that's our cue for a getaway." The raccoon smirked as he snuck his arm around Rai's waist before whipping out his cane, leaping from the balcony as he hooked his cane onto the cable and slid down the zip line at top speed.

Once at the bottom, the two quickly jumped into the van, slamming the back doors shut as Murray stepped on the gas. "Punch it!" He shouted excitedly as they sped off.

"To Bollywood." Sly then said, his gaze never leaving Rai's with that signature smirk still plastered on that ever so smug face of his.

Rai let out a soft chuckle before leaning toward Sly, lightly pecking his cheek. "To Bollywood..." She repeated, returning his smirk.

* * *

Once the gang had made it to Bollywood, Bentley had hacked into the system to get them three rooms; one for Rai, the other for himself and Sly, and the last one for Murray. However, Sly just decided he was going to sleep in Rai's room with her, not that she really cared either way. That night though, when it was well past maybe one or two in the morning, Sly and Rai were having a little chat, both still in their costumes since they hadn't changed yet. They were seated at one of the tables in the room, Rai leaning back in the chair with her legs crossed and Sly seated with his feet propped up on the table, as he usually did in his causal sitting position.

"Well, I must say, for a fox, you sure can move, Rai." Sly commented.

"You're quite good yourself, Cooper." Rai retorted.

"Well, I have lived in Paris for several years, so it should be no surprise that I know how to dance."

"Really now?" Rai gave a small smirk. "Then you should know that during my stay here in India, I came across such an activity myself, so it should also be of no surprise that I know how to belly dance; one of the things I decided to learn during my run-ins with the Klaww Gang." She said. "However..."

Sly's eyes flicked over to Rai, a questioning look on his face. "However...what?" He asked, curious.

"I may have seen you dance, but—"

Before Rai could even finish her sentence, she saw Sly immediately get up from his chair and walk over to her, holding out his hand. "I thought you'd never ask." He said cunningly. "Ahem... May I have this dance, m'lady?" Rai chuckled softly before uncrossing her legs and taking his hand, the raccoon helping the fox to her feet.

"You may, good sir." She played along before chuckling again, Sly also giving a small chuckle himself before he grabbed a remote and pressed a button, soft music beginning to play as the two started their slow dance.

They might've danced for minutes, or maybe hours; no one was really paying attention as they just stared into each other's eyes. "You know, I honestly never thought I'd find myself in a situation like this." Rai commented, laying her head against Sly's chest.

"Honestly, neither did I. I'm just surprised you even agreed to stay with us on this adventure in the first place." Sly said, almost trying to play it off as a sort of joke.

Rai exhaled through her nose, almost sighing. "Well, sooner or later, I knew I would have to come to terms with my past and face the Klaww Gang again despite the feelings I had. I mean, let's be honest here, I can't just keep running, because eventually, I would've run into them anyway... Honestly, it's better to just get it out of the way now and avoid anymore trauma while I still can..."

"Yeah, I can kinda see where you're coming from, since I went through a similar experience about two years ago." Sly said.

Rai pulled back a bit to gaze at Sly again. "You mean with the Fiendish Five, right?" She asked. "I remember you mentioning something about them before."

Sly nodded. "Yeah... Unfortunately, when they found me and my family, they killed both of my parents when I was eight years old, tearing up my family book, and leaving me an orphan, but it was there that I met Bentley and Murray, so it wasn't all bad, I guess."

Rai stared at the raccoon for a moment before lowering her gaze. "How do you always manage to look on the brighter side of things?"

Sly shrugged a bit. "I dunno. I guess...I just never wanted to let my past hold me back, but I guess having met the guys really helped out a lot through the years." Sly glanced down at Rai, who still had her head down, his eyes softening. "I can only assume that you've never had such good fortune in that aspect, right?"

Rai shook her head. "I thought I did, with Kisara, but all that ended with was me getting stabbed in the back, far too literally I might add..." She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I've just...never had any luck finding friends like the ones you have..."

"Hey..." Sly cooed, gently lifting Rai's chin so their eyes met again. "I know you've never had it easy, but it doesn't have to stay that way. It's like I said, you don't have to face the world alone, because you have people that are behind you now – Bentley, Murray, and myself. That's why we're here, you know, trying to stop the Klaww Gang."

"All so you can finally get rid of Clockwerk once and for all..." Rai said unconvincingly.

"I didn't know about your past with the Klaww Gang before I had started this." Sly reasoned. "But, now that I am aware, I'm asking you to put your faith in us, because no matter what happens, we always stick up for each other, and that includes you too, Rai."

Rai's eyes widened for a moment before turning her head away a bit. _Damn it..._ She cursed herself. _I want to, but..._ Rai clenched her teeth together, fighting the urge to bite her bottom lip. _I just don't know... How can I be sure that he won't turn on me just like—_

It was then that Rai's train of thought was cut short when she felt Sly lifting her chin again, forcing their gazes to meet once more, only this time, he was mere inches away from her face to the point that she could feel Sly's warm breath brushing up against her fur. "_Just what do I have to do to convince you that I'm not going to turn on you, Rai, that I want to be here for you?_" He questioned in a low, husky tone.

Rai swallowed the lump in her throat, her lips trembling. "_Erase my past..._" She replied quietly. "_Burn it all to ash until the memories no longer remain and can't taunt me anymore..._"

Sly tensed up, closing his eyes for a moment before pressing his forehead to Rai's. "I wish I could, but all I can do is try to help you forgive and forget it all..." He replied.

"Yeah, well, if you knew the truth, you would probably change your tone..." Rai said, seeming frustrated.

"And you know I can't help you unless you tell me, Rai; I'm not a mind reader."

Rai quickly pushed Sly away, turning her back to him as she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. "I can't tell you that..." She stated, her voice trembling slightly.

Sly gently placed his hands against Rai's arms, causing her to tense up as he leaned over her left shoulder. "And why can't you? I've already said that I would never judge you, no matter what."

"I know, but..." Rai gripped onto her arms tighter. "...it's the reason I've been waking up screaming at night, because of what was done to me..."

"And I can't help you overcome that fear you have if I don't know what it is. I'm not trying to pry, but at the very least, I want to try and help you if I can, Rai..." Sly tried to reason with her.

The fox tensed up again, biting her bottom lip. "It's just...Rajan, he..." Rai drew in a shaky breath, closing her eyes, almost to try and make it easier to say. "...h-he..."

"...He, what?" Sly cautiously pressed on.

Rai's who body was stiff, digging her claws into her arms just at the sheer terror she felt deep down. However, after drawing in one last shaky breath, she exhaled. "Rajan, he...he raped me..."


	13. Better Left Unsaid

"Rajan, he...he raped me..." Rai forced out, cursing herself for even uttering those words.

Sly's eyes went wide. "Wait, he...what?"

Rai tensed up. "He..." She swallowed hard, shaking her head a bit. "Please don't make me say it again... It was hard enough saying it the first time..."

Sly suddenly feel silent, and in doing so, Rai felt like her whole world had just collapsed in right on top of her. His silence almost felt like a rejection of who she was, all because of one stupid mistake. "I-I know, I'm disgusting..." She said, her voice breaking.

This had brought Sly back into reality as he quickly shook his head. "What, no! I wasn't even thinking that!" He quickly tried to regain himself, only to abruptly turn Rai back around so that she was facing him again. "Rai, I..." Sly exhaled. "I know it's not your fault, so please, don't go berating yourself. I was...just in shock, that's all. I wasn't going to say that you were disgusting or anything, I was just trying to process what you had said because it had caught me off guard."

"I know, but..." Rai clenched onto her arms, digging her claws in again. "I was taken advantage of, so...that makes me nothing less than revolting."

"But you had no control over it!" Sly raised his voice, which caused Rai to visibly flinch. "Sorry, sorry, I...I don't mean to shout, but...if you had no control in what had happened that day, then it's not your fault."

"And it was my fault for trusting Kisara! It was my fault for letting my guard down again!" Rai snapped, tears beginning to burn in her eyes. "It was my fault for thinking she wouldn't just use me all over again..."

"Rai, look at me." Sly practically commanded, lifting her chin so their eyes met. "You had no way of knowing Kisara or Rajan would do any of those things to you, so you need to stop blaming yourself for something that was just out of your control. And no matter what, regardless of any past mistakes you may have made, you will still always be just as beautiful as that night I first ran into you."

Rai gasped, her eyes widening. "Y...you really mean that?"

Sly grinned, shifting his hand to place against Rai's cheek as he leaned in a bit. "I may be a nothing but sly raccoon, but right now, in this moment, I mean every single word that I say, because I don't think I could ever lie to someone as breathtaking as you, Rai."

Rai just stared at Sly for a long moment, tears beginning to pool in her emerald eyes. "Oh, Sly..."

He chuckled softly, just barely placing his thumb against Rai's bottom lip. "Now, what's say we do the one thing I've been meaning to all night long?" Sly said cunningly as he leaned in toward the fox, Rai's eyes fluttering closed as she too leaned in, causing the gap between them to disappear as their lips met in a gentle, tender kiss.

_With Sly by my side, maybe, just maybe, I can_ _let go of my past and finally look on towards a better future, a future I had only dreamed of – freedom..._

* * *

The sun was just barely peeking in through the curtains of the hotel room, a thin streak of light shining between two figures that were sleeping soundly on the king sized bed. Suddenly though, light had instantly flooded the room as the curtains were yanked open and the blanket ripped away from the bed, both figures flinching. Once light had filled the room, it was revealed to be Bentley and Murray barging into Sly and Rai's room to wake them up as they both groaned tiredly.

"Rise and shine, little buddies! We've gotta get moving! Up, up, up!" Murray's thunderous voice boomed.

"Sly, Rai, we have to head out soon, so get up." Bentley practically ordered whilst going through his plans on his laptop.

A groan left Sly's lips. "Why so damn early, Bentley?" He complained, trying to bury his face further into Rai's chest.

"Because we won't arrive until late and it'll take a while to navigate through the jungle Rajan is located in since I'm almost certain it'll be too thick to drive through. You can go back to sleep in the van if you want, so stop complaining and get up, both of you."

Another groan, but Sly just pushed himself up before nudging Rai. She was only half-awake, letting out a very low groan as Sly gave a tired smirk. "Come on, Foxy, time to get up." He said, nudging her again.

Rai let out another tired groan, but pushed herself to sit up as her long hair fell over her shoulder, lifting a hand to rub her eyes. She then gave a yawn, running a hand through her messy locks. "It's too early for this..." She complained.

Sly chuckled. "Well, of course I agree with you, but unfortunately, we have to get up."

"Yeah, yeah..." The fox waved him off as she sluggishly crawled out of bed, lazily gathering up her things as Sly did the same before the two heading out for the van.

Once out of the hotel and to the van, the two set their things down and tiredly set up a makeshift bed in the back before climbing inside. After closing the back doors, they both laid down, Rai tugging on Sly's shirt. "Get over here, Ringtail..."

He chuckled. "I thought you said no?"

"I'm cold, so I'll make an exception."

"And what about last night?"

"You were already in my room, so there was no sense in kicking you out at 3 AM..."

"And you tell me _**I'm**_ predictable?"

"You are..." She replied nonchalantly.

"Says the one who can't make up her mind on what she wants." Sly teased.

Rai frowned. "Just because I'm tired, it doesn't mean I won't still knock you senseless, because I will." She threatened.

Sly laughed. "Settle down, Vulpes, I'm only teasing." He said, snuggling up to Rai. "You know, sometimes you get real cute when I tease you just right."

Rai gave a grumble, almost shoving his face into her chest just to shut him up for a moment. "And you're a jerk..."

"A damn good looking one." He smirked.

Rai just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that..."

"Oh, I most certainly will."

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Whatever... Egoist..."

Sly just gave a chuckle in response, snuggling his face further into Rai's bosom.

* * *

The gang finally found where had Rajan escaped and was now hiding: Deep in the Indian jungle in a spice temple. There, he was in possession of the Clockwerk Heart and was continuing his illegal spice production. With the power of that metal heart, who knows how much spice production would increase? That heart had to go and the gang was planning on shutting his operation down. Once they reached the jungle, the gang had to hide the van and walk the rest of the way through since it was far too thick to drive through. When they made it out of the jungle, they searched the area for a place to set up a hideout. However, Rai suddenly glanced up and saw a dragon shaped head high up in the jungle canopy.

"Hey, guys, what about that one up there?" She pointed.

Everyone turned to where Rai was pointing, Sly giving a nod of approval. "Yeah... The guards wouldn't expect us to be hiding out in there." He in agreement.

"But isn't it a little...high?" Bentley asked warily.

"I say let's do it! No one will know we're high up in the trees!" Murray grinned, the turtle sighing.

"Alright, fine... The dragon head it is..." The turtle merely agreed, though begrudgingly.

They all decided on the dragon head as everyone set the rooms up accordingly. After everything was prepared the way they wanted it, Rai decided to go for a little walk, mainly to have a look around the area to get a better understanding of what they were dealing with. However, as she leapt through the branches, someone landed on one right in front of her, nearly startling the fox, until she recognized who it was as her eyes then narrowed.

"Well, well, look at what the _**fox**_ dragged in." The female chuckled.

Rai growled. "Kisara... Why am I not surprised to see you here?" She questioned rhetorically. "How did you even know where to find me?"

"I was actually searching for where Rajan had run off to after the party had been crashed myself when I just _**so happened**_ to have stumbled upon you and the Cooper Gang."

Rai folded her arms, seeming unconvinced. "Sure..."

"Oh, come now, Al—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She commanded harshly. "My name is Rai and it's been that way ever since I abandoned who I once was, so don't call me by my given name, _**ever.**_"

The cat chuckled. "Well, you're certainly in a good mood today, aren't you?"

Rai's eyes narrowed. "I highly suggest that you leave before things start to get messy."

Kisara shrugged. "Fine, I'll go. I just figured you might want some information on where the Clockwerk Heart was located, but I guess not. Oh well." She said nonchalantly, turning to make her leave.

It was then that Rai perked up. _The Clockwerk Heart? Don't tell me she already knows its location..._ Rai clenched her fist, gritting her teeth. _Damn her... She really knows how to get under my skin..._

"Hang on." Rai quickly called.

Kisara smirked, turning to face the glaring fox again. "Oh? This is a first. You never call out for _**me**_ to wait."

Rai frowned. "You're pushing your luck, Kisara..."

The feline chuckled. "Fine, fine." She waved. "Well, as for my intel on the Clockwerk Heart, I've discovered that Rajan has split it into two sections."

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"One half is used for his spice production, and the other is on his person usually at all times. However, just using one half of that heart is enough to increase spice production tenfold, so my advice to you is to try and get those parts as quickly as humanly possible."

"Gee, tell me something I don't know, why don't ya?"

"It's just a warning, that's all." Kisara replied.

Rai scoffed. "And since when have you ever been so generous before?" She asked, folding her arms.

Kisara shrugged, placing a hand on her hip. "Just think of it as a little gift, and if you want, I can even show you where to find "his Highness" _**and**_ the Clockwerk Heart."

Rai didn't seem very convinced, her eyes narrowing. "A gift, you say? Last time I checked, any so-called "gift" of yours only led to me getting stabbed in the back later on down the road, so why should I trust you now when you've given me absolutely no reason to do so before?"

Kisara shrugged again. "That's up to you whether or not you trust me, but I'm just trying to help put that man behind bars for his illegal spice production."

"You didn't seem to care five years ago back when you were slumming it with the thieves." Rai retorted.

"Because I wasn't a cop five years ago." Kisara replied.

"You're not a cop now!" Rai snapped. "You've only been pretending this whole time just for your own sick benefits, so don't give me that shit!"

"Think what you want, but my point still stands, so no need to be in such a sour mood." Kisara shrugged.

Rai just growled. "Your mere presence puts me in a bad mood..."

Kisara let out a sigh. "Oh, come now, Rai, what happened to the good ol' days when we had so much fun playing Cops and Robbers?"

"You burned that bridge a long time ago when you stabbed me in the back, both literally and figuratively, and then proceeded to throw me to the wolves." Rai glared.

"Hmm? Throw you to the wolves? I'm afraid I don't follow... When was this exactly?" Kisara tried to play the innocent game.

Rai growled. "Don't even _**try**_ to play coy with me, Kisara. You know _**damn well**_ exactly when you did it... When I was working with the Klaww Gang for that short – very short, might I add – amount of time. You _**knew**_ that Rajan had a thing for me, and so, instead of _**helping**_ me get away from him, you let him right into that room, where he then proceeded to _**take advantage of me,**_ giving me no means of escaping until he was fucking finished with me!" She barked. "And then you just up and abandoned me like I was nothing, leaving me to him while I was held down and couldn't do a _**goddamn thing**_ to stop what was being done to me! You were just lucky I was mercilessly broken down and too weak at the time to try and get up to find your sorry ass so I could put you six feet under, _**where you fucking belong!**_"

"You know, you really should keep your voice down, Rai or you might just—"

_**Slam!**_

Without warning, Rai had switched her cane into a blade before dashing toward Kisara. Just as she pinned the irritating cat to the tree, she had rammed her blade into the wood, mere millimeters away from the side of Kisara's face as Rai had that dark glint in her eyes, well and truly done with this cat's shit. "I suggest you shut your goddamn mouth before I do it for you, you cunt." Rai hissed. "I should just slit your damn throat right here and now, that way you can't taunt me any more than you already have..."

Kisara gave an amused chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?"

Rai just growled. "You really are in no position to be cracking jokes, Bombay." The fox hissed. "_**You**_ caused all of this, and I'm gonna make sure you pay for it in the end."

"Is that right?" Kisara smirked.

"Oh, you have _**no idea**_ how much I would love to spill your blood all over that fur coat of yours right now, but instead, I'm going to let it slide, _**this time**_. However, cross me like that again and you'll wish you were dead by the time I'm finished with you. Don't test my patience, Kisara, because you of all people know just how sharp my blade is..." Rai then took a step back, yanking her blade out from the tree.

Kisara chuckled softly. "Well, on the off chance you actually do care enough to wanna find the Clockwerk Heart, take this." She said tossing an object over to the fox.

Rai swiftly caught whatever it was Kisara had tossed over to her before glancing down at what was in her hand, only to see a cellphone in her palm. The fox frowned, lifting her gaze to meet Kisara's again. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Like I said, if and when you decide that you wanna find out where the Clockwerk Heart is, use that to give me a little ring, and, well, I'll be more than happy to escort you, just like old times."

Rai lifted the phone in her hand, staring at it for a moment before sighing, stuffing it into her pouch. "You get one more chance, Kisara, and I swear on my mother's grave, that if you backstab me again, you'll wish you had killed me that day. Don't forget that I don't trust you, and I never will, so watch yourself." And with that, Rai turned and dashed off.

Kisara, however, just smirked as Rai made a hasty retreat. _One more chance, huh? Well, I won't let it go to waste then, because it'll be all the more fun when we reach the climax._

The feline began to laugh. "I look forward to working with you one last time, _**Ali~**_"

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Rai. Where'd you run off to?" Asked Sly when the fox had entered the hideout.

"Just out..." Rai replied, brushing past him. "I'm gonna be in my room." She said, hastily heading for her bedroom as she closed the door behind herself.

Once Rai was alone in her room, she sighed heavily, removing her mask from her face as she set it on the bedside table. After propping her cane up against the nightstand, Rai flopped down onto her bed, exhaling through her nose. She paused for a moment, regaining her thoughts, before reaching into her pouch. Rai then stared down at the phone in her grasp, flipping it around to see a black case with a logo of what was obviously a cat outlined in white, Rai sighing again. _Every single time I think I've gotten away from her, she just keeps pulling me back in... What is it she's after, and why is Kisara so insistent on involving me?_ Rai stared at the phone again, her eyes narrowing. _I can't trust her, I won't trust her, not after the things she's done to me... I won't __**ever**__ forgive what's been done to me by that witch, but I also know that I won't be able to escape her until she's out of the picture, permanently. I have to find a way to get rid of Kisara, but..._ Rai glanced down at the phone once more, only to clench the device in her hand, sighing.

"What does she know that I don't? Just what is she planning...?"

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

"Huh?" Rai perked up when she heard knocking on her door, quickly stuffing the phone back into her pouch as the door opened to reveal Sly peering in.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, entering the room.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, why?" Rai quickly tried to brush it off.

"You just seemed a little, I dunno, out of it, I guess?"

Rai sighed. "It's just...I ran into Kisara."

Sly slowly began to move closer to Rai, crouching down in front of her. "What happened?"

"She just...got on my nerves, that's all." Rai replied, sounding annoyed. "But she mentioned something about the Clockwerk Heart."

"Are you really going to trust what she says though, after what you've told me about her?"

"I don't know... I shouldn't, but...if what she says is true, then it could help to end Rajan's rein." Rai almost sounded like she was trying to reason with herself. "But even so, I won't trust her, no matter what, because I've learned my lesson."

"So...what are you gonna do?" Sly asked, though cautiously.

The fox exhaled through her nose. "For now, I don't know... What I do know is that Kisara is not to be trusted, so no matter what, if she ever tries to approach you, just be on your guard, because...I wouldn't want you to end up like me..."

Sly raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Rai stared at Sly for a moment before exhaling through her nose again. She then reached up and hooked her fingers around the inner left side of her top, only to pull it back a bit to expose some of her chest. Sly, again raised an eyebrow though, seeming confused as to what Rai was doing. "Um, sorry, Rai, but...what am I supposed to be looking at?"

She sighed, lifting her other hand up to her chest as she used her fingers to part her fur, and upon closer inspection, Sly began to see just what Rai was indicating at. There, just on the left side of her breast, extremely close to where her heart would be, was a visible scar. "Do you see it now?" She asked.

Sly's eyes widened a bit. "Rai...what happened?" He asked, trying to contain his evident shock.

Rai lowered her hand from her chest, fixing her top before her eyes met Sly's. "It happened about four years ago, just after the year I had spent working with the Klaww Gang... I was on a job with Kisara, because back then, she liked to slum it with us thieves as a simple pass-time. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her, especially after what she made me go through with Rajan, but she somehow managed to convince me that this was a one-off job and, at the very least, I was gonna get a major payday, which I was in desperate need of at the time. I was still fairly new to the thieving business, or at least working on my own, but when Kisara mentioned that I would be getting a rare artifact that went on the black market for a high price, how could I turn it down? So, I reluctantly agreed to work with her, but that ended up being the biggest mistake of my life..." Rai visibly tensed up, drawing in a shaky breath to try and calm herself down.

Sly slowly reached out, gently grasping onto her hand. "It's alright, you don't have to go on if you don't want to..."

Rai shook her head. "No, you at least have the right to know why I distrust her..." She reasoned, sighing. "Anyhow, after Kisara had managed to snag the artifact, I got ready to stash it away so we could sell it later, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back." This time, Sly tensed up, gripping onto Rai's hand. "The moment I looked down, all I saw was a blade sticking out of my chest, followed by blood – my blood... After the blade was violently removed from my body, I dropped. The last thing I can remember was Kisara smirking, telling me something along the lines of "I was right not to trust her" and "they'll be glad to know I was out of the picture," but I can't quite remember since I blacked out soon after. However, when I woke up, I found myself in a hospital, stitches in both my back and my chest with an oxygen tube around my face. Needless to say though, the moment I had realized what had happened, it was the last time I ever wanted anything to do with Kisara, and yet here I am, trying to escape her clutches, but somehow keep getting pulled back in..."

Sly gazed up at Rai for a long while, not daring to say a word, until he finally drew in a breath. "I understand how you feel, Rai, but you didn't have to tell me all of that."

"You at least had the right to know that much, Sly, because...I don't want you to make the same mistakes I have time and time again... Please, Sly, I'm telling you this to ensure that you stay far away from her. Just...trust me when I say that she's nothing but bad luck..."

Sly stared into Rai's emerald hues for a long moment, and he could see that plea of hers in those eyes as he exhaled through his nose, nodding. "Alright, I understand..."

Rai gave a nod. "Thank you..." She said softly. "Just, please...don't make the same mistake I have..."

Sly gripped onto her hand, as if for some sort of reassurance. "Don't worry, I won't..."


	14. Secrets Coming to the Light

"Hey, Bentley, ya got anything for us to do?" Sly asked when him and Rai had finally joined the rest of the team again.

"Ah, well, I need the two of you to go out and get me some recon photos of Rajan's secret lair and the Clockwerk Heart." Bentley replied.

"Where are we going to get these photos exactly?" Rai then asked.

"I've left a waypoint for you, but since you asked, I've discovered a secret entrance behind the nearby waterfall, so you'll use that to find your way inside and get the photos I need. Make sense?"

Rai nodded. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"Alright, then we'll be back soon. Come on, Rai." Sly motioned as she placed her mask on her face before the two exited the Safe House, heading off for their assignment.

As the two made their way around the area, Rai began to survey their surroundings, soon approaching a wobbly tower that appeared as if it could come crashing down if it was even slightly moved wrong. Rai carefully peered around the corner, one of the smaller guards walking away with Sly close behind her. When the coast was clear, she crept along the wall to see if there was some kind of entranceway or something for them to slip through. However, up in doing so, one of them unconsciously pressed their hand against a brick that was then pushed inwards. Upon pushing in this brick, that seemed to be some kind of trigger without even realizing it, the wall behind Rai had abruptly slid open, causing her to suddenly fall backwards. In that moment, Rai was already too late to realize her mistake and wasn't able to recover, falling in through the secret opening she had found by sheer accident. Sly immediately gasped and quickly reached out for her, his hand just narrowly missing Rai's as she fell down into that dark hole.

"RAI!"

"_**SLY!**_"

It felt like forever as she was falling, like there was no end... Was this it? Was this how she was going to die? Rai began to brace herself for the impact as she assumed she was probably nearing the bottom of the chasm, ready to accept her eminent death. But suddenly, upon landing, Rai had instead hit something soft, causing her to spring back up. Rai gasped just before she had stopped bouncing, scanning around the darkened space, until she realized what it was as she found herself on some sort of bed, managing to use her night vision to scan around her.

"_A room?_" She wondered out loud, though quietly.

Suddenly though, before Rai could really process her surroundings, she heard faint footsteps heading towards the room she was in and began to panic, hastily scanning the area once again. It was then that Rai had noticed what seemed to be some kind of wardrobe closet or something along those lines as she promptly hurried inside of it, closing the doors behind herself, but managed to leave them open just enough to see who was to enter said room. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow, Rai letting out shaky breaths in an attempt to calm herself, only to give a startled flinch when the door was violently flung open and a light flicked on, Rai's eyes suddenly widening. She quickly removed her mask from her face in an attempt to get a better look at who had entered the room, clipping it to her belt. The person who entered the room, however, just so happened to be none other than the spice lord himself, Rajan.

"_Rai? Hey, Rai, are you there? Are you okay?_" Came Bentley's voice in her earpiece.

"_Yeah,_ _I'm fine, but...I'm in some kind of room, and Rajan's here too._" She whispered just loud enough for Bentley to hear and not alert Rajan of her presence. "_Oh God... I can't stop shaking..._"

"_Yeah, Sly contacted me and told me what happened, but are you able to get out of there at all?_" Bentley then asked.

"_Not yet... When he leaves, then I can get outta here. Just...standby._"

"_Just hang in there, okay, Rai?_" The fox suddenly felt a small sense of relief when she heard Sly's voice on the other line.

"_I'll just come out the way I fell_." Rai told the two.

"_Then I'll wait for you here._" Sly acknowledged. "_Just hang in there, Rai. You can do this._" He reassured her before disconnecting.

Rai closed her eyes as she drew in another shaky breath, slowly and quietly letting it out in an attempt to try and keep herself calm; she was determined to not only to get out of here, but to keep herself from breaking down because of that bastard. When Rai opened her eyes, it was there that she saw Rajan grab a picture frame that was sitting on the nightstand as he gazed at the photo, glaring. "Such a pretty little rose. It will be quite the pleasure when I finally finish the job that blasted cat couldn't even accomplish..." He growled, throwing the photo as the glass shattered against the wall, Rai flinching slightly. He then began to walk away, until he stopped right in front of the closet Rai was hiding in, her whole body suddenly tensing. Slowly, he reached for the closet while she tried to tuck herself into the corner, her hands clasped tightly over her mouth. Rai could feel her heart going a thousand miles an hour, fear sinking in as Rajan got ready to grab the handles to the wardrobe, until—

"_My lord!_" Called a womanly voice in the distance.

Rajan froze until he heard the voice call again, letting out a short growl as he stomped away. "Once I get my hands on that vixen, I will put an end to her like we should've done all those years ago..." Rajan growled. "I will find you, Scarlet Rose, and when I do, I will be the one to end you..." He growled before slamming the door shut, Rai visibly flinching again.

When she knew it was safe, the fox let out the breath she had been holding before slowly crawling out of the closet, quietly closing the doors back. She then took out her binocucom and snapped some pictures of the room before heading for the hole she fell through, until she stopped. Rai glanced over at the picture frame Rajan had thrown, shattered glass all around. She slowly went over it the photograph, picking up the broken frame as a few glass shards fell on the floor, staring at a picture of her and Rajan. She didn't have her mask at the time, his arm around her shoulder, both grinning. She couldn't help but clench the frame in her hand as she was reminded of what he had done to her father as a child, not to mention the torment he put her through all thanks to Talia. However, Rai just set the broken photograph back down where she had found it before grabbing her grappling hook and firing it off through the hole she had fallen through. She was yanked upwards as wind rushed in her face, but when she reached the hook, she quickly grabbed onto a rugged edge, strapping the gun back onto her belt and climbing the rest of the way up. When she saw light just up ahead, Rai reached her hand out to grab onto something that she could use to pull herself up, until her wrist was suddenly snatched instead. Rai gasped as she was yanked out of the hole and into a pair of strong arms, only to quickly realize that they belonged to Sly, which made her relax a bit as she leaned into him.

"_I'm so glad that you're alright_..." Sly uttered, holding onto the fox tightly.

Rai clenched onto Sly's shirt, exhaling through her nose. "_He almost found me_..." She muttered in a soft voice. "_Just a second more, and he would've...oh God..._" Rai tensed up, clutching into Sly tighter.

"_It's alright, you're safe now_..." Sly pulled away, pushing her chin up as his chocolate brown eyes met her emerald green ones.

Their lips were inches from touching as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes. Slowly, the two began to lean in towards one another, until they heard crackling coming from their earpieces, both flinching. "_Sly, are you there? Is Rai with you?_" Bentley had abruptly cut in.

"Yeah, she's with me and she's fine." Sly replied. "We're gonna go get those recon photos then head back to the hideout."

"_Alright, just be careful out there, and please don't get caught._" Bentley said before disconnecting, Sly's eyes settling back on Rai again, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze now.

"Heh, Bentley sure knows how to cut in at the most inconvenient of times, huh?" Sly said, chuckling lightly.

"_I guess..._" Rai muttered.

"Well, don't you worry, because..." Sly leaned into the fox, just barely nudging her ear with his nose, causing it to twitch ever so slightly. "_...I'm sure there will be more opportunities._" He said in a soft, but husky tone, which caused Rai to tense up a bit.

"You're so embarrassing..." Rai blushed slightly.

Sly chuckled softly. "You get flustered so easily, you know." He said, nudging her ear again.

Rai's ear twitched again, trying to turn away from the sly raccoon. "Because you say such weird things..."

"_Come on, don't deny that you love it._" Sly purred.

Rai blushed slightly. "Shut up... Let's just...go get the photos before we get yelled at..." She rushed.

Sly chuckled again. "Alright, fine, have it your way." He said, drawing away. "Come on, let's get going." The raccoon motioned with a small tilt of his head, Rai giving a slight nod as she followed after Sly.

_Why is it when Sly teases me and acts so cunning, it doesn't bother me?_ Rai wondered. _He's so frustrating at times, and yet, somehow...he doesn't go too far either. He's...more tender, you could say. Not really sure what I should make of this sly raccoon at this point..._

* * *

_**Zzz! Zzz! Zzz!**_

"Ugh...?!" Rai gasped softly when she felt a strange vibration coming from within her pouch. She quickly reached into her pouch, only to pull out the phone Kisara had given her, but her eyes narrowed when she realized that ebony viper herself was trying to contact her.

Sly, however, stopped when he saw Rai had paused, glancing back at the fox. "Hey, what's up, Rai?"

"Huh?" She lifted her gaze to meet Sly's, pressing the phone against her chest. "Oh, it's nothing. I've just got a call I need to take, so you go on ahead to the Safe House and I'll meet you there, okay?"

"You sure?" Sly asked.

Rai nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Go on, I'll be there before you even know I'm gone." She tried to joke.

The raccoon stared at Rai for a moment, clearly suspicious of her strange behavior all of a sudden, but just decided that he wouldn't press on the issue as he gave a small nod. "Alright, just don't take too long, okay?"

"Like I said, I'll be there before you even know I'm gone." She forced a grin.

Sly gave Rai one last glance before turning and continuing on toward the Safe House, though he couldn't help but still be a little wary. However, once Rai was certain that Sly was out of earshot, she quickly turned, answering the call as she pressed the phone to her ear. "What do you want?" She hissed.

Rai heard an amused chuckle on the other end. "_Well, I can see that you managed to stumble upon a secret room of sorts, hm?_" Kisara mused.

The fox growled. "That damn tiger almost found me, so I suggest you quite joking around and shut your damn mouth before I decide to do it for you."

"_I was only making a statement, there's no need to get so hostile._"

Rai sighed. "Just tell me what you want and why you're calling me before I hang up."

Kisara chuckled. "_I was only_ _wondering if you were ready to try and find out where that first half of the Clockwerk Heart is._"

"I already know where it is, I just don't know how to get to it. As for Rajan's half, that's not really much of a challenge to deal with."

"_Well, what would you say then if I told you I knew exactly how to get to that first half of the heart, hm? Would that just so happen to peak your interest?_" Kisara inquired, clearly amused.

Rai clenched the phone in her hand, her eyes narrowing again. "Not now... I still have to think about it..."

"_Well, then I'd best hurry if I were you. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, try to keep this between us, yeah? I don't really find it very appealing when that turtle starts digging and that sneaky ringtail gets snooping._" Kisara warned.

"What we do together stays between us, as it always has. You should know that by now, Kisara." Rai replied. "Besides, I don't want them even associating with you to begin with, because let's be honest here – _**I**_ should be the one telling _**you**_ to keep this between us since you can't seem to keep a secret to save your damn life."

The feline chuckled. "_Wow, cold much?_"

"I have my reasons, so I'll only say this once and only once: Stay away from Sly and the others, and I won't tell you twice." Rai warned this time.

Kisara let out another amused chuckle. "_Oh, fret not, Little Miss Rai, I won't go near your little boyfriend and his pals._"

Rai suddenly growled. "He's not my boyfriend!" She snapped.

"_Heh, really? Because that's what it looked like to me._"

"You're just blind." Rai retorted in a harsh tone. "Now, our business together stays between us. Don't go spreading this around, or getting that Neyla involved either, because that's seriously the last thing I want right now."

"_You have my word then, thief's honor._" Kisara replied.

Rai just scoffed. ""Thief's honor"? Yeah, and since when have you ever abided by that rule?"

"_Well—_"

"The answer is never, so don't go throwing that term around when all you know how to do is lie and stab others in the back." Rai cut her off.

"_Heh... Says the one not even going by her real name, and I don't mean your alias either._" Kisara replied in a smug tone.

Rai growled again. "You know my reasons for changing my name..."

"_What, so you didn't have to associate with your past anymore? And look at where that's gotten you, Rai, because here you are, dealing with the one thing you tried so hard to get away from. You won't even go by your real name all because you're too scared to—_"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Rai snapped. "What I do with my name and my life is none of your concern, Kisara, so stay out of my business!"

_**Beep!**_

And with that, Rai immediately ended the call between her and the traitorous feline, clutching the phone in her hand as she began to pant softly. _She doesn't understand a damn thing about me if she thinks for one second I did all of this just for my own benefit! Everything I've done up until this point involving myself and the Klaww Gang was to try and erase my past, erase the person they nearly killed that day... And now, all I want to do is finally put an end to the eternal suffering I've had to endure for too many years, even if it means going against myself and working with that damn cat one last time..._


	15. Buggin' Out!

Sly was the first to return back to the Safe House, Rai entering maybe a few minutes later, though she seemed a little rattled. However, before anyone had time to question her, she practically threw her binocucom onto the table as it slid over to Bentley, who cautiously removed the chip from her device, taking Sly's out as well, so that he could try and piece all the photos together to help formulate some kind of plan. After taking some time to analyze all the photos he had gotten, Bentley began to do some digging, only to find out that Rajan was using his elephant-driven satellite array to track what they were doing, which would pose as a big problem. In order to dissolve this issue of theirs, it was going to be up to Sly to gather up some special spice plants to then place in the elephant's food bag. Once the elephant ate the spices, it would then go into an uncontrollable rampage, therefore, destroying the satellite dish. Now, as for Rai on the other had, it was going to be her job to try and bug Rajan's office, only there was a small catch, one she wasn't particularly going to enjoy at all...

"No." Rai flat out stated. "I'm not doing that."

"But, Rai—"

"I said no, Bentley! Absolutely not!" Rai snapped. "You can't seriously expect me to go into Rajan's office wearing that goddamn outfit again, because it's not going to happen! I'm not putting my neck on the line just for that!"

"Rai, please, I know you don't like it, but we need you to bug Rajan's office because there is a very small window for Sly to do it, but he most likely won't be able to make it in time, so you're the only one we can rely on now. You just have to do this one mission in that outfit, then after this, you'll never have to wear it again, I promise." Bentley tried to reason with her.

Rai growled, her eyes narrowing. "You're swimming in dangerous waters, Bentley, and I don't like it." She hissed. "I refuse to put myself in possible danger just to bug his office! You've clearly fallen off your rocker if you think for a second that I'm just gonna—"

"Oh, so you _**don't**_ wanna stop the Klaww Gang then, is that it?" A voice cut in, Rai whipping around only to find Sly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Rai's eyes narrowed again. "Oh, don't think you can try and convince me either, Sly, because you've got another thing comin' otherwise."

"My question still stands, Rai." Sly said sternly. "Do you want to stop the Klaww Gang or not?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then just do the mission and get it over with." He cut her off, his voice somehow cold this time.

Rai stared at Sly, almost in shock for a moment before clenching her fist. "And after all the shit you've said to me, trying to convince me that you were on my side, and yet here you are, basically telling me I don't have a choice but to interact with the man that scarred me for life, is that it!?"

"Do you have a better plan?" Sly asked.

"If I had the time, then—"

"Well, hate to break it to ya, sweetheart, but time isn't exactly on our side. So, you've two choices here: Either you suck it up, put the outfit on, and go bug Rajan's office, or you jeopardize the whole plan by refusing to cooperate and ruin our chances of getting the Clockwerk Heart. It's your choice."

Rai stared at Sly again, in complete shock and disbelief, basically giving her no means of getting out of this mission. She was silent for a long moment before turning her gaze away as she clenched her fist. "I hope you realize what you're doing here, Sly, because right now, you're barking up the wrong tree..."

"You can get pissed at me later, after this mission is complete." He said, almost in a harsh tone.

Rai growled, however, before she decided to do something she'd regret, the fox merely stomped past Sly. "If he tries anything with me, I hope you realize that you're going to be to blame for it." She hissed while brushing past Sly, only to arbitrarily slam the door to her room shut, causing everyone to flinch.

While Rai was getting ready, however, Bentley sighed, his face in his hand. "You didn't have to be so harsh with her, Sly." Bentley reasoned.

"How else was I going to get her to do the damn job, Bentley?"

"We would've found another way!" Bentley abruptly snapped at Sly. "You, of all people, know what she's had to go through with the Klaww Gang, and even Kisara, so I didn't want to force her if I didn't have to! If something happens to her in that mission, then it'll be on me, Sly! The least you could do is show some darn sensitivity towards her!"

Sly was actually taken aback when Bentley had suddenly snapped at him, but at the same time, he wasn't wrong either. "It won't be on you, Bentley, it'll be on me, because I'm the one making her do this. I'll take responsibility for whatever happens to her, so just...calm down."

Bentley sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm holding you responsible for whatever happens to Rai on this mission. If I so much as see a scratch on her, you will never hear the end of it from me."

"I got it, Bentley, so just let me handle this..." Sly told him firmly.

Meanwhile, after Rai had closed the door to her room, she stomped over to the bed. She reached into the drawer of the bedside table and took out the outfit, staring at it for a long moment before growling, throwing it on the bed in a fit. Rai then stormed into her bathroom as she slammed her hands on either side of the sink, huffing. She turned the water on and let it fill up before finally gazing up at her reflection, turning the faucet off when the sink was full. For a brief moment, Rai could've sworn she saw image of herself in that outfit as it flashed on the mirror before another of her forcing a kiss onto that tiger so he wouldn't see the wings being taken, her eyes widening. "Ugh!?" Rai gasped, quickly splashing water onto the mirror. When she looked back up into the mirror, all Rai could see was her reflection behind the falling droplets of water as she began to pant softly, gripping onto her chest.

_Rajan... He's nothing but a cruel and heartless animal... But now... How in the_ _hell do they expect me to do __**this**__ of all_ _things?_ Rai balled her hand into a fist, turning away from her reflection in the mirror. _After all he's done to me, and what I forced myself to do just so he wouldn't see Murray taking the wings, how do they expect me to face him again? How do they expect me to get over this unrelenting fear I have of him?_

Rai sighed, letting the water drain out of the sink as she went back into her room, until she heard her bedroom door opening, glancing up only to see the raccoon himself, which caused her to glare. "What do you want now, Sly?" She asked in a bitter tone. "To belittle me more? To make matters worse than they already are?"

"Look, I know you're angry, but—"

"—Angry?!" Rai snapped, glaring for a moment before abruptly turning away. "No... It's not just that I'm angry, it's...something else."

"And I know you don't want to do this, hell, _**I**_ don't want you to either, but you have to. You won't be in there long. All you've gotta do is subdue him for a few minutes so you can plant the bug then get the hell out of there."

"That's a lot easier said than done, Sly..."

"I know but—r"

"Don't try to reason with me... I'm doing the damn mission, so just...go."

Sly sighed heavily. "I know this is hard on you, Rai, but it's like I said, if you wanna stop the Klaww Gang once and for all, then just doing this mission will pose as a big help to the overall plan."

"I know that, but..." The fox swallowed hard. "...how do expect me to face him without all of my doubts and fears getting in the way?"

Sly sighed again. "I know you're still a little shaken up about what happened earlier, and I know how much this hurts you to have to do this, but you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Rai, you just have to find a way to use that strength." He reassured. "It may be scary, but sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to, and that includes facing our own fears."

"And until you've seen life through my eyes, you don't necessarily have the right to say that to me, Sly." Rai retorted.

"Maybe not, but I do know what it's like to face my fears."

Rai paused for a moment. "...Explain."

"Clockwerk." Sly replied.

She began to try and process what Sly meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly, I was terrified as hell when I had to face him, the bird who aided in killing my parents, and even the rest of the Fiendish Five, but even so, despite what I was feeling, I still forced myself to face him and put an end to his torment over my family line. I know what it's like to be unsure and afraid, but...we still have to try and make it through all of that, no matter how hard it may seem."

Rai gazed over at Sly for a long moment before sighing softly. "Just know that not I'm doing this because I want to, and all of you guys owe me when this is over with." She said. "Also, if that bastard tries something, I won't hesitate to clip his claws."

"Whatever gets you through the mission." Sly replied.

"Then," Rai sighed again, "let's just get this over with..."

* * *

When Rai was finally ready, she exited her room in the ebony dancer's outfit, her black cloth hiding her nose and mouth. "Now that you're changed, you'll need this." Bentley said as he handed Rai a small device. "Once you get to Rajan's office, press the button on top and place it under his desk where he won't be able to find it easily, then get outta there as fast as you can. And Sly, as for the spice plants you're looking for, they're located high up in the canopies of the tree; you're looking for about six to eight of them, but your binocucoms should tell you how many to gather."

"Will do, Bentley." Sly nodded before approaching Rai, lightly pecking her temple. "Good luck." He said. "And if you're in even the slightest bit of danger, just call and I'll be there in a flash, okay?"

Rai gave a small nod. "I should be fine, but thanks for the offer, now go, I'll take care of this."

Sly nodded. "See ya soon." He then grabbed his cane and dashed out of the hideout.

Once Sly was gone, however, Rai let out a shaky breath, Bentley turning to her. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Rai? I can find another way to bug Rajan's office, it's really not a big deal."

Rai shook her head. "No, I've already said I would this and I'm gonna see it through. I'll just be in and out before things go south." She replied, trying to convince herself of those words. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

Bentley nodded. "Alright, well, good luck."

Rai gave a nod in return before she dashed out of the Safe House. _Just get in, plant the bug, and get out, that's all you have to do._ She silently told herself.

"Hold it right there!" A womanly suddenly voice rang out.

Rai paused for a moment, taking a breath to try and calm herself. _Of all the times to show up, you just had to be here __**now?**__ Ugh..._

The fox let out a heavy sigh before turning, only to see the inspector herself, Carmelita fast approaching. "Yes, can I help you?" Rai asked, trying to pitch her voice a bit so she wouldn't be discovered right then and there.

"Have you seen anyone known as the Cooper Gang around here anywhere?" Carmelita asked.

Rai shook her head. "No, can't say that I have. What do they all look like?"

"It's a band of four; a grey raccoon, pink hippo, green turtle with glasses, oh, and a fox with a black and red mask."

Rai shook her head again. "No, sorry."

Carmelita sighed. "Alright, then how about an Indian tiger named Rajan then?"

She shook her head once more. "I was actually on my way to find him, but still no luck..."

"I see... Well, sorry to bother you." Carmelita apologized.

"It's no bother at all, and I hope you find who you're looking for." Rai reassured.

"Yeah... I'll find them eventually and then capture them all..." She said sternly.

"I'm sure you will..." Carmelita then took off. "_...In your dreams maybe._" Rai muttered under her breath once the orange fox was out of earshot.

Rai then spun on her heel and continued on her way to Rajan's office, making sure to avoid any of the guards as she went so she wouldn't have to get stopped and flirted with. However, after a bit of navigating, Rai had managed to reach what appeared to be some sort of rock door that she almost missed, but cautiously began to approach the door. The door abruptly slid open when she was close enough as Rai entered, but seconds later, she heard a growl, causing her to tense up. "Who's there!?" She flinched slightly before taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep her nerve, heading into the light to reveal herself as Rajan gave a delighted growl this time. "Well, well, I see that you have finally come to find me, Ms. Ruby."

"Guess I just couldn't stay away from you, my lord." Rai replied seductively. "_So, what is it my lord would like this time?_" She purred, trying not to cringe at her own words.

Rai strut over to the tiger, forcing herself to sit in his lap with her legs on either side of his body so that she was facing him. The tiger let out a pleased growl as he began kissing down to her shoulder and so on, caressing her waist as he did so. Chills ran up Rai's spine, but had to force herself to stay composed. While Rajan was so distracted on her body, however, the fox slowly reached behind and pulled the device Bentley gave to her out from the sash around her waist, keeping it hidden behind her back. She pressed the button Bentley had told her to before carefully sliding it under Rajan's desk in a far corner she knew he wouldn't be able to find it, especially since it was silent and the blinking light was facing upwards to where he wouldn't notice it. When the bug was planted, Rai felt him gently scratch down her waist with his claws, a shiver jolting up her spine. Suddenly though, Rai could feel the tiger kiss lower and lower, so she quickly had to push his chin up, not wanting this to escalade anymore than it had.

"_Now, now, you have to earn that, my lord._" She purred seductively.

Rajan smirked. "My, you certainly are a difficult one, aren't you?"

Rai let out a chuckle. "Well, I never said I was an easy target, now did I?"

"Perhaps, however..." Rajan paused, Rai raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, what is it, my lord?"

"I could not, for the life of me, figure out as to why you appeared so familiar to me, and I believe now I know..."

Rai visibly tensed up. "What ever are you talking about, my lord? I've told you before, I am a dancer, and there are others just like me." She reasoned, trying to stray him.

"Yes, indeed you did say something along those lines, but there is only one girl I know of with a body like this, and eyes as green as yours are, which can only mean..."

Rai's eyes widened as that sinister smirk appeared on Rajan's face, the realization hitting her like a truck. _No! He's figured me out!?_ She panicked. _I_ _have to get outta here!_

In a panic, Rai began to hastily remove herself from Rajan's lap, but wasn't quick enough, because the moment she tried to run, Rajan extended his claws, only to slash at the fox. She gasped, falling backwards onto the floor as she was just barely far enough for Rajan's hand to miss her face, but she didn't get away unscathed either. Even though Rai's face remained unharmed, Rajan's claws managed to slash at both her left arm and the cloth that was around her face, ripping it to ribbons. When Rai hit the floor with her backside, she grunted, quickly gripping onto the new scratch marks marring her left arm that slowly began to bleed. However, Rai didn't have time to moan about her injury, because moments later, she heard a very pissed off growl. She gasped again, quickly directing her attention over to Rajan as he was getting up from his chair, his eyes red with rage.

"So, my assumption _**was**_ correct... You are the famous Scarlet Rose herself, the very same one with the beautiful body and gorgeous eyes of green." Rajan growled. "Well, I will say that you are most certainly a very convincing actress, but I am not so easily fooled, you know."

"H...how did you...know?" Rai asked, clearly shook with fear.

"How? Well, my dear, one very crucial detail gave you away..." Rajan smirked, Rai tensing up. "Those lovely eyes of yours."

Rai gasped. _My...eyes...? They...they were what gave me away?_

The fox swallowed hard. "H-how long...have you known?"

Rajan chuckled. "I realized my mistake the moment my beloved wings were stolen from me."

Rai just gripped onto her arm tighter, shrinking a bit in fear.

"I was also very curious as to why a mere dancer would be so bold as to try and force a kiss upon me just as I wished to marvel my wings, and then it all began to make perfect sense. So then, I can only assume that you are working with the Cooper Gang, though your reasons as to why are still unclear to me."

Rai narrowed her eyes. "I've got my own motives for doing so, of which are of no concern to you, Rajan." She replied, sounding bold.

Rajan merely chuckled. "Is that so? Well then, perhaps I should just end you now and put an end to you so-called motives, since it seems that blasted cat doesn't know how to finish one simple job on her own."

Rai's eyes suddenly widened, hastily stumbling onto her feet. "S-stay away from me, Rajan..." She warned, her voice trembling slightly.

The tiger began to laugh, sounding amused. "Oh? And what exactly can you possibly do to stop me with no weapons on hand? Plus, it seems your arm is quite injured, so removing you from the picture will be rather simple for me."

Rai glared. "I don't need a weapon to take you down, or to escape, I just need to keep you occupied."

Rajan gave a hardy laugh. "And how exactly do you plan to do that, Scarlet Rose? I am most interested in knowing your answer."

The fox was silent for a moment, taking a step back. "I-it doesn't matter. I've finished what I've come here to do, and now I've overstayed my welcome, so I have to be on my way, because I have people awaiting my return."

Rajan smirked, holding his hand up as he began to bare his claws. "Oh, I don't believe that you will be leaving this room, or at least, not alive that is."

Rai tensed up, taking another step back as her knees began to shake violently. "J-just stay away from me..." She warned again, but with her trembling voice, there was just nothing to back up her meek threat.

The tiger chuckled. "Perhaps it's time I finally clipped this rose once and for all. Prepare to meet your end, Scarlet Rose!"

"Aahh!" Rai exclaimed, stumbling backwards as she hit the floor again.

Without even thinking, Rai hastily reached behind herself as she yanked out a small container from under her top. She didn't have time to get the details right, so in her haste, Rai just ripped the cap off before spraying the contents of the container out towards Rajan, which consisted off a fine light blue powder just before she was pinned to the floor. Rai let out a frightened gasp as Rajan towered over her, growling menacingly. He then lifted his hand, his claws out and ready to strike as Rai just slammed her eyes shut, awaiting her end. However, she suddenly gasped when weight had abruptly fallen on top of her chest. Rai's eyes shot open, quickly propping herself up on her elbow, and laid out right on top of her chest was Rajan, clearly unconscious. Rai hastily began to push his body off of her as she frantically scooted away. When her back touched a nearby wall, Rai just sat there, panting heavily as Rajan's unconscious body was haphazardly laid out on the floor. Rai was shook with fear though, right down to her very core, her body trembling violently. In that moment, Rai just lost all control of herself as tears began to stream down her face, outright weeping just because of how truly terrified she was. She just sat there, tears soaking into her fur as she sobbed violently while gripping onto her bleeding arm, completely shook with fear. Rai was almost killed in the same fashion as her father was, and by the same tiger who had also taken advantage of her, so yeah, she was downright terrified to her very core, and who wouldn't be? Rai was so overwhelmed by the fear she just experienced that she couldn't hold it back anymore, and finally let it all go, bawling her eyes out for what felt like an eternity. However, after sobbing for maybe fifteen or twenty-so minutes, Rai finally sniffled. She slowly lifted her head, Rajan still out cold as she let out a shaky breath, followed by a small hiccup. Rai removed her hand from around her arm, only to sloppily wipe away the tears in her fur, sniffling again. After drawing in a shaky breath, causing it to hitch a couple of times, Rai stumbled onto her feet, wobbling a bit. She then reached down and untied the lace sash from around her waist, only to use it to wrap around the wounds on her arm. After pulling the sash taut around her arm using her teeth, Rai grimaced for a moment before coughing a bit. She sniffled again before sending one last glance to Rajan's unconscious body as she finally exited from his office, trudging back to the hideout. Rai sluggishly made her way through the jungle, trying to head back to the Safe House, when off in the distance, she suddenly heard the sound of the elephant losing control as she watched it destroy the satellite before running off on a rampage. Sly was obviously finishing his job, nearly brushing it off as Rai continued on her way. She glanced up to see the raccoon before sighing softly, turning in a different direction to try and avoid him. However, that didn't really seem to work, because Sly managed to catch a glimpse of Rai as he was heading back to the Safe House, coming to an abrupt halt. He could see in the distance that Rai was gripping onto her arm, but she also seemed...different somehow. With this in mind, Sly hasitly turned and made his way over or the fox.

"Hey, Rai!" Sly called.

She flinched, but stopped anyway, slowly glancing over to see Sly fast approaching. _I don't want him to see me, not like this, but..._

When Sly had made it over to Rai, his eyes widened now that he had a closer look at her. Rai's clothes were a little tattered, her hair was a mess, and she was gripping onto her arm, though it was covered by her sash. "Oh my God, Rai, what happened in there!?" He exclaimed in a panic.

Rai sniffled. "H-he knew..." She replied, her voice trembling.

"What? What do you mean he knew?"

"H-he knew it was me..." She said, Sly's eyes widening again. "H-he said that m-my eyes...gave it away, so he...attacked me."

"Just what the hell happened in there, Rai?"

She drew in a breath, which caused it to hitch again. "R-Rajan lunged at me... I managed to use my knockout powder by just throwing all of it on him, but..." Rai tensed up, gripping onto her arm tighter. "...I actually thought he was gonna k-kill me, but...that's when he passed out."

Sly stared at Rai for a moment before exhaling through his nose, knowing that she had been through a lot. "Come on, let's just get you back to the Safe House, alright?" He said, gently beginning to lead the fox toward the hideout.

Rai gave a shaky nod. "Th-thank you..."

Sly nodded. "Of course, always..."


	16. Their Secret

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

Slowly, Rai lifted her head just as Bentley peered into her room, a worried expression etched on his face. By this point, she had changed back into her thief outfit after she had managed to patch up the wounds on her arm, hiding them with her jacket. "Hey, Rai? Are you, uh, doin' okay?"

Rai gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I'm alright..." She replied. "He just cut up the cloth over my face, so I'm fine."

"That's not what I meant..." Bentley said, stepping into the room.

Rai sighed. "Then in that case, no, not really, but...I managed to escape, so that much I'm at least grateful for."

"I know, but...what happened, it was..." Bentley paused.

"I know you're worried about me, Bentley, and I appreciate it, but after it happened, I vented all of my feelings when I practically bawled my eyes out for, like, twenty minutes, so there's really not much left in me at the moment... Besides, we've still got a job to do, that hasn't changed." She said, getting up from her bed.

"Are you really sure you're okay to keep going? Shouldn't you at least get some rest?"

"I can rest later, because it's as you've said, we don't have a lot of time. I'm well enough to do a mission or two for now." Rai replied.

"Well, at the moment, I still haven't figured out how to get to where the second half of the Clockwerk Heart is. Ever since I snagged those blueprints from Rajan's person and your recent visit, he's gone into hiding, so I have no idea where in the temple he could be." Bentley explained.

"If you can't find Rajan, then I can recommend that you try flushing him out." Rai suggested.

"Meaning?"

"Well, he's a tiger, and biologically speaking, cats hate water, so maybe by flooding the temple, it could drive him out into the open."

"Hmm... Good idea, Rai, I hadn't even thought of that."

"I've known Rajan long enough to know some of his weaknesses." Rai replied. "Try destroying the temple dam first, then we can try flooding the entire temple later on."

"Alright, well, I can work around that. But then comes the issue of getting the first half of the Clockwerk Heart, the one Rajan is using for spice production."

Rai paused for a moment, only to sigh. "Just leave that half of the Clockwerk Heart to me."

"But we don't even know how to get to it, Rai." Bentley reasoned.

"I'll figure that part out." She said. "I'll find a way to get to it, so just leave that half to me, alright?"

Bentley stared up at the fox, determination shining in her emerald eyes, which caused him to sigh. "Alright, I trust you."

Rai nodded. "Thanks, Bentley." She gave a small grin. "Now, you should go ahead and tell the others, I'm gonna get ready."

Bentley gave a nod. "Okay, I'll leave it to you then." And with that, Bentley turned and exited the room.

Once Bentley was gone, Rai sighed, reaching into her pouch as she pulled out that same cellphone given to her by Kisara. She stared at the device, her eyes narrowing, only to close them for a moment whilst exhaling through her nose. When Rai opened her eyes again, she took the phone and dialed a number, pressing the device to her ear as she listened to the rings. It rang maybe three or four times before someone finally picked up. "_Well, well, look at who decided to finally give me a call._"

Rai exhaled through her nose again. "You said you knew how to get to the first half of the Clockwerk Heart, right?"

"_Yes, I did indeed._" Kisara replied.

The fox drew in a breath. "I need you to take me to it."

Kisara let out an amused chuckle. "_As you wish. Just meet me by the waterfall and I'll be happy to show you the way. See you soon, Rai~_" The line then disconnected, Rai lowering the phone as she stared at it for a long while.

_One more time... Just one last time, then I'll never have to work with her again._ Rai told herself. _Just let her lead you to where the Clockwerk Heart is, nothing more. After this, you don't have to associate with her ever again..._

Rai exited her room, her cane at hand and ready to make her leave. "I'll be back." She stated, placing her mask on her face.

"Where are you going?" Sly asked.

"Just...out." She replied. "I'll be back soon." And with that, Rai dashed out of the Safe House.

Sly, however, seemed a little suspicious. "That was strange..."

"Rai is just going to try and find the first half of the Clockwerk Heart." Bentley spoke up while he was typing on his computer. "She said that she would handle it, so just leave her be, Sly. Besides, I have something else for you to do."

"Like what?"

"I need for you to destroy Rajan's spice grinder." Bentley replied. "I can give you instructions on what you need to do after I get back, because I have to go destroy the temple dam."

"And how exactly are you going to manage that?" Sly asked.

"Rajan had a special attack helicopter shipped in recently, so I'm just going to, quote, "borrow" it for a little bit, so stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Bentley said as he fixed his hat, grabbing his dart gun off the table as he made his leave.

Once Bentley was gone though, Sly stood up from his chair, grabbing his cane as he head for the door. "Where're ya goin', Sly?" Murray then asked from the couch while munching on a snack.

"Just out." Sly replied. "I'll be back, but don't tell Bentley, 'kay?"

Murray shrugged. "Um, okay?"

"I'll be back soon, big guy, so hold down the fort while I'm gone." Sly said before making his leave.

_Just what is Rai up to, and why did she seem so distant about telling us?_ Sly wondered as he dashed through the jungle, trying to find out where Rai had gone.

However, as if some random stroke of luck, Sly just so happened to stumble upon Rai, but she was standing by the waterfall, just waiting. Sly didn't want to be seen, so he quickly hid himself in a nearby tree top canopy, gazing down at the unsuspecting fox. Rai ended up waiting around for a good ten or fifteen minutes before low rustling had caught her attention. She turned just as the ebony feline herself leapt down right in front of the fox, Sly raising an eyebrow.

_Kisara? What is Rai doing with her? Last I checked, she was adamant about not even associating with her, so why now?_ Sly wondered confusingly.

"If you want me to meet up with you, at least be on time." Rai said, sounding impatient.

Kisara chuckled softly. "Sorry, but sometimes I get lost here in the jungle."

Rai rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here for you to waste my time, Kisara, I came here because you said you knew where the part was."

Sly perked up. _"The part"? Does she mean half of the Clockwerk Heart?_ He wondered.

"Yes, well, it's come to my recent attention that I've managed to discover a secret entrance leading to that half of the Clockwerk Heart. Now, legally as an officer, I can't enter the premise without a warrant, but, well, a thief like you—"

"—Can go wherever I please, yeah, I know." Rai cut in.

"If you know, then don't fall behind, because standing still in this area could be lethal." Kisara warned.

"I don't need you to tell me that, Kisara. Now let's hurry up and get this over with."

The cat chuckled. "Right, well, let's be off then." She then turned and took off in the opposite direction, Rai quickly following after the feline.

The two ran through the jungle, Sly closely trying to follow after the two without being spotted by either them or any of the guards lurking around the area. For the most part, Rai was easily able to keep up with Kisara, especially since she was using the whip attached at her hip to take out most of the thugs in their way. However, Kisara had decided to ignore one of the guards, Rai frowning as she quickly used her cane to smack the monkey in the face so she could move on, though the moment she did, the fox paused, gripping onto her arm. Kisara glanced back, quickly halting as she placed a hand on her hip. "Hey! I said to keep up!" Kisara said impatiently.

Rai just glared. "Shut up! Just...give me a second!" She hissed.

Kisara frowned, until she noticed Rai gripping onto her shoulder, which caused her eyes to narrow a bit. _Her arm... She's been injured, that much is obvious, but the question now is how exactly? I've got a feeling I already know the answer to that question though... This could prove problematic..._

However, just before Rai got moving again she could help but notice a certain raccoon off in the corner of her eye. He was perched in a nearby tree, trying to use the leaves to hide himself, but Rai wasn't easily fooled as she frowned again. She brushed off the pain in her shoulder as she got ready to catch up to Kisara, until the feline appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rai asked.

"You're hurt." Kisara stated.

The fox frowned. "I'm fine, it's not your concern." She brushed it off.

"It becomes my concern when you can't keep up with me."

"We can worry about this later, Kisara." Rai then leaned in toward the feline. "_We're being tailed._" She muttered.

Kisara perked up. "_Ringtail?_"

Rai nodded.

Kisara just smirked. "_Don't worry, we can lose him. Just follow my lead._" She quietly reassured. "Now come on." Kisara then took off, Rai quickly following after her.

The two continued their way through the jungle, Sly still hot on their tail. However, just as they got ready to leap down from a small stone building, Kisara signaled Rai. She gave a quick nod as she reached into her pouch, pulling out a small sphere. Rai yanked the pin out with her teeth before slamming the sphere onto the ground just as she leapt, red smoke clouding around her. Sly gasped, quickly pausing before he ran up to the red smoke. He swat his hand around the area, but the moment the smoke began to clear, his eyes narrowed when both Rai and Kisara were no longer in sight. "Damn... I lost them..." He cursed. "Why doesn't Rai want me following her? Just what is she planning?" Sly let out a small huff before turning, dashing off in the opposite direction.

Moments later though, Rai and Kisara started running again in the other direction away from Sly, but Rai couldn't help but glance back with a sympathetic look on her face. _I hate to do this, but_ _I can't have him following me... I just don't want him to get involved with Kisara, because she's my problem to deal with, not his..._

After a little more of navigating through the jungle, ensuring that Sly still wasn't following them this time, Kisara had finally stopped by a stone door on a small structure that was hidden underneath a large tree trunk, Rai coming to an abrupt halt. "Well, this is it." Kisara gestured. "Oh, and if push comes to shove, I never showed you this door, 'kay?"

"Noted..." Rai acknowledged. "Thanks for showing me."

"Not a problem. Now then, will that be all?"

"Just one more thing..." Rai turned to face the feline, a determined expression etched in her face. "This doesn't make us friends or allies, got it? You are just a means to an end, that's all, so don't go getting it twisted."

Kisara chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I'm very much aware, Ali."

Rai suddenly glared, clutching her hand into a fist. "What did I say about calling me that?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Kisara mused.

The fox narrowed her eyes. "And if you call me that again, I'll ram my cane straight down your throat. That's not my name, not anymore, so stop calling me that."

Kisara chuckled again. "Have it your way." She replied nonchalantly. "Well, you should head inside then before Cooper catches wind of us. I'll be seeing you, Rai."

"Yeah, whatever..." Rai brushed her off as she approached the stone door, causing it to slide open.

"Oh, but before you go, I should mention something to you." Kisara spoke up.

"Make it quick." Rai rushed.

"When you reach the first half of the heart, there are two guards with keys to the wench suspending the heart. You'll need those to get access to the wench so you can drop the part."

"Is that all?"

"That's it."

"Then I'm heading inside." Rai said. "And remember, under no circumstances are you to associate with Sly or the others, because if I find out, I _**will**_ come for you."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But until then, I'll be seeing you, Vulpes. Till next time."

"Yeah, sure..." Rai brushed her off.

"Oh, sorry, just one more teeny little thing." Kisara spoke up again.

Rai groaned. "Damn it, what now?"

"It's about your arm; show it to me." Kisara pointed.

The fox tensed up for a moment before sighing as she slid her jacket off her shoulders to reveal the bloodstained bandages around Rai's left arm. Kisara frowned as she approached the fox, lifting a hand as her fingertips just barely grazed the bandages. "What happened?" She then asked.

"It doesn't matter, I took care of it..." Rai replied coldly.

Kisara sighed, lowering her hand. "Given that response, I can only assume it was Rajan who's responsible for this considering there's no one else who could've done something like that to you."

Rai tensed up again, shrugging her jacket back onto her shoulders. "Well, you're not wrong..."

"What did you even do to piss him off?"

"He just...found out who I was, and things went south." Rai replied. "He got my arm, but that's all... I'll be fine."

"I sure as hell hope so." Kisara placed a hand against her hip. "I should kill the bastard myself for this bullshit."

Rai rolled her eyes. "And since when have you ever cared up until now?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "Look, this doesn't concern you, Kisara. This is my problem to deal with, so let me handle it on my own. I don't need you meddling in my business. As it stands, I've already associated with you too much..." She said, turning back toward the entranceway. "Now, if that's all, I'll be on my way." And with that, Rai disappeared into the entrance, the stone door closing behind her.

Once the stone door closed, however, Kisara sighed. "So stubborn, just as she always has been... Well, no matter, because irony will be on my side in the bitter end." Kisara let out a small chuckle to herself. "She says I was her means to an end, but... Heh, oh, if only she knew... Well, soon enough, she will. Best not spoil the fun yet though. All in due time..." The feline let out another chuckle before she turned and dashed off back into the jungle.

When Rai was alone again, she glanced up, and sure enough, the first half of the Clockwerk Heart was suspended right above the center of the pathway just above where one of the guards was standing. Rai drew in a breath to calm herself before she began to move, creeping along the broken stone paths where some small plants and sprinklers were placed. When Rai was close enough, she snuck up to the unsuspecting rhino and gingerly helped herself to his key. Now with the first key in her possession, Rai moved on to the second guard, who was pacing along the pathway. She quietly crept along through the plants again before finally appearing behind the guard. Rai easily managed to snag this rhino's key as well as she tucked it away in her pouch with the first before quietly backing away. The fox then turned, heading over to the wench suspending the Clockwerk Heart. She quickly grabbed both keys and removed the locks around the crank, and once they were removed, Rai threw the lever, the heart immediately dropping down. Upon impact with the stone ground, it caused a strange shockwave of energy, Rai holding her arms up over her face to try and shield it from the blast, but anyone in the nearby radius was instantly rendered unconscious, this being the two guards since they were in the vicinity when the heart dropped. When the blast cleared, however, Rai lowered her arms from her face, and right dead center of the stone platform sat the first half of the Clockwerk Heart, still beating. Rai slowly began to walk up the path, and upon approaching the first half of the heart, she realized it was a lot bigger than she first thought. The fox removed the bag from her back as she crouched down, gathering up the heart as she somehow managed to stuff it into her bag before zipping it up and lugging it back over her shoulders, but not before grimacing in pain from her injured arm.

_Rajan's recent attack on me has made it difficult to function properly, but at the same time, I can't just sit around licking my wounds, not when I've got a job to do. I'll just have to bare with it for now..._ Rai thought to herself before making a hasty retreat.

* * *

"Damn it... Just where the hell did those two go?" Sly cursed in irritation, still not able to find Rai or Kisara.

"Looking for someone?" A voice suddenly chirped.

Sly gasped, quickly whipping around, but his eyes narrowed when he saw the ebony feline herself sat atop a tree branch, smirking. "You must be Kisara..."

She chuckled, hopping down from the branch she was perched on as she strut towards the wary raccoon. "Kisara Bombay, nice to make your acquaintance, Sly Cooper."

"Where's Rai?" Sly then asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Rai? Hmmm...dunno." She shrugged.

"You can cut the act, because I know I saw the two of you together." Sly said, folding his arms. "Rai has made it blatantly clear to me that she doesn't want to work with you, so why did I see the two of you together not even ten minutes ago?"

"Just catching up, for old time's sake."

"Then why were you trying to get rid of me?"

Kisara chuckled. "Well, well, perceptive, aren't you?" She mused. "And that was because we didn't want you interrupting our girl time together, that's all."

"It looked to me like you were leading Rai somewhere." Sly pointed out. "Also, I heard you mention something about the Clockwerk Heart, so don't think you can try to stray me from the issue here, Kisara."

"Well, you certainly know how to charm a girl, I'll tell you that." The feline smirked. "And I was just telling Rai that I knew what Rajan was using half of the heart for."

"That doesn't explain why you were leading her somewhere before getting rid of me." Sly said adamantly.

"Just showing her around the area." Kisara replied. "Anyhow, as much as I'd love to play twenty questions with you, I should really be on my way."

"I've just got one more question for you then, since you obviously don't wanna tell me the truth."

Kisara chuckled. "Well, I've humored you for this long, so why not? Ask away." She gestured.

"What is your relationship with Rai?"

"My relationship?" Kisara questioned. "That's a pretty broad statement, don't ya think?"

"I mean, what is your connection with her, because she obviously wants nothing to do with your existence from what she's told me." Sly clarified.

"Ah, well, her and I used to slum it together back when we were just starting out as thieves, making a name for ourselves and such. Granted, I ended up slipping my way into Interpol, so feel free to take that as you may, but the fact of the matter is that her and I used to work together, but now, because of the choices I've made for my own personal benefit, she chooses not to associate with me anymore, plain and simple." Kisara explained.

"Then why would she just suddenly agree to work with you now?" Sly asked, folding his arms.

"Don't get it confused, Cooper. It was simply the fact that I just so happened to have had some information that she wanted, so I gave it to her, because let's be honest here, when it all comes down to it, Rai is simply a means to an end for me."

Sly frowned. "And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

Kisara giggled. "Whoops, I guess I've said too much. Well, I'd best be on my merry little way now, if you don't mind. Oh, but before I go, I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention this conversation, or even our meeting to Rai, 'kay? Ciao for now, Cooper." And with that, the feline took off, Sly sighing.

"A_ means to an end?" What exactly does Kisara mean by that? What is she planning on doing to Rai?_ Sly wondered. _Well, whatever it is, the least I can do is try to protect her, but...I just can't mention anything about me even encountering Kisara. I don't know what she'll do if she ever finds that out..._

* * *

When Rai had arrived back at the Safe House, she let out a sigh while removing the backpack around her shoulders. "So...where did you run off to?"

"Huh?" Rai lifted her gaze, only to find Sly leaned against the nearby wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "I told you, I just went out."

"To do what?" Sly asked.

Rai let out an irritable sigh, practically slamming her bag on the table. "This, so you're welcome. Now then, are we done here, because I would really like to get some rest, please and thank you." The fox then brushed past Sly, heading for her room.

"Hang on a sec." Sly said, grabbing onto Rai's arm.

"Nugh!?" Rai gasped.

Sly immediately paused when he saw Rai grimace in obvious pain. "Whoa, hey, what's the matter?"

"Just get off me." Rai hissed, shoving his hand away from her as she continued for her room while gripping onto her shoulder before closing the door behind herself.

After the door to Rai's room closed, Sly turned, approaching the bag on the table. He quickly pulled the zipper back, but upon opening her backpack, his eyes widened. Sly then reached into the bag, only to pull out the first half of the Clockwerk Heart. "She...got this?"

"I told you that she was, not my fault you don't listen to me." Bentley said, his eyes trained on his laptop as he spoke.

"Then explain why she had to work with Kisara to get this." Sly then said, sounding annoyed.

"Feel free to ask her that. However, at this current point in time, I honestly wouldn't recommend that, but I digress..."

Sly sighed, setting the first half of the heart down as he head for Rai's room. He didn't even knock before practically bursting in, but upon doing so, he was not prepared for what he witnessed. Just as Sly had barged into Rai's room uninvited, he watched as she was removing her jacket, grimacing in pain as she did so, which then revealed the bloodstained bandaging around her upper left arm.

"R...Rai?"

The vixen turned her gaze over toward Sly, frowning. "Do you not know how to knock?" She asked, annoyed.

"Y-your arm..." He pointed, completely ignoring Rai's question. "What happened?"

Rai glanced down at her bloody bandages for a moment before gripping onto her arm, averting her gaze. "Who else?"

"Kisara?"

"No, not her. I would've gut her first – you know that already..." She replied.

"Then that can only mean..." Sly paused, dreading this answer. "No, don't tell me... Was it...?"

"Rajan, yeah..." Rai replied. "When he attacked me, his claws almost cut my face. Instead though, they cut the cloth as well as my arm... I was hoping I could avoid you guys seeing this altogether, but...I suppose that doesn't really matter, especially since I already know why you came in here."

"I just wanna know why you were working with Kisara, even after all the things you've said about her. I don't understand why you would just suddenly work with her after swearing that you'd never do it again." Sly said, trying to understand her motive.

Rai merely sighed. "Don't get it confused." She said. "I didn't work with Kisara because I wanted to, I did it because she knew where that first half of the heart was located, so...I made an exception, this time. Trust me, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't have worked with her, but it's like I said, she knew where the heart was being kept and we were desperate, so I allowed her to lead me to it, nothing more."

"I mean, I guess I understand your reasonings, but..."

"What else was I supposed to do, Sly?!" Rai suddenly snapped. "We had no leads on how to even get to the damn thing, so I took a leap! I got the Clockwerk Heart, so does it really matter why I had to go through Kisara to get it?"

Sly sighed this time. "No, you're right, I'm just overthinking this... Sorry, I'm just a little on edge, I guess..."

Rai's eyes flicked over to Sly for a moment. "Honestly, I feel like _**I**_ should be the one saying that right now..."

Sly chuckled softly. "Yeah... Guess we're all kinda anxious, huh?" He said. "Come on, let me at least change your bandages."

Rai sighed, a small grin appearing on her face. "Alright... Dumb raccoon..."

Sly chuckled again. "Sly fox..."


	17. OP: Wet Tiger

"Ouch!" Rai flinched as Sly was trying to clean all the blood away from her wounds.

"I know it hurts, but I've gotta clean all this blood off before I can rewrap it." He reasoned.

"I know, but I can still say that it hurts..." Rai replied, allowing Sly to continue cleaning her wounds.

When all the blood had been cleaned away, Sly could clearly see three pretty good scratch marks on Rai's arm, leading into her shoulder. They didn't seem deep enough to require stitches, but they also seemed pretty severe in their own right. Sly could clearly see the deep lacerations marring Rai's arm, and knowing who was the cause of those scratches only made his blood begin to boil just at the thought alone. "Here, can you use this?" Rai then asked, handing Sly a tube of some sort.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the tube from Rai.

"It's a special cream I formulated to help speed up the healing process, I just...forgot to put it on when we got back to the Safe House because I didn't really want you to find out about what had happened when I was with Rajan." Rai explained.

Sly just gave a nod, popping the top as he squeezed some of the white cream into his fingers before beginning to gently apply it to Rai's wounds. They immediately began to feel better, as the cooling effect from the cream aided in easing any pain, followed by a slight numbing sensation. With the cream applied to Rai's wounds, Sly grabbed a few large gauze pads and placed them on top of the scratch marks before wrapping a bandage around the pads to keep them in place. This was basically so the gauze would soak up the blood rather than the bandaging, not that Rai was complaining. After Sly had cut and tied off the bandaging, he stood up, closing the first aid kit.

"Well, from what I saw, your wounds weren't deep enough to require stitches, but I did place a few gauze pads under the bandaging so it could help soak up any more blood on the off chance they decide to bleed again."

Rai nodded, shrugging her jacket back on. "Thanks, Sly."

"Don't mention it, but if anything, you should go get some rest to give your arm a break." He suggested.

"Yeah, I think I need to lay down for a little bit... And you? What are you gonna be doing?"

"The guys and I can handle the remaining jobs here so you can get some rest, so don't worry about us. If anything, one of us will come wake you if need be."

Rai nodded. "Alright, well, you know where to find me."

Sly smirked. "Of course, now get some rest and I'll be back later, 'kay?" He said, giving Rai a quick peck against her temple, just as he had done before.

She gave another nod before Sly exited the room, closing the door behind himself. Once the raccoon was gone though, Rai let out a sigh, slipping her jacket off as she draped it over a nearby chair. The fox then decided to just change out of her thief outfit for a little while, throwing her tank top and a pair of shorts on before she crawled into bed, exhaling through her nose as she pulled the covers onto her body.

_Soon enough, I won't have to deal with Rajan anymore... He won't be able to taunt me in my nightmares once he's finally out of the picture. Once the Klaww Gang is taken care of, I'll_ _make sure Kisara is_ _next on list of nuisances to go; I can't have her causing me anymore trouble than she already has..._ Rai thought determinedly before rolling onto her side as she let her eyes flutter closed, deciding to get some well-deserved rest for the time being.

* * *

After Bentley had blown the dam to help flood the temple, Murray went to open the elephant's mouth so Sly could get in and finish the job with the Cherry Bomb 500 they were promised in exchange for a large red ruby. However, before Sly could climb into the barrel, he heard a low _**'thud'**_ on the truck right behind him as he turned, lifting his gaze to see none other than Rai herself. She was crouched down on one knee upon landing, her arm propped against her other knee as she peered down over the truck down at Sly.

"So, are you planning on carrying that or are you actually getting inside of that thing?" She asked.

"I'm getting inside of it and using it as a disguise when I pass by the guards."

"Okay, sure, but, and hear me out on this, wouldn't it be easier to just simply carry the barrel instead? Just a thought."

"Yes, but I'd rather not get blown up if I were to get spotted, because this also poses as the perfect disguise as well, just so long as I don't move."

Rai merely shrugged. "Alright, fair enough."

"Shouldn't you be at the rendezvous point though?" Sly then asked.

"I _**should,**_ but currently, I'm here, so you do the math..." She replied, almost in a snarky tone.

Sly rolled his eyes. "And _**you**_ tell _**me**_ to do _**my**_ job? Well, look who's calling the kettle black now."

Rai sighed, rolling her eyes on response. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." She then put her mask on before getting back onto her feet. "In any case, I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Ringtail." And with that, the fox took off.

Once the scarlet fox was gone, Sly hopped into the barrel and made his way to the elephant's mouth, avoiding guards as he went. It took a while, but when he finally reached the spot he was supposed to leave the bomb, he quickly leapt out of said barrel and ran with the pink hippo before it exploded, water flooding the temple. Rai hopped down to stand next to Sly and Murray just as Rajan ran out of hiding to see his spice temple being completely flooded, and he wasn't too pleased about it either.

"Black clouds and thunder bolts! My spice temple..._**RUINED!**_ I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my hard won empire! This place is mine...here I am king! Come, face me, Cooper! With Clockwerk's black heart, I will show you true power! You are nothing! Come, face the mighty Rajan, lord of these hills!" Rajan roared.

"More like king of the kittens..." Rai said aloud. "How I can't wait for the moment you get put away for good..."

Rajan growled. "Well, well, if it isn't the harpy witch herself, the Scarlet Rose, and working with the Cooper Gang, just as I had suspected."

Rai frowned, her eyes narrowing. "And what's it to you?"

"I never did get a chance to finish our time together before everything went dark. How is that wound treating you, my rose?" Rajan asked, almost in a sarcastic tone

The fox glared, gripping onto her arm. "You'll be lucky I don't neuter you myself once I get my hands on you..." She hissed.

"Man, when we try to piss someone off, we really do the job." Sly then spoke up, chuckling a bit.

"Yes, you do seem to have quite the talent for that." Neyla said, dropping in.

"Constable Neyla, slumming it with the thieves again?" Sly cracked a smirk. "Have you come to see the show?"

"But of course." She chuckled. "However, aside from thieving antics, that man also needs to be stopped; he's an illegal spice trader and should be brought to justice."

"Help me get the Clockwerk Heart and the bust is all yours." Sly said.

Neyla then made a leap, hopping along the pointed wooden stakes up to Rajan. Sly quickly followed behind her as Rai merely stayed behind, until a certain someone decided to show up out of the blue. "Well, well, what do we have here? It looks as though you've pissed off the tiger, and did a damn good job at it too."

"The hell do you want, Kisara?" Rai asked in a very bitter tone.

"I came to see your handy work, what else?"

The fox rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what you came here for..."

"It is." Kisara replied nonchalantly.

Rai just sent her a glance that said she knew Kisara was lying, who merely shrugged. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't, and I've got good reason not to either."

"Come on, Rai-Rai—"

"Oh, please, call me that again, I dare you, and the next thing you'll see is me ripping your tongue out through your nose. You're already on thin ice with me, Kisara, so I suggest that you don't crack what's left."

"Nice metaphor." Kisara chuckled.

"Shut up..." Rai hissed. "Your voice irritates me almost as much as Carmelita's." The fox said, however, things between Sly and Neyla were about to turn for the worse just as the two had reached Rajan.

"Neyla, NOW!" Sly shouted.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"What are you doing?"

_**Boom!**_

Rai suddenly gasped, her eyes widening. "_**SLY!**_" She exclaimed just as he was struck by lightning, quickly leaping down as she ran over to the fallen raccoon, but before Rai could even get close Sly, an electric fence was activated, preventing her from reaching him. "Urgh!? What the—!?"

"This is it? This is the Cooper Gang I have been hiding in fear from these past few weeks? This is all I have to fight?" Rajan boasted.

Suddenly, the tiger leapt down from his perch as Rai gasped, quickly whipping around while as Rajan began to trudge over to her, menacingly. Rai began to slowly back away, her knees shaking violently, but as she was backing up, the fox ended up tripping on one of the large lily pads and fell to the ground. She gasped when she fell into the shallow water, hastily trying to continue scooting away. But her feeble attempts to escape were all in vain as Rajan reached down and grabbed the fox by a large chunk of her hair, causing her to yelp in pain.

"You just keeping returning to give me so much grief, Scarlet Rose. Maybe I should simply put you out of your misery myself." He hissed, Rai frantically trying to free herself from his grasp.

"G-get off!" She gasped.

Rajan growled, only to roughly grip onto Rai's recently injured arm. "Gaaahhh!" She cried out in pain, trying to shove his hand away. "Let go! That hurts!"

The tiger wasn't listening though as he tightened his grip on Rai's arms, causing her to cry out in pain again. "Aaaahhhh!" Rai exclaimed.

"You insolent little viper... I'll finally be rid of you once and for all..." Rajan hissed.

"LET HER GO!" Murray roared as he was next to leap down, causing the ground to shake upon his landing. "'The Murray' will renew your fear once more!"

Rajan merely chuckled as he threw Rai to the ground, the fox yelping again before pushing herself up, quickly gripping onto her throbbing arm. "Who's 'The Murray'? All I see is a fat, pathetic _**weakling!**_"

"I may be big and not as smart as the others, but one thing I'm _**not**_ is _**WEAK!**_" Murray said before giving Rajan an uppercut to the chin, causing him to fall backwards.

Rai on the other hand, after she had managed to regain herself, she quickly whipped around to see Sly still unconscious from his crash landing. She pounced to her feet and ran over to the electric fence, but as soon as Rai barely touched the fence, she was shocked, and not just a little either. Rai cried in pain as she immediately drew her hand back, however, the fox knew she had to get Sly somehow and the only way was through that fence. Rai crouched down right in front of where Sly was, the electrical fence the only thing standing between her and the unconscious raccoon. She slowly extended her hand, carefully slipping her arm in through the gap of the fence as her fingertips lightly touched Sly's shoulder, trying to push against him.

"Sly? Hey, come on, you've gotta get up!" Rai urged, continuing to nudge his shoulder. "Sly, come on, you have to wake up!" She persisted.

Suddenly, Sly flinched. "_Uuuggg..._" He groaned.

"Sly?" Rai questioned, drawing her hand back.

Slowly, Sly pushed himself to sit up, gripping onto his head for a moment. "Ah, damn, that stung..."

"Are you alright?" Rai asked worriedly. "You're not hurt too bad, are you?"

"I mean, other than the fact I was struck by lightning and thrown off a rock, I'm just peachy..." Sly replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "However, I honestly should be asking you the same question."

"I'm fine, Sly, really." Rai brushed it off.

"That blood on your arm tells me otherwise." Sly pointed out.

"Wait, what?"

"You're bleeding, Rai." Sly stated.

Rai quickly glanced down, her eyes widening a bit when she saw blood trailing down her arm into her fur. "Damn it...!" She cursed.

"Take your jacket off." Sly directed.

"What?" Rai asked, confused.

"I said take your jacket off." Sly repeated. "Do it now."

Rai hastily removed her jacket, but upon doing so, the bandages around her arm were completely soaked through with blood, the fox gasping. She quickly glanced back for a moment, ensuring that Murray was still dealing with Rajan so she would have time to do what came next. After making sure that she was in the clear, Rai quickly reached into her pouch, pulling out some bandaging and gauze. She hastily ripped away the bloodstained bandages around her arm to reveal her bloody cuts, but quickly placed a large gauze pad on the wounds before sloppily wrapping the bandaging around it. Once her arm was, for the most part, covered with bandaging, Rai tore off the excess and tied the ends, pulling it taut with her teeth, which caused her to grimace in pain.

"Mmph...!" Rai cringed as she pulled on the bandaging with her teeth, dropping it from her mouth moments later. "Well, it's not perfect, but it should hold, for now at least..." She shrugged her jacket back on before turning back to Sly. "Now, I've gotta figure out how to get you out of there."

"Forget about me, you need to get out of here, Rai." Sly urged.

"I'm not leaving without you, Sly!" Rai quickly refused.

"If things go south, you've gotta get out of here, Rai! Just forget about me and go!"

"I said no!" Rai shouted. "I'm not leaving you, Sly, and that's final!"

"Could you just not be selfish for five minutes, Rai!?" Sly began to shout.

"I'm not being selfish, I'm trying to save you, idiot! What's so wrong about that!? I won't lose anymore people in my life I care about, and that includes you too!" Rai snapped, only to then huff irritably. "Look, we don't have time to be arguing about this right now. Come on, Sly, for once, just please...let me do something good..."

Sly stared at Rai for a moment before sighing, only to chuckle softly. "Man, and they tell me _**I'm**_ the thick-headed one..."

Rai began to chuckle a bit. "Great minds think alike, I suppose."

However, before Rai had any time to actually come up with a way to even get to Sly, Rajan had been knocked down for the count, Murray snatching up the heart from his staff once he was down. "Victory belongs to 'The Murray'!" He roared. "Sly's gonna want this part of the Clockwerk heart safe and sound..." He said to himself before stowing it away.

"Happy day!" Neyla said sarcastically, arms crossed.

"And joy for you!" Kisara called, also sarcastically with a hand on her hip.

Murray turned around. "Wha? Neyla? Neyla! Throw down a ladder! Sly and Rai are hurt real bad!" He called, but she honestly couldn't care enough to really listen to Murray's pleas.

"Here they are, Contessa, the Cooper Gang, Rajan, and the Scarlet Rose all incapacitated." Neyla then gestured just as the black widow spider had approached them.

"It's almost funny how easy it was to catch them." Kisara chimed in.

It was there that Rai began to understand, causing her to grit her teeth together as she clenched her cane until he trembled in her grasp. _Kisara...! So I __**was**__ right not to trust you!_

"Excellent police work, Constable Neyla, Inspector Kisara. Not even Inspector Fox has been able to catch the Cooper Gang or the Scarlet Rose, and yet you've managed to capture all three of them in just a few short weeks."

"Indeed. Oh, and I should also mention that Carmelita was dancing with Sly Cooper on the night the Clockwerk Wings were stolen with the Scarlet Rose's assistance." Neyla said, holding up a photo of Carmelita dancing with Sly, Rai also appearing in the background of the picture.

"And I do believe Carmelita was in on the theft of the Clockwerk Wings _**the whole time**_." Kisara added as Carmelita growled.

"_**Liar!**_ Prove it!" She shouted.

"Here is a photo of Carmelita dancing with Sly Cooper on the night the wings were stolen." Neyla said, handing the Contessa the photograph.

"But I didn't know I was dancing with Cooper!" Carmelita tried to defend herself.

"Oh, and let's not forget this one of Scarlet Rose trying to seduce Rajan on that very same night. And just a couple of days ago, she was with Rajan yet again in that very same outfit, slipping into his office." Kisara chimed in, holding up a pair of photos of the fox in the belly dancer's outfit.

"Urgh!?" Rai gasped, her eyes narrowing.

_I knew I shouldn't have said anything!_ The fox began to curse herself. _If she knew this whole time, why did she ask what happened when she was showing me to the Clockwerk Heart?_ Rai just clenched her fist, gritting her teeth together. _Who am I kidding, this is Kisara I'm dealing with, who somehow knows everything that goes on, no matter what the situation... Damn her, damn her to hell!_

"It's like I said, I didn't know Cooper was my dance partner, so your evidence isn't even credible, Neyla!" Carmelita spoke up again

"Inspector Fox, take your arrest gracefully." The Contessa said. "Guards, take them away, all of them!" She ordered.

"I'll get you, Neyla! Don't think I won't!" Carmelita hissed as her arms were pinned behind her back before being dragged off.

Just as the electric fence was cut off, Sly and Rai stood up, but suddenly, both Murray and the ringtail were tackled to the ground, Rai gasping. Sly and Murray struggled in feeble attempts to escape the guards, but to no avail. For a moment, it almost felt as of the whole world was crashing down on top of Rai. It was then though, after returning to reality, she clutched onto the handle of her cane, quickly switching it into a set of daggers. Her hands trembled as she gripped the hilts, and when she was surrounded, the guards came at her. Just as the guards tried to apprehend Rai, she dashed off, slicing and slashing as crimson spilled all in the shallow water at her feet, staining it red. Rai became relentless as blood splattered everywhere, but in her rage, didn't see Kisara appear behind her as she was abruptly kicked in the back and pinned to the ground, her blades clattering to the ground. Once Rai was down, Kisara had whipped out a set of cuffs, clamping them around Rai's wrists. With her hands bound, the feline grabbed Rai's fallen blades and reattached then, switching them back into a cane shape. After strapping the cane to the fox's belt, Kisara yanked her onto her feet as she began to struggle violently.

"I suggest you be a good little girl and cooperate, otherwise this could get messy." Kisara warned.

Rai growled. "Kisara...! I knew you would turn on me, just like you always do! I knew you couldn't be trusted, and now look at where it's gotten me!" She barked. "Just you wait, when I get my hands on you, you'll _**wish**_ you were dead by the time I'm done with you, you lying whore!"

Kisara chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say, Rai, but first, you'll have to escape the Contessa's prison, and really, what are the odds of that happening, huh, sweetheart?" She mused. "Now come on, move it." Kisara rushed, pulling Rai along as she continued to struggle.

_Damn her! I knew better! I knew better than to trust Kisara, yet I still didn't see this coming! Damn it!_ Rai cursed herself. _I swear, when I get my hands on her, she'll regret ever crossing me..._

"I...I-I can't believe it... That double crossing, cockney..._**LIAR!**_" Bentley shouted, still in disbelief that all of his friends were captured in one sitting. "They used us! Kisara and Neyla used us just for their own personal gain!" Bentley exclaimed. "I'd better get out of here fast and figure out a way to bust everyone out before they come after me..." He said before taking off to go find the van as Sly, Murray, Carmelita, and Rai were all being taken away...


	18. Prison Based

"Heh, I gotta say, first Rajan, then the Cooper Gang, and now you. Priceless... It's kinda funny how easy it was to play you, Rai-Rai." Kisara chuckled.

Rai rolled her eyes. "You can't really play someone if they didn't trust you to begin with, Kisara, and what did I say about calling me that?" She countered, her mask having been removed so that the two were face to face.

"Very true, though that does beg the question: Why'd you agree to work with me in the first place, hm?"

Rai frowned. "It's as I said, you were just a means to an end, that's all, so stop getting it twisted."

"Yes, you did say that, but my point still stands." Kisara replied.

Rai just rolled her eyes again, scoffing softly. "Well, I suggest that you start digging."

"Hm? Meaning?" Kisara questioned.

"Your grave." Rai replied. "Because the moment I get out of this damn prison, I _**will**_ come for you, and trust me when I say that I will make your life a living hell, just as you've done to me. So, I'll say again, start digging your grave, that way I have something to bury you in, you backstabbing whore."

"Oh? And who's the one locked in chains again?" Kisara smirked.

"Oh, really? You're gonna start that up when you're the one who looks like the cheap whore in your little slut outfit. I mean seriously, how does Interpol even let you get away with wearing that?" Rai scoffed. "At least I still have my dignity, but I guess you're too simple-minded to really know what that is, huh?"

Kisara glared. "Tch... Of course you'd say something like that because you just don't understand a sense of style..." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you haven't changed one bit..."

Rai suddenly perked up, grinning slyly. "What, no snarky remark?" She chuckled. "You _**certainly**_ haven't changed, and neither has your dimwittedness."

The feline gave a low hiss, causing Rai to chuckle again. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve? I see you still have your short temper too, huh, _**Kiki?**_"

"Shut the hell up!" Kisara snapped.

Rai smirked. "If you seriously get this worked up over some petty taunting, it'll be all the more fun once the real show begins."

Kisara scoffed. "Well, good luck trying to escape the Contessa's prison, because you'll never get out of there with your sanity intact, no one ever has."

"You seem to forget who you're talking to, Kisara. I'm _**the Scarlet Rose**_ and no prison has ever kept me for very long, so this will be no different."

"Then you are aware that it's a maximum security fortress, right?"

"Yeah, and? You really think that's going to shake me, because you're wrong. I mean, come on, within every prison lies between one and two very crucial flaws."

"And what might that be?" Kisara crossed her arms over her chest.

"There always an exit, even if no one can see it. All you have to do is find it and, voila, freedom. It's really not that complicated. As for the second, well, come on, even you know that within every system, there comes its own set of flaws." Rai replied.

Kisara gave a bitter chuckle in response. "In that case, I'll personally see to it that you never escape this prison."

Rai chuckled. "And is that a challenge?"

Kisara merely shrugged her shoulders, the fox smirking.

"Fine, then challenge accepted." Rai said.

Kisara perked up. "And the stakes?"

"Two weeks. If I'm not out of the Contessa's prison by the end of two weeks, well, then you're free to do with me as you wish. However, if I just so happen to find a way out before that two week mark, then you'd best prepare yourself to be put in a shallow grave."

The feline chuckled. "Alright, I'll humor you and accept your little challenge, but if I may add to those stakes – if I do win, then you will be subjected to intense hypnosis without so much as a simple plea. And if you do win, then sure, I'll prepare myself, but given the circumstances, I won't really stress about it."

Rai chuckled softly. "Come on, Kisara, you've known me for years, and you've seen that I'm fully capable of escaping any sort of situation given enough time."

Kisara gave a sinister smirk. "Oh? Then where were those escape artist skills with Rajan, hm?"

_**Clang!**_

Rai had suddenly lunged forward, but because of the chains binding her wrists, they made a loud clattering sound when they were abruptly pulled taut, the fox just out of reach of Kisara, who chuckled. "It seems I've struck a nerve this time."

Rai let out a dark growl. "I'll be glad when I can finally gut you like a goddamn fish... Don't push your luck with me, bitch."

"You have fun with that, but first, you've gotta escape the Contessa's prison, and the chances of that happening are slim to none, so good luck. I'll be so very delighted when I get to watch your mind slowly break until you've become our perfect puppet." Kisara mused.

Rai growled again, lowered this time as she grit her teeth together. _And I'll be glad when I can finally put this damn cat down once and for all..._

It was then though that the truck the two were riding in came to an abrupt halt as she placed her mask back on her face. Kisara stood up as she dusted her legs off and adjusted her cleavage before unlocking the shackles that held the fox, only to put her in handcuffs shortly after as she forced Rai out of the truck. However, as Kisara was pushing Rai along, they just so happened to pass by Sly and Murray, in which the feline stopped right then and there, smirking. "Go ahead and say your little goodbyes, because you'll never get the chance to do so again." She said in a bitter tone, shoving Rai forwards as she stumbled a bit.

"Rai, I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..." Sly then apologized.

"Come on, Sly, you know that's not true. I mean, none of us meant for any of this to happen, but we _**will**_ find a way out of this, I promise..." Rai tried to reassure him. "And, Sly?"

"Yes, Rai?"

"I need you to promise me one thing..." She said.

"Anything..."

Rai lifted her head, gazing into Sly's eyes through her mask. "Please, stay strong. Don't let them break you, no matter what happens, got it? Stay strong, for me..."

Sly nodded just before Kisara rolled her eyes, only to roughly grab a chunk of Rai's hair, causing her to gasp. "Gahh!" Rai exclaimed.

"Rai!" Sly gasped.

"Alright, that's enough, "lovebirds." God, you two make me sick..." Kisara spat before throwing the fox onto the floor, but she landed right on her injured arm, crying out in pain.

"Aahhh!" Rai cried out, gritting her teeth. "You damn bitch...!" She hissed, forcing herself up from the floor.

After motioning for Sly and Murray to be taken away, Kisara had then grabbed onto Rai's chin, staring into the mask covering her eyes. "You're nothing without that damn ringtail at your side, huh? Heh! And here I thought you could handle yourself without anyone else. Perhaps I was wrong." Kisara taunted. "Well, if You can't even last a couple of hours without your precious little ringtail, then you won't last very long here, all on your own, I guarantee it."

"Go to hell..." Rai hissed, only to have Kisara suddenly knee her in the jaw as the fox fell backwards onto the floor, spitting out a bit of blood from biting down on her tongue. "I've lasted on my own before, so this will be no different. This so-called "prison" won't hold me but for so long before I finally bust out of here, and the moment I do, I'm coming for you, Kisara, because you can just go straight to hell, where you belong, you damned whore..."

Kisara chuckled, grabbing Rai by the hair again as she forced the fox onto her feet. "Go put this street rat away." The feline hissed as she threw Rai to some guards that began to lead her away.

Rai spit out some more blood, licking it from her lips with a small smirk. "Heh, at the very least, it was nice seeing you again, Kiki..." Kisara instantly stopped dead in her tracks, clenching her fist. "Well, it was nice seeing you as a so-called _**"friend"**_ at least... It'll be even nicer when I finally get the chance to end you like the blood-sucking _**thundercunt**_ that you are...!" Rai hissed.

Kisara grit her teeth together, her fist trembling with rage before she suddenly smirked, chuckling. "Make sure she never gets out of here, and be sure she suffers slow and painfully while you're at it." She hissed before walking off.

* * *

"Inmate 348, Scarlet Rose. Full name, Raiko Allison Vulpes. Charged with countless homicides, robberies, and working with Sly Cooper and the Cooper Gang." The crow read off as the Contessa circled around the masked fox who was sat on her knees.

"Scarlet Rose... Such a pathetic name... I sentence you to life in prison and a full treatment of hypnosis."

"And I'd sooner be tortured to death than eat any of your tainted spices..." Rai hissed.

"Is that so?" The Contessa smirked. "Bring in the ringtail!" She then called just before Sly was forcibly brought into the room, Rai's eyes widening.

_Sly!_

He was bounded by chains around both his wrists and ankles, a muzzle over his face with a gag in his mouth so he couldn't speak, only mumble inaudible nonsense. As Rai stared at the current state Sly was in and what they had done to him, her eyes narrowed, clenching her fists as they were bound behind her back. "You heartless wench... I hope to God you burn in hell, you sadist!" She hissed.

The Contessa chuckled again. "Well, let us see who is hiding behind that mask of yours, hm?" She reached out to grab the mask, ready to remove it for the big reveal, but Rai quickly rolled backwards onto her feet, just barely slipping away from the Contessa.

"And I suggest that you stay the hell away from me." Rai warned.

The spider merely snapped her claw, and before anyone could react, Sly's head was yanked backward just a blade was held up against his throat, Rai gasping. "Urgh!? Sly!" She exclaimed.

"Mmph!?" Sly mumbled in protest.

"Slice his throat open." The Contessa ordered.

Rai gasped. "No, wait!" She demanded.

The Contessa held her claw up in pause, Rai stealing another glance at Sly as her eyes softened, only to then glare. _Damn it! This soulless wench isn't giving me any means of escaping this..._ She cursed herself. _I guess it doesn't matter anymore then... As it stands, my mask now seems so null and void at this point..._

Rai sighed. "Fine, you win, just...don't hurt him." She said defeatedly.

Slowly, the fox got down on her knees, ready to accept her fate. The Contessa smirked as she tread over to Rai, reaching out as she grasped the mask on her face, swiftly removing the mask. Rai's bangs fell back into place once her mask was removed, revealing her glaring emerald eyes. "My, my, such a pretty face, for a _**murderer**_..." The Contessa mused. "Take them both away, but place Cooper in _**The Hole!**_"

"Ugh!?" Rai gasped. "What the hell, Contessa!? I let you have your way with me, so let him go!" She exclaimed.

The Contessa just scoffed. "I have no obligation to make any sort of agreements with a criminal. Now, get this worthless scum out of my sight." She waved.

Rai growled, pouncing to her feet as she began to rush the Contessa, only for her shadow guards to quickly grab onto the fox, preventing her from reaching the spider, though she sure as hell put up a fight. "You lying bitch! You're just as cynical as Kisara! I'll end you, Contessa, you hear me!? I'll end you just like Kisara and Neyla! _**I swear it!**_" Rai bellowed as she was being dragged off, a guard taking her mask from the Contessa.

* * *

Just as the cuffs were being removed from Rai's wrists, she felt something clamp onto her ankle just before she was thrown into a cell along with her cane and mask. Rai growled, propping herself up on her arm as she glared while the cell door was slammed shut and locked, the guard walking off. When the crow was gone, the fox pushed herself to sit up as she strapped her mask to her belt before getting to her feet, brushing herself off and picking up her fallen cane. After she finished dusting herself off, Rai did a quick scan of her cell, merely just taking little glances at everything before she noticed a barred window in the back, causing her to sigh irritably as she ran a hand through her hair, gripping a chunk of it in between her gloved fingers.

"So, the Scarlet Rose, huh?" A female voice then chirped.

Rai quickly released the chunk her hair as it fell back into place and turned to what appeared to be a white rabbit laying on her stomach on the top bed, her chin in her palm with her legs crossed as they were bent upward. She had snow white colored fur and long hair to match with her short, fluffy ball tail wiggling back and forth. Her bangs framed her face along with bright aqua blue eyes. As the bunny was laid on the bed, her free hand was playing with a small knife, indicating that she most likely enjoyed toying with sharp objects, or something along those lines.

"Yeah, I'm the Scarlet Rose..." She said, the rabbit leaping down from the top bunk as she closed the knife in her hand and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Name's Brianna Hops, inmate 164, charged with several robberies of rare and priceless items and then selling said items on the black market, but you may just call me Bri for short if you fancy that. But now the question here is who are you, Foxy, because you are _**way**_ too pretty to get caught for something big, but I could also be wrong of course..." The bunny smirked.

"Uh, just call me Raiko Vulpes, inmate 348, charged with countless homicides, robberies, and working with the Cooper Gang, and just "Rai" is fine."

"Well, well, color me impressed." Brianna praised. "So then, I take it you've got something goin' on with the infamous ringtail, huh?"

"It's nothing like that, it's...complicated." Rai gave a hesitant reply.

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night... But in any case, welcome to the Contessa's prison."

Rai just scoffed. "You mean this daycare?"

Brianna laughed in response. "Sure, daycare, let's just go with that, Vulpes."

"Well, Bri, care to tell me what this stupid thing on my ankle is?" Rai asked, lifting up her left foot.

"Ah, that. Well, it's a tracker, obviously." Brianna replied. "I'm sure I don't need to explain what a tracker is, right?"

Rai shook her head. "No, I got it." She replied. "So, basically, if we go anywhere we're not supposed to, the alarm on this thing will go off, right?"

"See, ya got it." Brianna chuckled. "Now, since we got some time, tell me about yourself, yeah?"

Rai glanced up at Brianna for a moment before giving a small shrug. "Why the hell not..."

As the time passed, Rai and Brianna got to know each other a little better, talking about all their adventures as thieves and whatnot. They seemed to have a few things in common, like what they preferred to steal, types of heists they pulled, and stuff like that. However, because the two had kinda lost track of time talking, they perked up when they heard the lock on the cell door suddenly click. Rai cautiously got up from the bed and slowly approached the cell door, only to find that it was surprisingly unlocked, sending a glance over to Brianna.

"It's unlocked?" Rai questioned.

"Guess it's free time already." Brainna said, hopping up from the bed. "C'mon, follow me, Foxy."

She chuckled. "Funny... I always called Carmelita that too..."

"You mean Inspector Carmy, right?" Chris smirked as she exited the cell, Rai following after the rabbit.

"I take it you know her?"

"Heh! Who _**doesn't**_ know that high-strung cop?"

"Fair point..." Rai chuckled a bit.

The two ended up going to where all the other female inmates usually do during this time, though Rai just kinda sat in a nearby corner and scanned around the large room, getting a good image of the others she was basically trapped in there with. Rai wanted to see if she knew anyone there, but considering she's only been in a prison for maybe a couple days or so, she never really got the chance to ever socialize with any of the other inmates, so this was kinda pointless... She merely sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing both her arms and legs as she moved on to try and think of a way out of that prison, that is, until Brianna had suddenly sat down next to her.

"So, Vulps, how many prisons have you been in, if any?" Brianna asked, practically out of the blue.

_"Vulps..." Huh... That's a new one... _Rai noted.

"A few, though I never really stuck around long enough to get to know anyone. However, if I may, I feel it's worth mentioning that among every prison, it always has one thing in common, and that is a means of escaping. Now I just have to figure out where this prison's escape point is..."

"Every prison, huh?" Brianna leaned back against the wall. "Well, you ain't necessarily wrong, but trying to get out of this prison ain't gonna be easy, I'll say that much."

Rai then had a thought. "Hey, Bri, you know your way around this prison pretty well, right?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, like the back of my hand, why?"

Rai perked up, grinning. "In that case, do you know how to get to Cell Block D?"

"I know the way actually." A female voice chimed in, the two glancing over toward the voice.

It was a brown squirrel with chocolate brown hair going just a bit past her shoulders, her bangs framing cute red eyes. She had a large, bushy tail that curled in and small ears on her head, little squirrel teeth poking out from under her upper lip. Overall, she seemed pretty innocent looking, and that cute face she had completed her look; it kinda made Rai wonder how someone so innocent looking ended up in the Contessa's prison, though she couldn't say much considering how gorgeous she was herself...

"And might I know your name?" Rai asked.

"Manners from a murderer, eh?" She grinned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Just because I'm an assassin and a thief doesn't mean I don't know how to be polite." Rai replied.

"Fair enough." The squirrel acknowledged. "Well, my name is Sakura Squirrel and I know the way to Cell Block D; I go to see my boyfriend there all the time." She said. "What, you got a boyfriend you're just itchin' to see or somethin' too?"

"Nah, her boy's in The Hole." Brianna chimed in.

"Oh, you mean that raccoon, Sly Cooper?" Sakura smirked as some of the other girls gasped before squealing quietly.

Rai sighed. "It's not like that, we're just partners, that's all." She defended. "And before I forget, I'm Raiko Vulpes, by the way, but just Rai is fine."

"Uh-huh..." Sakura grinned wider. "Well anyhow, I can actually show you how to get the The Hole if that's where you're headed."

"Really?" Rai perked up.

"Sure, just follow me, Miss Vulpes." The squirrel then turned to leave as Rai quickly followed behind her.

Sakura led Rai through various passageways, making sure to stay out of sight of the guards and spotlights as not to get caught, though the squirrel had done this so many times, she knew the trick to doing it, in which Rai seemed to catch onto. When they finally stopped, Sakura moved an object out of the way, revealing another passageway as the two walked through, until she stopped, turning to face the fox.

"This is far as I can go. In order to get to The Hole, keep following this passage then hang a left. After that, take the second right and the first left and there you are."

Rai easily memorized the simple directions as she nodded. "Got it. Thanks, Sakura, I owe you."

"No need. Just tell Cooper I said hi if you get the chance."

"Right." She nodded.

"Good luck, Rai, just make sure to be back before free time is over or else the eight-legged bitch will flip her shit. Oh, and be wary of that anklet too, because if you wander too far out of your designated area, the alarm will go off, so I would suggest you make things quick and get back before that alarm sounds." She gave her a friendly warning before moving the object back into place, leaving Rai by herself.

Once Rai was on her own again, she turned, a determined look on her face. _There's_ _has be a_ _way out of here, there's just has to... I refuse to lose my sanity to this place, not before I've had the chance to finally put my inner demons to rest. However, before I can do that, I've gotta at least check on Sly. I have to make sure he's alright..._ Rai quickly got moving, making her way to where Sly was being held captive. _Just hang on, Sly... I'll figure out a way to get us out of here, I swear on my life..._


	19. Escape Plan

_Just hang on, Sly... I'll figure out a way to get us out of here, I swear on my life..._

Rai drew in a breath before she got moving again, recalling the directions Sakura had given her. After taking a quick left, Rai began to follow the passageway until came to the second right then taking the first left. With that, Rai was now met with a large wall around a small area. She frowned, beginning to walk around the wall, but found that there was no means of getting around, which meant Rai would have to go over. The fox sighed, quickly strapping her cane to her back before reaching for her belt as she grabbed her grappling hook. She then aimed and fired, the grapple latching onto the edge of the wall. Rai smirked as she pulled the trigger, the gun reeling her in as she quickly flipped up onto the wall, giving a smug chuckle.

"They made the mistake of not taking away all my little toys. Heh... The Contessa may be a hypno-genius, but she seems to lack in giving her enemy no means of escaping. Well, that will end up being her undoing." Rai chuckled as she strapped her grappling hook back onto her belt before leaping down from the top of the wall. Once she was back on the ground, Rai was met with a small metal container latched onto the ground along with spotlights shining around the metal casing. The fox frowned, but easily managed to avoid the spotlights as she approached the door on the front, peering in through the metal bars.

"Sly?" She called.

The raccoon suddenly perked up, turning toward who had been calling his name, until his eyes widened. Sly practically pounced to his feet as he ran over to the metal door. "Rai!" He exclaimed joyfully. "What are you doing? How did you even get here?"

"I had a little help." Rai replied. "Look, Sly, I don't have much time, but I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." She said. "How are you holdin' up?"

"I'm managing, but what about you?" He asked.

"I'll be alright." Rai waved it off before glancing back, taking note of the guards beginning to patrol the wall. She then glanced down at her the tracker around her ankle, which began to quietly beep. "Hey, I've gotta go, but don't worry, I'll figure out how to get you out of here. Just hold on until then, okay?"

Sly nodded. "Yeah, just watch your back, alright."

Rai grinned, nodding. "Always... I'll see you soon." And with that, Rai took off.

She fired her grappling hook up at the wall, and once on top, she hastily leapt down before dashing off, heading back the way she came. _Hold on, Sly... I'll figure out how to get you out of here, I promise..._

Meanwhile, once Rai was gone, Sly let out a sigh, flopping back down onto the ground as he leaned against one of the metal walls. _Watch your back, Rai, because I don't trust anyone here, especially_ _Kisara... Just take care of_ _yourself..._

* * *

When Rai had returned back to her cell block, the beeping on her tracker finally stopped, the fox sighing in relief. _Good, it stopped..._

"So, did ya do the deed?" A voice asked.

"Hm?" Rai turned to see Brianna approaching her, the fox giving a small nod. "Yeah, and he's doing alright, for now at least. Now if only I could figure out how to get this damn tracker off my ankle without setting it off..."

Brianna pondered for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I actually might know someone that can help with that."

Rai perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, just follow me." Brianna motioned, Rai eagerly following after the bunny.

The two made their way through the corridors of the prison, passing by various cells, until Brianna finally stopped at one in particular. She then turned to the fox, gesturing toward the cell. "She's in here."

Rai peered into the cell, only to see a blue bird sat at a table, goggles over her eyes with some tools in both hands as she was making various sparks on whatever device she was working on. "'Ey, Ro! I got someone I want you to meet." Brianna called.

The blue bird stopped what she was doing, setting her tools down before she pushed her goggles up, revealing her bright, golden yellow eyes as she turned to the two. "Yeah, what's up? Did you break something else, Bri?" The bird joked.

Brianna chuckled. "Actually, we're gonna need you to break something rather than fix it."

The bird perked up. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

Brianna gestured to Rai, who cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you could help me out with this." She held her foot up, indicating toward the tracker around her ankle.

The bird examined the anklet before leaning back in her chair. "That's gonna be a tricky one, because the Contessa is no fool. If you even try to tamper with that device, it'll just set the alarm off."

"Is there really no way to remove it without setting off the alarm?" Rai asked.

The blue bird chuckled. "The Contessa may be smart, but I'm fairly certain that I'm smarter. I mean, come on, you're talking to someone who tampers with electronic devices on a daily basis. Given enough time, I'll figure out how to get that thing off without triggering the alarm."

Brianna then smirked. "If that's true, then why haven't you done that already?"

The bird shrugged. "You never asked." She replied. "By the way, name's Robin Bluejay, professional hacker and technological specialist, but what do they call you, eh, Foxy?"

"Oh, sorry." Rai apologized. "I'm Raiko Vulpes, but I usually just go by Rai." She introduced herself. "I also kinda delve in a little hacking myself, but I'm sure I'm nothing compared to your skills."

"Well, Rai, give me at least..." Robin paused for a moment. "...56 hours. I should be able to figure out all the bells and whistles of these trackers."

Rai nodded. "Sounds good, and thanks, Robin."

She gave a small nod in return. "Anything for a fellow hacker." Robin smirked.

Brianna then motioned for Rai. "Well, now that that's settled, we'd best get back because free timed is nearly over."

Rai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we can't have the guards flipping their shit when they find us missing."

"Come on, let's get going." Brianna gestured. "See ya later, Ro."

"See ya, Bri, Rai, and I'll have the details on the tracker in about 56 hours, so come back and see me in a couple days."

Both nodded before making their leave, heading back to their own cell.

"Well, well, it seems like the Scarlet Rose is making herself some friends. Hmph, never thought I'd see the day." A voice chirped, Rai instantly stopping dead in her tracks.

Without a second thought, Rai whipped around, and her eyes narrowed upon who she saw. "You've made a big mistake coming to see me while I'm not behind a jail cell, Kisara." Rai hissed.

"Hey, you know her?" Brianna asked.

"Unfortunately..." Rai replied. "This is—"

"Kisara Bombay, pleasure." She cut in.

Rai flipped her cane in her hand. "Oh, how I've longed to ram my cane straight into your bitch face."

"Well, I'm right here." Kisara gestured. "Come at me!"

Rai smirked. "You'll regret saying that!"

"Rai, stop!" Brianna quickly stepped in, wrapping her arms around Rai, holding her in a full nelson before she could start anything.

"Let go, Bri! I'm gonna put this skank in her place!" Rai struggled.

"I know how you feel, but look!" Brianna then gestured upward, Rai quickly glancing over where she saw a nearby security camera, causing her to pause. "She wants you to start something so you get moved to solitary. Trust me, don't do this, it's not worth it."

Rai's eyes flicked over to Kisara for a moment, only to snarl as she tugged away from Brianna. "Fine..." She begrudgingly agreed. "Be grateful, Kisara, because next time, I won't be holding myself back."

Kisara shrugged. "Whatever you say, Rai-Rai."

"Come on, let's go, Rai." Brianna ushered as the two turned to make their leave.

Once Rai was gone however, Kisara frowned, turning as she stomped away. "Damn it... And I was so close to throwing that annoying vixen into solitary..." She cursed. "Sooner or later, I'll get what I want, surely, but with Rai getting in my way, my goal could very well be in jeopardy. I'll have to deal with her as quickly as possible, but there's only so much that I can do from the outside. I'll just have to rely on the Contessa and hope she doesn't botch this all to hell..."

* * *

"God, I hate that damn cat!" Rai cursed once her and Brianna were back in their cell room, Rai pacing back and forth in a fit.

"I assume you've got a history with her then, yeah? You said her name was what again?" Brianna asked.

"Kisara Bombay, and she's a member of Interpol, but she also used to work on the other side of the law, alongside me." Rai said in a bitter tone.

"And I can only assume by that tone in your voice, you and her don't get along very well, am I right?"

Rai scoffed. "Tch... Yeah, well, she wasn't exactly the easiest person to work with, especially when she has a tendency to stab you right in the back at the drop of a dime. So no, I don't get along Kisara, not anymore at least..."

"And what're ya gonna do once you get outta this joint?" Brianna then asked.

"I've...got a friend." The fox replied.

Brianna chuckled. "And here I thought you didn't have any of those."

"Well, for a long time, I didn't, and that was mostly because of Kisara. She was the last friend I had, but after what she's done to me, that bridge has been burned to the ground."

"So, what changed then?"

Rai exhaled through her nose. "Funny enough, Sly..."

Brianna chuckled again. "I should've figured as much."

"Come on, it's really not what it looks like." Rai defended herself. "Look, the truth is that we both have a common threat, which is the Klaww Gang, so I've just been working with him to try and collect all of the Clockwerk Parts so we can finally put the old bird to rest, for good this time..."

"Now the questions is, what are you gonna do after it's all said and done with?" Brianna pointed out.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure... I don't fully know if I should continue to work with Sly and his gang or not just because I've been on my own for so long, so working with others has just been outta the cards for me."

Brianna sighed. "Well, I can't really tell ya how to run your life, because ultimately, the choice comes down to you. Whether or not you stay with him is your decision, but consider that no one was brought into this world to be alone, that's just a choice some of us make."

"I know, but after being betrayed time and time again, how do I know it won't just happen again?" Rai asked.

"Well, that's the thing, you don't, but you ain't gonna get anywhere if ya just stay locked in your own little bubble. Like I said, the choice is yours, I'm not gonna try to convince you. At the very least though, consider that Cooper ain't Kisara, so he could very well be different. But hey, I'm just voicin' my opinion, so take it as you may."

Rai's eyes flicked over to Brianna for a moment before sighing, reaching up to grip onto her arm. _Well, he's stuck with me this long, so he can't be all that bad, and we did make a promise together too... I guess for now, I'll just keep my sights set on our promise and hope that this time will finally be different..._


	20. Prison Break!

It took a sleepless week of data-crunching, but Bentley was finally able to locate where the gang was being held. He found them to be locked up in the Contessa's rehabilitation prison located in Prague. While studying criminal psychology, the Contessa married a wealthy aristocrat, but a few weeks after their wedding, he "suspiciously" died, leaving the widowed spider the estate as she soon turned it into an iron fortress, also landing her a spot on Interpol due to her hypnosis ability. As soon as Bentley figured out how to drive the van, he headed for Prague. Once there, he looked around, heading to the Contessa's manor to see if he could find any clues as to where everyone was locked up. Though it didn't take long before a certain spider had showed up.

"Ah-ha! The Contessa is making her rounds." Bentley perked up. "Wait a second...the feathers on my sleep darts vibrate near sound. If I maintain my position on this parabolic dish, I should be able to hear the frequency at a distance." He said to himself. "This is great! If I tag the Contessa with my darts, I'll be able to listen in on whatever she says...I might even learn where she's locked up Sly, Murray, and Rai!" Bentley said joyfully before firing off a dart, tagging the Contessa.

"_That blasted Cooper Gang! The fat one...what's his name? Murray, yes, Murray... He'll be the first to break. I should spend a few sessions probing his feeble mind; I can only imagine the wealth they have accumulated over the years._" She said, pondering that thought for a moment before she was tagged by another dart.

"_I was unaware the Cooper Gang had a fourth member... The Scarlet Rose... What a foolish name... To think she could have worked with me! Her strength, mental ability, and agility... Oh well, soon enough she'll break and I can begin to make her my puppet._" The spider chuckled.

Bentley quickly tagged the spider again as she continued. "_That Sly Cooper...such a complex and rebellious mind, just like that Scarlet Rose... A month or two in "The Hole" should break his spirit. Let him squat there week after week...he's seen that the guards along the wall all have motion detectors; there is no escape. Slowly the reality of his captivity will set in, and then I will get to work on his mind._" The Contessa smirked, but still continued.

"_I cannot wait for Scarlet Rose to finally collapse so that I may play with her brilliant mind, though it seems she is not_ _an easy pray to capture... Kisara was ready to throw that blasted fox into solitary, but_ _unfortunately, the Scarlet Rose is no fool... Hmm..._" The Contessa then smirked. "_Perhaps I could bait her into getting into a little brawl with one of the other inmates, then I will be able to throw her into solitary myself so that I may get to work on her wonderful mind._" And with that, the spider gave a chuckle as she crawled away, Bentley's jaw dropped.

"Inconceivable! She's no health care professional! Why, that's the most heinous crime I've ever heard of! Putting inmates in hypnosis so they'll tell her where they've stashed their loot! It dishonors both law enforcement and thieves at the same time! I should get to work and figure out how to break Sly out of "The Hole" so that we can rescue Rai before it's too late." Bentley said before heading back to the Safe House to form a plan.

* * *

_**Ting, ting!**_

"Hm?" Robin perked up when she heard soft clanking against her cell.

"Knock knock." Rai said as she peered her head in.

Robin lifted her head to see the fox, grinning as she pushed her goggles up onto her forehead. "Ah, there you are, Rai. And here I was about to come lookin' for ya." The blue bird greeted. "Come on in, I've got somethin' to show ya."

Rai nodded as she entered the cell, approaching Robin. "So, whatcha got for me, Ro?"

"You're gonna like this." She smirked, holding up one of the tracking anklets. "So, I managed to get my hands on one of these little trackers and got to work on how to detach them from your ankle without setting off the alarm."

"Alright, so what's the scoop?" Rai asked.

"Check this out." Robin set the anklet down before grabbing a flat head screwdriver, which she then proceeded to use to stick into the thin slot of the tracker as she pried the top off to reveal all the wires inside. "So, from what I've noticed, if any of these wires are tampered with, it'll automatically trip the alarm, so obviously you can't mess with them, i.e. you can't go cutting them." Robin explained.

"I guess that kinda makes sense, that way if anyone does mess with the wires, the alarm will go off to notify the guards."

"Right, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"God no... So what then? If not the wires, what can we do to get these stupid things off?"

"Well, from looking inside of this thing, I've noticed something that I can use to our advantage in deactivating these things."

"And that is...?"

"Ya see this little chip right here?" Robin directed.

Rai leaned over a bit to see what chip Robin was indicating to. "Oh, that thing there?" She pointed.

"Yup. Well, it's a special sim card, and in order for us to get these things off, we'll have to first isolate it's networking system, then from there, we can hack into the mainframe and shut it down long enough to get the thing off before the tracker turns itself back on."

"But how are we supposed to do that without a computer of some sort to hack into the mainframe?" Rai asked.

Robin smirked. "Well, now that's where you come in. If you can get me to one of the terminals in the warden's office, I should be able to hack into the system to shut down the trackers for a few minutes, then from there, all you've gotta do is pick the lock and you're free, and I'm sure with Brianna and Sakura's help, we can get a good portion of these girls outta here. So, think you're up to the task, Foxy?"

Rai gave a smirk this time. "When do we start?"

"Free time, which lasts up to an hour, and trust me, that'll be all the time we need to pull this off, just so long as nothing goes wrong."

"That means we've gotta do something about the Contessa and Kisara."

"Don't worry about the Contessa. During free time, she's busy doing her rounds outside of the prison. As for Kisara, I'm sure Bri can keep an eye on the cameras or something while I do my thing on the terminal."

Rai gave a nod. "Alright, then let's get outta here."

"Heh, couldn't have said it better myself!" Robin smirked.

* * *

Once free time had come around, Rai peered out of her cell, making sure the coast was clear before she motioned for Brianna, who followed after the fox. "Alright, so I've already informed Sakura on the plan, and all we have to do now is go get Robin so we can get this show on the road." Rai told the rabbit.

"I'll go wait with Robin then, and once you've gotten into the warden's office, just use one of the control sticks to move one of the cameras in the rec. room to signal us so we can meet up with you." Brianna said.

Rai nodded. "I shouldn't be long, so I'll see you soon."

Brianna nodded. "Good luck, Foxy."

"Mm." Rai acknowledged before being on her way, quickly heading for the warden's office.

Once Rai had parted from Brianna, she leapt, grabbing onto a nearby rebar as the fox began to swing on the metal bar before flinging herself upward, kicking in a shutter that led into a ventilation shaft. After placing the shutter back into place, Rai began to crawl through the vents, making her way toward the warden's office. It took some doing, but after she managed to navigate her way through the shafts, Rai had finally reached the Contessa's office. She peered out of the shaft through the shutter, Rai's eyes narrowing when she saw Kisara exiting from the office, locking the door behind herself. After tucking the key away in her back pocket, the feline turned and strut away in the opposite direction. Rai waited until Kisara was definitely out of the vicinity before she quickly leapt down from the ventilation shaft. After taking a quick glance around herself, Rai pulled out a lock pick from her pouch as she crouched down in front of the door. Seconds later, the door was open, Rai swiftly slipping inside as she closed the door. Once inside the office, Rai head over to the monitor on the control panel on the far side of the room as she grabbed one of the joysticks and began to wiggle it back and forth. From inside of the rec. room, both Brianna and Robin exchanged looks before they got up and made their way to the Contessa's office. It didn't take very long to get to their destination, avoiding the guards around the area as they went, and once they arrived, Robin knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Rai, Robin turning to Brianna.

"Would you mind waiting out here in case someone comes this way?" Robin asked.

Brianna gave a nod. "Yeah, I can keep watch out here, you two just get into that mainframe because time is of the essence here."

Both nodded before Robin head inside with Rai, closing the door behind them. After the door was closed, Robin quickly sat down at the computer terminal while Rai went over to the monitors. "I'll keep watch of the cameras while you hack into the security mainframe." Rai said.

Robin nodded. "Don't worry, this won't take me very long." She said. "The Contessa may be smart, but when it comes to stuff like this, I've got her beat by a long shot."

Rai smirked. "Show that spider what for then."

"Heh! With pleasure." And with that, Robin got to work.

Silence followed, aside from Robin's rapid typing on the keyboard while Rai's eyes watched the cameras closely, keeping an eye on the position of all the guards, but more importantly, Kisara. She seemed to be heading far away from the office to go do something else, until she abruptly halted. Rai tensed up for a moment, until she watched as Kisara turned around, her heart dropping straight into her stomach.

"Shit!" Rai cursed.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, her eyes still focused on the computer screen.

"Kisara just turned around and is heading back this way! We don't have much time before she gets back!" Rai began to panic.

"It's alright, because..." Robin smirked, pressing one last key as a signal chimed on the screen. "...I'm already into the mainframe. Now then, all I've gotta do is isolate the network of these trackers, and..." She began to type much faster for a moment. "Got it!" Robin perked up. "The system is down, but we've only got fifteen minutes, so we have to hurry."

Rai nodded, whipping out her lock pick as she hastily fiddled with her tracker. Seconds later though, the fox perked up, smirking. "Alright, looks like I got mine off. Come here and I'll do yours real quick."

Robin nodded, getting up from her chair as she walked over to Rai, who got to work on her tracker. Once the lock clicked, she removed the bracelet from Robin's ankle, handing it to her. "There you go." Rai said, getting to her feet as she stuffed her tracker into her pouch."

"Alright, now let's get going." Robin said. "Like I said, time is limited."

"Hang on." Rai paused.

"Hm? What is it?"

Rai reached into her pouch, only to pull something out as she tossed it over to the blue bird, who swiftly caught the object. "It's a lock pick, you'll need it to get the other trackers off everyone else, and I've got one for Bri and Sakura too. Now let's get going."

Robin nodded, the two quickly exiting the office as Rai handed Brianna a lock pick as well. With the three now equipped, they ran back to the recreational room with all the other inmates. Sakura had already been informed on the plan as well, so while those three were working with the terminal, it was her job to make sure all the other female inmates were gathered up together. After Rai had handed the squirrel a lock pick, they all got to work on removing everyone's trackers, but Robin was keeping a close eye on the time. The four girls were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying their best to remove every single tracker, but that wasn't an easy task. At the very least, Rai wasn't alone in this mission, so that much, she was grateful for, but still, they were going to cut it close, very close.

"Rai! You've only got 24 seconds left before the system on those trackers is back online!" Robin called over to her.

"Hang on, I've almost..." Rai fiddled around with her lock pick, twisting it around before jamming it down into the keyhole, when a sudden click was heard, the fox perking up. "Got it!" She grinned, removing the anklet from the last inmate.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. "Just in time, because the system on these things is back online."

"Well, now that these stupid trackers are all off, how's about we all go raise some hell!" Brianna called.

All the other inmates cheered, quickly dashing out of the rec. room to go make some trouble now that they had been freed from their shackles. However, just before Rai could make her leave, she felt her arm being grabbed, glancing back to see Robin had tugged on her wrist, both Sakura and Brianna standing next to the blue bird. "So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Robin asked, sounding sentimental.

Rai turned to face the three. "It looks that way, yeah, but I've still got someone else to rescue before I can truly leave this place, but you all go, enjoy your newfound freedom."

"Think we'll ever see you again?" Asked Sakura.

"Maybe one day, but until then, I've still got a job to do." Rai replied.

"Well, we wish ya the best of luck, Foxy. Go give that old bat hell, and say hey to the Cooper Gang for us, yeah?" Said Brianna.

Rai nodded. "'Course, and...thank you, all of you for what you've done for me. I honestly don't think I could've pulled this off all on my own, so thanks."

Robin waved it off. "It was about time we all got outta this joint anyway, so think nothin' of it. You just take care of yourself out there, alright?"

Rai gave another nod. "Yeah, I will, and you do the same too." She said. "Take care, you guys, and I hope to see you again someday." And with that, Rai turned and made her leave, heading back to her cell.

When Rai had gotten back to her cell room, she took the tracker out from her pouch and set it down on the floor, but what was a good thief without leaving them all a message to remember her by? This caused a smirk to form on her lips as the fox reached into her pouch one more time, only to pull out her signature calling card. After whipping out a pen and scribbling something on the back, Rai set the card down right in the middle of the ankle bracelet before dashing out of the cell room, that smirk still playing on her face.

_I'll be seeing you, Kiki, you can count on it._

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"_Warning! All female inmates escaping! Warning! All female inmates escaping! Commence immediate lockdown sequence!_" A pre-recorded voice sounded on the intercom as the alarms were going off.

Kisara growled, slamming her hand against the nearby wall. "Where the hell is inmate 348 located!?" She barked at one of the guards. "I want eyes on her, _**now!**_"

"It says that inmate 348 is located in her cell block." One of the crows replied.

"Get to that cell block immediately! Scarlet Rose does not leave this building under any circumstances!" Kisara shouted as she dashed off, a few of the shadow guards following after her.

_You're not getting out of here, Rai, not while I'm still around!_ Kisara thought determinedly.

However, the moment Kisara had finally reached Rai's cell, her eyes widened when she didn't see anyone inside of the locked cell. Kisara then growled, clutching onto the metal bars with brutal force, until she noticed the tracker that was laid out right in the middle of the floor, along with that rose shaped calling card. Kisara had to squint a bit to see the calling card, but when she did, she whipped around to one of the guards. "One of you, open this cell door, now!" She ordered.

Without a moment of hesitation, one of the crows hastily unlocked the cell door, Kisara shoving it open as she ran into the room. She then crouched down, grabbing the calling card inside of the tracker to see that it was indeed a red rose, which made her glare, until the feline flipped it around to see something was written on the back, which only made her anger bubble up even more than it already had.

_'I told you that no cell could hold me. I'll see you real soon, Kiki~_  
_S.R.'_

Kisara grit her teeth together, crumpling up the calling card in her grasp as rage now burned in her eyes. "Well played, Rai, well fucking played... But, don't think that this is the end, because sooner or later, I'll still get what I want, and no matter what happens, you _**won't**_ be standing in my way of achieving my ultimate goal..."


	21. Train Hack Attack!

_**Clang!**_

Rai bursted through the shutter of an air vent into the outside world of Prague. The moment Rai had kicked in the shutter for the vent and flew out through the opening, she quickly hooked her cane onto a nearby zipline as she slid down, the wind hitting her face. Once Rai had landed on a rooftop, she began to dash across the building tops as the crisp night air of Prague brushed up against her fur.

_Finally, freedom! Oh, if only I_ _could've seen_ _the look on Kisara's face when she_ _realized I was gone._ Rai chuckled to herself. _Ah well, not that it matters now since I'm finally free of that place._

It was then though that Rai had come to an abrupt halt, scanning around her surroundings. "Crap... I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going..." A thought suddenly occurred to her a moment later. "Wait! I almost forgot, Bentley was never captured back in the jungle, so I wonder if he's already here? Well, at the very least, I've gotta try..."

Rai then reached for her pouch as she pulled out her cellphone, only to scroll through her contacts. When she finally found the one she was looking for, Rai touched the name to dial the number, tapping on her earpiece to make sure that it was still working. Rai then waited, listening to the ringing in her earpiece, until someone finally answered the call.

"_Um, hello?_" The nasally voice asked.

"Oh, thank God, Bentley!" Rai said in relief.

"_Wait, Rai?! Is that really you?!_" Bentley exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied. "Are you already here in Prague?"

"_Oh, uh, yeah. I just recently got here and I managed to set up a Safe House, but other than that, I hadn't really come up with any plans yet as to how I can free all of you._"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, Bentley." Rai said. "The only reason I'm even contacting you right now is because I need a place to hide out in."

"_Wait... No, don't tell me..._" Bentley was starting to see where this was going.

"Yeah, I escaped. Guess I'm the first out." She replied.

"_Oh my gosh, th-that's great! Hang on, let me just lock onto your location so I can send you the coordinates to the Safe House._"

"Alright." Rai nodded.

There was a long moment of silence between the two, but Rai could very faintly make out typing in the background. After a couple of minutes of silence, Bentley had finally spoken up again. "_Okay, so I've managed to lock onto your location and I just sent you the coordinates to the hideout, so go ahead and meet me here._"

"Alright, I'll be right there. See you shortly." Rai then disconnected before pulling out her binocucom. She scanned around the area, perking up moments later when she saw a red waypoint displayed on the screen. "Gotcha." She smirked, stuffing her binocucom back into her pouch as she took off.

Rai began to dash along the rooftops again, making sure to avoid any of the guards she passed by as she went so she wouldn't get caught again. Soon enough though, Rai finally made it to her destination, leaping down onto the ground as she approached the small building near the edge of town with the Contessa's prison still visible off in the distance. After drawing in a small breath, Rai made her way up the steps before pushing the door open, peering inside the small building.

"Hello? Bentley, you here?" Rai called, pushing the door open further so she could enter.

"Ah, there you are, Rai." A voice called.

She turned toward the voice, immediately perking up when she saw the turtle entering the room. "Bentley!" She cheered, rushing over to him.

Without warning, Rai dropped her cane onto the floor as she hastily fell to her knees, only to wrap Bentley up into a crushing hug. "Oof!" Bentley gasped. "It's, uh, good to see you too, Rai, but you're...kinda crushing me..."

"Oh, sorry!" Rai quickly apologized, setting him back down on the floor so that they were eye level as the fox gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, it's just...I haven't seen you since I was sent to that prison, so I'm really glad to see that you're alright." She chuckled nervously.

"No, I understand, and I'm glad to see you're still in one piece as well, Rai." Bentley waved it off. "How did you even manage to escape anyhow?" He wondered.

"I had a little help from some of the other inmates I met there." She replied.

"Meaning...?" Bentley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when I got to the prison, just before they threw me into a cell, they placed a tracker around my ankle, but I wasn't able to remove it without setting off the alarm it had."

"I mean, depending on the tracker, it isn't exactly rocket science to figure out how to take it off without setting the alarm off."

"But the thing was it had a special sim card, so if you even tried to tamper with any of the wiring, much less the lock itself, it would automatically set off the alarm, so to get around that, I met someone who was a hacker and a technological specialist that was able to hack into the mainframe to get access to the networking system. By isolating the network, we were able to disable the trackers' functions for a short period of time, enabling me to remove the device without setting off the alarm. Then after that, it was just me getting back to the outside." Rai explained.

"But wouldn't you need to have the place mapped out or have some kind of distraction?" Bentley asked.

"Well, yeah, and that's why with the help I had, we freed all the other inmates, giving me just the opportunity I needed to escape. And so, here I am, but I guess I'm the only other one, huh?"

"It's like I said, I haven't been able to come up with a plan to free you or the others since it took me a literal week of sleepless nights just to find this place. Then I had to figure out how to drive the van and I had to set up a Safe House once I arrived. Needless to say, I barely managed to get a few hours just before you contacted me, so I've kinda had my hands full..."

"Yeah, I can tell..." Rai replied knowingly. "Well, at the very least, you don't have to worry about me. Now the only other thing is Sly and Murray..."

"Sly isn't really the problem, it's Murray. Cell Block D is a lot trickier to get into than where Sly is at, so our best bet is to try and free Sly first, then we can focus on Murray afterwards."

"Alright, then if you can figure that out, just leave it to me to free him so you can get some rest since I'm sure you've been through hell and back."

"No, no, I'm alright, Ra—"

"Bentley, come on, you said it yourself, you've had a sleepless week just trying to find us. If you don't get some rest, you'll just end up wearing yourself down and we kinda need that big brain of yours to be fully functional." Rai reasoned.

Bentley merely sighed. "I suppose so... Alright, then as soon as I come up with a plan, I'll leave it to you to free Sly, deal?"

Rai nodded. "Sounds good."

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

"Alright, Rai, I think I've figured out how to break Sly out of The Hole." Bentley said as he lifted his gaze from his laptop.

"Lay it on me then." Rai said, directing her attention over to the turtle.

"I'm not sure if you noticed a set of train track just in front of the Safe House."

"I saw them, but didn't really give it much thought. Why does that matter though?" Rai asked.

"Because we're going to use that train to get Sly out."

"Uh, okay, and how exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"There are a set of six terminals along the train tracks, and by hacking into all of them one by one, you will steadily increase the velocity of the train, then by simply reversing its polarity, you'll turn that train into one giant projectile, smashing through the wall and thereby, freeing Sly. Just leave taking out all the guards along the wall, because I can deal with them just by using my RC Chopper."

Rai leaned back in her chair, folding her arms for a moment before she smirked. "So, turn the train into a battery ram then?"

"Well, so to speak, yes."

"Just leave the train hacking to me, you just deal with the guards on the wall that way Sly won't immediately get shot at once he's free."

Bentley nodded. "Just contact me once you've finished with the train hack."

"Will do. Just give me a second to get ready." She said, heading into the room Bentley had designated for her.

Once Rai was in her room, she sighed, staring at the mask in her hand. She stared long and hard at that plaster and paint which was barely even the size of her face, an almost sorrowful look in her eyes. Rai exhaled through her nose before simply setting the mask down on the bedside table as she pulled out a black eye mask. After gathering her hair up into a ponytail, the fox tied the mask around her head before letting her hair back down again. Rai then grabbed her cane, sending one last glance back at her mask before she turned and exited the room, heading out to go complete her mission.

_I know that I've spent my_ _whole life hiding behind that mask, becoming the_ _person I had never dreamed I would be today, but now, after all that I've seen thus far, wearing that mask will only feel like a shell of the person I never wanted to become._ _I'm on this journey to face my past, so I can't just keep hiding because it won't get me anywhere, not anymore. I've gotta face this head on, even if deep down, I'm petrified..._ _I have to face my own demons without needing to hide behind that wall I've built around myself. I need to break down this wall and face my past, even if it means that deep down, I'm afraid. I have to stop running and become_ _the person I was meant to be. I have to let go of who I once was and become the person my mother wanted me to become._

Rai dashed out of the Safe House, hopping over the train tracks and heading over to the first terminal just a ways ahead of her. After making sure the coast was clear, she began typing, a small smirk forming on her lips. "And here I thought the Contessa was smart..." She chuckled. "Well, then again, I did escape from her prison, so really, who's the one laughing now? Oh, wait, me, obviously." Rai snickered as she continued to type. "And...done. Heh, that was easy. Only five more to go."

With the first terminal complete, Rai moved on to the second. It didn't take her very long to hack into this computer, smirking at her good fortune as the train began to increase speed. "From what I'm noticing, all these terminals follow the same pattern, more or less, changing small aspects with each one. If that's the case, then I don't understand how the Contessa has a degree in psychology if she's this simpleminded..."

Rai continued to type on the terminal, and not even five minutes had passed before she had finally finished with her hack, smirking at her work. "Alright, well, that should've begun to increase the train's speed. Time to move on to the next terminal." She said aloud, heading off to find the next computer.

For a moment, Rai was wary on treading along the train tracks, but quickly swallowed her doubts and took off, determination shining in her emerald eyes. _I don't care if I'm scared, because it won't amount to what Sly and Murray are going through right now. Just hang on, Sly... I'll get you out of there soon, I promise._

When Rai reached the next terminal, she was rather surprised to see that the coding system was fairly similar to the first terminal she was at, raising an eyebrow. "That's odd... The coding on this terminal is similar to the last one... Geez... And here I thought the Contessa was smart... Sure, there's a few changes here and there, but aside from that, it's virtually the same, which is both convenient and slightly annoying. I mean, come on, give me a challenge, why don't ya!" She boasted.

Once Rai completed her business with this terminal, she drew back, placing a hand on her hip. "With that, the train should speed up by about 15%. I just wonder if the rest of these terminals will also have similar codings... If so, then how in God's name did she ever get a degree if her codings are this easy to bypass?" Rai then brushed the thought off, turning as she dashed off down the tracks again. "Well, doesn't matter, just so long as I get the job done, because the faster I hack into all these terminals, the sooner I can get Sly out."

Rai continued on her way, hacking through the remaining terminals along the train track. But with each terminal completed, Rai had to be more and more aware of the train's presence, because it was speeding up faster and faster, so if she wasn't careful, Rai could be struck. After finishing her hack on about the fifth terminal, Rai had quickly turned to head for the final computer. However, just as the fox was about to reach the last terminal, she had completely spaced about the train while he was running along the tracks for that brief moment. In that split second, Rai halted, hastily turning back to see that the train was heading straight for the fox as her eyes widened. Thinking on her toes, Rai immediately leapt out of the way, roughly landing on the ground from losing her balance as she rolled a bit before her body hit a nearby building. In that moment though, just before Rai had leapt out of the way, it was evident that she was almost a hair too late, which we all know could've been catastrophic. Once the train had passed, Rai sighed, pushing herself to sit up as she placed a hand against her head.

"Jesus, that was way too close for comfort..." She sighed. "Man, I've really gotta be more careful, but stupid me decided to just suddenly forget about the damn train. Geez, Rai... Get your head in the game before you get flattened like a pancake..."

After Rai got back on her feet, she dusted herself off before continuing to the final terminal, which was right next to the tunnel at the opposite end of the tracks. With the terminal in her sight, Rai began to type, perking up. "Oh? Well, well, looks like I was wrong, the Contessa isn't just a dumb bimbo. Perhaps she was using those simple codes as a diversion for anyone who wanted to try and hack into them, saving this monster for last." Rai just chuckled though. "Well, lucky for me, I'm no fool. Sure, this coding is much different than I anticipated, but nothing I can't handle. Besides, I'm pretty sure some of the museum's I've broken into had more complex codes than this. Step up your game, Contessa and get on my level." She let out another amused chuckle. "And...done!"

With the final terminal hacked, the train suddenly bursted out of the tunnel once it had come around again, but when it did, the train leapt right off the track and was heading straight for the wall Rai was intending to destroy. "Wow, what a beautiful trajectory!" She beamed.

_**BANG!**_

"Yes! Bullseye!" The fox cheered as the train blasted a hole through the wall. "Piece of cake!"

Rai grinned at her work before tapping on her earpiece. "Hey, Bentley, you read me?"

"_Loud and clear. What's your status?_" He asked.

"I just finished hacking into all the terminals and blew a hole through the wall, so it's all you now."

"_Alright. I'll contact you once I've freed Sly._"

"Sounds good. Until then, I'm gonna go ahead and scout the area to get a better idea of our surroundings."

"_Alright, I'll see you soon then._"

"Roger." And with that, Rai disconnected, though grinning.

_Just wait, Sly... In just a few short minutes, you'll be free._ She thought excitedly before taking off in the opposite direction.

Once Rai had disconnected with Bentley, he quickly head outside to launch his RC Chopper, the device heading for the prison. When the chopper was above the prison near where Sly was being held, he began to drop bombs on all the guards standing watch, taking them out one by one. Meanwhile though, while Sly was in his small metal box, he not only heard, but felt the loud crash of the train impacting the nearby wall. Upon hearing the loud rumbling sound, he abruptly stood, trying to see through the little rectangular slot on the door. Sly began to wait patiently, searching for something, some sort of sign – any sign – and then he saw it. Bentley's RC Chopper. It was dropping bombs on the guards with motion detectors around the perimeter as the raccoon couldn't help but smirk to himself.

"_Bentley... You never seize to amaze me, pal_..." He said under his breath.

"Yes! All the guards with motion detectors have been taken out! Now Sly can go free!" The turtle cheered when all the guards were eliminated.

Suddenly, the lock clicking caught Sly's ears, causing him to perk up a bit before he cautiously approached the door. He slowly walked up to the only exit before him, placing his hand against the metal before giving it a light push. It opened! Grinning, Sly practically flung the metal door open as he flipped out of that tiny metal box, stretching the stiffness from his muscles just before his binocucom started going off, the ringtail grabbing said device and holding it up to his eyes in eagerness.

"_Sly, do you read me?_"

"How I've missed that sensuous voice of yours." Sly replied, a twinge of excitement in his tone.

"_Save the jocular comments for later..._" Bentley sighed. "_Look, do you see that hook up there?_"

"Yeah." Sly nodded.

"_It's your only means of escape. Jump and hook your cane onto it, then swing onto the train. I've already established a Safe House and have downloaded it's GPS coordinates into your binocucom. Head there now and that's where we'll rendezvous._"

"Man, you've really thought of everything, huh?"

"_Don't I always?_"

"Yeah... Yeah, you do. Thanks for busting me out of that tiny box, I was starting to get the jitters."

"_Well, you know the old saying: "If you can't count on a friend to bust ya out of jail, then what kind of a friend are they?"_"

"Truer words were never said...Wizard." He chuckled, Bentley rolling his eyes but cracked a small grin before they disconnected.

Sly quickly scanned around before jumping onto the metal box he had been contained in, leaping as he hooked his cane onto the large hook hanging above him. He swung himself forward before jumping and landing on the train, running out the hole that was kindly made for him. But before Sly jumped up to slide down the nearby zipline in front of him, a thought suddenly crossed his mind as he stopped.

"_Sly, I know what you're thinking, but before you decide to do something stupid, I need you to head for the hideout._" Bentley said in Sly's earpiece.

"Okay, then what _**am**_ I thinking, smart one?" Sly replied, almost in a snarky tone.

"_You're thinking of going to find Rai, obviously._"

Sly flinched; Bentley really _**did**_ think of everything and was _**always**_ one step ahead of everyone else... "We can't just leave her there!" He suddenly raised his voice.

"Look, before you decide to go off on a tangent, come meet me at the Safe House." Bentley reasoned.

"But—!"

"Sly, I need for you to trust me on this one. Just get to the Safe House, then we can talk."

Sly sighed. "Fine..." He merely agreed before disconnecting.

Sly then turned toward the prison, a gloomy look in his eyes. _Rai... I wonder if you're still in there or if you've escaped already.._. Sly clutched his cane in his hand. _I hope to see you soon..._ He then took off again, quickly hooking his cane onto a nearby zipline.

Once Sly was at the end of the zipline, he unhooked his cane and dashed off along the rooftops. He held his binocucom up for a brief moment to see where his waypoint was before stuffing it back into his pouch, continuing on his way. After marking where he had to go, it didn't take very long before Sly had managed to find the Safe House. He hopped down from the rooftop he was on and began to walk up the steps to the door, which he slowly pushed open.

"Well, don't be shy. Come on and get inside." Bentley said, glancing up from his computer.

Sly pushed the door open further as he stepped inside the small little hideout, taking a quick look around. "Not bad, but you were all on your own, so I can't really say I'm too surprised."

Bentley rolled his eyes. "Hey, I busted you out and haven't slept for a week, so I deserve some credit here, you know."

Sly chuckled. "Alright, alright, point taken, chill out!" He defended. "Anyhow, about Rai..."

Bentley sighed, turning away from his computer. "You don't have to worry about her, Sly."

"If she's still trapped in that prison, then yeah, I kinda do, Bentley."

"She's just fine, Sly, so can you relax for just a second?"

"I can't really do that if I'm under the assumption Rai is still stuck in the Contessa's prison enduring God knows whatever torment. So give me one good reason as to why I _**shouldn't**_ be worrying right now."

"Because—"

"Sly!" A voice then exclaimed happily.

"Huh—oof!" Sly turned toward the voice that had called out his name, only to suddenly be tackled to the ground in a massive bear hug. "Whoa, what in the—!?"

The person who basically glomped Sly to the floor pushed themselves to sit up, and it wasn't who Sly was expecting. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Wait, Rai?!" Sly exclaimed, confused.

"Uh, yeah, why?" She asked, being the confused one this time.

Sly pushed himself to sit up, Rai backing up a bit for him. "Wait, since when did you escape?"

"Maybe a couple of hours ago, if that. Why?"

Sly stared at Rai for a moment before chuckling, only to abruptly throw his arms around the fox. "Man, and here I was worried sick about you when you were doing just fine all on your own..."

Rai grinned, wrapping her arms around Sly. "Well, to be fair, I did have a little help on the inside in getting out, though against my better judgement."

Sly drew back, placing his hand against Rai's face as he gazed into those big, beautiful green eyes of hers. "How in God's name did you even escape?"

"I basically broke into the Contessa's office, hacked into her computer system, and shut off the tracking device around my ankle so I could pick the lock, freeing all the other inmates along the way while I was at it."

Sly stared at Rai with a blank expression for a moment, only to bust out laughing. "Oh, man! You really are an evil genius sometimes!"

"Welp, while you two have some time to catch up, I think I'm gonna go get some well deserved rest." Bentley said as he got up from the table, heading into his room.

Once Bentley had closed the door, Sly turned back to Rai, pressing his forehead against hers. "I missed you, ya know..." Sly said.

"Yeah, I missed you too..."

"Come on, we should probably get some sleep too. I'm pretty tired since you can't exactly sleep while trapped inside of tiny box."

Rai chuckled. "Yeah, and trying to plan my way into escaping that hell wasn't exactly easy, so I think we both deserve to get some rest."

"Agreed." And with that, the two head for Rai's room, where they crawled into her bed and snuggled up together, both falling asleep in each other's arms as the three finally got the rest they all desperately needed...


	22. That's a Water Tower?

"Mmm..."Sly mumbled as his eyes slowly slid open.

Warm... I feel strangely...warm. When Sly's vision had finally cleared, his gaze trailed up a bit, only to find that his face was nestled in Rai's chest as she was still snoozing away, which caused him to grin softly. Ah, right, now I remember... Rai and I decided to get some sleep after I had made it to the hideout... He noted. Well, I should probably get up and see what Bentley has planned, but I'll let her sleep at the very least.

Sly then carefully slipped out of Rai's hold on him as not to wake her, climbing out of bed. After putting everything back on, he grabbed his cane and quietly exited her room, closing the door behind himself before approaching Bentley, who was already awake and sat down by his laptop. "So, what are we up against?"

"It's tough to say, but I do have a few jobs for you and Rai to complete." The turtle replied.

"Alright, well, I can handle what you've got for me, but I just let Rai sleep for now. She should be up soon, so fill her in while I'm out of and when she wakes up."

"Will do." Bentley nodded. "And don't worry, you two will have plenty of time to "cuddle," or whatever it is you do..."

Sly abruptly flushed. "W-well, you didn't have to say it like that, you know..."

Bentley rolled his eyes. "Just get out there so I can brief you on your tasks." He pointed.

"I guess I do kinda owe ya for saving my ass back there, don't I?" Sly rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I suggest you hop to it then, killer."

"Yeah, no need to tell me twice." He then exited the Safe House, taking one more glance back at the hideout before he head out for a mission.

_Why do I still feel uneasy...? I understand Murray is still locked up, but I'm sure he's more than capable of handling himself. I mean, I'm free and so is Rai, but still... I just can't shake this uneasiness I feel..._ Sly quickly shook his head. _No, I can't focus on that right now. I have things to do and can't be getting distracted right now._

The ringtail climbed up the walls of the prison before hopping over, but at that moment upon landing, his binocucom began to go off. He quickly pulled the device out and answered the call to see Bentley, of course, wishing to fill him in on a mission. "So then, what's the scoop?" Sly asked.

"_I'm going to need your help in order to crack the Contessa's encryption algorithm._"

"Love to help out, pal, but...I literally have no idea what you're talking about right now. Mind filling in the gaps?"

"_Okay, then let me explain this one step at a time._" He said. "_See that security station ahead of you? The guard holding the key is in charge of its upkeep. First, pickpocket the key from the guard._"

"Alright, I'm with you so far."

"_Next, head back over to the security station and set off the alarm._"

"Hold up! You want to _**set off**_ the alarm?"

"_Yeah. Set it off and then clear out, as the guard is sure to come running. Once he sees that it's a false alarm, he'll input the code to turn it off._"

"Oh, I see, so you want me to take a picture of the code then, is that it?"

"_Move to a safe place to get a clean shot of the digital output._"

"Should I hit all the security stations while I'm out here?"

"_Yes. Once I gave a large enough sample of the security codes, I should be able crack the Contessa's encryption algorithm._"

"Ah, see, now ya lost me again."

"_Just take the photos, I'll handle the rest..._" He then disconnected.

Sly gave a small chuckle as he put his binocucom away, until a thought crossed his mind. _Rai... I wonder if she's awake yet?_

The raccoon suddenly tapped on his earpiece. "Hey, Bent—"

"_Looking for me?_" A voice chirped.

Sly perked up. "Rai? That you?"

She chuckled in response. "_Well, who else would I be?_"

"And how exactly could you have known I was looking for you?" Sly asked suspiciously.

Another chuckle was heard. "_You did leave while I was still sleeping, so lucky guess, I suppose._"

Sly chuckled this time. "Alright, fine, you win."

"_Always do._" Rai replied.

The raccoon let out another chuckle. "Well, I'm sure you've got missions of your own to accomplish, so I should let you go, huh?"

"_I overheard your conversation between Bentley, and he's already filled me in one what I need to do, so yeah, I should get to it while the going is good. I see you back at the Safe House, lady killer, so go on and get those codes so Bentley can start decoding the Contessa's encryption algorithm._"

"Okay, see, now ya lost me..."

Rai sighed. "_Just get the photos and Bentley can handle the rest, darling. Ciao for now._" And with that, the fox disconnected.

Sly chuckled to himself. _She certainly has a way with words, that woman..._

Sly then leapt down from the building and went for the guard while his back was turned, easily getting the key from his pocket. He then went back over to the security station and set off the alarm. Once it was going off, Sly quickly took off and climbed up on top of a nearby building just as the guard had come to turn the alarm off. While he was inputting the code, Sly took out his binocucom, getting it ready for a good shot. When he saw the code flash on a screen above the keypad, he snapped a photo, grinning at a job well done.

"Alright, one down, three to go."

Sly quickly made his way to the next security station, snatching the key and getting up to a good vantage point where he could get the picture. It was a little tricky with the smaller guards prowling around, but Sly managed to get his shot. Now halfway there, he quickly head off for the next one, which was right by the Contessa's manor, but before he decided to rob the guard of his key, Sly wanted to scan around for a good vantage point.

"Hmm... Given the angle of the screen, that spot up there would be my best bet, but how would I get up there given the limited time frame?" He thought for a long moment, studying the area. "Oh, I see. I'll have to be quick though." The raccoon then went to snag the key.

It wasn't difficult to get the security key, at which, he used on the station, setting off the alarm. With that done, Sly quickly climbed up to the vantage point he was eyeing. Once up there, he whipped out his binocucom and snapped a picture when the code was displayed to him, smirking a bit. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. Now then, only one more to go." He then head off for the final security station, but upon arriving, he huffed.

The guard was standing in the way of the security station, throwing a monkey wrench into his whole plan. Sly had to think of a plan to get this guy's key, set off the alarm, and get a picture without getting caught. He thought about it for a moment, until it hit him. Sly took notice of a bell next to a nearby building and found that it was close enough so the guard would hear it. The raccoon walked up to the bell before whacking it with his cane and taking off as the guard came running. Without a second to waste, once the guard had his back turned, Sly grabbed the key and set off the alarm. Next, he climbed up the building with the bell on it before hopping onto a spire point on a wire, whipping out his binocucom just in time to see the guard inputting the code as he quickly snapped a picture of it.

"_Okay, that should be enough codes. Nice work, partner._" Bentley praised as Sly let out a sigh.

"Alright, what's next then?"

"_You need to destroy a giant attack robot._"

"I'm sorry, but...say that again?"

"_Did I stutter? I said that you need to destroy a giant attack robot._"

Sly raised an eyebrow. "U-umm..."

"_Just head to the waypoint I've left for you and I'll fill you in on what to do from there._"

Sly just shrugged, deciding not to argue with him as he quickly head for his next waypoint. Once back inside the prison walls, Sly head toward about the center of the prison, where he was stood on a rooftop as he pulled out his binocucom. "_Okay, Sly, that's it, the Contessa's giant attack robot!_" Bentley said.

"Look, Bentley, with all due respect, it looks an awful lot like a water tower."

"_Don't be fooled, that's what she __**wants**__ you to think! If we try to free Murray while that thing is operational, why..._"

"What, we'll have plenty of fresh drinking water?" Sly cracked a joke.

"_I'm serious, Sly!_" Bentley defended.

He just chuckled. "Of course, I do owe you one after all."

"_The lightning rods around the prison are designed to draw lightning strikes away from the water tower-err, giant attack robot._"

"Uh-huh, yeah..."

"_By turning the wheels on the rod, you should be able to redirect the electrical current away from its ground wire, rendering it useless. Just follow the lighting strikes to locate all five lightning rods._"

"Okay, hold up, let me just see if I got this: You want me to break the ground circuit on all these lightning rods so that a bolt with strike, "and destroy" the giant attack robot posing as a water tower. Did I miss anything?"

"_Nope, that's an accurate summation. Now then, get on it, field man._" Bentley then disconnected.

"Wait, but I—" Sly groaned, realizing the call line had already ended as he stuffed the device away, sighing. "Seriously, is that some sort of sick punishment game? What gives?"

"_Hahahaha!_"

Sly perked up for a moment, only to then frown when he recognized that giggling. "Are you laughing at me over there?"

"_Sorry, Sly, I just couldn't help but tune in on your guys' conversation. But really, I didn't know the Contessa would stoop so low as to make a, quote, "giant attack robot" and have it pose as some kind of water tower. I just find this whole situation amusing is all, but I'm not laughing at you, Sly._" Rai explained.

The raccoon sighed. "Whatever, I'll just do what Bentley says since he knows best."

"_Will do. See ya soon, stud._" Rai replied before disconnecting.

He went ahead and disabled the first lighting rod, which he was already standing on. After turning all threw wheels, a loud thudding noise was heard, followed by static currents, meaning this one was out of commission. With that done, Sly moved on to the remaining four. It wasn't too difficult in locating all the lighting rods, especially with him following the lighting strikes, so he made quick work of disabling each one. However, as Sly continued disabling the lightning rods, he began to notice that it was becoming more difficult in breaking the ground circuit, since the lightning had fewer and fewer rods to strike. When he finally got to the last rod, which was one a building with a rather large rooftop, giving him ample room to move around, Sly hopped on the platform the rod was sat on, spinning the first wheel.

_**Boom!**_

"Urgh!" Sly immediately leapt backward, just narrowly avoiding the lightning strike as it hit the rod. "Damn... That was close..."

However, Sly couldn't let that stop him as he got back on the platform and spun the next wheel. Suddenly though, just like before, another lightning bolt struck the rod.

_**Boom!**_

Sly leapt backward just in time, landing on the wire attached to the building. Now with the lightning gone, he quickly went back and spun the last wheel. "That should do it."

_**Crash!**_

He smirked. "Nice."

_**BOOM!**_

"Ugh!?" Sly gasped. "What was that?" Without a moment to waste, Sly climbed up the wire and onto the prison walls just in time to witness a huge bolt of lightning strike the water tower.

"_Like I said: Giant. Attack. __**ROBOT!**_" Bentley emphasized.

Sly shrugged a bit, realizing he was right when he saw those red eyes open, only to shut moments later due to the lightning strike putting the robot out of commission for good. "Alright, fair enough. I stand _**tremendously**_ corrected."

"_Glad you realize your mistake. Now then, go ahead and come on back to the Safe House._"

"Be right there." He then disconnected, sighing. "Geez... I never get a break, do I?"

Sly quickly head back to the hideout, but once there, he turned to Bentley, who was typing on his computer. "Hey, I—"

"She's in her room getting ready. Feel free to go see her if you so choose." Bentley pointed with his thumb.

Sly nodded. "Alright. Be right back then."

"_Mm-hm..._" Bentley mumbled, too focused on typing up his plans to really give it much thought.

Sly leaned his cane against the wall before quietly opening the door to Rai's room. When Sly peered inside the room, he saw the fox fixing her gloves before tightening the mask around her face. It was then though that Rai glanced back, perking up when she noticed Sly in the corner of her eye, which caused her to grin as she turned to face the raccoon. "You know, you could've woken me up."

"And ruin that pretty face of yours? Sorry, but I just couldn't jeopardize that." Sly joked.

Rai laughed a bit. "Okay, casanova, I get it, but it is really so wrong that is like to spend a little time with you, especially after being apart the way we were?" She asked as she approached Sly, draping her arms around his neck.

Sly smirked, grasping onto Rai's hips as he spoke. "No, but you just looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Alright, fair point." Rai then paused, her eyes flicking away from Sly's for a brief moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Sly replied coolly.

Rai exhaled through her nose. "What exactly are we to each other?" She asked. "This has been bothering me ever since Monaco. So...what are we, you and I?"

"Well, now that depends on what you want us to be." Sly replied. "I'm sure that by now you know how I feel about you, and I've got the feeling that you see it too, am I right?"

Rai sighed. "Honestly, ever since we shared that first kiss together back in Monaco, every time I'm with you, I can't help but feel my heart flutter, and clench whenever we're apart. So, you tell me, Sly, what does that make us?"

Sly was the one to sigh this time. "I think you already know what I'm going to say, but I'll do it anyway." He said. "It's pretty clear to me that, for as long as I've come to know you, you've never known what love is."

Rai unintentionally tensed up. "Love, like trust, was just always something that was out of my reach. If I can't trust anyone, how could I ever learn to love? I asked myself this question I don't know how many times, but at the same time, I don't think you're wrong either... I want to believe this, to believe in what we have together, yet I also don't want to make the same mistakes I have in the past."

"Hey, look at me, Rai." Sly urged, placing a hand against her cheek as their eyes met, but Sly could clearly see that doubt shining in those emerald hues of hers. "Look at how far we've come, at what we've been through this far. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Here." Sly then grabbed Rai's hand, pressing it right against his chest as the fox could feel a light thumping on her palm. "You're the only one who has ever made my heart beat this fast. I feel like I'm on Cloud 9 whenever I'm with you, and like I'm sinking when you're not. So then, it all comes down to you. What do _**you**_ want, Rai? What is it _**you**_ really want for us?"

Rai stared into Sly's hazel eyes for a long while before averting her gaze for a split second, only to then take her hand away from Sly's chest. However, she surprised the raccoon when she took his hand and placed it against her chest this time, where Sly could feel that rapid heartbeat of hers pounding. "You can feel it, right? How fast my heart is beating?"

Sly nodded. "It's like a humming bird flapping its wings."

"You're the only person who has ever made my heart pound like this in all the years I've been thieving. So..." Rai exhaled sharply. "I...I want to believe in this, I do, but... Damn it...!"

"What do you want, Rai, that's all I'm asking." Sly said.

She bit her bottom lip for a moment before gazing back up at Sly. "I want to be with you, Sly. You're the only person who has ever showed me so much kindness and has proven to me that I should learn to trust again, so...if you'll allow it, I..." Rai let out another sharp exhale. "I want you to stay with me, Sly, to heal the wounds on my heart."

Sly gave a warm smile, pulling Rai into a tight embrace, which caused her to blush ever so slightly. "Of course I'll stay with you, Rai, because I feel the same way about you. I know you're still wary, but just so long as you put your faith in me, I promise to never take it for granted."

Rai was quiet for a long moment before a soft smile finally appeared on her face, wrapping her arms around Sly. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear..."


	23. Too Close For Comfort

"Ah, Rai, are you ready to get back out in the field?" Bentley asked when Sly and Rai exited her room.

"Oh, yeah. I just finished getting ready actually. What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I'm gonna need two things from you, this being the tank keys and manual for, you know, a tank, obviously, and assistance in blowing up the pipes underneath the nearby bridge. Think you can help me out with that?"

Rai gave a nod. "Of course. Just point me in the direction I need to go."

"I've already left you some waypoints in your binocucom, so the choice is yours on which one you want to accomplish first." Bentley explained.

"Oh, okay." Rai replied, though a bit awkwardly. "Um, we can go ahead and do the bridge thing if you want, then I can focus on the tank keys and whatnot later?" She suggested.

"If that's what you wanna do first, then go ahead and make your way over to the bridge and I'll fill you in on the mission when I get there."

"Yeah, sure. See you there." Rai said, turning to leave, only to abruptly pause. "Oh, and one more thing, for you." She turned back, pointing at Sly.

"Me?" Sly asked, seeming confused.

"Yes, you. Come here." Rai motioned.

Sly glanced over toward Bentley, who shrugged, before approaching Rai. He was then surprised when the fox just up and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him forward as she pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for earlier. I'll see you soon." And with that, Rai turned and made her leave.

* * *

Once Rai had reached the waypoint she needed to find, she could feel her binocucom going off. The fox reached into her pouch and pulled out the device as she held it up over her eyes to find Bentley trying to contact her. "_Alright, Rai, so do you see those giant pipes underneath the bridge?_"

"They're kinda hard to miss." She replied.

"_Well, those pipes are what feed power to the prison security systems. I'll need to cut the connection to free Murray._"

"Alright, so what do you me for then?"

"_As you know, the bridge is heavily guarded._"

"Okay, so you'd like some protection while you place the bombs, right?"

"_That's correct._" Bentley nodded.

"I'd love to help out, Bentley, but there's nowhere to hide up there on that bridge, so we'd be totally exposed." Rai pointed out.

"_That's true. In order to fool the guards, since they're not the sharpest tools in the shed, you'll need to break those statues and take their place_."

"Ohhh, I see now. So basically, I pose like a statue, the guards walk on by, and then strike while they're back is turned. Man, you really are a genius." Rai praised.

"_That's also correct._"

Rai chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Okay, no need to toot your own horn there... I'll see you soon." She said before disconnecting.

After disconnecting with Bentley, it didn't take very long for him to meet up with her as he quickly got to work setting up some bombs on the bottom of the bridge. "Think you can watch my back, Rai?" Bentley asked.

_**Crash!**_

"Don't worry, I've got your back. You just set up those bombs, and I'll take out feathers over yonder." Rai replied after smashing one of the statues.

After the pedestal was vacant, Rai climbed up and drew in a deep breath. After glancing over to the statue across from her so she could see what pose she would have to make, the fox quickly freezing in place. She held her breath, not moving a muscle, not even to blink. Rai patiently waited, her eyes just barely able to catch a glimpse of the nearing crow. She waited there, completely motionless as the crow slowly began to approach. Rai stood there for what felt like an eternity, but the moment that guard passed and his back was turned, she exhaled, dropping the facade as she quickly struck the guard. Moment later, the old bird came crashing down to the ground, Rai placing a hand against her hip.

"And just like that, he's down for the count." She smirked.

"Nice work, Rai." Bentley praised as he approached her. "Anyhow, I'm all done down here, so let's move on to the real challenge here and place these bombs on that bridge."

"Lead the way." She gestured as the two head for the top of the bridge.

When both were up top, Bentley turned to the fox. "Alright, Rai, I'm gonna start placing some bombs on the right side of the bridge, but I'll have to keep switching back and forth because of how guarded this bridge is, so just watch me so you know what side to take."

"Got it. While you take the right, I'll cover the left." Rai nodded.

"Then let's get to it, we don't have a lot of time here."

"Right." The fox agreed before the two split up.

Just as she had done before, Rai used her cane to smash through one of the statues, only to quickly take its place. She froze where she stood, holding in her breath until the guard could pass by her. The moment the old crow finally did pass by, however, that was when Rai struck, knocking the bird off the bridge. "Never knew what hit him... Heh!" She smirked.

With only one guard down, Rai knew she didn't have time to float as she quickly got back into position to await the next guard. She continued this pattern – pose like a statue, wait for the guard to pass, then knock strike. It was very repetitive, but it made the job a lot easier. However, before Rai could pose like a statue again, she saw Bentley waddling over to her side, indicating it was time for a switch. Knowing this, Rai dashed to the other end of the bridge, smashing one of the statues before standing in place. It was then though that Rai tensed up when she saw about three of those wolves heading onto the bridge. The fox frowned, but remained still and waited. After the third wolf had passed, Rai quietly unfroze and stepped down as she crept up to the first wolf. While unsuspecting, Rai quickly wrapped her cane around the wolf's neck and held his muzzle shut as she was basically trying to suffocate him. After a few moments of struggling, the wolf finally went limp, Rai tossing the unconscious body over before repeating the process with the second wolf. With two down, Rai just whacked the third over the head before throwing him over, letting out a low sigh.

"Bentley wasn't kidding when he said this bridge was heavily guarded... Looks like I'll have my work cut out for me now." She uttered before getting back into position.

This process continued, with Rai posing as a statue, taking out the guards, and switching sides every so often. For a while, it almost felt like an endless cycle, but Rai was willing to put up with the charade if it meant that this could help to free Murray, so she endured. She continued to play her part, acting as a statue and taking out the guards. It was a tedious process, yes, but after being trapped in the Contessa's prison for nearly a week, she was ready to get back in action. Rai wanted to cut loose and crack some skulls, and even though it was a mission, she was finally able to vent some of that pent up frustration the had been boiling up for so long. After taking out another guard, Rai was just about ready to get back into position, until she saw Bentley coming to approach her.

"Rai, the last charge is set! Let's get outta here!" Bentley called as he was running towards her.

Rai nodded. "No need to tell me twice, let's scram!" She agreed as the two bolted off the bridge.

_**Boom! Crash! Bang!**_

Once those charges went off, everything was set ablaze, all of the pipes attached to the bridge bursting in violent explosions just as Rai and Bentley were escaping. "That takes care of the prison security system!" Bentley smirked.

After they were off the bridge, Rai paused, turning to face the remnants of what was left as she panted softly. _Just hang on, Murray... We're one step closer to rescuing you, so hang on just a little bit longer..._

"Alright, Rai, I'll leave the final task up to you. Think you can handle it?" Bentley asked.

Rai nodded. "Yeah, I won't be too long. See you guys back at the hideout." She waved before taking off in the opposite direction.

_And as for you, Kisara, when I finally get my hands on you, you'll wish you had never crossed me..._

* * *

"_Alright, Rai, so in order to free Murray, I'll need you to steal two tank control keys and the tank patrol schedule off of the Contessa_." Bentley explained.

Rai sighed. "Wonderful... I get to be near one of the few people who I want to cut like a fish. Fantastic..."

"_This won't be so easy to accomplish either. The Contessa is no fool, and since your escape, she never goes anywhere without bodyguards. You'll have to take then put one by one in order to get close to her._"

"Great..." Rai sighed again. "Well, I'll get on it then. See you guys soon." And with that, Rai disconnected.

_Getting close to the Contessa isn't going to be an easy task, that much I know, especially with those damn guards tailing right behind her... I'll have to get crafty for this one._ Rai noted before she leapt off her perch, heading to follow after the Contessa.

As Rai was nearing the first guard, she glanced over, only to see a nearby barrel off to the side. She smirked a bit before smashing through the barrel. With that, the crow perked up, Rai quickly dashing off as the crow followed the sound. Once he was away from the others, Rai immediately dropped down and struck the guard right on the head, causing him to hit the ground moments later. With one crow down, Rai went on to finish the second. Luckily, the Contessa hasn't gotten very far, so, using the same tactic, Rai created some noise to draw the second crow away, only to strike when the moment was open to her. Now with both crows out of the way, Rai quietly crept over toward the spider. She kept her breath silent and her footsteps quiet as she inched her way closer and closer to the warden. Then, Rai slowly reached out and snatched the first key off the Contessa.

"Hm?" The spider perked up.

Rai's eyes narrowed, hastily slipping away just before she was to be spotted.

"Ugh...! Wh...where are my guards?!" The Contessa gasped before shooting up a web to escape.

Once the Contessa was gone, Rai frowned, scoffing a bit. "Tch... Damn insect... Runs off when she gets a little freaked out. The coward..." The fox glared. "Run from me all you like, Contessa, but you can't hide. Soon enough, you'll get what's coming to you..."

When Rai managed to track down the Contessa again, her eyes narrowed when she saw that she was accompanied by three guards this time. Slightly annoyed, Rai let out a sharp breath in irritation before following after the spider. However, rather than trying to use noise to lure the guards away this time, Rai wanted to take a different approach as she switched her cane into a katana, a dark glint in her eyes.

"I know who I'm supposed to be, but if I can't kill her, then I'll just settle for venting my frustrations on everything else that gets in my way, by taking out your pesky little shadow guards, Contessa." Rai uttered before leaping down to the ground.

Quietly, Rai crept up to the first guard, and once she was close enough, she quickly grabbed into the crow's beak before thrusting her sword through its backs. The old crow let out a stifled grunt before the fox yanked her sword back out, releasing the bird as he fell to the ground lifeless. After swiping her sword to the side, flinging off some of the blood, Rai moved on to the next two guards, doing to same thing to then as she had done to the first. With all three guards out of the picture, Rai pulled out a black cloth from her pouch as she wiped away all the blood before switching her blade back into a cane. It was then that Rai finally crept up to the Contessa and snagged her second tank key before quickly ducking out if sight.

"Huh...?" The Contessa glanced back when she felt something from behind her, only for her eyes to widen a bit when she saw her guards were nowhere to be seen. "They're gone again?!" She gasped, quickly shooting out a web to escape yet again.

Once the Contessa was gone, Rai scoffed once more, her eyes narrowing. "Running away again, I see? Why bother getting more guards? They'll just face the same fate as those other three I disposed of..." She said in a bitter tone.

_**Zzz! Zzz! Zzz!**_

"Huh?" Rai perked up when she suddenly felt buzzing going from her pouch.

_That's odd... My binocucom isn't going off, so what could be...?_

Rai reached into her pouch and began to dig around, until he finally felt where the vibration was coming from. However, upon pulling out whatever was vibrating, Rai's eyes widened. _What?! This is...this the phone Kisara gave to me! But...why is she trying to contact me now? Do I answer? Do I let it keep going? What should I do?_ Rai stared at the buzzing device in her palm for a long moment before clutching it in her grasp, gritting her teeth.

Hesitantly, Rai heel the device up to her ear, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Hello...?"

"_Well, well, I'm pleasantly surprised that you even picked up. I figured you'd just let it ring._" The voice on the other end chirped.

Rai swallowed hard again. "What do you want, Kisara?"

"_Your location._"

"Why? So you can try to lock me up again? I don't think so."

Kisara chuckled. "_Oh, Rai, honey... If only you knew..._"

"Knew what!?" Rai snapped.

"_That the phone I gave you is tracking your location as we speak._" The feline mused.

"Urgh!?" Rai gasped, only to abruptly turn and launch the phone off into a completely different direction, panting heavily. "I...I have to get outta here before she finds me!" She gasped, quickly turning to make a run for it.

Kisara, however, frowned as she ended the call. "Run all you like, Rai, but it won't save you, because you can't hide from me forever. Soon enough, I'll find you." She smirked.

Meanwhile, Rai ran, trying to get as far away from that damned device as she could. However, in doing so, the fox suddenly gasped when she saw the Wicked Witch herself accompanied by more of her guards. She quickly scurried to hide away behind a nearby building, pressing her back against the wall as she gripped onto her chest, panting heavily. Rai could feel her heart up in her throat as it thundered against her ribcage, her body shaking violently.

_Damn it...! Why now of all times do I have to suddenly get cold feet? I can't afford to be afraid, not when I still have a job to do._ Rai closed her eyes, slowly taking a deep breath before letting it out, though her breath was shaky as she did so.

"Come on, Rai, just calm down... Kisara is just trying to get in your head... Don't let her get to you..." She told herself. "Just...get that tank schedule and get back to the hideout before you're spotted."

After taking a few more deep breaths to calm herself down, Rai quickly switched her cane back into a katana as she quietly approached one of the guards. Just as she had done before, Rai grabbed the beak of the crow before ramming her blade in through the back. And once she pulled it back out, she swiped it to the side to going off some of the blood. She repeated this process for the remaining two guards, leaving the Contessa exposed once again. However, just before Rai could sneak up on the spider, figure had abruptly dropped down in front of her. Rai's eyes widened, quickly pressing her back against a nearby wall.

"Ah, Kisara, so nice to see you." The Contessa greeted.

"Good evening, Contessa. I trust that you're doing well?" Kisara smirked.

"Yes, I am just out for my evening patrol of my prison, that is all." The spider replied. "And you? What mischief are you up to this time?"

Kisara chuckled softly. "I was just trying to locate the Scarlet Rose, that's all, but unfortunately, she parted from the device I had given to her before I could finish tracking her location, so I decided to go and try to scout her out myself."

"As you will then. I trust you will find her soon."

"Oh, don t worry, Contessa. Rai can run, but she can't hide from me forever, I can assure you of that." Kisara smirked before disappearing out of sight.

Once the irritating feline was finally gone, Rai quickly and quietly creeping up behind the oblivious spider. The moment R ai was finally close enough, she snatched up the tank schedule before slipping out of sight just as the Contessa noticed a presence behind her. "What!? Where are those lazy guards!? They're all fired!" The Contessa hissed before disappearing from view.

Once she was gone though, Rai let out a shaky breath, placing a hand against her chest. _That was way too close for comfort... Kisara just loves to keep me on edge, and I hate that... I just hope that when we next meet, it'll be for the last time..._


	24. OP: Trojan Tank

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

"Come in if you're going to." Rai called after she heard knocking on her door.

When her bedroom door opened, Sly came into view, closing the door behind himself. "Hey, Rai. You doin' okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still just a little shaken up over what happened during my last mission." She replied.

"What did happen? When you came back, you almost looked like you had seen a ghost." Sly pointed out.

The fox sighed. "I had completely forgotten about the cellphone Kisara gave to me back in India, and when I felt it going off in my pouch, I was shocked to see her calling me. Well, come to find out she was just trying to track my location by having me on a call, but I threw the phone away before she could finish tracing where I was. However, just before I went to go get the tank schedule from the Contessa, she showed up again. Luckily, she didn't see me, but...I still couldn't shake that feeling..."

"Hey, it's alright now. You got the tank keys and the schedule manual, so it all worked out." Sly reassured her.

"I know that, but...it doesn't still mean that deep down, I'm not terrified." Rai reasoned. "However..."

Sly paused. "...Rai?"

Rai drew in a shaky breath, clenching her fist. "I have to swallow my fear, because right now, we have to rescue Murray."

Sly placed a hand against Rai's shoulder, concern shining in his hazel eyes. "Are you really sure you wanna do this, Rai? You don't have to if you don't think you're up to it."

Rai shook her head. "No, Sly, I'm alright, really. You know as well as I do that I can't hide from her forever. Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to come out and face the music whether I want to or not. I know that deep down, I'll never be truly ready, I've accepted that, but I can't just keep doing what I have been for years – run away from my problems. It was because I ran that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I have to stop and face my past. I'm done running, because now it's time I face this head on." She said determinedly. "All my life, I've been hiding. I've spent more than a decade running away and hiding from my problems, building up a name and a reputation for myself in the process simply because I knew of my parent's legacy. But I'm through hiding behind that wall. It's time that I make my own legacy."

Sly grinned. "Well alright then. If that's what you want, I won't stop you."

Rai returned his grin. "Thanks, Sly."

"Whatever choices you wanna make, I'll stand by you no matter what. I've always got your back, just remember that." He reassured.

"And I've got yours. Now then, we should get going before Bentley throws a fit."

"I couldn't agree more." The two then laughed as they exited the room.

* * *

"This was your brilliant plan, Bentley?" Rai asked as her and Sly were crawling under the moving tank to stay out of sight of the spotlights. "To crawl under this tank?"

"_It was the only way to get you both in without being detected._" He replied through her earpiece.

She sighed. "Not complaining, but this is probably the simplest plan ever..."

"_It's not as simple as you think, Rai._" The turtle countered. "_It's a long and tedious process that requires—_"

"We're crawling under a moving tank to sneak into the prison, only to then blow the door open and free Murray. Complicated? Yeah, I think not..."

He sighed. "_Point taken... But to be fair, I didn't have much time to come up with something more elaborate._"

"Hey, I was just making a statement." Rai replied nonchalantly.

Sly let out a chuckle. "You two sound like brother and sister already..."

Rai shrugged. "What do you expect from two geniuses?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Bentley is the genius, you're just the looks and the assassin."

"It's sweet that you think I'm that pretty, but we all know I'm much more than you give me credit for, Mr. Heartbreaker." She smirked.

He returned that smirk with his own. "Aww, see, you _**do**_ think highly of me."

Rai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that, Ringtail."

"Funny, that's not what you said the other night." He chuckled, Rai glaring.

"_Okay, okay, that's enough before you two do something out of hand!_" Bentley cut in as Sly laughed. "_And we're here anyway, so go ahead and crawl out from under the tank since I can't see you and would prefer it if you both didn't get hit._"

"Roger that." Both said in unison before crawling out.

_**BOOM!**_

The tank went off, shattering the door on impact with a loud bang. "_You both go ahead inside, I'll catch up with you in a minute._" The turtle said, the two felines heading inside to see spotlights and lasers everywhere, along with Murray in a glass casing, but he looked...off.

"Whoa, what's up with Murray?" Sly asked.

"It must be the spices the Contessa gave him." Rai suggested.

"The Contessa's spices must be causing him to be in this agitated state." Bentley spoke up as he came in.

"He's all twitchy and bug-eyed." Said Sly.

"God, I feel so bad for him..." The fox spoke. "We've gotta get him out of here, though the question is how in the hell are we going to do that?"

"Sly, Rai, look up there." Bentley pointed. "Those control panels correspond to those Hypno-Boxes. If we can turn them all on, it should heighten the spice's effects and cause Murray to go into an outrage. You both can then lead him to destroy the boxes. If all goes as planned, once the devices have been demolished, Murray should return back to normal. Do you both think you can get up there while I hack those lasers to the panels? I just need you both to type in the codes."

"Sounds easy enough." Sly said.

"I think I can handle that." Rai agreed.

"Then let's hurry."

Both dashed off, jumping and leaping until they reached one of the control panels. Bentley did a quick hack job before the lasers stopped, Sly typing in a code as one of the Hypno-Boxes turned on, Murray beginning to spaz out. "One down, two to go." Bentley said.

"I'll get the next one." Rai said as she leaped, latching her cane onto a hook as she swung to the next platform. "It's all you, Bentley."

"Already on it."

A couple minutes passed before the lasers over the second control panel stopped, the fox typing in a code as the second Hypno-Box turned on, Murray babbling something random. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout, tip me over and _**I'll smash everything!**_"

"_Well that doesn't sound too good..._" Rai said to herself.

"No, it doesn't. I'll get the last control panel." Sly said as he leaped, swinging on a hook onto the platform. He dashed past Rai and went for the last box, Bentley typing furiously. "You're up, pal."

A couple more minutes passed before the lasers stopped. "There! Type in the last code and Murray can bust out of there to destroy those boxes."

"Roger that." Sly said before typing in the code.

"_**RRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!**_"

_**Smash!**_

Once the last Hypno-Box was turned on, Murray went into an outrage, smashing through the doors as he ran all over the place. "Rai, stay put, I'll handle this."

"Sly, I can help." She tried to reason.

"I don't want him to hurt you. Believe me, I know how to outsmart him and the last thing I want is my best friend hurting my best girl. Let me handle this, alright? Just go stay by Bentley until Murray's back to his old self."

She stared at the raccoon for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I trust you. I'll leave this to you." The fox then leapt down to leave Sly and Murray so they could destroy the Hypno-Boxes.

Sly jumped down, eyeing the panting hippo. "Hey, Murray! Over here!" He called, the hippo whipping around as he ran for the raccoon, but he leaped over him, smashing a Hypno-Box.

With one destroyed, Sly dashed past the hippo while he was trying to regain himself and went for the second one. When Murray caught a glimpse of the raccoon, he growled and sped towards him, but again, Sly leaped. He quickly flipped over Murray just before he rammed into the Hypno-Box, destroying that one too. With only one left, Sly beckoned the raging hippo towards him as he ran for the last device. The hippo gave a loud roar before speeding towards the raccoon. Just before Murray could hit Sly, he quickly evaded, just barely missing him and smashing the final Hypno-Box. Now that all were destroyed, Murray slumped to the floor, gripping his head in his hands, trying to shake himself out of the trance he was unwillingly forced into.

"Ohh... My head..." He groaned. "Who? What? Where?" Murray got to his feet, whipping around in all directions to try and process his surroundings.

"Whoa, settle down, big guy, it's us." Came Sly's voice.

"Sly! Bentley! Rai!" He exclaimed happily as he brought them into a crushing embrace.

"Glad to see you too, Murray, but can you put us down? You're kinda crushing us at the moment." Bentley squirmed.

He quickly released the three, rubbing the back of his neck with a goofy grin. "Sorry, Bentley. Guess I'm just glad I'm not in that weird trance-thingy anymore." The hippo smiled. "Oh yeah, I managed to keep this hidden from the Contessa for you guys." Murray said as he pulled out the other half of the Clockwerk Heart to show everyone. "It wasn't easy either!"

"Nice work, Murray, ya did good." Rai grinned. "Now then, speaking of the Contessa, where is that damn spider? I've got a score to settle with her..." She hissed.

"What is all this racket? I can barely—" the Contessa gasped. "The small-minded hippo is free!" She exclaimed. "Hmm... Perhaps it's time to reevaluate some life choices."

Rai's ear suddenly twitched as she whipped around, growling loudly. "_**Contessa!**_" She then took off, but the door slammed shut before she could get to her, growling again. "Ugh!? Damn you! Come back here and face me, you coward!"

"Murray, you think you can lift that crank bar so we can chase after the Contessa?" Sly asked.

"The Murray can lift anything! I shall defeat the evil spider for hurting me and my friends!" He exclaimed before grabbed the bar on the ground, quickly lifting it up as the door opened, everyone running after the spider, stopping on top of the prison wall. "You lousy, no-good, head shrinker!" He shouted when they caught up to her.

"Oh, come now, Murray. We were making such progress during our sessions."

"The only mental help I need is to never be reminded of you again!"

"And Rai, if only you had stayed just a little bit longer, then maybe we could have become _**great**_ friends."

Rai growled loudly again. "I will end you, Contessa, just like I will Neyla _**and**_ Kisara."

"Such hostility... If you insist on getting angry, why not be psychologically productive and channel it at your "so-called" friends?" The Contessa suggested sarcastically. "Let us face the facts - weren't _**they**_ the ones who dragged you into this mess with them in the first place?"

"What I do with them is none of your concern, Contessa."

"And what about that time with Rajan? I'm sure Kisara remembers _**quite**_ well." She chuckled evilly.

Rai grit her teeth, gripping her cane so hard, her hand trembled. She narrowed her eyes, switching her cane into a blade as she got ready to charge for the arrogant spider. "Shut the fuck up!" The fox exclaimed as she dashed forward, tears dripping off her eyes when she tried to slash at the Contessa, but missed just by a hair.

"You don't know goddamn thing about that, so you have _**no right**_ to throw that in my face!" Rai shouted. "But I can still get back at you for the hell you put me through back in your little "sessions"!"

"Sorry, but our time is up." She then took off.

"Quit running away, you eight-legged whore!" Rai started to chase after the spider, the other three following, but just when the fox got ready to take the damn spider on, she jumped on her blimp, flying off. "No! Get back here!" She got ready to leap, until her arm was snatched.

"Rai, no!" Sly exclaimed, yanking her arm before she could jump.

"Let go!" Rai shouted.

"I'm not gonna let you jump to your death, Rai! Just let her go! We'll find her, I promise!" Sly reasoned with her.

Rai glanced back at Sly before back at the blimp, glaring as she switched her sword back into its original cane shape. "Damn her..." She cursed.

"It's alright, we're going to find her. Now that the four of us are back together, she won't stand a chance." Sly reassured.

"Hold on, Sly. What did she mean when she said, "you and Rajan," Rai?" Bentley then asked.

The fox sighed heavily. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this, but rather then sing you my sad song, I'll give you the short and long of it: The truth is that, yes, I did have a history with the Klaww Gang, as I've mentioned before, but it was because of them and the stunt Kisara had pulled that compelled me to wear that mask. Long story short, Kisara stabbed me in the back and had Rajan..." Rai visibly tensed up. "...She had Rajan...h-have his way with me..." She forced out, both Bentley and Murray gasping as Sly gently gripped onto Rai's arms as if to try and reassure her. "And the Klaww Gang, they were also responsible for the deaths of my parents..." Rai added. "They wanted to kill me too, and they almost did, until I somehow managed to escape them... It's because of them and Kisara that I was forced to hide who I was for so long, forced to be on the run just to try and escape it all... Honestly, it's still taking all of my strength and will power not to go on a rampage, because I know that if I let my emotions cloud my judgement, it won't end well for anyone, including all of you... I'm just afraid of what I might do if I give in to that rage, so I'm trying my best to hold it all in..."

"Rai, I'm so sorry..." Bentley said sadly.

"That's no good! We have to stop those jerks!" Murray said angrily.

"And we will, but we'll do it _**together.**_" Sly said. "Now come on, we should get going before we're spotted."

"I suppose Sly's right. Let's get a move on guys." Bentley agreed.

"_Yeah..._" Said Rai lowly.

Just as they walked off, leaping down from the prison wall, Rai glanced back at the blimp floating away. Her eyes softened sadly for a moment before she glared, but followed everyone else as they made their leave.

_They'll pay, they'll all pay for what they did to me and the others. I won't_ _let them take anything else away from me ever again..._

Once they had escaped from the Contessa's prison, the gang decided to take a couple weeks off to relax before getting back to work. After all, a little time off was just what they needed to cool down, sharing some laughs and just having fun with what time they had before their work would soon continue...


	25. This Means War

It was time for the Contessa to feel their wrath. Having escaped her own prison before getting what she truly deserves for her sick and twisted ways, the gang has found out she's hidden away at her castle estate – it's a well-fortified Gothic nightmare that would make any thief run in terror, but terrible or not, that's where they were headed. Now that they knew she too was apart of the Klaww Gang, the gang also found out she was in possession of the Clockwerk Eyes. Both the Thievious Raccoonus and the Thievious Foxus have stated that these eyes can stop any thief dead in their tracks, transfixed in their hypnotic gaze, and with a powerful hypnotist like the Contessa, it's a recipe for evil and dastardly plans just waiting to happen. Plus, with Neyla and Kisara closest to the case, they were given a large payload to hire an army against hers, making this a full-blown war zone. Now the gang has to figure out how to stop the Contessa and snag the eyes before things get more out of hand than they already are. This isn't going to be easy...

* * *

"Here, Rai." Bentley said as he handed something to the fox.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked, taking the item from him.

"It's a paraglider." Bentley replied.

"A paraglider?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You're going to need it for the heist."

"What, why?"

"If Neyla and Kisara decide to escape, you'll have to follow them, and it's an easier way of getting around."

"Umm, alright..."

"I took the liberty of making one for you and Sly with your designated logos on them. Sly, you take yours too." The turtle said as he handed Sly the same item.

"Thanks, pal." Sly thanked.

"Now yours will be blue with your logo on it, and Rai, yours is going to be red with your Scarlet Rose symbol in the center – I figured you two might like it better if your logos were on it just to make it more...you, I suppose."

The fox, grinned. "Yeah, thanks, Bentley."

"Don't mention it. Now then, with this new item, I will need both of you to go get some recon photos for me. Do you think you can do that without getting spotted by the Contessa's or Neyla's tank?"

"Sounds simple enough. Where to?" Asked Sly.

"Sly, since I know how much you just _**love**_ to be out in the open and piss people off, you can go around the area for the photos I need. And Rai, since you prefer sneaking around without getting caught, I'll have you head to the Contessa's Re-Education Tower to get some shots of what's in there. I've left you some targets to get pictures of, but if there's anything you think I should know of, go ahead and snap it if you can. Are we clear on what to do?"

"Crystal." Sly smirked.

"Yes, understood." Rai nodded.

"Good. I'll see you guys soon then." The two then took off.

"We'll meet back here once we've finished, alright?" Rai asked.

"Sounds good to me." The ringtail tipped his hat. "See ya then, love." He then winked and pecked her on the cheek before dashing off.

Rai rolled her eyes. "Do you have any shame...?" She then put the backpack on Bentley had given her before taking off herself. The backpack was small and black in color to help blend in with her outfit as she grabbed her binocucom and checked for where to go. Now with her target, the fox made her way up the buildings to the rooftops, quietly dashing along as not to be noticed. However, when she reached the tower, Rai pulled on the door only to find it wouldn't budge, not even a little as she huffed.

"_Locked..._" She examined around when she noticed a hook on the side. "Hello... What are you?" Rai smirked and flipped her cane in her palm, latching it onto the hook as she swung to see a thin metal rail, but the ends were curled in for some strange reason. She quickly detached her cane from the hook and grabbed the rail, clamping said cane to her hip as she climbed up until she reached the roof. She carefully walked around until she noticed a small balcony with a window that was cracked open. "Bingo." She smirked again as she got on the balcony and climbed in through the window, however, what she saw was all but what she was expecting. The fox scanned around when she saw the Contessa, her Shadow Guards, the Clockwerk Eyes, some sort of strange device controlling the eyes, and...Carmelita!?

"_Rai, what do you see?_" Bentley asked.

"Umm, Bentley, there's more than just the Clockwerk Eyes up here." She replied warily.

"_What do you mean?_"

"Look for yourself." She took out her binocucom and scanned the room.

"_Oh my gosh!_ _That—that's Carmelita! The Contessa is trying to brainwash her using the Clockwerk Eyes!_"

"You know, as much as I don't like Carmelita, I hate the Contessa more... We've gotta do something to help her, Bentley."

"_Yes, I know, and we will, but we can't do anything until we figure out how to free her from that old Irontech 2-50._"

"Such a crude device, don't you think?"

"_Indeed, but most certainly effective._" He agreed. "_Just get those photos and go, then we'll figure out a way to free Carmelita_."

Rai sighed. "Alright..." The fox then disconnected before snapping the photos. "_Hmm... I wonder what that device is... Better get a photo anyway._" She said as she snapped a picture. "Hey, Bentley, check this one out. Do you know what it is?"

"_That...that's_ _a Mind Shuffler! I didn't think they were real... It's made of equal parts science and black magic; indestructible to conventional weapons._"

"That must be what's keeping the Clockwerk Eyes integrated."

"_It would seem so._"

"It also looks like she's trying to brainwash Carmelita too, though knowing how headstrong she is, I doubt it'll be easy."

"_Nothing is ever easy with her..._"

"Don't I know it..."

"_Anyway, hurry and get those pictures back here before you're spotted._"

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." The line then disconnected.

"Hmm? Is someone there?" The Contessa glanced over to the wall with a cage in front of it, Rai gasping softly as she quickly hid by the old terminal. She pressed herself against the wall, using the terminal as her shield when the spider shrugged, returning to her work. "Probably just my imagination."

"If someone _**was**_ there, you'd better hope to God they get to you before I do, otherwise I'll be the one to kick your sorry ass myself." Carmelita hissed.

_I can't say I blame her..._ Rai thought to herself before slipping out the window. _As much as she annoys the hell out of me sometimes, I despise the Contessa more than I ever will that cop, so if there's a chance I can help her and screw that damn hypnotist over, I'll take it in a heartbeat. Heh... I can't believe I'd ever see the day when I help the cop who hates my guts over anyone else..._

Rai climbed out of the window and climbed up to the top of the tower, balancing on the small point. She scanned over the area, finding the view rather amazing before she remembered the paraglider Bentley gave her. "Well, might as well test it out. I really hope this works..." The fox took a deep breath before leaping. As she began to fall, Rai quickly yanked the string as the backpack removed itself from her back and transformed into the paraglider. Rai grabbed the ends on either side, using them to control her direction. When she finally got the hang of it, the fox grinned, enjoying the wind in her face. She flew along the darkened sky until she was nearing a building. Rai let go of the tassels as she rolled onto the rooftop, the paraglider quickly folding up into a small cube before it landed in her palm, the fox smirking slightly. "Hm. Compact size, huh? That could come in handy." She said before stuffing it in her pouch and heading for the Safe House.

* * *

"Wait, you found Carmelita?" Sly asked while the two were dashing along rooftops, heading for their next mission.

"Yeah. The Contessa has the Clockwerk Eyes on some device, using a Mind Shuffler to try and brainwash her."

"Damn... Was there any way to get her out?"

"I saw an old terminal, but we have to find a way to turn it on before we can free her. Actually, once we free Carmelita, she can help to drive out the Contessa."

"That just means we'll have the chance to get the eyes."

"Yeah, but first, what are we doing again?"

"Freeing some ghosts." The raccoon answered.

"Okay, why exactly?"

"Don't know, Bentley didn't say."

When the two reached the graveyard, Sly located the tomb Bentley told him about. "Hey, Rai, I think it's that one."

"Are you sure?"

"Looks like the picture he showed me. Now let's go free some ghosts!"

"You say that like it's a _**good**_ thing..." Rai rolled her eyes as they snuck into the tomb. "Hey, I see the coffin."

"Then let's get the party started." He smirked as the two lifted their canes, smacking the top of the coffin open.

_**Crash!**_

A huge gust of wind escaped the coffin, knocking the two canines off their feet as several ghosts flew out of the smashed coffin, heading for the exit. "Man, those ghosts got some kick... You okay over there, Rai?"

"Ugh... Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go see what the damage is outside though." She said as the two got up, heading outside when their binocucoms went off.

"_Sly, Rai, you read me?_" Bentley asked.

"Loud and clear, pal." Sly replied. "We freed those ghosts for you."

"_Good, now I need you both go capture them._"

"Wait, we just freed them, so why would we need to capture them again?" Rai asked.

"_It's only for a short time. When you've caught all the ghosts, you're going to drop them into Neyla and Kisara's headquarters._"

"I get it! If we drop those ghosts into the building, they'll think it's a surprise attack from the Contessa." Sly said.

"Then with them thinking the Contessa's trying to start a war, this should inspire them to purchase some extra firepower." Rai added.

"_Precisely._" Bentley nodded.

"Plus, we really get to freak those two out." Sly chuckled.

"_Now that you've got the gist of the plan, go ahead and catch those ghosts so we can keep things moving. I've pinpointed the ghosts' locations to make things easier. Catch all nine ghosts then drop them into Neyla's headquarters._" Bentley said before disconnecting.

"Nine ghosts, huh? I'll take five if you take four." Sly suggested.

"Are you sure you wanna do it that way?"

"Sure, I don't mind. We'll meet at their HQ and combine the ghosts before dropping 'em in."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you soon." Rai nodded.

"Don't miss me too much." Sly winked.

Rai rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I don't think that's possible."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

"Think what you will, Ringtail. I'll see you at Luna's HQ." She then stole a quick kiss before dashing off, catching Sly off guard for a moment before he smirked.

"Slippery vixen she is..."

* * *

Rai dashed along, trying to stay on the rooftops as she snapped three photos of the ghosts, carrying them in a small lantern, but now she had one left, though was having trouble finding it. "Where are you...?" She questioned out loud until a ghost suddenly flew in front of her, causing her to gasp as she took a step back. "Jesus... I really hate ghosts... Better get this and go so I can meet up with the ringtail."

_**Click!**_

"There we go. Now to go find Sl—ahh!"

Another ghost suddenly appeared right in front of Rai as she quickly backed up. "That was clo—" Not watching where she was going, Rai accidently slipped off the edge of the building she was on, falling backward as she was heading straight for the ground. The fox frantically reached for her paraglider in her pouch, but wasn't quick enough as she slammed into the ground. "Ahhh!" She screeched as she landed right on her shoulder before bashing her head, everything going black.

* * *

"_...ai! ...Rai! Rai, can_ _you hear me?!_"

"Nnn...!" Rai's eyes slid open, feeling lightheaded, her vision clouding for a moment. She slowly pushed herself to sit up, gripping her throbbing head as she scanned around before looking up. "_Oh yeah... I...fell._" She muttered.

"_Rai! Hey! Rai, are you there?!_"

"Sly?"

"_Rai, are you okay? I heard you scream before your earpiece cut out. What happened?_"

"I, uhh... I fell..." She said, still trying to regain herself.

"_Fell? From where?_"

"The rooftop I was on..."

"_What!? Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?_"

"I landed on my back and hit my head, but I'm fine."

"_Where are you? I'm coming to get you._"

"Umm, near the graveyard, I think... I can see a ghost floating around on top of the building. There's also a dock behind me, but I'm alright, Sly, really."

"_Okay, I see the ghost. I'm heading your way now._"

"Sly, I said I'm fine."

"_I don't care. You're only saying that so I don't have to worry about you. I'm coming to get you, Rai, whether you want me there or not._"

She sighed. "Fine, whatever..." The line then disconnected, Rai rubbing her head.

Once disconnected, Rai gripped onto her head as she lifted her face back up to the building she had fallen from, sighing heavily. "_Man, that really hurt..._" She muttered.

"Yeah, I'll bet it did."

"Wha?" Rai followed the mysterious voice to see Sly above her as he crouched down in front of the fox. "That was...quick."

"I was close by." He replied. "Where'd you hit your head?"

"The right side, I think, near the back."

Sly reached over, gently feeling around Rai's head until she suddenly winced. "Right there." He noted. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Sly got up, grabbing the fox's hand as he helped her onto her feet. She gripped her head when her vision blurred again until she shook it off. "You might have a slight concussion."

"Sly, I'm fine. I just fell and hit my head, I'm not gonna die." Rai reasoned.

"I just don't want you swaying and falling off another building, Rai."

"I won't. I'm alright, okay?"

The ringtail sighed. "Alright, fine." He just dropped the subject. "Did you get the photos of the ghosts at least?"

"Yeah. I got my four, you?"

"I just gotta get that one." He said before quickly snapping a picture. "There we go."

"Here." Rai handed Sly her lantern as he added her ghosts to his, closing it off. "Alright, time to get this war started."

"Right." The two then ran off, heading for Neyla and Kisara's headquarters.

Sly was the first to leap onto the building with Rai following close behind as the raccoon pulled out the lantern filled with ghosts, sending a smirk to the fox. "Bottoms up."

"Let 'er rip, Ringtail." She returned the smirk before the lantern was dropped into the small opening, ghosts escaping as they flew all around.

Moments later, both the violet leopard and the black feline ran out of their headquarters in a panic only to glare as the two thieves quickly hid. "So, the Contessa wants war, eh? Thinks droppin' some ghosts in on me is funny, is that it?" Neyla folded her arms.

Kisara placed a hand on her hip. "Perhaps it's time we purchased a little air power, don't you think, Neyla?" The feline smirked.

"Hmm... A few bombers in the sky? Sounds good to me, Kisara, dear."

"That should definitely put the old charlatan in her place."

Sly and Rai gave one another a high five before quickly dashing off, heading back for the Safe House. "The look on their faces was priceless." Rai smirked deviously.

"I couldn't agree more. We should prank them more often."

"Indeed we should. I'd love nothing more than to piss them off, especially Kisara."

Sly laughed. "Man, I love it when you get cynical!"

"Yeah, I bet you do." Rai winked.

"Aww, come on now, don't tease me like that, Vulpes."

Rai chuckled. "What? Afraid you can't take it?" She teased.

Sly smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

The fox shrugged. "Only if you want it to be."

"Heh! Then in that case, challenge accepted."

"Come at me then, darling." Rai dared.

"You'll regret saying that!"

Rai leapt onto another building just ahead of Sly. "Come get me then!"

Sly smirked again. "You asked for it!" He said before chasing after the vixen.


	26. Bad Mojo

"Alright guys, I'd better head out." Bentley said as he grabbed his gear, getting ready to make his leave.

"Where ya off to, pal?" Sly asked.

"I have to make my way through the Contessa's crypts to gather up enough black magic so that I can destroy the Mind Shuffler and free the Clockwerk Eyes during the big operation, but it won't be easy..."

"Do you need any help?" Rai questioned.

"Actually, Rai, could you man my computer while I'm gone? I could use the help in finding the next crypt once I've finished with one."

"Oh, uhh, sure, no problem."

"Make sure your earpiece is on so we can communicate." Bentley reminded. "And you should also see when I've finished with each crypt so that it can direct you to the next way point."

"Alright, sounds simple enough."

"Just ask if you get confused with anything."

"Come on, Bentley, I think I can handle giving you a few way points to the four crypts." Rai cracked a small smirk.

"Then I'll just leave it you." He then took off.

"_Alright, so the first crypt is near the graveyard, by the dock and riverside._" Rai said through the earpiece.

"Roger that." Bentley confirmed as he ran along.

When he reached the crypt, he found a strange and round device that almost looked like there were two fan blades on the top of the bronze surface. He made quick work, using the trigger buttons to get rid of the guards while he collected what black magic was in the crypt. It was bit tedious, but after a while, the bat shaped stone destroyed itself. "Looks like this one is out. Time to move on to the next crypt." He said as he ran out.

"_Alright, Bentley, your next way point is in your binocucom and it looks like you've gotta head near the far edge to the right, where two of the Contessa's tanks are patrolling._"

"Thanks for the tip, Rai."

The second crypt seemed easier than the first once he got the hang of it, and not much longer later was the stone bat destroyed. Bentley grinned at his handy work before exiting, Rai giving him the new crypt location. The third was down under the well, but here Bentley had to really out his speed and reflexes to the test. The trigger switches reloaded faster, but the guards also came twice as quick as before. It was a struggle, trying to keep up, but when he wasn't quick enough, Bentley managed to use the fourth switch to trigger an electrical strike, zapping anyone else he missed before starting the pattern over again. When this crypt soon ran out of black magic, the stone bat destroyed itself as Bentley quickly made his leave. "Three down, one to go."

"_Solid work, Bentley, and you're making great time too. Alright, so the final crypt is near the Contessa's castle._"

"Alright, I'm on my way now. Shouldn't be too much longer." He said as he dashed off.

When the turtle reached the final crypt, this one was a bit trickier since the wait time for the switches took longer than he wanted, meaning Bentley would have to time this right. If he needed the extra time, he would use the one in the dead center to out the wolves to sleep to buy him a bit of time. Once awake though, Bentley would do his pattern again, getting rid of any guards that would try to hurt him while he gathered up the black magic. Again, it was tedious and he had to do a bit of thinking and timing, but it was finished. His mojo collector was now full and ready to destroy the Mind Shuffler for the operation as he exited the crypt. "Alright! Now I'm all set to take down that Mind Shuffler for the operation! This is going to be _**great!**_"

"_Nice work, Bentley. You did a nice job of collecting all that black magic back there._" Rai commented.

"I'll bring this back to the Safe House for later." Bentley said as he made his way back to the hideout, everyone greeting him with a grin.

"Nice work out there, pal." Sly smirked.

"Naturally, however, no time to waste. Sly, I'll need you to steal the Voice Modulator and the Wire Tap so that we can hook it up to a satellite underground in order to disguise my voice as Neyla's so I can control her mercenaries. Meanwhile, while you do that, Murray, I'll need you to hot wire one of the Contessa's tanks and go to town on some of Neyla's mercenaries to downsize her army a bit."

"Awesome! I get it blow up some tanks!" Murray roared happily.

Bentley just sighed. "I also have to head underground so that I can gain access to that old terminal that controls the Irontech 2-50 holding Carmelita."

"I can do it for you, Bentley." Rai suddenly offered, the turtle perking up.

"Are you sure, Rai?"

"Did you forget already that I'm not limited to just climbing and stealth?"

"Yes, right, I completely forgot! Forgive me, Rai." Bentley apologized. "If you can get the acid battery pack at the end of the underground hallway, you can use it to hack into the three computers that are scattered throughout the chambers to gain access into the terminal."

"No problem."

"But you'll have to be careful because it's rigged with dangerous traps, and you shouldn't damage the battery pack either since it's filled with acid after all."

"Alright, so a bit of a challenge, but I can handle that."

"Are you positive?" Bentley clarified.

Rai gave a nod. "Don't worry, I can do this, Bentley. Have a little faith in me."

"Alright. The coordinates will be transferred to your binocucom, but go ahead and get going, you two as well."

"Roger that. See ya soon." She then took off, Sly and Murray following to go and do their own jobs.

* * *

"Whoa... This is...interesting." Rai raised an eyebrow when she saw the spinning wooden logs with razor sharp spikes everywhere on its surface, along with those same spikes scattered in random patches on the floor that could pop up and cut you at any moment if you step near them.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"Hmm?" Rai reached into her pouch and pulled out her binocucom, Sly coming up in a small box on the opposite side of hers.

"_Did you make it there alright?_" He asked.

"Yeah, but uh... This is not what I was expecting."

"_Try to avoid all the obstacles in here; can't have you marking up that pretty body of yours, now can we?_" He said in a flirtatious tone.

Rai rolled her eyes. "Funny..."

Sly chuckled. "_On a serious note though, please be careful and don't let those things tear you up into tiny little fox pieces._"

"Charming..." She replied sarcastically before disconnecting, stuffing the device away.

The fox took a deep breath to calm herself before she examined the spinning spike logs. It wasn't difficult to determine the pattern as she took a step forward, making a 180 to plant her other foot behind. Rai moved along gracefully, almost like she was dancing her way around the trap. Once through, she stepped away and made her way down the hallway to the next trap. She did the same technique with the spinning logs, but the swinging axes weren't so simple. However, the fox remained calm as she pressed on, slipping right through the center when the large axes swung away from each other, and again with the second set as well. The third obstacle was rather simple, having the same spikes logs, but they went back and forth, crashing into each other in the center. Rai would leap when they came to the center just before they could hit her before landing on the ground again, pouncing to the other side. The fourth obstacle was with those spiked logs yet again, only they weren't in any particular pattern, just moving at random, but Rai managed to get through without hurting herself. With the final obstacle, there were wooden squares in water. At first, it seemed almost too easy as she hopped on one of the squares, until out of nowhere, she felt something wrap around her waist. Rai froze for a moment until she was yanked up into the air, gasping.

"Ugh!? What the—!?"

Rai felt something wet and slimy wrap around her arms, legs, and torso, glancing down to see large, pink tentacles wrapping themselves around her. She gasped again, beginning to struggle. "Let go of me!" But the tentacles had a mind of their own, caressing her body as she squirmed around in the air, trying her hardest to free herself. "Damn it, stop touching me!"

The tentacles wrapped around her ankles tried to pull her legs apart, but she held them firmly closed, not giving them the satisfaction. Suddenly though, the fox tensed up when a tentacle wrapped around her throat, but not enough to choke her. Rai grit her teeth as the end was heading for her mouth, a plan in mind. Without hesitation, the fox parted her lips, only to bite down hard on the tentacle. She heard a loud squeal before she was suddenly released, quickly landing on a board, until at last, she reached the end, grabbing the acid battery and putting it on as if it were a backpack.

"Finally made it to the battery... Now to hack those computers." She said as she went to the first computer. It didn't take long considering she was smarter than the Contessa, making this hack job almost child's play. Once finished, Rai gave a low chuckle with an unimpressed smirk. "Is that all? You really are dumber than you look, Contessa, either that, or you underestimate how smart I truly am." She said aloud. "However, no time to gloat. I've got two more computers to hack into, but I have to make sure this battery doesn't get damaged on my way to the computers or I'm screwed."

With this thought in mind, Rai made her way backwards, finding the second computer in the third chamber. She quickly began typing, finding the codes she needed before moving on to the final computer. Once she reached the first chamber she began in, Rai found this one to be a bit more challenging. She was having a bit of trouble locating the codes she needed, but she's had tougher hacks before, so she would figure it out soon enough. "Ah-ha, there you are. Just input this in there, switch those around, and there we go, all done." She grinned at her handy work now that all three computers had been hacked and the terminal was online. "Now I'd better get going." Rei noted as she took the battery pack off and set it aside, dashing off into the night.

* * *

"Bentley, I've finished with the underground passage. The terminal is online and I'm heading back to the hideout now."

"_Alright, nice job, Rai. Murray had a blast with the tanks and I believe Sly just finished his mission as well. When you guys get back, well get to work on the operation to get the Clockwerk Eyes._"

"Understood." The line was then disconnected.

Rai leaped, snatching a rail as she climbed up to a rooftop, dashing along with silent steps. She thought, pondering over the past and all that's happened to her in the past few weeks she's been with the gang. It was different, almost like a fresh start with all the ups and downs, but a thought still lingered. Kisara. She was bothered by her to no end... Just her name made her ears twitch. Kisara was cruel – a backstabber – and she would do it to anyone in a heartbeat just to get what she wants, no matter who it is she betrays. She was always that way, and Rai too was a victim to this dark side of her when she put her in a horrible situation with Rajan. Now, because of this, she despises that black cat and would like nothing more than to shed her blood. It would give her great pleasure to see such a sight, she thought, but then what would that accomplish in the end? Self-gain maybe, but would it change anything? No. Nothing would change. The past is the past, and yet Rai was having a hard time letting something like that go. The two were best friends after all, only for Kisara to up and leave her just to get some sort of entertainment and amusement out of the torment she caused. She wanted to kill her, to kill that backstabbing feline and give her what she truly deserves, which is nothing more than death, but again, would that really accomplish anything? No, it wouldn't, but at least she wouldn't hurt anyone else... Suddenly though, Rai came to an abrupt stop when the sound of struggling caught her ears, causing one to twitch. She quickly scanned around until her eyes widened when she saw Sly struggling to get free from one of those vulture's grasp. It had the ringtail by the neck as he was trying his hardest to get free, but due to hanging over nothing but water below, he couldn't seem to get a good grip, and the messy feathers were getting in his way. However, Rai's eyes widened again when the bird suddenly smirked. She immediately started running, desperately trying to get to the raccoon in time, but she just wasn't quick enough as the vulture threw Sly backwards, the raccoon helpless to the water he would soon fall to below.

"_**SLY!**_"

_**Splash!**_

Sly hit the water hard with his back, sinking into the black depths. Rai's eyes were wide with shock as she quickly leaped, diving into the murky water. She frantically searched around, trying to spot the raccoon through her clouded vision. Rai began to worry, until she saw something. She swam for it, almost gasping when she finally found Sly. She couldn't tell, but he looked to be unconscious, which wasn't a good sign. Without a second thought, the fox swam down, grasping his wrist, until she noticed his cane was missing. Rai was running out of breath fast, her lungs beginning to burn as they begged for air, but she ignored it and continued to search. With an arm around Sly's waist, Rai suddenly spotted his golden cane, quickly snatching it before forcing herself upwards. When her head resurfaced, Rai gave a gasp for air before swimming toward the nearby dock. She struggled to get there since Sly was heavier than her, but her adrenaline was kicking in, helping her go all the way as she managed to get him up onto the dock. The fox tossed both of their canes up before climbing onto the old and damp wood herself. However, Rai didn't relax, especially when she leaned over to try and listen for Sly breathing, but received nothing as she gave an audible gasp.

"No... No, no, no, no, no...! This can't be happening...!" Rai quickly got on her knees and put her hands over one another, pumping on Sly's chest. "Come on, Sly, breathe! Breathe, Sly! Come on!" She shouted as she frantically pushed against his ribcage before pinching his nose and breathing into his mouth, repeating this process every so often. "Sly, don't do this to me! Come on, Sly, please! Breathe damn you, breathe! Breathe!" This went on for what felt like forever, but she received no response. Tears began to slide down Rai's face, making her push harder against his chest as she shouted louder. "Don't do this to me, Sly! Damn it, breathe! Breathe! ... Breathe... _Breathe..._"

Rai just sat there, Sly on his back with his eyes closed, motionless. More tears slid down her face as she covered her mouth. "No... No, no, no! Sly, no!" The fox threw herself into his chest as she silently sobbed, gripping his wet shirt. "_No... This can't be happening... This just can't... Not you too... I've lost too many people... Please...I don't want to lose you too... Please..._"

... ... ...

"Nnn...!"

_**Gasp...!**_

Rai immediately moved away as Sly bolted upright, gripping his chest as he started to cough violently. The fox slowly rubbed his back as he coughed horribly to get the nasty water out of his lungs. He coughed for a few minutes until he slowly stopped, panting hard to catch his breath. When Sly had finally calmed down and could breathe normally again, he turned to Rai, who had a worried look in her eyes and tears staining her fur, despite it already being wet, but he could tell from her reddened eyes. "_Rai...?_" He croaked.

"You idiot!" She shouted, punching the raccoon on his arm as he flinched.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!?" He exclaimed, rubbing his throbbing arm.

"You damn near scared me half to death, damn you!" Rai replied angrily.

"Rai, I—"

"I thought I lost you! I've already lost enough people in my life, Sly! I can't lose you too!" Rai scolded before she went silent, her whole body trembling as her head dropped. "_I can't lose you too..._"

Suddenly, Sly lifted a hand, gently raising her chin to look into Rai's teary emerald eyes. "I thought I lost you, Sly... Don't scare me like that, please..."

He was silent for a moment, trying to find the words to say, but all he could manage was "_I'm sorry_" in a low voice before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. When they parted, Sly wrapped his arms around the trembling fox as she held him close, as if he were her lifeline. "I don't know what happened... That guard just caught me off guard, and—"

"It doesn't matter now..." She cut him off. "You're alive, and that's all that matters to me." Rai pulled away from the raccoon as she reached into the water, grabbing Sly's floating hat. She rang the dirty water out of it before placing it on his damp head. "And you tell _**me**_ to be more careful when _**you're**_ calling the kettle black... Don't scare me like that again, you big idiot..."

Sly gave a small grin as Rai rang the disgusting water out of her long hair when he stood up, holding his hand out to her, the fox looking up at him. "Come on," He said. "Let's get back to the hideout and take a shower because I sure as hell am not walking around after being in _**that**_ water."

Rai gave a small grin as she took his hand, grabbing both canes and handing the raccoon his before they head back to the Safe House. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"What...in the name of science happened to you two?" Bentley raised an eyebrow when the two walked in soaking wet, both giving a nervous chuckle. "You're both soaked through!"

"Uhh... Went for a little swim?" Sly shrugged.

"Sly, you can't swim..." Bentley countered.

"I sorta can." He retorted.

"Well you're not very good at it then." The turtle replied in a snarky tone.

"We just had a little..."accident," that's all." Rai quickly chimed in. "Sly and I are gonna go shower now, after I start washing our clothes, so come on, Ringtail." She said as she pulled the raccoon along by his wet shirt.

"Now then, let's see, what do we have here...?" Rai pondered aloud as she dug through a suitcase of clothes before tossing a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt to Sly. "Here, you can wear those until your outfit is clean."

In just his boxers while Rai was only in a pair of dark blue panties and matching strapless bra, Sly went to slip the clothing on, until he remembered he needed to shower as he walked over to the fox and set the clothes down, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She flinched slightly, glancing back for a moment before going back to rummaging through the clothes to find something she could wear. "Can I help you, Cooper?" She questioned without looking at him as he leaned on her shoulder.

"No, but why don't you wear this?" He reached over and pulled out a royal blue T-shirt with a small version of his logo on the top left.

She sighed softly. "Fine."

"Good. Now then, shall we shower?"

"I think I'm more than capable of doing such a task on my own, thank you."

"Yes, but..." He leaned into her ear, purring softly. "_...you feel so cold, I think I need_ _to warm you up a little._"

Rai frowned. "I'm showering first." She then stated.

"Oh, come on!" Sly whined. "Now you're just playing dirty!"

"Get over it. Buy me dinner and drink first and then maybe we'll talk." She replied nonchalantly.

Sly groaned, flopping down on the bed next to the suitcase as he folded his arms, pretending to pout. "You really are no fun, you know…"

The fox merely shrugged. "I know, but you know you still love me, right?"

Sly sighed in defeat as he grinned. "Yeah, yeah I do…"

"Then don't complain and wait here; I won't be too long, love." Rai smirked as her fingertips grazed Sly's chin while she head into her bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

Once the bathroom door had closed, Sly chuckled to himself. "What a woman she is…and a damn fine one at that."


	27. OP: High Road

"_Alright, Murray, go ahead and shut down those spotlights._" Bentley informed. "_It's time to get this operation underway!_"

"I hope that General guy wasn't lying about those codes or else this is gonna get ugly." The hippo said to himself as he typed in the codes, the spotlights shutting off. "Alright! Spotlights are down, Bentley! I'm gonna go see if I can't find any extra firepower."

"_Attention all mercenaries, the Contessa's defenses are down, seize this opportunity for aggressive military action by pressing an attack on the castle. Charge! For victory, for glory!_" Bentley said, disguised as Neyla's voice. "That should do it."

"Now that you're done being a war monger, how about we paraglider over to that blimp?" Sly suggested, though it had a snarky tone to it.

"Just make sure to grab the rope hanging off of it; I don't wanna drown."

Rai rolled her eyes with a small smirk. "Am I really the only one who can swim?"

"The only one who spent the time and effort learning." Sly replied as Bentley hopped on his back before the two leaped, using their paragliders to head for the blimp, managing to snag the rope as they climbed up to the deck, until a few wolves decided to crash the party. "Hang on, Bentley, we've got company."

"How about you sit back and let me show you how it's done, Ringtail." Rai said as she stepped forward.

"If you insist." He gestured.

Rai used her cane to hook a wolf around the neck, throwing him off the blimp before whipping it around to whack another in the face. While stunned, the fox hit him in the back of the head, knocking the wolf out cold. Suddenly though, another wolf swung its spiked malice, but Rai quickly got down before swinging her foot to knock the dumb wolf down, in which it hit its head, knocking itself out. With the last wolf, Rai leaped and wrapped her legs around its neck, using her momentum to spin herself around and throw the wolf over the edge of the blimp as she landed on one knee. When the deed was done, the fox rose to her feet, strapping her cane to her hip. "And that's that."

"Impressive." Sly smirked. "Lucky for you, we're here." He said as the three hopped off the blimp onto the Re-Education Tower, sneaking in through the window.

"What!? The mercenaries have breached the castle defenses!? All of you go! Defend this tower until the last man!" The Contessa demanded as her shadow guards made their leave.

"With the shadow guards out of the picture, you ready to free our violent little princess?" Sly asked with a snarky tone.

"You're funny..." Rai spoke up, sarcasm evident in her voice as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

The raccoon gave a chuckle. "I'm only kidding."

"Sure you are..." She rolled her eyes. "So, can you free Little Miss Cop, Bentley?"

"With this old terminal, locating the codes to that Irontech 2-50 should be a cinch." He then got to work.

Sly took notice to Rai, knowing where her gaze was aimed with the glare she had displayed on her face. He knew she was burning holes into the Contessa's head, and she had a good reason to. Both the Contessa and Kisara locked Rai in that prison, wanting to expose her to excruciating hypnosis, along with Kisara's constant double-crossing and the fact that the Contessa was also responsible for the deaths of her parents, so Sly couldn't really blame Rai for her blatant anger towards the Contessa. With Bentley focused on the task at hand, Sly pushed off the gate he was leaned against and walked over to the ebony feline.

"Hey," He called lightly, noticing Rai's glare harden as her eyes narrowed. "I know you want to get back at her, but right now, let's focus on getting the Clockwerk Eyes, alright? You'll get your chance."

"She doesn't deserve death, that would be too easy. No, she deserves to rot in prison, to know what it's like behind bars, to be like a caged bird." Rai scoffed lightly. "She'll pay sooner or later..."

"Alright, that should do it. Carmelita should be free right about...now!" Bentley spoke up as he finished typing.

_**Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!**_

The clasps on Carmelita's wrists and ankles were suddenly released as she hopped off the wooden table she was mounted on. She shook her head, blinking a few times to clear her vision before scanning around. A smirk then formed on her lips as she spotted her shock pistol on a nearby table. "Ah-ha! I've isolated the brain pattern. You and I are about to become the best of friends, Miss Carmelita." The Contessa spoke, seeming proud.

"Okay, "new best friend," hands up, and I mean all of them." Carmelita said forcibly as she held up her pistol.

"My dear, what are you—" The spider gasped when she turned around. "Shadow Guard! Shadow Guard!" She quickly scurried off as the orange fox shot off her weapon, though missed, as usual.

"Come back here, you bitch!" Carmelita shouted as she chased after the Contessa.

The gate then flew downwards, allowing the three the leap down from the perch. "That Carmelita, always trying to solve her problems with a shock pistol." Sly chuckled.

"She is rather truculent." Bentley said while setting up the Mind Shuffler.

"_More like belligerent..._" Rai muttered. "We good over there, Bentley?"

"You guys might wanna stand back, this may have a bigger blast then I anticipated." Bentley quickly set up the device before scurrying off, everyone scattering as the Mind Shuffler exploded, red smoke clouding around.

"Bentley! You okay?" Sly called.

"This is no place for an asthmatic, but I've located one of the eyes, can you find the other?"

"No worries, chaps, it's safely at hand." A voice called.

The red smoke cleared, Rai suddenly growling upon seeing both Neyla and Kisara, the purple leopard having the eye attached to her back. "Neyla! Kisara!" The fox hissed.

"Hmm... One eye should be enough for the old bird, don't ya think, Neyla?" Kisara asked.

"I believe one should do indeed." She agreed. "However, I must bid you all good day. Ta-ta." The two then ran off.

"You're not getting away again, you damn whore from hell!" Rai shouted as she ran after the two.

"Bentley, take the eye and head for the blimp, I'm goin' after Neyla." Sly ordered before following after Rai.

"But, the plan! This—this wasn't part of the plan!"

* * *

"Kisara!" Rai shouted as she chased after the feline, Sly close behind, heading for Neyla.

"Oh, look! Guess you _**did**_ manage to free yourself after all. What are you gonna do now, might I ask?" Kisara asked sarcastically.

"Kick your ass like I should've done years ago, now stop running, unless you're afraid."

"Sorry, I don't feel like dying today, but if you want me, then go ahead and come get me, sweetheart."

"You asked for it!" She shouted. "Sly, go for Neyla, Mira is mine."

"Hey, Bentley, this is getting pretty heavy out here. Take the eye and head for the Contessa's blimp, and stay sharp."

"_Okay, I can do this..._" Bentley said nervously.

"See ya, Rai-Rai!" Kisara winked as she dropped a spiderweb, leaping onto it as it shot her sky high.

Rai growled. "Don't think it'll be that easy!" She declared as she hopped onto the spiderweb only to get skyrocketed into the air, but used this to engage her paraglider, following after the feline.

The two thieves followed after the cops, practically running all around the Contessa's castle. It wasn't difficult to keep up with them, and it got even easier when Neyla wasn't watching where she was going and ended up getting stuck in a spiderweb, dropping the Clockwerk Eye. Once Neyla had gotten trapped in a web, Sly leaped up to see her stuck there and smirked. "You know, you should really watch where you're going, this place is dangerous." He said as he grabbed the eye.

"Don't you dare! That eye is mine! _**It's mine!**_" Neyla exclaimed before she was thrown off the building.

"Actually, Cooper, the eye belongs to me." Said the Contessa. "And now, if you would be so kind as to return it to me."

"Get back here, Kisara!" Rai then shouted, tackling Kisara to the ground once she was close enough as she pinned the feline down. "Got you..." She hissed.

Kisara smirked. "Congratulations. Would you like a medal?"

"Actually, I'd prefer your head on a silver platter, thanks." The fox replied darkly.

"Funny..." Kisara mused.

"Do you seriously think you're in any position to be joking around?"

"Oh, I think I am, Ali~" Kisara sang, smirking sinisterly as she did so.

Rai gasped, only to let out a loud snarl. "I said not to call me that!" She hissed.

Kisara merely chuckled. "I think you have more important things to worry about aside from your grudge against me."

Rai glared at the arrogant feline for a long moment before glancing back toward Sly, who was still being confronted by the Contessa.

"You're a lying and manipulative witch who uses her abilities just to make thieves tell you where they've stashed all their treasures. Why on earth would I give you the eye?" Sly questioned, though he knew the answer was one he didn't want to hear.

"Because I am smarter than you." She replied, Rai eyes narrowing. "And I see you have finally decided to show that face of yours, Ms. Scarlet Rose."

Rai snarled again. "Not like it's any concern of yours what I do with my identity." She replied harshly.

"No mask, perhaps, but thieving scum all the same."

"Oh yeah, like you're really one to talk, Contessa. Using her psychology degree to hypnotize people and sneak in right under Interpol's nose? Yeah, because you're just the pinnacle of a "good citizen." Don't feed me that load of b.s." The fox hissed.

"And look who is calling the kettle black, considering you managed to slip your way into the Klaww Gang."

"For a short time, and I've regret it ever since, especially after what this skank did to me." She explained, glaring back at Kisara. "And it's not like I have to explain myself to you, a lying hypnotist, who only wants the eyes to continue her sick and twisted "therapy" sessions."

"Well, regardless, that eye belongs to me, and I want it back."

"No way." Sly immediately disagreed. "You think I'm crazy-actually, on second thought, don't answer that; I really don't want your "professional opinion"."

"Not crazy, just stupid." Rai let out another snarl, Sly flashing a glance over to her. "You're an ignorant child playing dress-up in his father's legacy, and the same goes for your little fox friend over there as well." The Contessa scoffed. "Oh, yes, I know all about you and the Cooper Clan, as well as the Vixen's too."

"Then you should understand why that eye _**needs**_ to be destroyed." Rai spoke up.

"Short sighted fools! I have no interest in your narrow interpretation of morality. I'm above all that, above good and evil."

"And you think I'd give the Eye to someone that's "above morality"?"

"Enough, insect! It will be just as easy, and more fun, to pry it from your cold, dead hands."

"By all means, please try, because the moment you lay a hand on him is the moment I gut you like a fish." Rai threatened.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I do not have time for fun and games, for I am on a tight schedule." The Contessa suddenly leaped towards Sly, causing the fox to gasp.

"Ugh!? Sly, look out!" She shouted.

"Wha—gahh!" Sly cried out when the Contessa swat him with her claw, knocking the raccoon backwards as he dropped the Clockwerk Eye.

The Contessa then reached down and snatched up the glowing orb, smirking. "Many thanks, but I believe it is time to make my leave." And with that, the spider shot off a web as she took off.

Once the Contessa was gone, however, and Rai had lost focus for a mere moment, Kisara used this opportunity as she quickly headbutt the fox right square in the face. "Gahh!" Rai exclaimed, quickly gripping her nose. "You goddamn—gahh!"

With Rai was holding onto her throbbing nose, Kisara quickly sent her knee right into Rai's side, knocking her off. However, Kisara quickly grabbed Rai by the wrist, yanking the fox onto her feet, only to then pin her arm behind her back, Sly taking a step forward as he readied his cane. "My, my, you really shouldn't let your guard down, Ali, especially around me." Kisara mused.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rai shouted. "That's not my name!"

"Oh, but it is, you just refuse to acknowledge that."

"No! That's not who I am anymore!"

"Wait, what? What's going on here? And who is Kisara referring to?" Sly asked, confused.

Kisara suddenly perked up, smirking. "Oh? Are you telling me you haven't even told him, even though you're working the same case?" Kisara teased. "My, my, I wonder what other secrets you're keeping from him~"

"I said _**shut up!**_"

_**Wham!**_

"Gahh!" Kisara suddenly screeched when Rai slammed the back of her head into Kisara's nose. "Urgh! You damn bitch!"

Rai quickly stepped forward before whopping around to face the ebony feline, glaring. "That's payback, you bitch!" She hissed.

Kisara then chuckled, placing a hand against her hip. "Well, no matter. I think I've said enough already." She said. "I suppose I should be on my way then. I'll be seeing you soon, Ali~" And with that, before Rai could lunge at her, the feline took off.

"Damn her!" Rai growled. "I'll make that backstabbing white pay, I swear it!" She vowed.

However, after bellowing off into the sky, Rai warily turned toward Sly, knowing now that she had no choice but to come clean to him. "Sly, I—"

"What was Kisara talking about?" Sly cut her off. "What else aren't you telling me?"

Rai tensed up, clutching onto her cane in her hand as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I..." She stammered. "Th-there's something else that I...failed to mention to you..."

"Okay, so...what is it?" Sly asked, though a bit warily.

Rai exhaled sharply, clenching her jaw for a brief moment. "My name..." She began. "It's not...Rai Vulpes... My real name is..." Rai tensed up. "...Alexandria Vermilion..."

Sly's eyes widened when Rai uttered those words. The entire time he knew her, she lied. She lied about who she was, going so far as to lie about her real name. However, he had to know why. Sly had to know what Rai needed to lie about her name as he drew in a sharp breath. "Why...?" He then asked.

"Huh...?" Rai lifted her gaze.

"Why did you lie about your real name?" Sly questioned. "And what else are you keeping from me?"

"Just that..." Rai replied. "I only lied about my name, but everything else that I've told you as of now was all true."

"Then tell me why you had to lie about your name! I don't understand why you felt the need to not tell me, even after the promise we made!" Sly began to raise his voice.

"Because I didn't have a choice!" Rai snapped, her voice beginning to break.

"...What?" Sly paused.

Rai sniffled, biting back the tears in her eyes. "They were going to kill me, Sly, so what other choice did I have?! If the Klaww Gang found out that I was a Vermilion, that I was still alive, they would've come after me! So, I made a choice, and that was to change my name, creating this persona of the Scarlet Rose in the process all so I could stay under their radar! I couldn't let them kill me, Sly, I couldn't let them find out the truth... So, I had to lie, even to you about who I really was..." Rai let out a soft sob. "I-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but...I was so afraid that you wouldn't trust me again if you found out. But now..."

"Hey, hey, hold on." Sly quickly rushed over to Rai, gripping onto her arms. "Hey, Rai, look at me..." He cooed softly as he gently raised Rai's chin.

The fox opened her teary emerald eyes, sniffling again as she gazed into Sly's hazel eyes.

"Listen, Rai... You have nothing to be ashamed of. I understand – you were scared, because honestly, if I was put in that same situation, I...I probably would've done the same thing." Sly reassured, gently placing his hands against Rai's cheeks. "Come on, it's alright, you don't have to cry..." He cooed, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

Rai sniffled, gripping onto one of Sly's wrists as she opened those beautiful emerald eyes of her. "S-so, you're not mad?"

"Of course not. How could I be mad at you for being afraid? You did what you had to in order to stay alive, so I could never be mad at you for that, Rai." Sly reassured her, gently kissing the fox on the forehead. "Now, come on, please stop crying. You know I don't like to see you in tears..."

Rai sniffled again, wiping her eyes with the back of her head. She then took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. After a couple of minutes, Rai let out a sigh, lifting her gaze back to Sly's. "Better?" He asked.

The fox nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright now... Thanks, Sly, for understanding..."

"Of course." He replied. "It's like I said, I will never turn on you, and no matter what happens, I'll always have your back."

Rai grinned, nodding again. "And I'll always have your, no matter what."

Sly smiled. "That's my girl." He said. "Now, let's go get those Clockwerk Eyes."

"Right."

* * *

"Oh? So, you have finally found me?" The Contessa turned to see the two felines on top of her castle with her, glaring daggers. "Well then, let us see how you fair against me now that I have the Clockwerk Eye."

"Not like that'll make a difference." Rai hissed.

The spider smirked though. "Then what will you do when you precious raccoon is under my spell?"

"What do you—"

Suddenly, the Contessa pounced, knocking Sly to the ground as she managed to tap into the eye's power. "Nugh!?" Sly grunted.

"You hate her, you despise the Scarlet Rose, you want to kill Rai Vulpes, Sly Cooper, and _**you will.**_"

"Sly, no! Don't listen to her!" Rai shouted, but it was already too late.

The Contessa backed away as Sly slowly rose to his feet, his head down as he picked up his fallen cane, Rai staring at him cautiously. "S...Sly?"

The sinister spider gave a smirk as she held her claw up. "Kill her."

Suddenly, Sly dashed forward, Rai gasping as she stumbled backwards, which caused her to fall flat on her ass. Before she knew it though, the fox was pinned to the ground as Sly had snatched up her cane and switched it to its blade form, holding it above his head, ready to stab her right then and there. Sly then rammed the blade down, but Rai grabbed his wrist, trying to hold the blade back that was mere centimeters away from her neck, and slowly inching closer the longer she struggled.

"S-Sly, wait!" She tried to call out to him. "You don't want to do this, it's her controlling you! This isn't you! Snap out of it!"

Sly suddenly growled, lifting his gaze to reveal his once chocolate brown eyes now a blood red color as Rai gasped, her azure hues widening, but this caught her off guard as she lost her grip on Sly's wrist, the blade coming down. The fox quickly moved her head to the side out of reflex, but the blade still cut the left side of her neck, causing her to wince. She heard the raccoon growl again as he lifted the blade, aiming for Rai's neck once more. However, before he could stab her in the throat, the fox reacted, grabbing the blade that was mere inches away from her neck. She gripped it tightly, cringing a bit as it sliced into her palm, but she tried to ignore it.

"Sly...! No...!" Rai gasped. "Sly, this isn't you...! You have to fight it, fight her! Don't give in! Please...you can't let her win!" She said, her vision clouding slightly with her tears.

Sly stared into Rei's teary emerald eyes. His hands suddenly began to tremble as he gripped the handle of her katana, tears too brimming his once hazel eyes. "_Don't do this, Sly... You're stronger than this... Please, I can't...I can't lose you too...!_" She said in shaky voice, those tears sliding down her face and into her dark fur as she gripped the blade of her katana tighter, cutting further into her palm. "Sly, please...! Don't let her control you! Please...! I can't do this without you..." Rai clenched her jaw for a moment as she clutched onto her sword tighter, not caring if it continued to cut into the palm of her hand. "Sly, I...I love you... Don't let her take you away from us, from me, please!"

Sly stared in horror at the fox below him, begging for him to break away from this trance that witch had put him under. Tears finally slipped out of his eyes as his grip on the handle loosened, Rai quickly releasing the blade as her katana clattered onto the rooftop. "Rai...!" He sobbed, that blood red fading back into a beautiful hazel chestnut color.

The fox then smiled warmly. "Sly...!"

She pushed herself to sit up as the raccoon buried himself into her chest, holding her tightly. Rai returned the embrace as she rubbed his back, cooing to him softly while the Contessa was just in pure shock at the fact that this raccoon somehow managed to break through her mind control. "Rai...! I'm...I'm so sorry...! I'm so, so sorry...! How could I even think to do such a thing to you? I could've killed you!"

"Shhhh... It's alright, Sly, you don't have to apologize. I'm not mad, so it's alright... Just calm down..." She gently lifted his chin, wiping the tears from both her eyes and his as she cupped his cheek in her palm. "I knew that you would come back to me..."

"But, I—"

"Shhh... I said it's alright." She gently kissed his forehead.

"Rai, I just... Ugh!?" He gasped upon seeing the cut on her neck. "Rai, your neck! D-did I..." Sly gasped again when he noticed her hand was bleeding. "No way... What have I done...?"

"Hey, Sly, look at me." Rai said sternly, gripping his chin. "This wasn't you fault. I moved out of the way before you could seriously injure me, and my hand, well...I did that. When I grabbed the blade, it cut into my palm, but it's not your fault, alright?"

He didn't reply as Rai gave a small grin before reaching into her pouch to pull out some bandaging she had kept on her. She sloppily wrapped her wounded hand, pulling it tight with her teeth, which made her wince slightly. Sly immediately got worried, but she shook her head and waved it off before wrapping a bandage around her neck, stuffing the rest away once finished.

"Stay here for me, okay? This shouldn't take long. Once I have the eye, we'll meet up with the others." She said as Sly nodded, Rai getting back to her feet while picking her fallen blade, though she had a dark glint in her eyes now.

"H-how!? How did he break my hypnosis!?" The Contessa gasped.

"How? Because Sly has a much stronger mind then you originally thought, Contessa, and now, because of your insolence, you're going to pay." Rai hissed.

"Wait, I—ahhh!" The spider gasped as the fox sliced at one of her legs.

"_**That's**_ for throwing me in your damn daycare." She sliced at her arm next, the spider gasping. "_**That**_ is for trying to use Murray as your plaything." The fox rammed her sword into the Contessa's shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain. "_**And that**_ is for trying to take what is rightfully mine. Don't you _**ever**_ try to take Sly, or any of my friends, away from me again, do I make myself clear?" She then yanked her blade out, switching it back into a cane as she whacked the Contessa in the head, knocking her down. "This is my family now, and I'm not going to let the likes of you, or anyone else, take that away from me again." Rai hissed as she reached over, grabbing the fallen Clockwerk Eye, which she strapped to her back before going back over to Sly.

"Let's get outta here, okay?" The fox smiled as she held out her hand.

Sly nodded with grin as he took the offered hand, getting to his feet before the two leaped, paragliding down.

_We managed to retrieve the Clockwerk Eyes. The Contessa was arrested by both Neyla and Kisara, in which they were then promoted to Captain. The Contessa would be sent to prison, and we had to help Carmelita escape as well, after snatching the other eye from her, of course, thanks to Murray's handy work with that tank he hot-wired. Sly still apologized I don't know how many times for what happened, but I kept telling him it was alright. It wasn't his fault the Contessa tried to hypnotize him... However, despite all that and aside from helping the inspector escape with us, which I honestly didn't mind for some reason, she still refused to stick around with us, which I could understand. I didn't really care since it was her choice and I knew she hated hanging around thieves like us. But with the toughest part of our journey finally coming to an end, we still decided to lay low for a while. Still though, this adventure of ours was far from over, and I have the distinctive feeling it's not going to_ _get any easier either..._


	28. He Who Tames the Iron Horse

After fleeing from the Contessa's castle estate, the gang headed for their next destination, following the spice trail to Nunavut Bay, Canada. The next member of the Klaww Gang, Jean Bison, used to be an old pioneer, wanting to strike it big during the gold rush, but got stuck in the avalanche. Thanks to the quick freeze, he was kept alive and, thanks to global warming, he thawed out. Now, wanting to "tame the iron west," He goes chopping down every tree there is, using a fairly large amount of the Clockwerk parts to fuel his "Iron Horses," i.e. his three trains. Now the gang has to put a stop to whatever it is he's planning on doing with these trains before it's too late.

* * *

Rai sat in the back of the van, typing on Bentley's computer. She was trying to gather some more information on Jean Bison and to see what share of the Clockwerk parts he received, but wasn't getting very far. After a while, she sighed and turned the computer off, figuring she wouldn't find anything else out that they didn't already know until they arrived in Nunavut Bay. And as they all were heading up to Canada, Rai did have to come clean to the rest of the gang about her real name as well. Of course, Bentley and Murray didn't mind, especially after Rai explained herself and her reasoning for doing so, which took some weight off her shoulders. However, off in the corner of her eye as Rai was typing, the fox noticed Sly. He sat at the far end, near the doors, absentmindedly staring at Rai's cane. She knew why of course, gently placing her hand on the patch over her neck from when she was cut, but gave a stern look as she stood up, seating herself next to the raccoon. He didn't notice her sit down until she reached up, placing her hand on her own cane.

"Sly, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't notice you get up."

Rai took her cane from him, setting it aside. "Look, I know you're still thinking about what happened after the Contessa's castle, but I told you already, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

He just sighed heavily. "Can you really blame me for dwelling on it? I mean, I could've killed you, Rai..."

"I know, but you didn't." She said. "You didn't kill me because you knew that deep down, you couldn't, not under her control. You could've killed me, but at the same time, you couldn't because you refused to stay under the Contessa's hypnosis, so then how could I be angry at someone whose will wasn't their own?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"You see? You don't have to focus on what happened because she can't hurt us anymore." Rai reassured. "I know this journey hasn't been easy for any of us, and I don't expect it to get any easier either, especially once we finally catch up to Mira and Neyla. However, despite that, despite all the hardships we may face from here on out, we'll all stick together because that what family does so that we can finally put an end to Clockwerk."

Sly stared into Rai's big, green eyes for a long moment, knowing she was right about all this as he gave a nod before a small grin appeared on his face. "You know, it's kinda funny..."

"Hmm? What is?"

"To think that not too long ago, I was trying to cheer _**you**_ up, and here you are, doing the exact same thing to me now. If that's not irony, then I don't know what is."

Rai suddenly chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, but that's why I'm here. You helped me once, and now it's time I helped you."

He nodded again before pulling the fox into a tight embrace. She was a bit surprised at first, but smiled, wrapping her arms around the raccoon. "This won't be easy, that much I know, but with you and the guys here with me, I know we can put an end to this once and for all."

Rai nodded. "Yeah, and we'll do it together."

The two then drew back from one another, Sly kissing Rai's forehead before he spoke. "Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, what exactly should we call you from now on?" Sly then asked.

Rai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Your name." Sly replied. "I mean, since your name isn't really Rai, what should we call you?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about that..." Rai realized. "Well...several years ago, I abandoned the name Alexandria Vermilion and became Rai Vulpes, all so I could try to hide who I really was..."

"If I could make a suggestion?" Came Bentley' s voice from the front. "Why not find a balance between the two names?"

Rai perked up. "You know, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea... Maybe I could keep the name I have and just go by my real last name."

"So...Raiko Vermilion then?" Sly asked.

Rai nodded. "It's almost as if I'm accepting my past, all while embracing who I've become. So, from now on, I'll be known as Rai Vermilion."

Sly smiled. "I love it. It suits you." He said, nudging her cheek with his nose.

Rai chuckled softly. "Honestly, I probably would've never been able to accept who I am had I not met all of you. Meeting you, Bentley, and Murray has probably been one of the best choices I've ever made throughout my lifetime, and...I don't regret a single moment of it."

"And we don't regret meeting you either, Rai." Sly replied. "You're part of us now. We'll become your new family."

The fox smiled, wrapping her arms around Sly in a warm embrace. "Then I'm glad I ran into you on that moonlit night back in Paris..."

Sly chuckled, wrapping his arms around Rai. "Yeah, so am I..."

* * *

"Sly, Rai, can you two go out on a mission for me?" Bentley asked once they had arrived in Canada, everyone setting up a Safe House.

"Uhh, yeah, sure, but don't you need our help here?" Sly asked.

Bentley shook his head. "Murray and I can finish setting up shop here. Right now, I think I've found Jean Bison's base of operation, and I need you two to go through his files to find the blueprints for his three Iron Horses."

"Sure thing. We'll be back soon, just let me change first." Rai said as she went into her designated room.

"You know, at this point, you two might as well share a room since you practically go in there all the time." The turtle commented to Sly.

He suddenly smirked. "Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Bentley grabbed his wrist before he could even move. "Please don't go in there while she's changing; I don't need her in a bad mood right now."

"I'm not!" He laughed. "I was just kidding, geez..."

A few minutes had gone by before Rai finally exited her room, her outfit slightly different from how it was before. She was still wearing her black jeans with the red stripe down the outer side, boots, gloves, belt, pouch, and collar, but she had on a black, skintight, long sleeve, shirt with an extended neck; black crop top jacket; and a black and red trimmed beanie on her head, her long hair flowing down her back.

"Alright, we can go now." She said, heading for the door with Sly close behind.

"Nice outfit." Sly suddenly commented as they made their way to Bison's base of operation.

"We're in Canada, where it's cold with snow everywhere. Thanks, but I don't like catching hyperthermia."

"I didn't say it was bad. Geez, give me a little credit." He chuckled. "It looks good on you. Is it better now?"

"For now." She gave a teasing smirk until she saw the cabin nearby. "Hey, it's up there." Rai pointed.

"Okay, now the question how we get to it."

"Those wall hooks look like the only way."

Suddenly, both of their earpieces went off, the two quickly responding. "_Sly, Rai, I_ _couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about wall hooks?_" Bentley said.

"Yeah, and they seem to be the only way up to that cabin." Said Sly.

"_Well you're in luck: This used to be an ideal area for rock climbing, so it's no surprise some of the wall hooks are still around. It's really simple to use them though, just jump and latch her canes onto the hooks. Once you're hooked on, just lean back and fling yourself off. It's a great way to get up mountains and you might get some decent height if you do it right. Just a tip._"

"Okay, thanks, Bentley. We'll give it a try." Sly said as the two disconnected.

"Alright, sounds easy enough..." Rai went up to the rock wall, leaping as she latched her cane onto the hook. "Okay, just lean back, and...whoa!" When she flung off the hook, she didn't expect how much air she would get, but quickly flipped before landing on the snow atop the wall. She then stood up, turning to face Sly, who smirked.

"Impressive. Guess I'll give it a try now." He said as he went up to the wall, hooking his cane on before leaning back, pouncing into the air. He too flipped before giving a smooth landing. "Hm. Not too difficult."

"Not bad, Ringtail."

"Why thank you. Now, shall we?" He gestured.

"Yes, we shall." She smirked slightly as they went up to the cabin, slipping inside.

However, upon entering the cabin, they didn't realize Jean Bison would be in here as they both gasped softly. Rai quickly tapped on her earpiece, waiting for an answer. "_Hey, Bentley, you didn't say anything about Bison being here._" She whispered.

"_Okay, just calm down. Did he see you?_"

"_No, it doesn't look like he noticed us come in._"

"_Alright, that's good. Just get a picture of the Iron Horse train maps._"

She sighed irritably. "_Fine._" The line was then disconnected. "_Get up to the beams before he sees us._" Rai then said, Sly nodding as they climbed up to opposite beams.

"_Hey, I found two maps._" The raccoon told her.

"_I have the last one. Let's get a_ _picture of them._" Rai replied as Sly nodded before quickly snapping a picture of the three maps, and just when they were about to climb down from the beams, they suddenly overheard Bison talking.

"_Hello, Arpeggio here._" A voice rang over what sounded like a speaker.

Rai quickly held her hand up to Sly before placing a finger against her lips. She then pointed down to Bison, signaling that they should listen in on his conversation he was having with this so-called Arpeggio, Sly giving a nod in response. However, as the two were tuning in on the conversation, Rai's eye narrowed, almost like she was burning holes in the device the voice was coming from_. Arpeggio… You must be the one pulling the strings on all this…_ Rai noted. _Just you wait until I get my hands on you…_ She glared.

"Salutations, Mr. Arpeggio. Y'all got time to shoot the breeze?" Bison asked.

"_Of course! For you, Jean, always, but must we communicate over that dreadful speakerphone?_" The bird complained.

"Yeah, I can think better when my legs move – pumps blood to the brain."

"_Yes, of course, one must keep blood in one's...brain._" He sounded confused himself. "_But do tell, is there some important matter you wish to discuss?_"

"First off, are y'all still comin' to pick up that Northern Light Battery?"

"_Yes, we are well under way. My blimp should arrive at the end of the week._"

"Bullseye! For second, when are ya gonna give me a look at that Clockwerk Brain o' yours? I'd sure like to buy it off ya."

"_Bison, you covetous troglodyte! You've already got the lion share of the Clockwerk Parts. Would you steal my meager portion and strip me of all my earthly pleasures?_"

"Easy there, partner! You're all up in a lather! It's just that I found good use for the Clockwerk Parts I got; why, I put three of 'em in the engines of my best trains! With those robotic doohickies feedin' the fire, them trains will run all night and all day! I call 'em my Iron Horses. Course, gotta keep the plans hidden; stuffed 'em in my three trophy bass."

Rai suddenly perked up, shooting a glance over to Sly. _Looks like we figured out where he keeps the plans for his trains…_

"_Sounds like you're making capital use of the robotic loot, but for now, the Clockwerk Brain stays with me. However, when I arrive, I might be __**persuaded**__ to give you peek._"

"That'll do just fine. By the way, you ready to giddy up into París for the final hoedown?"

"_Yes. The hypnotist wavelengths conform to the specs drawn up by the Contessa, and Dimitri – the boy's unfashionable capture – did a bang-up job of distributing spice throughout his nightclub._"

"Sounds like all you're missin' is some Northern Light E-lectricity."

"_You're correct, sir. Yours is the final piece to the puzzle, the missing link. Once the battery is aboard, nothing will stand In the Klaww Gang's way - Paris will be ours!_"

"Yeah, yeah, okay..." He waved it off. "So, I guess I'll be seein' ya at the end of the week?"

"_Right, farewell, Bison, stiff up a lip, ta-ta!_" And with that, the call ended.

"_Sly, did you here that? Head to the trophy bass above the fireplace and steal those plans!_" Bentley told him, the raccoon nodding as he motioned over to Rai.

Sly snatched the plans from the bass, stuffing them in his pouch before contacting his turtle friend. "_Hey, Bentley, I've got the plan._"

"_Great! Now get out of there before you're both spotted._"

Sly motioned over to Rai, who nodded as they quickly exited the cabin before Bison was able to notice them, both giving a low sigh of relief. "What was Arpeggio saying when he mentioned a Northern Light Battery?" Sly then asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling we'll have to find it soon. Maybe not now since we have to deal with those Iron Horses and take back the three parts he's got, but I've got a feeling those aren't just the three he has." Rai noted. "It sounded like he might have more, especially since he was given the bulk of the parts."

"I don't know, but the plans I have are only for one train. It looks like there's two more."

"Alright, let me see if I can pinpoint where they are." The fox took out her binocucom and scanned the area. "There's one to the far southeast and the other is west." She lowered her binocucom, putting it away.

"Okay, which one do you wanna take?"

"I'll head for the farthest one if you can handle the other to the west."

"Alright. I'll leave it to you then, just don't get caught." He smirked, Rai rolling her eyes.

"Get caught? Please... Who do you take me for, Murray? I was _**born**_ to sneak around."

"Then I leave my trust in you."

Rai rolled her eyes again at his joking tone, playfully pushing his head to the side as she turned to head in the opposite direction. "You're such an idiot."

"Yeah, but—"

"Don't even go there."

"Well, you do."

"That's not the point I'm making here..." She shook her head. "Never mind... I'll be on my way."

"Don't miss me."

Rai sighed. "Yeah, sure..." She then took off.


	29. A Friend in Need

Rai ran through the snow, making her way to the cabin so she could steal the train blueprints. When she finally reached the cabin, she quickly snuck inside, but her eyes widened a bit when she saw it filled with moose guards and their annoying flashlights. Rai growled lowly, but noticed the bannisters above and quickly snuck over to the far corner, climbing up onto the thin piece of wood. Suddenly though, as she crept along, an intercom screeched, the fox instantly halting.

"_Attention all cabins: There's some fellers runnin' around stealin' my blueprints. If y'all see these rats, make sure ya don't miss._"

"_Urgh...!_" Rai gasped softly.

_That didn't take long for him to catch on... And here I thought Bison was nothing shy of moron at best. Heh... Oh well, no sense in whining about it. Just get the job done and get out of here._ Rai told herself.

She then quietly stepped onto the fireplace mantle, sliding the rolled-up piece of paper out of the bass' mouth before climbing back onto the bannister again, quickly making her leave before she could be caught. "There... That was simple enough..." She said aloud. "I should go give this to Bentley before someone catches me." The fox then dashed off through the snow.

_Too bad I'm dressed in all black, otherwise I could blend in easier with the snow, but I prefer the shadows anyway, so I guess it's a fair trade._ Rai noted. _Hmm... I wonder if the princess of bad luck is here too? I wouldn't be surprised if she was honestly... And I can almost guarantee Carmelita will show up sooner or later, I just hope she doesn't get in my way, otherwise things could get ugly._

Rai sighed softly as she entered the Safe House. "Bentley, I have your blueprints."

"Rai! Thank goodness you're here! It's awful! Something terrible has happened!" He said in a panic.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Bentley, what happened?" Rai tried to settle the panicking turtle.

"It's Murray! He went out to go get a snack and got caught, by Inspector Fox!"

"Carmelita? She's here too? And so soon?" Rai questioned, slightly annoyed. "I mean, I figured she'd catch up to us eventually, but not _**this**_ soon."

"Sly hasn't come back yet and I'm worried he might've ran into Carmelita too..."

"Okay, just calm down for a second, we'll fix this. I'll go out and see if I can find Sly, then we'll deal with Carmelita."

"Alright, just...don't you get caught too – I don't wanna be alone again..."

"And you won't be. Just stay here and I'll take care of this." She said before exiting the Safe House, quickly trying to call Sly through her earpiece. "Come on, Sly, pick up..." Rai prayed out loud.

"_Sly here._"

"Sly, where are you?" Rai quickly asked, not wasting a single moment.

"_Uh, heading back to the Safe House with the rest of the blueprints, why?_"

"It'll have to wait, we have a situation."

"_Okay, what kind of situation?_"

"The bad kind – Carmelita's here and she caught Murray while he was out looking for a snack."

"_What!? Damn... I didn't think she would catch up to us this quickly. Do we at least know where he is?_"

"No, and, I thought you might enjoy this, but either one or both of us should follow Carmelita to see where she's stashed Murray since she's bound to check up on him sooner or later."

"_Alright. Let's both tail her, and once we find Murray, well...let's cross that bridge when we get there._"

"Fine. Meet me by the train track nearest to the Safe House."

"_Got it. On my way now._" He then disconnected, Rai sighing irritably.

"You know, if she didn't make thieving more interesting, I would've gotten rid of her a long time ago... She's just lucky I don't hate her guts like I do Kisara..." Rai involuntarily clenched her fist. "_I just...wish things were different, but now that'll never happen. Now, all I want is to see her dead..._" She said under her breath.

"Sooo...what conversation did I just walk into?"

"Wha?" Rai turned to see Sly right in front of her. "When did you get here, and what all did you hear?"

"Just now, and something about Kisara."

"Right... Just…ignore that..." Rai brushed it off. "Anyhow, we should go find Carmelita before she checks up on Murray."

"Then let's get going." Sly agreed, but still couldn't shake what he heard Rai muttering about Kisara. For now though, he brushed it aside so they could focus on the task at hand.

The two searched the area, scouring for the cop. However, just as Sly was about to round a corner, he quickly pressed his back against the wall, pushing Rai back as well. "What?"

"She's right there..." He said, peering around the corner as the orange fox scanned the area, obviously searching for either Sly or Rai, or both. "Clearly she's looking for us..."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed..." Rai said sarcastically.

Sly rolled his eyes. "Just come on..." He said, pulling the fox along as they climbed up to a building.

They watched as Carmelita passed by, an annoyed look on her face since all she was finding was petty guards getting in her way. She walked past the building and was nearing their Safe House, both felines tensing as they followed her. However, Carmelita wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed as she walked right past the building - she clearly only cared about finding the gang themselves. The cop rounded a corner, the two thieves following after her. They climbed up on the train tack suspended above the ground so Carmelita wouldn't see them, but little did they realize the train was making its rounds, and was heading straight for them. The loud horn caught their attention, both glancing back as their eyes widened. Just as the train was about to hit them, both leaped backwards in opposite directions. Sly landed in the frosty snow, tumbling a bit, until he looked up to see where Rai was heading. She was going to land in the icy waters that she failed to notice before, Sly gasping as he pounced to his feet.

"Rai! The water!"

"Ugh!?" She glanced back to see the water she was heading for and gasped, quickly reaching into her pouch. The fox then pulled out her grappling hook, firing it off as it hooked onto the tracks above. Without hesitation, Rai retracted the hook to reel herself in before detaching it, only to head straight for Sly. With eyes wide, they slammed into one another, crashing down into the white blanket of snow as they tumbled to a stop. They both groaned, pushing themselves to sit up while rubbing their heads.

"Ouch..." Rai moaned in pain. "Sorry about that, Sly..." She apologized.

"Good thing you had your grappling hook or you would've landed in the water..." He sighed.

"Yeah... Guess it came in handy this time..."

"At least you're not hurt, but let's go find Carmelita; she couldn't have gotten far."

"Right." She nodded as they got up and ran after their target, giving a low sigh of relief when they found her.

"Looks like she still hasn't checked up on Murray yet, so we're in the clear." Sly noted.

"Maybe not yet, but check it out: It looks like she heading for that box near the train's tunnel."

"It'll bet anything that's where she put Murray."

The two climbed up onto a pole, running along the wires to follow Carmelita, who stopped at the large box. Murray was in fact kept inside this cage-like cell, though considering his size, he looked pretty cramped in there. "Hey, criminal, you doin' alright in there? I know it's tight, but you won't get shocked if you hold still." Carmelita called.

_Tch... That's encouraging..._ Rai rolled her eyes.

"I'm okay, and thanks for that bag of jelly beans, I was starving." Murray replied.

"Once I catch the rest of your gang, we'll get outta here that way I can show everyone that Constable Neyla set me up!" She said in a bitter tone.

"Don't you mean "Captain Neyla"? I hear her and Kisara got promoted."

"Whatever!" She scoffed "I'm an honest cop, and she's nothing but a backstabbing liar. I'll prove my innocence and Neyla what for soon enough, and I could care less about that damn feline. Vulpes can have her since they seem to have some kinda history anyway." Carmelita then said. "Look, I'm gonna go look for your pals, so don't move."

"_Well, it's not like I can anyway..._" Murray muttered to himself as the cop walked off to go on her search for the others, who leapt down from the wires once she was gone.

"Hey, Murray, how ya doin'?" Rai asked.

He shrugged. "Kinda cramped in here..."

"Well, we're here to bust you out." Said Sly.

"Fat chance! This thing is triple padlocked and Inspector Fox is carrying all the keys."

"Come on, pal, you know I'm a master at this sort of thing."

"Forget it, Sly. If you manage to get one of the keys, you'd better run for it. Carmelita's sure to feel you pickpocketing her and come runnin' after you."

"Exactly. If she tries to chase me, then so be it, but one way or another, I'll get those keys. Just hang tight for a bit." Sly then realized what he had just said. "Okay, poor choice of words..."

"Do you want me to go or just stay here?" The fox asked.

"Why don't you stay here and keep Murray company, I'm gonna enjoy messing with her."

"Whatever, do you." She waved him off.

Sly dashed through the snow, searching for Inspector Fox. _I can't tell if Rai's jealous of Carmelita or just doesn't_ _care. Maybe a little bit of both...? Sometimes I wish_ _I could a read on her..._ He noted as he went on his search.

It didn't take very long, his lips curving into a smirk as he snuck up behind her, reaching into her back pocket as he snatched one of the keys. However, Carmelita didn't like that too much as she whipped around to see the one and only Sly Cooper. "I felt that, thief!"

"I'm sure you did, gorgeous." He smirked.

"Oh please, spare me the heart breaker crap." She scoffed. "And where's your little _**"girlfriend"**_?"

"Keepin' my pal company."

"Ugh...! You mean you followed me!?"

"Course I did; he's my brother after all." Sly's smirk grew a bit. "However, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm afraid I've gotta run. Stay beautiful, Ms. Fox!" The raccoon gave a wink as he clicked his tongue before dashing off through the snow.

"COOPER!" She bellowed, chasing after the laughing ringtail, soon losing him in the white blanket as she growled. "I'll find you, don't think I won't!"

"_And that's just what I'm counting on._" He chuckled as he went after her again.

It didn't take long to snatch the second key from her back pocket, the cop quickly chasing after him again. However, being a thief, Sly knew how to use his surroundings to his upmost advantage, losing the inspector yet again. "Yeah, that's right, run like the coward you are!"

He just rolled his eyes. "_It's not being a coward, it's called being a thief, Ms. Fox._"

Sly leapt out from his hiding spot and went to find Carmelita again, easily swiping the third and final key to Murray's cage. Of course though, the fiery fox felt him take her key and gasped, the raccoon giving a wink as he took off. "Ugh! My keys! Get back here, Ringtail!"

"You'll have to catch me first, sweetheart!" He laughed.

Carmelita ended up losing the raccoon yet again and growled. "Why run? Why not face me like a real man?" She growled.

"_Because that's where all the fun is, that, and it gives me great pleasure getting on your nerves, Inspector._" Sly held the keys up, smirking at his handy work. "Better get these back over to Murray so I can bust him out."

Meanwhile, Rai was still waiting patiently with Murray for Sly's return. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon." The fox reassured him.

"I know, I'm just worried about what Inspector Fox will do if she catches him."

"She won't, trust me. Sly has been running from her for quite a while, or at least from what I've heard, and as far as I can tell, Inspector Fox couldn't catch her shock pistol if it wasn't always in her hand." Rai gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Murray laughed along with the vixen, until he glanced over and noticed something in the distance. "Uh-oh..."

"Hmm? Hey, what's up, Murray?"

"It's Inspector Fox! She's heading this way!"

"What!? Shit!" Rai turned to see the cop heading towards the hippo and growled. "Alright, I've got a plan, so just sit tight while I go and distract her."

"Okay, but how are you gonna do that?"

"You just leave that to me, 'kay?" Rai gave a grin and a wink before dashing off, climbing up a light post and perching on the wire above just as Carmelita approached Murray's cage.

"So, I heard Vulpes was here. That true?" Carmelita asked.

"Yeah, but she took off, probably to go look for you or Sly." He quickly lied.

"That right? Well then, how about I just wait here for those thieves to show back up?"

"Why wait when I'm right here?" Rai called as she leapt down into the snow, Carmelita instantly holding up her shock pistol.

"What? Did your little _**"boyfriend"**_ get lost?" The ginger fox snarked.

"No, it's not that, but I heard you were looking for me, so I thought why not give you the _**pleasure**_ of showing myself to you of my own accord rather then you trying to hunt me down?"

"Sounds good to me. This just means once I catch you, Cooper will come right to me."

"Don't hold your breath, sweetheart. I'll _**always**_ find a way to outrun you, even if I have to bait you myself to come after me. But no, you go right ahead and roll that dice."

"Is that what you think? Then hold still while I put you down like the dog you are?"

"Sorry, but playing target practice just isn't my thing. Also, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about me, and a little info for you: My name isn't actually Rai Vulpes." Rai informed her.

"Then why'd you tell me that was your name?" Carmelita glared.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like sharing, so instead, what I will say is I had my reasons for lying about my name. However, from now on, you can refer to me as Rai Vermilion instead."

Carmelita paused. "Vermilion? Hang on... That name sounds strangely familiar to me..."

"That's probably because there was an incident about it, how Samantha and Nathaniel Vermilion were murdered thirteen years ago, _**by the Klaww Gang.**_" Rai emphasized, though there was a sense of bitterness in her voice.

"And how would you know that?" The officer frowned.

"Because they were _**my parents,**_ smart one. They tried to kill me too, you know." The thief then said. "However, my offer from before is officially off the table, and because you'd rather be a so-called "hero," I'll just continue to play the villain in this story. So then, Inspector, if you want me so badly, then you'll just have to come and get me!" Rai hissed before she turned tail and made a run for it.

Carmelita gasped, only to then growl. "Get back here and face me, you coward!" She exclaimed, chasing after the other vixen.

Not too long after Carmelita went chasing after Rai though, Sly showed up with the keys. "Hey, Murray. Miss me?"

"Glad to see you're okay, Sly."

"Of course I am. You think I'd let Carmelita catch me _**that**_ easily?"

"Yeah, I know..."

"Speaking of which, where's Rai at? I thought I left her with you?"

"Inspector Fox showed up waiting for you, so Rai went and distracted her."

"Damn... Alright, then after I let you out, I'll go find her." He noted, quickly unlocking the cage as Murray waddled out. "There ya go, big guy. Free at last."

"Thanks, pal. I was starting to get a charlie-horse standing in that box."

"No problem, now you go ahead and get back to the hideout while I deal with those two foxy ladies."

"Alright. See ya back at the Safe House." Murray then ran off, Sly quickly going in the other direction to find Rai.

_Man, this cop never gives up... Hopefully Sly managed to get Murray out so I can finally get her off my tail._

Suddenly though, just as Rai thought about this, she glanced up, only to find the raccoon perched on the railroad tracks above. He gave her the "okay" sign with his classic wink, the fox returning it with a nod. She hastily reached into her pouch and pulled out a small red sphere, smirking as she yanked put the pin and threw the red ball on the ground. The ball exploded on impact, crimson smoke clouding around the cop, who started coughing, swatting her hand to try and clear the air around her. Rai used this opportunity to quickly hide herself in a nearby tunnel over a set of tracks, panting heavily. Once the smoke around Carmelita had finally cleared, Rai was nowhere in sight, causing her to growl as she stomped her foot in the snow.

"Damn you, Rose! You thieves and your cheap tricks! I'll find you sooner or later, so don't think you can hide from me forever!" She bellowed, walking off to see if she could find them again.

The scarlet fox then peered out of the tunnel to see Carmelita leaving, as angry as she was, giving a sigh of relief. "_Finally, she's gone..._"

"You look tired. Did our favorite little inspector wear you out?" A voice called.

Rai quickly glanced up only to see Sly hanging upside down over the tunnel she had hidden in, holding his hat on his head while the fox gave an unimpressed look. "I'm used to running long distances for extensive periods of time, but running away from that cop while she's shooting at you for as long as I did, well, it can get a bit tiring. But aside from running away from annoying cops, did you manage to free Murray?"

"Course I did. He should be back at the Safe House by now."

"Good, then let's head back ourselves before she finds us again."

"Agreed." The two then headed back for the Safe House.


	30. Flying High

"I'm sorry, you need me to do what now?" Rai asked once her and Sly had returned to the hideout.

"I need you to collect the spice gas trapped within the large balloons in the sky, then land directly on each caboose to blow open the hatches."

"So you want me to gather up spice gases, which are unstable at low altitudes might I add, to then use as a make-shift explosion on the cabooses, possibly killing myself in the process?"

"Look, I know it sounds bad—"

"That's because it _**is**_ bad!" She cut in.

"_**But...**_" Bentley continued. "...it's the only way I could think of to blow open those hatches, and the spice gas in those balloons has enough power to do so, whereas my bombs just don't have that kind of firepower." Bentley explained.

Rai sighed irritably. "Fine, whatever, I'll do it. Where do I go?"

"To the ice plane Murray is piloting near the edge of the mountain."

"Then I'll go get ready."

"When you're finished, I have a special vacuum backpack for you to wear so you can gather up the spice gas."

"Sure, whatever it takes. I'll be out in a few minutes." She said as she went into her room, the fox seating herself on her bed. Rae ran her hands through her hair, sighing heavily.

"I'm just going to assume you're not a big fan of heights." A voice called, Rai glancing up to see Sly had entered her bedroom.

"Yeah... I guess I should've mentioned that I'm not overly fond of high places."

"And yet, you run along rooftops and tightropes as if it's nothing."

"That's different. With this, I have to paraglide down, popping those balloons to gather up spice gas, which I then have to use to blow open all three caboose hatches, but spice in its gaseous form is very unstable, so if I screw up..." She buried her face in her hands.

"I don't think it's you're afraid of heights as you are of unstable, exploding gas."

"Wow, ya think?" Rai said sarcastically. "I mean, come on... I'm basically betting my life here with a massive explosive attached to my back. So yeah, I'm petrified that if I miscalculate my landing, then..." She suddenly tensed up a bit.

"You're doubting yourself again." Sly said, crouching down in front of Rai as he took her hands in his. "You're over thinking the situation, causing doubt. I used to have that feeling to, thinking I couldn't take down the Fiendish Five, but then I realized that if I stopped doubting myself and believe in my abilities and the people I trust, I could do anything I wanted, and that's how I defeated Clockwerk."

"Yet, we're still in this situation..." Rai spoke up.

"Look, I know you have a history with the Klaww Gang – a bad one – but you can't let that hold you back. I've noticed that it's not so much the Klaww Gang that bothers you as it is Kisara. She's the reason why you're having a hard time trusting other people and yourself, but sooner or later you're going to have to let it go, otherwise you'll never be able to move on with your life. So, stop doubting yourself and believe that you can do this."

Rai stared into Sly's hazel eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Yeah, you're right... I'm letting her control me and cloud my judgement. I've gotta stop thinking I can change the past and move on."

Sly grinned. "That's my girl."

She then stood up, the raccoon doing the same. "Thanks, Sly. I'll be back soon."

"Oh wait, can I ask you something first?"

"What is it?"

"About your name..." Sly began.

Rai sighed. "Have you ever heard of the Vermilion family?" She asked.

"I think my dad mentioned them when I was young. Why?"

"Well, my family, or my mother, was very wealthy, I won't lie about that. During the day, she was a wealthy aristocrat, but by night, she was a thief..." Rai explained. "However, after she met my father and had me, she gave up thieving, wanting to pass it on to me, until..." She tensed up for a moment. "Well, you know the rest..."

"No, it's alright, I understand..." Sly replied. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked.

Rai shook her head. "No, it's okay." She said. "You should at least know the history with my family."

"And Kisara? I mean, I know you told me not to trust her or anything, and I can see why, but, you know..." Sly insinuated.

"At first, I honestly thought that we were friends, and it seemed like that. She had been the first person who I actually trusted, until she stabbed me in the back, far too literally..." Rai placed a hand against her chest, a saddened look in her eyes. "And of course, even after that incident, I still have to gull to trust her. And where did that get me? Nothing but a sorrowful road full of pain and regret..."

"It's alright, Rai, you don't have to say any more. I understand..." Sly reassured her.

Rai grinned, nodding. "Thanks, Sly, for being there for me. I'm not sure I would've gotten this far if I was working on my own, so thank you."

Sly nodded, returning Rai's grin. "Of course."

"Well, anyhow, I should go." Rai then said.

"Yeah. Just be careful out there, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll do my best." And with that, Rai got up from her bed and exited her room to go retrieve that vacuum backpack from Bentley. "Is this it?" She asked.

"Yes." Bentley nodded. "Murray's already waiting for you in the ice plane." He said.

"Alright."

"And remember to land directly on the caboose, otherwise—"

"Yeah, I know, it'll explode, I got it. Now I've gotta hurry." The fox then took off.

"You know, you _**really**_ need to work on your bedside manner, Bentley." Sly spoke up, the turtle sending him a glare as the raccoon merely chuckled.

* * *

"Hey there, Murray. Thanks for waiting for me." Rai said as she reached the ice plane.

"Of course, little buddy! 'The Murray' is ready to go!"

"Then let's get this bird in the air."

"Alright!" He grinned as Rai climbed in, the plane taking off as Murray flew over the spice gas balloons. "Remember to use your paraglider!" He called.

"Always." She said as she leaped out, activating her paraglider.

Rai let the air carry her, slowly approaching one of the balloons. When she landed on said balloon, it popped on impact, sending the fox upwards due to the gas. "Whoa!"

"_Hey,_ _Rai, can you hear me?_"

"Now really isn't the time, Sly. I'm kind of five hundred feet in the air popping gaseous balloons. This had better be important."

"_I just wanted to let you know that Bentley said because of the gas contained in those balloons, they should keep you aloft while you fill up the vacuum backpack._"

"Yeah, I kinda just found that out..."

"_Just wanted to make sure. Now have fun!_" He then disconnected, Rai rolling her eyes.

"_Idiot..._" She muttered, landing on another balloon as it popped.

It didn't take long before the backpack was finally filled up, her earpiece ringing. "_Alright, Rai, the backpack is filled, so try to land on a caboose._"

"Roger that." She replied. "Let's see... I'll try to land on Number 2 over there. It shouldn't be hard since isn't not out of my reach."

Rai let go of her paraglider, allowing herself to fall, but quickly grabbed ahold of it when she was nearing the caboose, aiding her landing. Once on top of the caboose, Rai took the gas bomb and placed it near the hatch before leaping off.

_**BOOM!**_

Rai landed on her feet, sliding backwards in the snow due to the force of the explosion. "Whoa... That spice really _**is**_ unstable at low altitudes..." The fox noted as she stood up straight. "But now's not the time to be impressed. I've got two more cabooses to blow open." She then took off to the plane.

When she reached Murray, he took off for the air, Rai leaping out of the side once again. "You're doin' great, Rai!" The hippo encouraged.

"Thanks, Murray, but this shouldn't take much longer." She said before jumping, paragliding towards the balloons.

She bounced back and forth from each balloon she popped, quickly filling up her backpack. "Looks like I'm all set to land on the second train." Rai said to herself as she fell towards her target. "Get ready Number 3, you're about to blown wide open!" The fox announced before landing on the caboose, quickly planting the bomb before leaping off.

_**BOOM!**_

Rai gave a smirk. "Two down, one to go."

With the second train hatch opened, the feline head back for the ice plane to finish the job. Murray took off for the sky, giving Rai one last encouraging comment. "Just one more, little buddy! I know you can do it!"

"Right. That hatch will be blown open in no time." She said. "Wish me luck." Rai then leaped out of the plane.

She bounced and flipped to the balloons, filling up her vacuum backpack for the final time. Rai gave a grin once it was finally filled up. "Alright, time to finish this. The third and final caboose is about to be blown open."

Rai let go of her paraglider, falling towards the last train, but had to grab back onto it when the train turned. It was at this moment things were about to go wrong. Upon nearing the train, Rai let go of her glider once again to land on the caboose, until she realized she was short by a couple feet. Her eyes widened at this realization, that feeling of dread now sinking in. Was this it? Was she going to die like this?

_Oh-no... I'm short a couple meters! I won't make it! This bomb is going to explode on my back! ... Ugh...!_ Rai suddenly realized something. _Wait... All the gas is in this backpack, so what if...?_

"I'll just have to throw it and hope I don't miss!" She hastily slipped the backpack off her back and threw it as hard as she could just as she dropped by the train.

_Come on, don't miss!_ She silently prayed, until—

_**BOOM!**_

"Urgh...!" Ri covered her face with her arms just as the bomb went off upon impact with the train hatch, destroying the lock. The fox then crashed down into the snow, sliding to a stop before pushing herself to sit up to see the lock on the hatch was gone, giving a sigh of relief. "Good, I made it..."

Her earpiece suddenly crackled, causing the fox to wince slightly at the sound. "_Rai, did you blow all the locks off that hatches on the trains? My computer just now updated and it looks like they're all open, but I just wanna make sure._" Bentley said in her ear.

"Yeah, all the hatches are open. I just blew open the last one so I should be back soon."

"_Alright, and thanks again, Rai. This really was a big help._"

"Sure, no problem." The line then disconnected, the feline sighing heavily before she stood up and brushed the snow from her clothes off.

_Jesus, that was way too close for comfort... I can't make a stupid mistake like that again, otherwise I'll end up getting myself killed..._ Rai sighed. _I should probably head back though..._

"Rai!" A voice then called.

"Huh?" Rai glanced back, only to see Sly fast approaching, though he seemed to be a little concerned. "Sly?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked worriedly when he finally reached the fox. "I just barely managed to catch a glimpse of what happened. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Oh, uh, no, I'm fine." Rai replied, though a bit warily.

Sly didn't seem convinced, and his suspicion was correct when he placed his hands against Rai's arms, where he could just barely feel her trembling. "Hey, you're shaking. Are you sure you're alright?"

Rai paused for a moment, quickly dropping the facade as she slowly shook her head. "N-no, not really..." She replied sheepishly. "I...I almost messed up, bad..."

"Tell me what happened..." Sly said gently.

Rai drew in a shaky breath. "I was stupid and miscalculated my landing, so, in the heat of the moment, I just...threw the whole backpack at the caboose to try and blow it open like that..."

"But you got all the hatches open, and you're still here, so that's something, right?"

"Yeah, but that was such a gamble, and…it scared the hell out of me."

"I know, but you're alright, and that's all that matters." Sly reassured. "Now, come on, let's head back to the hideout, okay?"

Rai grinned sheepishly, nodding. "Yeah, alright..."

* * *

Bentley was getting ready to leave so he could get the first Clockwerk Part from one of the Iron Horses, but before he left, he glanced over, noticing Sly was cradling Rai in his arms. "Hey, uh, are you two...okay?" Bentley asked warily.

"Huh?" Both lifted their taxes up to the turtle, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked.

"It's just..." He pointed at their position. "...you two are, you know..."

Rai chuckled a bit, realizing what he was referring to. "Oh, right, I see... Sorry, Bentley, I was just a little on edge after I finished blowing up the caboose hatches."

"Are you...okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rai replied. "It's just that I didn't judge the distance between me and the train correctly, so I was almost blown up. In a desperate move, I took a pretty big risk and just threw the whole backpack at the train, somehow managing to still blow the hatch. Needless to say though, I was a little shaken up, but you don't have to worry, I've calmed down now."

"As long as you're alright, that's all that matters." Bentley nodded.

Rai grinned. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Thanks for your concern, Bentley."

"Of course. You're apart of us now, Rai, so I do get very worried about you as well when you're out in the field."

"Glad to know I'm apart of the family." She smiled.

"And we're happy to have you along for the ride." Sly chimed in, nudging Rai's cheek with the knuckle of his finger.

"Anyhow, I'd best be off, so wish me luck out there." Bentley then said.

"Good luck." Rai said, chuckling.

Bentley chuckled. "Well, I didn't mean it literally, but thank you."

"Say what you mean, and mean what you say." Rai joked. "I'm just kidding, but good luck out there."

"Thank you, Rai. Now then, I'll be off." The turtle said before exiting the Safe House to set out for his mission.

_"Part of the family," huh? Heh... I never thought I'd hear those words from anyone, and they actually have meaning... At least now, I'm finally not alone anymore..._ Rai grinned as she leaned against Sly's shoulder.


	31. On The Rails

Once Bentley had exited the Safe House, he took a deep breath before making a run for it, heading for a good vantage point so he could see the train he needed to board. He hopped onto a small cloth that sent him flying, landing on the small cliff just before his binocucom went off. He grabbed the device and held it up to his face only to see Sly was trying to contact him. "_Okay, so according to this time-table, Iron Horse #1 should be passing by any time now._"

"I-I see it; it's moving awfully fast..." Bentley said shakily.

"_Just jump on the caboose while it's passing by and go in through the hatch, piece of cake!_" He encouraged before disconnecting.

Bentley let out a low sigh, stuffing his binocucom away before lifting his gaze to find the train. He took another deep breath while he waited for it to get close, and just as it passed, he leaped, landing on his stomach, but managed to hold on. He gave a low grunt upon landing before shifting, pushing the hatch open as he slipped inside, giving a sigh of relief.

"Good... I made it... But no time to relax, I've got work to do before anyone realizes I'm here." He said aloud, making his way out of the caboose and into the rest of the train.

The first car was simple to bypass since it was just some lasers blocking the way, so when he found an opening, he just ran on by. The next car had floor lasers, but they were rather easy to get past. When the turtle made it to the next car, the inside was locked, so he had to climb on top, but some eagles tried to attack him, quickly ducking down to avoid them, but kept on, leaping down once he was in the clear. The following car wasn't much of a car, just a platform with some ducks blocking his way. Bentley gave a small smirk, grabbing his gun as he fired off his sleep darts, knocking all three of them out as he slipped on by the sleeping guards. "Child's play..." He chuckled.

More floor lasers were in this car, except they were moving, making this a bit more challenging to get past without getting burned. However, the turtle took a deep breath before giving a stern look, leaping onto the floor. He hopped along, avoiding the lasers, but when he was nearing the edge, his foot landed too close to one of the lasers as he suddenly gasped in pain, quickly leaping away to the safe portion of the floor. Bentley then sat down, examining his burning leg, but let out a sigh when he saw a small burn mark forming. "Why am I so clumsy? Now I know why Sly and Rai are better at this than me – they're _**way**_ more agile... I'm just the tech, but I suppose that's fine with me. I prefer it that way anyhow." He said to himself. "However, I've gotta keep moving. I'm almost at the end, I can feel it."

Bentley gave another stern look as he got to his feet, but winced slightly. Still though, he ignored the pain and pushed on, having to sneak along the side of the next platform because of the boxes and crates that were in his way. When he found an opening, he hopped up onto the crates and peeked over the edge, backing up slightly when he saw two moose with flashlights. He had to do a double take though when he realized they were facing away from him. Even so, he didn't wanna risk it and grabbed his gun again, putting both of them to sleep before running on by them. He gave a gasp in delight when he saw the first Clockwerk Lung, quickly grabbing it away from the fire with a grin.

"Yes! I got it!" He cheered to himself. "That wasn't so bad, I guess. But, no time to gloat. I should hurry and get off this train while I still can." Bentley then strapped the machine part to his back, finding it was a little heavy, before running off. He hopped off the train and head back for the Safe House, feeling rather proud of himself as he entered through the front door. "I'm back guys, and I brought a little somethin' with me!" He called.

The three all looked up to see the large part on the back of the small turtle, everyone grinning. "Nice job, pal. You're really getting the hang of this, aren't you?" Sly gave his usual smirk.

Bentley gave a chuckle. "It wasn't so bad."

"You're awesome, little buddy!" Murray cheered.

"Nice job, Bentley." Rai encouraged. "Hm?" It was then she noticed something as she got up, walking over to the turtle.

"Hey, what's up, Rai?" The raccoon then asked.

She crouched down, noticing the burn on Bentley's right leg. "What happened? Your leg is hurt."

"Oh, right... Well, when I was getting close to the end, I was trying to get past the moving floor lasers and I kinda misstepped, burning my leg a little, but it's not bad, so I'll be alright."

"Maybe so, but let's bandage it, okay?"

The turtle nodded as the fox helped remove the lung from his back, handing it to Murray so he could put it away with the rest of the parts while Rai and Bentley went into her bedroom. She helped him onto the bed while she went in the bathroom to grab some things, returning moments later with a wash cloth, a small tube of creme, and some bandaging. She got down on her knees, grabbing the damp cloth to dab Bentley's wound, causing him to flinch.

"Nnn...!"

"Sorry... I know it hurts, but—"

"You have to clean it, I know. Don't worry, I'm alright." He cut in.

The fox nodded and continued to clean the burn mark, not that it was really dirty to begin with, but Rai wanted to be sure. When she was finished, she grabbed the tube of cream and removed her glove with her teeth, putting some of the white substance on her finger. She then gently rubbed it against the wound, which gave it a bit of a cooling sensation. "That feels better already, actually." Bentley said. "What is that stuff?"

"It's a special cream I made with some special healing herbs a little while back. I always take it with me because if I ever get hurt, this stuff helps to heal wound rapidly, as you can see." She pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the nearly healed wound on her neck.

"Wow, that's really amazing, Rai!"

She grinned. "Just because I'm agile, it doesn't mean I'm flawless. I get clumsy too sometimes, but this time was different."

"Because of what Sly did, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but that wasn't his fault, so I can't blame him for it." Rai then grabbed the bandaging, wrapping it around his leg as she continued. "That was the Contessa's doing, not Sly's, so there's no point in grudging over something he wasn't in control of." Rai explained as she finished wrapping Bentley's leg. "Alright, you're all done. How does it feel?"

He moved his leg back and forth, grinning. "It's feels great! Thanks a lot, Rai."

She waved it off, grinning a bit. "Don't mention it."

"I should hurry and get going though, because the next Iron Horse train might have some extra security on it by now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure once Bison realizes one of his trains has stopped working, he'll upgrade his security."

"Mm, right... However, for the time being, you need to take it easy until the medicine takes effect. You should be able to keep going in about an hour or so."

Bentley opened his mouth to protest, but also knew he wouldn't perform his job properly if he was too focused on his injury. So rather than argue, he just nodded. "Alright, I understand."

"Good. Just relax for a bit and we'll go from there."

* * *

After a little while, Bentley felt well enough to go out and head for Iron Horse #2. While he was out taking care of all the security for the train, Rei was going over the next part of the plan by sending Murray out on a job. The tubby hippo ran along the train tracks when his binocucom went off, quickly going onto the side platform so the train wouldn't hit him if he wasn't looking. When he put the device up to his eyes, he saw Rei was trying to contact him.

"_Alright, Murray, so while Bentley's out, I'll give you the rundown for this mission._" She explained. "_We'll need that hand car over there to chase down Iron Horse #3, but for the time being, it's not up for grabs._"

"No problem, I'll just tears that fence apart!"

"_Sorry, big guy, but I'm afraid that metal is too resilient for Bentley's bombs or even your muscle. Rather, for this job, we're gonna have to rely on a stronger force – the love of a mother for her child._"

Murray raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh... You got somethin' to tell me?"

Rai chuckled. "_Let me explain: Bentley's managed to locate two juvenile bear cubs. If you put them together inside that fence, they'd surely start a brawl with one another since bears at that age are rather antisocial. But the_ _noise from their fighting should attract_ _the mother to free them._"

"I get ya. That big mama bear will be able to smash the fence no problem to free her cubs."

"_Exactly._" She nodded.

"Beware cubs, for you are hunted by 'The Murray'." He said, Rai chuckling as they disconnected.

The pink hippo leaped from the train tracks and went for the first bear cub he saw, snatching it up as he quickly ran hack to the hand car so it's growling wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to himself. After placing the little cub in the fence, he heard a voice in his ear. "_Nice work, Murray._" Rai said. "_It looks like Bentley's already got another cub set up for you to grab, but I'm afraid you won't like where it's at._"

"Why's that?"

"_It's, uh... It's in a...bear cave._" She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry! 'The Murray' isn't afraid of that mama bear!"

The fox chuckled again. "_Well, alright, just be careful._"

"Roger!" He grinned before heading off for the cave.

He quietly tip-toed into the cave, peeking around the corner to see the mother bear wandering around. Once she was away from the snoozing cub, however, Murray quickly snatched it up before she could see him. He gave a sigh of relief when he was out of the cave, but quickly made his way back to the hand car, where he tossed the other cub in with the first, watching as they starting growling and tossing around in the caged fence.

"_Heads up, Murray, it looks like the mother bear is already on her way._" The fox said, Murray quickly taking cover.

_**Smash!**_

"_Hey, you alright, Murray? I heard a loud crash._"

"I'm okay, and we got the hand car too!"

"_Great! We'll let Bentley know when he gets back to the Safe House, so go ahead and come on back._"

"Roger that!" He said before heading for the hideout.

Rei gave out a low sigh, Sly letting out a chuckle, in which the fox glanced up at him. "Something funny to you, Sly?"

"Not at all." He replied. "But, how's it feel to actually sit back and watch?"

"Simple, for once."

The raccoon chuckled again at her response. "Well, don't get too comfortable because it's our turn to get the next Clockwerk Lung."

"Then that's what we'll do once Bentley gets back."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Once Bentley had returned, the two set out for the next Iron Horse train, until their binocucom went off, their turtle friend trying to get ahold of them. "_Sly, Rai! The second Iron Horse train is on it way towards you, but I don't think you'll have time to jump on it!_"

"Aww, come on, pal, there's more than one way to get on that train." The two then disconnected.

Just as the train whipped past them, both ran for it as fast as their legs would carry them. Sly managed to grab onto a rail outside the last caboose and quickly climbed on top before leaning over the edge, his hand outstretched toward the fox. "Rai, grab on, quick! We're nearing tunnel, and if this train goes through it, you won't be able to get on!"

She panted heavily as she ran, trying her hardest to keep up, but sprinting like your life depended on it to catch up with a speeding train wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Rai raised an arm, reaching out for Sly's hand, which was only a mere few inches out of her grasp. Still though, Rai bit the bullet and ran just a little bit faster, grabbing onto Sly's hand as he hauled her up before the two dove down into the caboose just as the train entered the tunnel. Once inside though, Rai fell to her knees, panting hard with her lungs wanting to explode and her heart pounding against her chest. Sly just sat there for a long while, allowing the fox to catch her breath while lightly rubbing her back, until he heard her sigh.

"You okay?" He then asked, Rai nodding.

"Yeah... Let's get moving." She said, getting to her feet.

The two made their way through the first car, which was surprisingly empty, not that they complained. However, the second car was locked from the inside, meaning they had to climb on top to get around this one. So, Sly clasped his hands together and told Rai to place her foot on his intertwined fingers. The fox nodded, placing her hands on his shoulders before he launched her upwards onto the roof of the train car. Once landed, Rai leaned over the edge and extended her hand out to the raccoon, helping him on top as well as they moved along. The next car was a little trickier, considering this one had nothing but flashlight guards in them, however, only one was pacing around the car, one having fallen asleep while the other was trying to stay awake. When the second guard wasn't looking, both passed by the sleeping one and snuck by the other pacing before creeping past the last moose into the next car, which had moving floor lasers. They were moving rather quickly along the floor, but it wasn't anything these two couldn't handle as they entered the second to last car. This one had about three guards, all who were trying not to fall asleep. Once they had dozed off for a moment, Rai was the first to bypass them, being careful not to knock over the glass bottles scattered around the room. The guards then woke up, the two quickly hiding on the outside of the car until they fell asleep again, Sly soon following suit to join the fox. With this car out of the way, the two entered the front engine and grabbed the Clockwerk Lung, making this two for three.

"_Nice job, you two! We're raking in the Clockwerk Parts left and right!_" Bentley said as the two went to hop off the train.

"I'd say that was pretty easy for a Clockwerk Part." Sly said once they were off the train, heading back for the Safe House.

"Yeah, too easy..." Rai noted, seeming suspicious.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure Bison didn't plan any of this. I mean, he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Even so, something just doesn't sit right about this. Grabbing both lungs in such a short amount of time is too simple, even for us."

"And by now, I'm sure Jean has a plan to keep the stomach under lock and key, in which case, we'll handle the situation once we cross that road. Right now, we've gotta get ready to hop on that last train, which is where the hand car comes into play."

"I know, it's just...I've got a bad feeling about this... My instincts are telling me something bad might go down soon..."

"Like I said, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, so don't go stressing yourself out, okay? Remember, we've all got your back."

"Yeah, that much I do know..."

_Rai's worrying herself again, and when that happens, she's usually never wrong about it. If that's the case, I'd better stay close to her just in case anything bad does decide to go sideways..._ Sly clenched his cane, an uneasy feeling building in the pit of his stomach.


	32. Buried in the Snow

Rai was walking along through the frozen tundra of Canada, the snow quietly crunching underneath her boots, and with each breath she exhaled, she could see the white puffs waft through the cold air. She was trying to clear her head, to calm herself down since she was still on edge as of late, not that anyone could really blame her. At some point, Rai paused on a snowy hill, stood at the very top so she could overlook the icy scene before her. It almost felt calming, being up there all by herself as she tried to clear her buzzing head. Rai gave a slight shiver, rubbing her arms a bit as she exhaled, her breath forming in front of her face.

"I don't even know how long I've been out here, but I'm starting to get cold..." She said aloud. "I guess I can probably head back now... I feel a bit better since I got some air, but I still feel a little uneasy..."

"As well you should, especially with me roaming around." A voice suddenly chirped.

"Ugh!?" Rai gasped, whipping around toward the voice. "What in the—gurgh!?" The fox gasped when she was suddenly tackled to the ground, rolling through the snow and down the hill she had been stood atop of.

However, when Rai finally came to a stop, being pinned down in that icy white blanket, the moment she opened her eyes caused her to glare, growling. "Kisara!" She hissed violently. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Kisara merely smirked. "What else? Looking for you, "old friend."" She chuckled.

Rai growled again. "Piss off! You're not my friend, not ever again! I want you to get the hell away from me, you backstabbing slut!"

Kisara chuckled again as Rai was struggling to free herself. "It's cute how you think you'll escape me. However, there was something I wanted to chat with you about while I'm at it, so I'm sure you can spare a few minutes, right?"

"I said to piss off! There's nothing I have to say to you!" Rai hissed.

"Well, given your current position, I don't really think you have much a choice right now. So, let's talk."

Rai growled. "I'll rip your vocal cords out through your nose..."

"There's no need to get so hostile. I only said that I wanted to chat, so humor me, why don't you?"

The fox merely growled again, not giving Kisara a reply.

The feline took this as a sign that Rai was willing to cooperate, but only for the time being, at least until she found a way to slip away from Kisara. "Anyhow, it's as I said, I just wanna talk, that's all."

"And since when have you ever wanted to do that?" Rai frowned.

"On occasion." The feline replied.

"Just what do you want? Here to try and arrest me? Get information out of me? What the hell do you want?"

"An explanation." Kisara frowned.

Rai paused, confused. "...For what?"

"You. I know there are some things you haven't told me, Rai, or do you prefer Alexandria?"

The fox growled. "It's Rai, so stop calling me that damn name." She hissed. "And there's nothing else I have to say to you about myself, so get off me."

"And you say _**I'm**_ the liar?" Kisara emphasized.

Rai scoffed. "Tch! Because you are!"

"And yet, when you said you had nothing left to say, your nose gave a very subtle twitch."

The fox frowned. "What are you talking about...?"

"Every time you try to lie, I've noticed that your nose with twitch ever so slightly, and it's unnoticeable from a distance. But when I'm up close and in your personal space like this, I can see it very clearly. So tell me, Rai, what haven't you told me about yourself?"

"Tch... Why the hell do you even care?"

"Because I know you, Rai. You're hiding something, and I know it involves the Klaww Gang, so...spill it."

Rai scoffed again. "And why should I?"

"Would you prefer it if I made you tell me? Because that can be arranged."

"Tch...! Go jump off a bridge..." Rai spat.

Kisara scoffed this time, frowning. "Fine, but I just so you know, I did warn you..."

It was then that the feline lifted her right hand, pushing Rai's jacket aside as she placed her thumb just off to the left and slightly down from where Rai's armpit was before roughly pushing down as hard as she could. At the moment, Rai's eyes widened before she began to screech. "Gaaaaahhhh!" She screamed out in pain. "What the fuck, Kisara! Stop! That fucking hurts!"

"Are you gonna talk now!?"

Rai clenched her jaw, trying to endure this unbearable pain she was experiencing. "F...fuck off, you cunt!"

Kisara's eyes narrowed, only to ram her thumb into Rai's pressure point even further. "_**Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!**_" She screamed out, violently beginning to thrash around due to the pain. "_**STOP!**_"

"_**Than talk!**_" Kisara shouted.

"Fine, just stop!" Rai cried out.

Kisara finally removed her thumb, the pain easing up, but that burning sensation from her pressure point just being abused so violently still lingered as Rai was panting heavily. "You ready to share?" Kisara then asked.

Rai swallowed hard, but continued to pant as she glared up at Kisara. "What...the fuck...do you want?"

"What is your relationship with Arpeggio?"

"Why...do you care?" Rai asked, swallowing hard again before exhaling sharply. "He was apart of the Klaww Gang when my parents were murdered. There's nothing else to tell."

"Stop lying." Kisara glared. "Your nose twitched again. Tell me the truth, now, or I'll abuse your pressure point again."

Rai growled. "Fine!" She hissed, shoving Kisara back as she sat up, scooting back in the snow a bit. "He knew my parents back when my mother was still pregnant with me, maybe a couple of months before I was born. Because my mother was a wealthy aristocrat and, quote, "art collector," as well as a technological specialist and somewhat of an mechanical engineer, so Arpeggio took an interest in her. The two hit it off, I guess, and they got to know each other really well to my understanding. The only reason I have more of a connection with him than any other member, excluding that monster, Rajan, was because I met him once or twice when I was really young, and shortly before my parents were killed. Unfortunately, because of my connection with Arpeggio, I already know his motives and ambitions, not that it really matters since I have most of the parts anyway."

Kisara sighed heavily. "I feel like there's more to this story than you're letting on..."

"Well, since you won't leave me alone otherwise, I might as well tell you the rest so you can piss off faster." Rai frowned. "Look, for a while, Arpeggio and my mother would frequently meet up to talk about God knows what – I'm assuming it had something to do with what they did for a living or whatever, my mother trying to hide the fact that she was really a master thief, and all seemed to be going well. However, from what I've discovered, Arpeggio found about my mother's double life, and he snapped. He didn't like to be lied to, despite how calm and cool he acts. When he found out the truth about my mother, he...he had her and father murdered, okay? And he would've gotten me too if I didn't manage to somehow escape that day, of which, I still question how I managed that..."

"And yet, here you are, getting close to confronting the birdbrain responsible for the deaths of your parents."

"It's not like I have much of a choice at this point." Rai glared. "I'm already too deep in to back out now, so I have to see this through to the end, even if it means revealing who I really am to the one responsible for my parents' untimely deaths." Rai explained, though bitterness clearly in her voice. "Anyhow, you've gotten what you wanted, so leave me the hell alone. Remember, I still want your head on a silver platter, so don't think this makes us equals or anything. I don't care what it is you're planning to do, because no matter what, I _**will**_ stop you." Rai stated. "Now, why don't you do me a favor, and stay the hell away from me."

Kisara then chuckled softly. "Well, now, as much as I would like to let you go, Rai, I'm afraid that I'm still on duty, so I'm gonna have to take you with me. So sorry for the inconvenience."

Rai merely smirked, scoffing. "You'll have to catch me first!"

"Urgh!?"

Suddenly, without warning, Rai just grabbed a large clump of snow and hurled it right into Kisara's face, causing her to gasp as she furiously tried to wipe off all the snow. Rai quickly used this opportunity to make a run for it and bolted in the opposite direction as the feline growled. "Get back here, Vermilion!" Kisara hissed, quickly chasing after the fox.

Rai glanced back, Kisara right on her tail, but just as she had turned to see how close the feline was, Rai suddenly slipped on some ice on her path. She gasped, stumbling forward before crashing down into the snow as she began to tumble down the hill she was on. Rai tried her hardest to stop herself from rolling, but there was just nothing to grab onto, so she was pretty much screwed in that aspect. However, as Rai was tumbling down the snowy hill, she suddenly came to the edge, rolling right off. The fox gasped when there was no longer anything underneath her as she came hurling down to the ground. Rai frantically tried to reach for her grappling hook, but was a moment too late as the back of her head slammed right into the hard ground, the fox immediately blacking out just as a pile of snow came falling down on top of her. And just as Kisara reached the end of the cliff, she scanned around the area, only to frown irritably.

"Damn, she got away again..." She growled. "Whatever... HQ doesn't need to know about this little incident anyway, so I'll keep my whereabouts a secret and continue on my other mission." Kisara said aloud before she turned and walked off.

Meanwhile, as Rai was laid out on the cold ground while the freezing snow was piled on top of her, she came to for a mere moment, and only one thought crossed her mind just before she fell unconscious once more.

_...Cold..._

* * *

"Bentley, where Rai?" Sly asked, evident panic in his voice. "She's been gone for over an hour and hasn't come back yet, so where could she have gone?"

"I-I don't know, Sly." Bentley replied, also sounding panicked. "I've tried to contact her, but every time I do, all I can hear is static coming from her earpiece, and she isn't picking up her binocucom either. I don't know what to do!"

"Well, we have to find her! She couldn't have gone far!" Sly said, sounding frantic now. "Isn't there anything we can do to find her?"

Bentley placed a hand against his chin for a long moment, only for the realization to suddenly hit him. "Wait! If her binocucom is still active, maybe I can track its location!"

"Really?!" Sly beamed. "Well, we have to try!"

"Just give me one moment." Bentley said as he began to type furiously on his laptop.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow, nothing but the fast typing of Bentley's computer being heard in the room. Sly was waiting in eager anticipation, fidgeting around nervously as he waited. Suddenly though, the typing stopped, Sly immediately perking up. "Did you find something?" He asked.

Bentley's brow furrowed. "That's odd..."

"What?" Sly asked, walking around to glance at the computer screen, only for his brow to furrow as well. "Wait, is that even right?"

"It appears so... Rai's binocucom location is coming from the far edge of town, but why would she be so far out? That's almost a thirty-minute walk from here..."

Sly immediately stood up straight as he walked away from Bentley. "Murray!" He called. "Come on, we need to take the van out!"

Murray pounced to his feet in earnest. "Where to, little buddy!" He beamed.

"We have to go find Rai. It says she's near the far edge of town to the east, so we have to hurry and see if she's still there."

"Oh-no! Rai is missing?!"

"Don't worry, Murray, we'll find her, but we have to hurry." Sly reassured.

"Then let's punch it!" Murray exclaimed before rushing toward the van.

"Sly, wait!" Bentley called just before he went to follow after the hippo.

"What, Bentley? I kinda have to go!"

"I know, but take this." Bentley said, handing Sly some sort of small device.

Sly gazed at the device in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's a miniature tracker. Use that to track Rai's binocucom."

Sly nodded. "Cool. Thanks, Bentley. We'll be back soon!" Sly waved as he turned to head for the van with Murray.

Once in the van, Murray quickly threw the vehicle in reverse before slamming on the gas, speeding off with Sly in the passenger seat next to him. Sly was bouncing his foot nervously as he sat in the passenger seat, his arms folded while anxiously biting on his bottom lip. He was worried that something bad might've happened to Rai, that when they found her binocucom, it would be the only thing there and no Rai. Sly couldn't shake this uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, his heart in his throat. However, while Sly was so lost in his thoughts, fearing the worst outcome, he didn't even notice they had reached their destination until Murray had screeched to a stop.

"Is this it, Sly?" Murray asked.

Sly held up the tracker in his hand, glancing down at the small screen. "Yeah, this is it. You just stay here and keep the van running, I'll be back. And watch my cane for me, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Murray nodded before Sly climbed out of the van.

He could see his breath in front of his face as he walked, constantly checking the screen of the tracker as he was nearing the blinking red dot. When Sly reached his designation, however, he glanced up, and no Rai, not even her binocucom. Sly immediately felt his heart drop down into his stomach as he stuffed the tracker into his pocket. "Rai! Hey, Rai?! Are you out here?!" He called.

Sly waited a moment and didn't receive an answer. In that moment, he thought his world was about to come crashing down, until he heard a soft groan from nearby.

"_N-nugh...!_"

Sly immediately perked up, his ears twitching slightly. "Rai! Rai, can you hear me?!" He called again.

"_S...so...c...cold..._"

Sly perked up, worry now displayed on his face. "Rai! Rai, where are you?!"

It was then Sly heard weak coughing, whipping around when he saw an oddly shaped lump of snow on the ground. Without even a second though, Sly rushed over to the pile of snow, and to both his surprise and horror, he found something – it was Rai! She had been buried underneath all of that snow! Quickly, Sly began to dig through the snow, trying to shovel it off of Rai with his hands. When the fox had finally begun to come into view, Sly gasped. She was shaking like a leave, her breath ragged and trembling with each one she took. The raccoon hastily shoveled off the rest of the snow from Rai before gathering her up into his arms.

"Rai! Can you hear me?" He called out to her.

The fox let out a shaky breath as she forced her heavy eyelids open, her vision cloudy at first as she gave a few slow blinks, until she could faintly make out Sly in front of her. "_S-S-S...S-Sly...?_"

Sly's eyes lit up. "Rai! Thank God you're alright! What happened to you?"

Rai shivered for a moment before exhaling sharply. "_K-K...Kisar...a..._" She mumbled weakly. "_I-I...r-ran from her, a-and...f-fell... I-I don't...r-remember...m-much..._"

"Come on, we have to get you warmed up, then you can tell me what all happened." Sly said as he gathered up the fox into his arms before rushing back to the van.

Once Sly had climbed back in the passenger seat, he slammed the door shut. "Murray, step on it! I don't know how long Rai has been out here, but she might be on the brink of hypothermia, so we have to hurry!"

"Leave it to me, Sly!" Murray said before throwing the van into drive as he slammed on the gas pedal.

It didn't take long to return back to the Safe House, and once the van was hidden again, Sly took Rai and rushed her inside with Murray waddling in after him. "Bentley! We found Rai, but I think she's on the brink of hypothermia!" Sly announced in a panic.

Bentley pounced from the table. "Murray, go get some firewood and start a fire while I go get as many blankets as possible. And, Sly, you stay here with Rai and try to warm her up until we get everything set up." He instructed.

Sly nodded, seating himself on the couch with Rai still in his arms as he held onto her tightly, pressing his body as close to hers as he possibly could to try and transfer some body heat onto her. Rai was shivering like crazy, unable to keep herself still as her teeth chartered violently. "Just hang on, Rai, we'll warm you up." Sly cooed to her.

The fox gave a shaky nod before trying to remove her jacket. Sly noticed what she was doing and, though reluctantly, helped to remove Rai's jacket, setting it aside. It was then though that Rai practically threw herself into Sly, burying her face in the crevasse of his neck as she tightly gripped onto her shaky arms. Sly was surprised for a brief moment, but merely wrapped his arms around the shivering fox, holding her close as he rubbed her arms to try and warm her up a little. Not long after, Murray had thrown some firewood into the fireplace as he got the fire going while Bentley gave a ton of blankets to Sly, helping him wrap them around Rai. Once Rai was all bundled up in Sly's arms, her senses were starting to return and everything was becoming more clear to her. After about maybe fifteen minutes or so, Rai had finally stopped shivering and was beginning to return to normal.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Sly asked, brushing so stray bangs out of her face.

Rai nodded. "I'm feeling better now." She replied. "I finally stopped shivering, so that's good, I guess..."

"So, what exactly happened out there? I thought you were just going for a walk?" Sly asked.

"I was, until Kisara ran into me. She wanted to talk, then claimed that because she was still "on duty" that she had to take me in, so...I ran. However, as I was running down a hill, I slipped on some ice and went tumbling down the hill. When I fell off the edge, all I can remember is hitting my head before everything went dark. When I came too again, I could just barely hear you calling before you had finally found me..."

"Well, you're safe now, and that's all that matters..." Sly said.

"Yeah, but still... Knowing that she's here while we are is unsettling... It was bad enough with Carmelita on our tail, and now her too? This is getting to be too much..."

"Don't worry, we're almost done here. We just have one more part to get and then we can get out of here." Sly reassured her.

_But even so, how much longer before I finally have to face the big cat waiting at the end of this long road? Just what is waiting for me at the end of this journey?_


	33. OP: Choo-Choo

"Okay, guys, this is it, time to break into Iron Horse #3 and carry away the Clockwerk Stomach. Now, the train is moving too fast to jump onto here in town, so we'll have to catch up with it using the hand car Murray helped free up for us. Once we're in position, Sly and Rai will hop aboard and make their way up to the engine. While you two travel through the interior, I'll provide air support with my RC Chopper. I've planned this as a textbook train robbery, so if we all do our jobs right, what could possibly go wrong?"

"The hand car could break, the train could unexpectedly crash, Bison could find us out..." Sly sarcastically named off some possibilities.

"Oh my God, stop..." Rai sighed, pushing his face to the side.

Bentley just sighed. "Alright, guys, let's just get moving..." He said as the other three got up, all heading out for the hand car.

Once they had all reached the handcar, Murray spoke up in his booming voice. "Hop aboard, guys, we've got a train to catch!" He said as everyone got on the hand car, quickly following after the train just as it passed by.

It didn't take long with Murray's hardcore strength to catch up with the last and final Iron Horse train, the rest of the gang grinning once they had finally reached it.

"Got it!" Sly said excitedly.

"Yeah, strong work, Murray." Rai praised him.

"Yeah, sure... 'The Murray's' strength…knows no limit." He said, sounding a little out of breath from working so hard just to catch up to that train.

"You're on, Sly, Rai. Break into that train and steal the Clockwerk Stomach."

"That Jean Bison is one strange guy though... The Klaww Gang divides up the parts and he walks away with the stomach and lungs? It _**still**_ creeps me out." Sly commented.

"_Mm..._" Rai mumbled anxiously, fidgeting around nervously.

"Get creeped out later, when we aren't riding an antique hand car at breakneck speeds." Bentley cut in.

"Good point. It's time for a train robbery! Come on, Rai, let's go." Sly said before the two leaped onto the train.

_Why does this whole thing make me feel so uneasy...?_ Rai wondered anxiously as she followed after Sly. _For some reason, it feels like something, or someone, might try to get in the way of this job, and I've got the distinct feeling I know who..._

"Hey, Rai, what's up? Something wrong?" Sly asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing, I'm fine." She brushed it off. "Come on, let's hurry before we're discovered."

Sly frowned. _Something's not right... She's obviously anxious about something, but she won't tell me what it is... I'll just have to stay close to her just in case._ He noted, but the two kept on moving.

The first car the two entered had two guards in it, one who stood watch while the other was trying not to doze off. The two glanced up to see the baggage rack was empty on both sides, each taking one to climb on top of to pass by the guard without him noticing, and when the other moose dozed off for that one moment, the two leaped down and exited, heading for the next car, which was scattered with lasers everywhere, not allowing them to pass."

"Looks like this one might be tricky..." Sly said aloud.

"Not necessarily." The fox cut in. "Look, we can crawl underneath this banister and keep our heads down to avoid the lasers."

"Yeah... Nice eye, Rai." The raccoon gave a smirk as the two crawled underneath the lasers, trying to navigate their way around the various bags in their way, before passing on by and heading for the next train car.

However, just as they exited, Rai gasped and froze. "Oh God..."

"Rai, what's th—whoa!" Sly was cut off as Rai yanked him back into the previous train car. "Hey, what's wrong? Why did you pull me back?"

"Bison...h-he's in the next car..." She said, her body tensing up slightly.

Sly glanced over to see the large yak in the next car, pacing back and forth, before he turned back to the fox. "It doesn't look like he spotted us, so let's just creep around the sides so he won't see us."

"But what if he does?"

"Just use the seals separating the windows as cover." He replied. "You need to stay calm, Rai. I know this whole thing is making you feel anxious, but you need to stay focused. I'm right here with you and I'll make sure nothing bad will happen."

The fox gazed up into the hazel eyes of his before giving a small nod. "Alright, I'll try..."

Sly nodded with a grin. "Then let's get a move on." He said as they exited the car, the two splitting up to creep around either side.

Although, as Rai creeped along the side of the car, she could hear Jean Bison's loud voice through the closed windows. "_Ain't nobody gettin' past me; that there Clockwerk Stomach is as safe as a snowman in winter. I'd like to meet the varmints that's been lootin' my Iron Horse trains – by Jiminy, I get hot 'neath the collar just thinkin' 'bout how I'd cut them boys down! I'd kill 'em like a spotted owl, or that fox kid we shoulda keeled off all them years ago, I sure would..._"

Rai tensed up, clenching her fist. _Bison... I never pictured him as someone cruel, but...I was just_ _a kid back then, a kid trying to run for her life, so of course I_ _wouldn't have realized something like that..._ She thought to herself before continuing on.

Once to the end of the car, she met up with Sly as the two noticed the next one was locked from the inside, going to climb on top using the ladder on the side. However, just as they climbed on top, a noise suddenly caught their ears. Sly whipped around when he heard gunfire, which was aiming for them. "Rai, get down!"

"Wha—ahh!" She gasped when Sly threw himself into her, crashing down on the links between the train cars. "You know, you could warn me before you decide to dive bomb me..." Rai frowned.

"I didn't exactly have the time." Sly replied.

"That sound... It was gunfire, wasn't it?" The fox questioned.

"Yeah. Someone was clearly aiming for a kill shot, but gave themselves away a little too early."

"Oi, Cooper! Thought I might find you here! Just can't stay away from these Clockwerk Parts, can you?" A familiar voice rang out in the air, the two thieves frowning at realizing who it was.

"Oh, I just do it to meet exciting ladies like yourself." He replied in a snarky tone.

"If you'd like some excitement, why not climb on top of the train? We're sure to get your heart pumping, maybe even show you our new ride!" This second voice was different, but Rai instantly recognized it as she grit her teeth.

"No thanks, Kisara, we've seen enough already." The fox replied.

"What's the matter, Pup, Poodle? Afraid you can't take us on? Have to call up your little friends for help?" The feline chuckled.

Rai just glared, Sly quickly contacting Bently for assistance. "Come in "little friends," Neyla and Kisara got us pinned down. Any chance of air support?"

"_I've already launched the RC Chopper, they won't know what hit 'em._"

"Come on, Cooper, let's play!" Neyla boasted.

_**Bang!**_

"Whuh in blazes!?"

_**Bang!**_

"Alright little RC friend, this should be a quick bit of destruction." Kisara smirked.

Bentley let loose with his RC Chopper, firing at the aircraft Neyla and Kisara were riding in, but that certainly didn't stop then from trying to take him out. Between missiles and red shots scattering around, it became difficult for Bentley to keep his RC together, but he managed. Kisara also tried throwing small bombs and sending out smaller planes to try and go after Bentley, but that just seemed like child's play. In the end though, the turtle came out on top, managing to shoot out the engine as the aircraft began to go haywire and fly off on a wild tangent, Neyla trying to gain control over it as she bellowed out in anger.

"You rummy Blighter! This is a...whuh!? Oh no, OH NO!"

"Don't think this is the last of us, Vermilion!" Kisara bellowed out to the fox as they flew off.

Rai just scoffed. "Tch... Yeah, I'm sure..."

"That was some fancy flying, "little friend "." Sly smirked.

"_Whatever you say, "Poodle"._" Bentley chuckled.

"_Hey, Sly, get to that Clockwerk Stomach fast; this old hand car is starting to fall apart._" Murray informed him.

"Roger that." The raccoon noted, helping the fox on her feet. "Come on, let's hurry."

"Mm." She nodded.

The two climbed up the ladder on the end of the car, getting on top as they ran across. After reaching the end of the car, both leapt down only to find a guard walking around the open area with another who was constantly dozing off. This one was all about timing. Sly offered to go first, crawling under the table as his cover for the moment. When the guard went around and the other dozed off, he slipped out from under the table and dashed forward. When he was in the clear, he motioned over to Rai, who nodded, following what Sly had done, but now the timing was a bit off; she had to wait until it all synced up again. Great... However, Rai was patient, staying still underneath that table. It was then though that she finally saw an opening and went for it, meeting Sly at the other end of the open car.

"You sure did take your time, didn't you?" He teased.

Rai sent him a glare. "Well, excuse me, _**Princess,**_ but the timing was off, so I had to wait for it to sync up again."

Sly laughed. "Settle down, I'm only teasing."

Rai was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "...Yeah, I know." She flashed a smirk before moving along, Sly following after the frisky fox.

This next car was a little tricky because it was locked from the inside, meaning the only way to get through this one was to go around it, using the pipes and hooks along the side of the car. Rai went first this time, creeping around the side until the ledge ended. She drew in a short breath before making the leap, managing to grasp onto the hook before flinging herself onto the pipe, climbing along it underneath the train, which made her feel a bit uneasy, considering she was dangerously close the tracks on a high-speed train. But despite her uneasiness, she crawled to the other side and leaped again, latching onto the next few hooks before landing on the next car, which was another open one. They easily slipped past the moose's that were walking around and slipped into the final car. They hopped onto the luggage racks so that they wouldn't be seen before finally making it to the Clockwerk Stomach, only there was one small problem.

"_Never thought I'd see the day when a stomach got turned into a tool for evil._" Murray commented.

"Looks like Jean Bison's wised up and bolted the stomach down. We'll have to crack the engine block to get it free." Sly said.

"_Then that's just what we'll do. A well-placed bomb down the train's smokestack will knock it loose. Just make sure you two take some cover._" Bentley spoke before his RC Chopper went for the engine, only to get stopped dead in his tracks.

"Not so fast, chum!" A voice called. "The Clockwerk Part is mine, they will _**all**_ be mine!" Neyla declared.

Bentley gave a low growl. "_Fine, Neyla, Kisara. You want the part,_ _then you'll have to take it from us!_"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Once you're outta the way, the other three should be easy pickings." Kisara smirked before tossing out bombs, the turtle easily avoiding them.

"_Oh, please, Kisara, you'll have to do better than that._" He taunted.

The feline grit her teeth. "Oh, are you mocking me now, you damn nerd?"

"_And if I am?_" Bentley taunted her.

Kisara growled this time. "Alright, Turtle Soup, you're about to see why I'm not one you should mess with!"

"_Try me._" Bentley dared.

He then let loose with his cannon, firing at the plane while trying to avoid anything that came his way. However, just to make things a little more of a challenge, Neyla decided to go underneath the chopper, which, in actuality, was a little easier since all Bentley had to do was drop his bombs. This whole ordeal had practically turned into a turf war of the sky just to see who could last longer so that the victor could claim the Clockwerk Part. Of course, Bentley's chopper did take some damage since he wasn't perfect and couldn't avoid everything, but his RC managed to stay in one piece as he, in the end, came out on top, blowing out the engines of the plane that began to go out of control once more, Neyla struggling to fly it without crashing.

"Urgh! You won't stop us!" Neyla bellowed

"Not Rai, not the Cooper Gang, not Interpol, _**not anyone!**_" Kisara called out as the plane wildly flew off.

"_Alright, stand clear, you guys, this might get messy._" Bentley said as he went in for the shot.

_**Boom!**_

"Sly? Rai!? You okay?" The turtle asked in a panic.

Sly and Rai lifted the large part off the floor of the train before contacting Bentley, feeling rather proud of themselves. "We've got an upset stomach on our hands, but other than that, we feel great." The raccoon joked, Rai chuckling at his smart remark.

Bentley gave a sigh of relief. "_Good... Now let's get outta here!_"

"Roger that." They both said in unison, chuckling as they took off with the part in hand.

_The gang and I had pulled off the impossible; we'd successfully robbed Jean Bison's Iron Horse trains, and we were walking away with three – count them – three Clockwerk Parts. And as an added bonus, we managed to shut down spice shipments in all of North America. Needless to say, everything went according to plan, more or less. However, despite as fun as it was to watch Carmelita run from the cops, we were all starting to feel a bit sorry for her... I mean, what if they replace her with someone else? I've already got enough cops trying to catch me as it is, and I'd rather not have another, especially since she's one of the main reasons why this is all fun. Though, the longer I keep working with Sly and the others, the more I realize that this whole thing isn't just about gathering the parts... Sooner or later, we'll have to find a way to clear her name, someway __**other**__ than_ _turning ourselves in..._


End file.
